Morrigan Mard jest dziwna
by FollowTheGoose
Summary: Maurice ma siedemnaście lat i zamartwia się głównie dwiema rzeczami: czy jego rodzice go nie znienawidzą i czy zdoła ukończyć Hogwart. Pewnego dnia poznaje ponurą jedenastolatkę i szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że dziewczynka z całą pewnością nie jest zwyczajną czarownicą. Rozdarty między chęcią rozwikłania tej tajemnicy a ucieczką jak najdalej od niej, w końcu podejmuje decyzję.
1. Poznaję Morrigan

Jesień nie wydawała się dość dobrą porą.

Najbardziej melancholijna pora roku nijak chciała się wpasować do w gruncie rzeczy pogodnego wiersza. Początek wiosny, nieciężki jeszcze od zapachu kwiatów, a jednak świeży i pełen życia – to byłoby odpowiednie tło. Jak jednak mógłbym czekać z upublicznieniem go przez tyle miesięcy? Zestarzałby się między kartkami podręcznika.

Rozmyślania o tym, dlaczego wiosenne wiersze przychodzą do głowy jesienią, zostały ukrócone przez dziecięce wrzaski. Spojrzałem w kierunku dźwięku – grupka jedenastolatków skupionych w kółeczku.

To nie tak, że nie lubię dzieci – lubię. Zwykle jednak wzbudzają moje zaniepokojenie. Ignorują zakazy, mają tendencję do zjadania rzeczy, które nie powinny w ogóle znajdować się w okolicy ich ust i wpadają na niespotykane (zwykłe złe) pomysły. Takie okrzyki mogły oznaczać, że dobrze się bawią, ale to, że dobrze się bawią, może oznaczać, że któreś z nich zaraz zrobi sobie poważną krzywdę.

Zamknąłem książkę i schowałem ją do torby; zmuszony przez poczucie obowiązku ruszyłem w stronę źródła dźwięku.

Z krzyków dało się już rozróżnić pojedyncze hasła i nie mogłem mieć wątpliwości, że chodziło o zabawę. Widziałem teraz wyraźnie, że w środku kółka znajduje się chuda dziewczynka; kucała, ściskając kurczowo syczącą i bijącą skrzydłami gęś. Ktoś pociągnął małą za warkocz, ktoś próbował ją przewrócić.

– Hej! – zawołałem ostrzegawczo. – Co tutaj się dzieje?

Kilka par oczu wlepiło we mnie spojrzenie.

– Powiedziała, że babcia Polly umrze i umarła! – zawołał usprawiedliwiającym tonem gruby chłopiec w okularach.

– Aureliusz kupił sto losów na loterii i powiedziała, że nie wygra. Nie wygrał! – wsparła go blondwłosa koleżanka, a ja przez swoje skołowanie miałem coraz poważniejsze problemy, by utrzymać groźny wyraz twarzy.

– A na Joachima się patrzyła! – pisnął oskarżająco malutki rudzielec.

– I co? – Postanowiłem uzyskać więcej informacji.

– Upadł!

Zarówno palące spojrzenia dzieci, syczenie gęsi jak i fakt, że „oskarżona" milczała, okropnie mnie rozpraszały, a najwidoczniej nadeszła moja kolej, by coś powiedzieć. Nabrałem powietrza w płuca.

– Przykro mi z powodu śmierci babci Polly, ale nie sądzę, by wasza koleżanka przyłożyła do tego rękę. Jestem też prawie pewien, że nie miała nic wspólnego z pechem Aureliusza ani niefortunnym wypadkiem Joachima – mówiłem coraz cichszym tonem, po wzroku dzieci orientując się, że wszystkie są rozczarowane i rozzłoszczone tym, że nie wziąłem ich strony.

Gęś przestała łomotać skrzydłami i popatrzyła na mnie natarczywie. Poczułem się dziwnie. Jakby mnie oceniała.

Wkrótce pierwszoroczni zalali mnie wiadomościami na temat różnych katastrof spowodowanych przez to chude nieszczęście. Taktyka łagodzenia sporu nie przynosiła żadnych skutków. Musiałem przejść do ofensywy.

Prawdę mówiąc, zaczynałem być bardzo zły.

– Nieważne! Choćby i zrobiła te wszystkie okropieństwa, nie wolno wam tak jej traktować. Jeszcze raz coś zobaczę, jak jej dokuczacie i zgłaszam sprawę do dyrektora. Zrozumiane?

Wejście w rolę odpowiedzialnego dorosłego było dość stresujące. Zerknąłem na dziewczynkę z gęsią, ale na jej twarzy nie dostrzegłem śladu aprobaty czy wdzięczności. Wydawała się po prostu zła. Zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy dobrze zrobiłem, ale przecież nie mogłem zignorować takiej sytuacji.

Dzieci dość niechętnie mruknęły „zrozumiane". Nie łudziłem się, że dadzą jej spokój, ale przynajmniej odpuszczą teraz. Dziewczynka otrzepała spódniczkę i wstała.

– Słyszałeś? Otworzyłam Puszkę – powiedziała z nutą rozgoryczenia.

Zamrugałem. Puszkę?

Minęła mnie z wyrazem ponurego przygnębienia na twarzy, a wciąż nastroszona gęś ruszyła za nią. Westchnąłem i sam odwróciłem się w stronę zamku.

– Charłak. – Usłyszałem za sobą.

Z jednej strony chciałem zobaczyć, kto rzucił tym epitetem, z drugiej coś podpowiadało mi, że reagując, uruchomię lawinę niekoniecznie przyjemnych zdarzeń.

– Tak nazwał cię mój brat. Mówi, że nie umiesz zmienić szpilki w igłę.

Komentarz wywołał kilka chichotów. Odwróciłem się, wysiliłem na lekki uśmiech.

– Nie przesadzajmy. Myślę, że każdy to potrafi... kto jest twoim bratem? – Miałem nadzieję, że brzmię wystarczająco pogodnie.

– Każdy, a ty nie?

To nawet nie było specjalnie bolesne. Jedenastolatki raczej nie potrafiły wymyślić niczego, czego nie usłyszałem już wcześniej.

Dziewczynka i gęś zatrzymały się w pewnej odległości ode mnie.

– Mam nadzieję, że uczycie się wystarczająco dobrze... – zacząłem.

– Jesteś takim charłakiem, że twoim bogginem jest list z Hogwartu – rzucił chłopiec w okularach. Nagrodzono go chichotami.

– ...prawie trafiłeś. W każdym razie... – spróbowałem dokończyć.

– Jesteś takim charłakiem, że woda leczy lepiej niż twoje eliksiry – dodała blondynka, wywołując kolejne śmiechy.

– Nie, eliksiry wychodzą mi dobrze – zaprotestowałem niemrawo.

– Jesteś takim charłakiem, że... – odezwał się mały rudzielec, po czym zawiesił się na chwilę. – ...że nie umiesz czarować!

Nawet to spotkało się z rozbawieniem jego rówieśników. Na plecach czułem spojrzenie dziewczynki i gęsi. Oceniany ze wszech stron, z góry na przegranej pozycji! Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Wyjaśniliśmy sobie coś – mruknąłem w końcu. – Zapamiętaliście? Dobrze. To wszystko.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie. Dzieci parsknęły śmiechem, a ja mimo wszystko zacząłem myśleć nad tym, czy przypadkiem nie powiedziałem czegoś kompromitującego.

Och, na pewno powiedziałem.

Kamień świsnął ponad moim ramieniem. Lekko spięty obejrzałem się na dzieciaki. Jeden z nich trzymał różdżkę.

– Jak umiesz, to możesz odrzucić – zaproponował.

– Widzę, że zostaliście już zapoznani z zaklęciem lewitacji. Została jeszcze kwestia celności – odpowiedziałem nawet chłodniejszym głosem, niż planowałem.

W odpowiedzi stosik kamyczków pomknął w moją stronę. Ten z największą szansą na trafienie mnie wylądował gdzieś w okolicy moich butów. Z takimi zdolnościami dzieci mogłyby próbować przez pół dnia i może w końcu któremuś udałoby się wcelować – gdybym był dość uprzejmy, by w porę przesunąć się i napotkać tor lotu pocisku.

Wywróciłem oczami i odwróciłem się z silnym postanowieniem, że to ostatni raz, kiedy zwracam uwagę na zaczepki tych dzieciaków, kiedy odezwała się właścicielka gęsi. Powoli wycelowała palcem w stronę gromadki i całkiem spokojnie oznajmiła:

– Jeśli nie przestaniecie, umrzecie.

Ktoś za mną, podejrzewam, że mały rudzielec, zaczął płakać. Spojrzałem w ich stronę. Spłoszone dzieci rozbiegły się.

Przeniosłem wzrok na dziewczynkę. Patrzyła na mnie z twardą determinacją, jakby zrobiła najwłaściwszą rzecz na świecie.

– Tak naprawdę kłamałam. Nie da się zrobić żadnego „jeśli" – wyjaśniła.

– Ach, tak – mruknąłem. Czułem się rozgniewany i upokorzony i niezbyt miałem ochotę na takie rozmowy.

Dziewczynka nagle roześmiała się. Przysłoniła twarz przedramieniem.

– Zaklinowałeś się w oknie!

– Słucham? – Uniosłem brwi.

– Znasz bajkę o księżniczce w wieży? Wszedłeś po jej włosach i zaklinowałeś się w oknie.

Patrzyłem na nią przez chwilę, w końcu jednak zawtórowałem jej słabym śmiechem.

– Tak, chyba tak. Trzymaj się. Jeśli będziesz miała znowu kłopoty, możesz... jak właściwie masz na imię?

– Morrigan. Morrigan Mard. – Wskazała na gęś. – A to jest Gęś Mard.

Zmierzyłem obie wzrokiem. Dziewczynka była chuda, jej ciemnobrązowe włosy związano w ciasne warkoczyki i nie miała za knuta uroku, jakim zwykle odznaczały się dziewczynki w tym wieku. Podejrzewałem, że nie wyrośnie na ładną kobietę.

Gęś natomiast wyglądała na łakomą bestię – z naciskiem na „bestię". W jej spojrzeniu dostrzegałem coś niepokojącego, a może tylko mi się zdawało? Ptaki zwykle wyglądają przerażająco, zwłaszcza te czarne.

– Miło mi cię poznać. Mam na imię Maurice. Do zobaczenia. – Skinąłem jej głową i minąłem ją, zamyślony.

Powinienem porozmawiać z opiekunem Hufflepuffu; żółty krawacik, jaki miała dziewczynka, wskazywał na jej przynależność do tego domu. Nie tylko w kwestii dręczenia – w niej samej też było coś dziwnego. Zdrowe, szczęśliwe dzieci chyba nie zachowują się w ten sposób?

W ten właśnie sposób poznałem Morrigan Mard.

xxx

W lochach spotkało mnie małe zamieszanie. Marianne, Ślizgonka, ściskała po kolei dłonie przechodniom, z każdym zamieniając kilka słów. Wyglądała na poruszoną.

Na mój widok nieznacznie się ożywiła. Podeszła i energicznie złapała mnie za rękę.

– Maurice! – zawołała. – Chciałam się pożegnać.

– Jak to? – zdziwiłem się. – Wyjeżdżasz?

– Na zawsze – przyznała Marianne, spuszczając na moment wzrok. – Przegrałam.

Dalej nic z tego nie rozumiałem, a mój zdumiony wyraz twarzy najwidoczniej nie był dla niej wystarczającą wskazówką, że potrzebuję więcej wyjaśnień. Pokręciłem głową.

– Co przegrałaś? Z kim?

Marianne rozejrzała się, po czym konspiracyjnie nachyliła się do mojego ucha.

– Z Nią. Z Gęsią.

Cofnęła się i przysłoniła dłońmi usta. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Albo ja, albo ona, Maurice. – Odjęła dłonie od twarzy i łypnęła na mnie ze szczególną determinacją. – Ale po prostu nie da się jej usunąć. Finley pisał na nią donosy, a ja nawet próbowałam ją otruć.

– ...że co, proszę?

– Pokonała mnie – wyjaśniła. – Muszę odejść.

– A ja naiwnie myślałem, że przynajmniej do końca szkoły utrzymasz resztki zdrowego rozumu – stwierdziłem spokojnie. – Nigdzie nie wyjeżdżasz. – Przypomniałem sobie niedawny incydent i nagle poczułem złość. – Dlaczego ta mała i Gęś tak bardzo wam przeszkadzają?

Zarówno Marianne, jak i zgromadzeni przy niej uczniowie, popatrzeli na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Żartujesz? Gdyby ludzkie spojrzenie mogłoby zabić, wszyscy popadalibyśmy trupem – mruknął Ethan McDonald.

– Przepowiada ludziom złe rzeczy i to naprawdę się dzieje – wsparła go cichym głosem Millie.

– Wygląda, jakby się cieszyła z cudzych nieszczęść – dodał Almachiusz Nott.

Uniosłem obie ręce do góry.

– Chwila. Czy ona robi cokolwiek poza patrzeniem, przepowiadaniem i cieszeniem się? – zapytałem z pewną rezygnacją.

– Nie no, do dziewczynki nic nie mam. – Marianne uspokoiła mnie gestem dłoni. – To jest między mną a Gęsią.

– Gęś też jest okropna!

– Udziobała Erin do krwi!

– Kto jej w ogóle pozwolił zabrać tu gęś?

– Właśnie, czy to nie jest wbrew regulaminowi?

– Jest – powiedział Finley, wyłaniając się znikąd. – Pracuję już nad tym, odpowiedni formularz wypełniony i złożony u dyrektora. – Postukał palcem w plakietkę prefekta. – Przypominam, że nikomu niezgłoszone spędy ludzkie też są niezgodne z regulaminem. Rozejść się.

– Cześć, Finley – mruknąłem.

– Cześć, Maurice. To już czwarty nielegalny spęd ludzki, w którym bierzesz udział. Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem nie masz jeszcze założonej teczki u woźnego.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego słabo.

– Gęś to naprawdę taki duży problem? Georgia miała jaszczurkę. Nieregulaminową.

– Tak, ale Georgia była... – Finley zawahał się na moment. – Inna niż Morrigan. Zresztą, też ją zgłosiłem.

– Ja tam ją lubię tę małą – zawołał Aldo, przechodząc obok i ewidentnie kierując się w stronę dormitorium Ślizgonów.

Pomachałem dłonią za tym niespodziewanym głosem rozsądku i spojrzałem na Finleya.

– Wysadzi coś – stwierdziłem.

– Wiem – westchnął. – Idę za nim. Do zobaczenia.

Pożegnałem się i obejrzałem za siebie, by zorientować się, że Marianne zniknęła. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, może nawet część mnie odczuła ulgę, że komuś innemu przypadnie obowiązek obłaskawiania jej.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami ruszyłem w stronę dormitorium Puchonów, zaraz jednak zrezygnowałem i zawróciłem. Początkowo oczywista sprawa stała się zagmatwana przez podstawowe pytanie.

Kim u licha jest Morrigan Mard?

xxx

Rano namierzyłem Morrigan przy stole Puchonów. Oba miejsca obok niej były puste. Dziewczynka nie wyglądała na przejętą; eleganckim, wyuczonym ruchem kroiła małą kiełbaskę. Podszedłem do niej, ale nic zdążyłem się odezwać, ubiegł mnie Finley.

– Nie pomyliłeś stołów? – zapytał, a zauważając moją zdziwioną minę, dodał: – To nie tak, że z Krukonami jeść nie chcę. Ale raz wpuścimy Krukona, ktoś od nas pójdzie jeść do Gryfonów, Gryfoni zaczną się stołować ze Ślizgonami i nikt już nie będzie na swoim miejscu.

Ta katastrofalna wizja podziałała również na moją wyobraźnię, ale postanowiłem być nieustępliwy.

– To zajmie tylko chwilę – zapewniłem. – Obiecuję nawet nie patrzeć na jedzenie ani nie dotykać zastawy.

Finley machnął tylko ręką i zajął się rozmową z kimś innym, a ja dosiadłem się do Morrigan.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała na mój widok, po czym stwierdziła ciszej: – Nabrałeś go. Możesz jeść bez patrzenia.

– Niechcący. Wcale nie przyszedłem was objadać. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i spojrzałem ukradkiem pod stół. – Gdzie jest Gęś?

– Nie wiem.

– Zgubiłaś ją?

– Nie. Chodzi, gdzie chce.

Nad nami przefrunął Krwawy Baron, kierując się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Morrigan odprowadziła go zazdrosnym spojrzeniem.

– Wszyscy mają lepsze duchy – mruknęła.

Pokiwałem powoli głową, nie do końca jednak rozumiejąc, co jest _lepszego_ w Krwawym Baronie. Przez chwilę milczałem, zastanawiając się nad tym, o co właściwie powinienem zapytać. Morrigan była ekscentryczną dziewczynką, a ja miałem za zadanie wzbudzić jej zainteresowanie i nakłonić do szczerej odpowiedzi.

„Jak podoba ci się w Hogwarcie?" pewnie usłyszała już od wszystkich swoich nauczycieli. Próba dowiedzenia się, co sądzi o Hufflepuffie przez pozostałych Puchonów byłaby odebrana za duży nietakt. A ja tak naprawdę chciałem wiedzieć, kim byli jej rodzice i czy ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę na jej dziwne zachowanie.

Morrigan jadła spokojnie, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi.

Poczułem się bardzo niezręcznie, siedząc w milczeniu obok niej. Ukradkowe spojrzenia Puchonów wskazywały na to, że z każdą chwilą uważali moją obecność za coraz bardziej podejrzaną.

Wbiłem wzrok w pusty talerz przed sobą, myśląc nad tym, dlaczego właściwie chciałem zaangażować się w sprawę Morrigan Mard. Nie byłem przecież za nią odpowiedzialny, w przeciwieństwie do masy innych ludzi, którzy już pewnie zdają sobie sprawę z problemu i pracują nad jego rozwiązaniem. Bezwiednie chwyciłem widelec i zacząłem obracać go w palcach. Problemem... co w tym przypadku było problemem? To, że Morrigan dręczono, czy to, że zaczepiała ludzi, wróżąc im różne nieszczęścia? A jeśli ona naprawdę... w jakiś sposób je prowokowała?

Udawanie, że to biedna, niewinna dziewczynka, która bez powodu stała się kozłem ofiarnym, nie miało chyba większego sensu. Zarówno jej, jak i moi rówieśnicy, zwyczajnie bali się tego dziecka, a patrząc na jej poważną, pozbawioną emocji twarz, coraz mniej im się dziwiłem.

Otworzyłem usta z zamiarem powiedzenia jakiegoś frazesu, jak „jeśli będziesz chciała z kimś porozmawiać, możesz na mnie liczyć" i pożegnania się, kiedy usłyszałem pod stołem człapanie. Zajrzałem pod blat i natychmiast podwinąłem nogi. Gęś przeszła w stronę krzesła Morrigan, kołysząc się dostojnie.

Nie mogłem nie zauważyć brunatnoczerwonej plamki na jej dziobie.

– Polowała – Morrigan odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie. – Chcesz czegoś? – Odwróciła się nagle do mnie.

– Mmmnn... – mruknąłem słabo, patrząc na Gęś i dopiero wtedy dotarł do mnie sens słów dziewczynki. Pokręciłem głową. – Nie, to znaczy... – zawahałem się przez spojrzenie Morrigan. – Chcesz zobaczyć moje wiersze? – wypaliłem, czując, że nie mogę w tej sytuacji zbyć jej banałem.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Sięgnąłem do torby i wygrzebałem stamtąd kilka zapisanych drobnym pismem kartek.

– Proszę. – Zestresowany, wcisnąłem jej zapiski do rąk.

Morrigan popatrzyła przez chwilę na moje wiersze, po czym podała je pod stołem Gęsi. Ta tylko powąchała kartki i zaraz straciła nimi zainteresowanie. Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami i każdą ze stronic złożyła kilkakrotnie, by schować je do kieszeni.

Przyglądałem się tej scenie z zażenowaniem. Gęś nimi wzgardziła... to dobrze czy źle?

– Później – stwierdziła Morrigan.

– Ach, dobrze. – Kiwnąłem głową i wstałem zbyt pospiesznie, uderzając rękoma od spodu w stół. Talerz przede mną podskoczył, a kilku Puchonów spojrzało w moją stronę. – To ja już pójdę – wymamrotałem, czując, jak się czerwienię.

Przemaszerowałem przez Wielką Salę ze wzrokiem utkwionym w posadzkę. Nie zdążyłem nawet usiąść – zatrzymała mnie czyjaś ręka położona na moim ramieniu. Odwróciłem się natychmiast i uśmiechnąłem słabo na widok Toma.

Przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Naszło mnie przeczucie, że z jakiegoś powodu nie był zadowolony, choć zależało mu na tym, żeby to ukryć. Zapytanie tak skrytej osoby o samopoczucie mijało się jednak z celem; nie sądziłem, że mam jakiekolwiek szanse na uzyskanie szczerej odpowiedzi.

– Maurice? Zjawisz się na dzisiejszym spotkaniu? – zapytał cicho.

Przez myśl przeszło mi mnóstwo powodów, dla których jednak nie powinienem tam przychodzić. Najpoważniejszy – bardzo, bardzo nie chciałem.

– Nie wiem, Tom – bąknąłem. – Powinienem jeszcze się pouczyć.

– Profesor Slughorn będzie zawiedziony, jeśli nie zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością – odparł, patrząc na mnie spokojnie. – Ma nadzieję, że zagrasz nam dzisiaj. Cóż, ja również mam.

Zmieszałem się.

– Postaram się – stwierdziłem w końcu. Tom skinął głową i zawrócił w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, a ja popatrzyłem na stół nauczycielski. Złapałem spojrzenie profesora Slughorna; uśmiechnął się do mnie i podniósł do góry pucharek.

Odwzajemniłem słabo uśmiech i wreszcie zasiadłem do własnego śniadania. Wyczerpałem chyba limit społecznych interakcji na ten poranek – Krukoni wokół mnie rozprawiali o własnych sprawach i nawet gdybym chciał, nie miałem sposobności, by włączyć się w rozmowę. Zjadłem szybko, myśląc głównie o dzisiejszych porażkach. Ciekawe, czy Tom Riddle widział, jak przez kilka minut bezczynnie siedziałem przy stole Puchonów? Z drugiej strony, nie wydawał się typem człowieka, którego obchodziłyby takie rzeczy.

Zbierając się do wyjścia, wyłowiłem jeszcze w tłumie Morrigan. Czytała coś w skupieniu.

Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ten widok trochę poprawił mi humor.

xxx

Przed ostatnią lekcją resztki mojego dobrego nastroju wyparowały doszczętnie.

Nie lubiłem transmutacji, a transmutacja z całą pewnością nie przepadała za mną. Naszą relację dodatkowo komplikowała obecność profesora Dumbledore'a, który z zacięciem godnym lepszej sprawy próbował nas pogodzić. Ten emocjonalny związek skutecznie pozbawiał mnie chęci do życia.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy transmutowanie wychodziło mi gorzej niż rzucanie innych zaklęć – właściwie wszystko, za co się zabierałem, przynosiło tak tragiczny rezultat, że prowadzenie jakichkolwiek rankingów mijało się z celem. Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że efekt nieudanej transmutacji rzucał się zwykle mocno w oczy. Nic tak głośno nie krzyczało „nie potrafisz!", niż szkatułka zataczająca się na żółwich nóżkach. Nie wspominając już o tym, że takie wybryki natury nie umykały zwykle uwadze rówieśników.

Fakt, że lekcje transmutacji odbywały się ze Ślizgonami, ani trochę nie poprawiał sprawy.

– Co to jest, u licha? – Avery aż odwrócił się z wrażenia, słysząc pojękiwania dochodzące z mojej ławki.

Spojrzałem na stworzenie bliżej nieokreślonego kształtu i koloru. Żadne z jej odnóży nie pasowało do siebie rozmiarem, choć przy odrobinie wyobraźni dało się uznać, że wyglądały dość podobnie. Patrząc na tę małą kreaturkę, miałem głębokie poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Biedna istota, niczym sobie nie zasłużyła na ten horror.

– To jest świnka miniaturka – mruknąłem tylko ponuro. – Profesorze? – Podniosłem rękę.

Nauczyciel stanął przy mojej ławce.

– Coraz lepiej, Maurice – zagaił pogodnie. – Tym razem ma nawet oczy... och, to jego... cóż, nieważne. – Skinął różdżką w stronę mojej ofiary, a zrekonstruowana świnka usiadła, nieco zaskoczona i oszołomiona ilością nowych zmysłów.

Avery wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. Siedząca obok mnie Wilhelmina zezowała w stronę mojej świnki, z trudem ukrywając własne zdegustowanie. Sam wbiłem wzrok w blat pulpitu, przysięgając sobie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy próbuję transmutacji na żywym stworzeniu.

Nie umiałem. Po prostu. A skoro nie umiałem w tak katastrofalny sposób, nie powinienem próbować.

Profesor Dumbledore położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, mówiąc coś cicho, ale nawet nie chciałem go słuchać. To jego wina. Za każdym razem powtarzałem mu, że nie chcę, więc dlaczego mnie przekonuje, skoro łatwo zgadnąć, jaki będzie rezultat?

Profesor wymruczał ciche „hm?", najwyraźniej próbując zachęcić mnie do odpowiedzi, ale ja twardo patrzyłem w blat. Westchnął i podszedł do innego ucznia.

Postawiłem nie eksponować faktu mojego istnienia do końca lekcji i po prostu siedzieć w bezruchu, ale Avery łaskawie przypomniał mi, że jednak należę do świata realnego.

– To już jest przesada. Różdżka w twoich rękach to narzędzie zagłady – sarknął.

Milczałem zawzięcie.

– A myśleliśmy, że po tylu latach opanujesz chociażby podstawy, widocznie jednak przeceniliśmy twoje umiejętności – kontynuował. – Na pewno trafiłeś do dobrej szkoły? Może twoi rodzice przekupili starego Dippeta, by jednak zezwolił ci na naukę tutaj?

– Skończ już, Avery – mruknęła Wilhelmina.

– Nie, dlaczego? Któregoś dnia ta porażka świata magicznego opuści mury szkoły i nikt nie będzie za nim biegać, by naprawiać jego błędy.

Miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy przysłuchiwali się Ślizgonowi. Kątem oka uchwyciłem, jak ktoś z drugiej strony sali kiwał głową.

– Nie kłopocz się o to – wymamrotałem tylko niewyraźnie i wstałem.

Mulciber, siedzący obok Avery'ego, klasnął w dłonie w momencie, w którym chwyciłem torbę. Nie słyszałem już, co powiedział, idąc w stronę wyjścia.

Profesor zawołał za mną, ale – czując tylko lekkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia – wyszedłem na korytarz i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi.

Chwilę później zorientowałem się, że nie tyle szybko maszerowałem, co niemal biegłem. Zwolniłem minimalnie przed wejściem na schody.

– Spadniesz.

Odwróciłem głowę i z pewnym zdumieniem zauważyłem Morrigan. Stojąc sztywno pod ścianą, zdawała się niewidoczna.

Wciąż patrząc na nią, zrobiłem krok do przodu i faktycznie straciłem równowagę.

Właściwie, czego mogłem się spodziewać?

Złorzecząc, podniosłem się z kolan i zacząłem zbierać rozsypane notatki. Na chwilę uniosłem wzrok i znów zobaczyłem Morrigan.

Uniosłem brwi ze zdumienia.

– Byłaś przed chwilą na górze – stwierdziłem.

– Tak. Ty też.

– Nie słyszałem, jak... – Zerknąłem w stronę schodów, po czym westchnąłem ciężko i schowałem skompletowane kartki do torby. Powinienem pamiętać, by zamykać ją na klapy; i czasem w niej sprzątać.

Morrigan podniosła coś z posadzki.

– Ach. – Podszedłem do niej. – To nuty. Potrzebuję na dzisiaj.

Dziewczynka najpierw prześledziła wzrokiem całą kartkę, nim mi ją oddała.

– Morrigan...? – zawahałem się. – Jesteś jasnowidzem?

Popatrzyła na mnie tak, jakbym powiedział coś głupiego.

– Nie – odpowiedziała krótko.

To by było za proste. Wbiłem wzrok w zapis nutowy.

– Gram na fortepianie – wyjaśniłem cicho.

– Widać.

Uśmiechnąłem się niezbyt przekonywająco i włożyłem nuty do torby; tym razem zapiąłem ją.

– Przeczytałam twoje wiersze.

Poderwałem głowę i spojrzałem na nią uważniej.

– Tak?

– Tak. Piszesz lepiej, niż czarujesz.

– Cóż – mruknąłem. – Dziękuję.

– Wiadomo, o czym są – dodała po chwili.

Ta dziewczynka miała niezwykły talent w prawieniu nieoczywistych komplementów.

– Któryś ci się podobał?

– Kilka.

– Miło mi to słyszeć. – Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie. W zasadzie nie cieszyłem się ani trochę z tego przypadkowego spotkania. Nie uciekłem z klasy po to, by porozmawiać sobie na korytarzu z Morrigan Mard, a patrząc na jej poważną twarz, zacząłem myśleć, że było to z mojej strony bardzo melodramatyczne.

Westchnąłem z przygnębieniem. Co miałem na swoją obronę? Avery to kretyn.

– To chyba najgorszy dzień mojego życia – stwierdziłem, starając się nadać tonowi jednak dość beztroski ton. – Lepiej już pójdę, zanim coś na mnie runie.

Minąłem Morrigan i zrobiłem kilka kroków naprzód.

– Nieprawda – dobiegł mnie jeszcze jej głos.

Obejrzałem się na nią przez ramię.

– Dwudziesty lipca był gorszy – powiedziała spokojnie, nie patrząc na mnie.

Poczułem nagły ścisk w żołądku. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na to dziecko z niedowierzaniem, by zaraz się odwrócić i pójść szybko przed siebie.

Przycisnąłem torbę do klatki piersiowej, w głowie mając tylko jedną myśl.

Skąd ona wiedziała?

xxx

Do końca dnia toczyłem heroiczną walkę z motywacją. Czy dzisiejszy dzień był zły? Nieudany jak szlag. Czy miałem chęć, by zostać pod kołdrą i nie odzywać się do nikogo? Wielką! Czy wytrzymałbym świadomość, że rozczarowałem profesora Slughorna i Toma? Nie, nie sądzę...

Wieczorem wymknąłem się więc z pokoju wspólnego i udałem się do gabinetu profesora. Szedłem odrobinę zamyślony i niemal w ostatniej chwili zauważyłem Ambrozjusza Flume'a, niosącego blaszkę parujących wypieków. Szczęśliwie uniknąwszy kolizji, otworzyłem przed nim drzwi.

W progu przywitał nas profesor, na nasz widok rozchylił lekko ramiona.

– Chłopcy, jak miło, że dotarliście. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Co dziś dla nas macie?

– Dyniowe paszteciki, nowy przepis, profesorze. Moim skromnym zdaniem, wyśmienite – zachwalił Ambrozjusz, przepychając się z tacą do stołu.

Profesor spojrzał na mnie.

– „Martwe drzewa" z cyklu miniatur Claude'a Belaira – odpowiedziałem. Profesor rzucił kilkoma bardzo ogólnymi uwagami na temat kompozytora, co nakierowało mnie na to, że raczej nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszał.

Podszedłem do stojącego w rogu fortepianu – przed każdym koncertem profesor jakimś sposobem go tutaj przetransportowywał, a może nawet transmutował w instrument jeden z mebli? Za mną trwały już przyciszone rozmowy, słyszałem, jak Avery półgłosem opowiada komuś, jak uciekłem dzisiaj z lekcji.

Otworzyłem klapę fortepianu i usiadłem przy nim, ze spokojną twarzą rozłożyłem nuty. Nacisnąłem kilka klawiszy na próbę; instrument jak zwykle był idealnie nastrojony. Zgromadzeni w gabinecie uczniowie ucichli; poczułem na sobie mnóstwo spojrzeń naraz, ale w takich okolicznościach nigdy mnie to nie stresowało.

„Martwe drzewa" były zwodniczym tytułem. Claude Belair w tym utworze zawarł swoje wrażenia z oglądania pobojowiska po osławionym incydencie w Rumilly, kiedy to dwa, skłócone ze sobą czarodziejskie rody, postanowiły rozwiązać odwieczny konflikt poprzez pojedynek między dwoma głowami rodzin. Jak się okazało, obie familie miały zamiar grać niezgodnie z zasadami i to, co początkowo zapowiadało się jako honorowa walka, zmieniło się w okrutną rzeź, podczas której najmocniej ucierpieli mugolscy mieszkańcy Rumilly.

Jak opisywał to sam Claude Belair: „to, co jako pierwsze zwróciło moją uwagę, to nie potwornie okaleczone ciała czy zgliszcza niegdysiejszych budynków; były to martwe drzewa, suche, poskręcane konary, które choć przetrwały setki lat, musiały ulec wobec tego aktu ludzkiego bestialstwa".

Zawiesiłem dłonie nad klawiaturą.

Jeden nagły, przenikliwy akord, niczym okrzyk zaskoczenia, a po pauzie kolejny, wyższy, zaraz jednak zakłócony przez niskie brzmienia, słyszalne później w różnym natężeniu przez cały utwór, wyrażające głęboki, lepki strach, czasem biorący górę w natłoku emocji, czasem schodzący na dalszy plan, jednak wciąż przecież obecny.

Dłuższa pauza – kątem oka dostrzegłem, że niektórzy ze zgromadzonych pomyśleli, że to już koniec i podnieśli dłonie do klaskania. Zacząłem jednak grać na nowo, ciszej, wolnej, melancholijnie, niemal żałobnie. Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że ten fragment odwołuje się do zdarzenia, które Belair opisał w swoich pamiętnikach. Znaleziony pod gruzami „mugolski chłopiec – twarz obsypana tynkiem zdawała się być tylko posągiem, nie pozostałością po stworzeniu, które żyło i czuło". Między tymi miękkimi dźwiękami słyszałem zakamuflowaną melodię, coś, co brzmiało jak ukradkiem przemycona, ludowa kołysanka.

Następne takty wybrzmiewały już agresywniej, ze złością i bólem. Grałem mimo wszystko ze spokojną twarzą, mając słowa kompozytora w pamięci.

„To nie powinno się zdarzyć".

Ostatnie dźwięki wybrzmiały do końca, a ja cofnąłem dłonie, nie odwracając się jednak jeszcze do publiczności. Przez sekund nie doczekałem się żadnej reakcji – dopiero po chwili ktoś zaczął bić brawo, a za pierwszym śmiałkiem odezwali się kolejni klaszczący. Wstałem i obróciłem się w stronę zgromadzonych.

Wyłowiłem wzrokiem Toma Riddle'a. Uśmiechał się dyskretnie, uderzając dłońmi powoli, z wdziękiem, a obok niego siedziała...

Poczułem, jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy.

Morrigan?!

Profesor Slughorn podszedł do mnie i objął mnie ramieniem, mówiąc coś o mojej świetlanej przyszłości. Szczegóły unikały mi – wbiłem wzrok w dziewczynkę, ona jednak odpowiadała mi spojrzeniem nieznośnie spokojnym i pewnym.

Mruknąłem coś w odpowiedzi nauczycielowi i wyswobodziłem się z jego objęć – Ambrozjusz, jakby w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedzianą prośbę, zaczął głośno nawoływać do degustacji jego wypieków. Tom jako jeden z nielicznych został na swoim miejscu, ja sam usiadłem po drugiej stronie Morrigan.

– Skąd tu się wzięłaś? – wyszeptałem.

Morrigan położyła palec wskazujący na ustach.

– Jest już późno, ja mógłbym mieć kłopoty, gdyby ktoś mnie przyłapał na korytarzu, a co dopiero taka mło... – urwałem, gdy ktoś położył na moim ramieniu dłoń.

– Maurice? Do kogo ty mówisz? – zapytał z pewnym zdumieniem Nott.

– Do... – Spojrzałem na Morrigan, a następnie znowu na Ślizgona. Jego wzrok wciąż pozostawał pełen niezrozumienia. – ...do nikogo.

– Mhm... – mruknął Nott. – Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia.

Uśmiechnąłem się bardzo słabo, po czym, gdy ten już się odwrócił, spiorunowałem spojrzeniem Morrigan.

– Mogłeś być cicho – stwierdziła.

Przysunąłem się do niej i niemal nie poruszając ustami, zapytałem:

– Co to za czary, Morrigan?

Tom siedział obok niej z zupełnie niewzruszoną twarzą, z dłońmi splecionymi na kolanach.

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

– To nie jest zabawne – powiedziałem w końcu z rezygnacją i odwróciłem głowę. Talerzyk z przekąskami podstawiony przez Notta uderzył mnie w podbródek.

– Przepraszam – rzucił szybko, podał mi naczynie i wrócił do Avery'ego.

– Za mało martwe i za dużo drzew – orzekła Morrigan.

– To fachowa opinia? – mruknąłem niechętnie.

– Tak. Jestem krytykiem.

Popatrzyłem na nią uważnie.

– Chciałam zobaczyć, jak tu jest. On nie pozwolił mi przyjść. Obraził się, kiedy powiedziałam, że będzie fotelem – dodała po chwili tonem wyjaśnienia.

Ledwo się powstrzymałem przed odpowiedzeniem jej.

Na Merlina, z tym dzieckiem musiało być coś nie tak. I wcale nie wiedziałem, czy chcę się dowiadywać, co konkretnie.

Mimo wszystko coś dręczyło mnie na tyle, że czułem wyraźnie – bez zapytania ją o to moja głowa eksploduje od myśli.

– Morrigan, wyjdziesz na moment na korytarz? – poprosiłem, a ona po chwili kiwnęła głową i wstała. Sam również się podniosłem z kanapy.

– Dobranoc – powiedział Tom Riddle. Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem, a on dodał ciszej: – Zbierasz się już, prawda?

– Tak – przyznałem zmieszany. – Dobranoc, Tom.

Odłożyłem talerz na stolik i cicho wymknąłem się za Morrigan.

– Skąd wiedziałaś... o dwudziestym lipca? – zapytałem ze ściśniętym gardłem, zamknąwszy drzwi za dziewczynką.

– Przecież to widać.

– Widać?

– Ta linia ciągnie się za tobą od samego początku.

Obejrzałem się za siebie, nic jednak nie zauważyłem. Morrigan jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzyła drzwi i weszła z powrotem do gabinetu Slughorna.

Nabrałem powietrza w płuca i powoli je wypuściłem.

Wtedy właśnie podjąłem decyzję w sprawie Morrigan Mard.


	2. Dowiaduję się strasznych rzeczy

_Maurice,_

 _nie przejmuj się brakiem odpowiedzi od Ojca na Twój ostatni list. Usłyszał kilka niepochlebnych uwag od pana Avery'ego – ja sama jestem przekonana, że żadna z tych przykrych sytuacji, o których doniósł Jego syn, nie jest prawdziwa. Nie mam powodu by wątpić w Twoją pracowitość, tym bardziej, że wciąż wszyscy pamiętamy, ile kosztowało nas wysiłku, byś mimo niefortunnie zdanych SUMów został dopuszczony do nauki sensownych przedmiotów._

 _Lacerta wyraziła ubolewanie, że nie będziesz mógł pojawić się na jej ślubie, ale zarówno Ona, jak i pan młody rozumieją, jak ważna jest dla Ciebie szkoła. W domu powoli zaczyna się układać, choć biedna Wiercipiętka ostatnio zachorowała; bardzo nam to nie na rękę, wiesz doskonale, ile jest pracy w ogrodach. Mimo natłoku obowiązków wciąż znajduję czas, by odwiedzić Naszą Małą. Jesień to jej ulubiona pora roku._

 _Co do Ojca – daj mu trochę czasu na ochłonięcie. Wciąż uważa cię za niepoważnego i nieodpowiedzialnego. Spróbuję go przekonać, że tkwi w błędzie; kocha Cię i prędzej czy później dostrzeże Twoje starania. Wiem, jak bardzo Ci zależy, by nas nie zawieść._

 _Z wyrazami miłości,_

 _Mama._

 _PS Rodzinny pobyt w Maroku podczas zimowej przerwy miał być dla Ciebie niespodzianką, ale uznałam, że dobrze by było, gdybyś wiedział. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz w nim motywację do nauki._

 _PPS Ojciec rozmawiał z panem Rosierem – nasze marokańskie opowieści szalenie go zauroczyły i pozwoliliśmy sobie zaprosić go wraz z rodziną, by spędzili z nami pierwszy tydzień naszego wyjazdu. Poza panem Rosierem wraz z małżonką, będą nam towarzyszyć Jego syn Arwel i dwie córki, Druella i Priscilla. Priscillę znasz z pewnością, zdaje się, że jesteście w tym samym wieku?_

 _PPPS Spodziewamy się, że nawet podczas formalnej przerwy od nauki będziesz wiele czasu spędzał z podręcznikiem, ale nic nie zaszkodzi, jeśli zabawisz trochę Priscillę, gdy będzie naszym gościem._

 _PPPPS Odżywiaj się zdrowo._

Złożyłem list i schowałem go do koperty. Przez myśl przeszedł mi pomysł schowania go w miejsce, gdzie absolutnie nie będzie rzucał się w oczy – wtedy prędzej czy później przestanę o nim pamiętać i teoretycznie nie skłamię, jeśli odpowiem z dużym opóźnieniem, tłumacząc się tym, że w natłoku różnych spraw o tym zapomniałem. To byłoby jednak zachowanie kwalifikujące się pod „niepoważne" i „nieodpowiedzialne".

Przycisnąłem plecy do oparcia krzesła, myśląc głównie o tym, jak to o mnie świadczy, że ze wszystkich informacji, jakie wprost i między wierszami przekazała mi matka, najbardziej martwiła mnie Priscilla Rosier. Oczywiście, znałem ją. I chociaż nigdy niczym mnie do siebie nie zniechęciła, zwyczajnie nie czułem potrzeby, by mieć z nią bardziej zażyłe relacje. Teraz nawet tego się ode mnie oczekuje?

Odchyliłem się lekko do tyłu wraz z krzesłem. Nie powinienem być niesprawiedliwy – wytrzymali i tak wybitnie długo bez ingerowanie w tę sferę mojego życia.

Wrzuciłem kopertę z listem między dwie strony podręcznika i zamknąłem ze złością książkę.

W wakacje zdarzało mi się fantazjować o jakimś nagłym, niezwykłym zdarzeniu, które pozwoliłoby mi w honorowy sposób zakończyć naukę w Hogwarcie. Ważny człowiek wysłuchujący mojego koncertu i robiący wszystko, by wypromować mnie jako samodzielnego i poważanego artystę. Moje wiersze wpadające w ręce kogoś pracującego w elitarnym wydawnictwie, a już kilka tygodni później – znane na całym świecie. Gdybym odszedł, ponieważ chciałbym zajmować się czymś, co zapewnia mi prestiż i pieniądze, wyglądałoby to o wiele lepiej, gdybym rzucił szkołę, bo...

…nie radzę sobie.

Zacząłem wodzić palcem po okładce podręcznika. W głowie usłyszałem dźwięk organów w tle dla zawodzącego smętnie chóru męskiego – śpiewali tylko jedną frazę. „Nie radzę sobie!"

Ta myśl była na tyle zabawna, że pozwoliła mi nie opaść czołem o blat stołu i nie rozpłakać się jak dziecko. Wbrew temu, co się o mnie czasem mówiło, wcale nie lubiłem płakać, a już z całą pewnością nie w miejscach publicznych.

Westchnąłem tylko i wstałem. Od wczoraj emocje zdążyły opaść i coraz częściej myślałem o tym, że powinienem przeprosić profesora Dumbledore'a. Nie chciał źle i nie mogę go winić za to, że to mi nie wyszło... znowu.

Zgarnąłem swoje rzeczy do torby i podszedłem do biurka, gdzie urzędował pan Daugherty. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem naszego bibliotekarza, już wtedy wydał mi się najstarszym człowiekiem na świecie, a teraz wrażenie to jeszcze się pogłębiło. Na głowie został mu tylko jeden, biały, lśniący włos – sterczał kilka centymetrów nad prawym uchem mężczyzny, niczym wspomnienie gęstej czupryny, która zapewne przed laty okalała jego twarz. Pan Daugherty miał dziwną właściwość; kiedy gdzieś siedział, dosłownie zastygał. Jeśli nie musiał akurat podbijać kart czy wykonywać jakiejkolwiek pracy przy biurku, po prostu siedział w bezruchu, wyglądając jak żywy posąg, jednak kiedy tylko wstawał niemal natychmiast dostawał zastrzyku energii. Przyciskając wątłe łokcie do boków, z werwą, której pozazdrościłby mu niejeden mój równolatek, szurał wytartymi pantoflami między regałami.

Lubiłem go i wszystko wskazywało na to, że on również mnie lubił. Mieliśmy zbliżone gusta literackie.

Na mój widok pan Daugherty uśmiechnął się w połowie bezzębnym uśmiechem.

– Już wychodzisz, Maurice? – wyseplenił, flegmatycznie przeszukując stosik książek leżący na blacie. – A coś miałem ci podrzucić...

– Dziękuję, ale właściwie mam konkretnie sprecyzowaną zachciankę. „Ogród niegodziwości" Magoriana.

Bibliotekarz poprawił okulary i zacmokał z namysłem.

– To z działu ksiąg zakazanych. Masz upoważnienie?

Zajrzałem do torby i po chwili wyciągnąłem stamtąd złożoną na pół kartkę. Pan Daugherty odebrał ją, zerknął na podpis na nauczyciela i nagle zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Zaraz wracam – zapewnił i ruszył przed siebie.

Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem z lekkim uśmiechem, a kiedy znowu odwróciłem głowę, kątem oka zauważyłem stojącą przy mnie dziewczynkę.

– Morri...! – podniosłem głos, zaskoczony, przyciskając dłoń do serca, zaraz jednak odetchnąłem i dodałem ciszej: – wystraszyłaś mnie.

– Pozwalają ci brać stamtąd książki? – zapytała z wyrzutem.

Przez chwilę przyglądałem się dziewczynce bez zrozumienia, by zaraz spojrzeć na biurko pana Daugherty'ego.

– Tak? – odpowiedziałem w końcu niepewnie.

– Niesprawiedliwe – mruknęła, nie kryjąc wcale urazy w głosie. Położyła dłonie na biodrach, świdrując mnie wzrokiem. – Co powiedziałeś, że się zgodzili?

– Nie muszę wcale tłumaczyć, dlaczego chcę je przeczytać – wymamrotałem. Czułem się trochę jak na przesłuchaniu, nie rozumiałem tylko, co konkretnie mi się zarzuca.

– Nie musisz?

Westchnąłem i poprawiłem ramię torby.

– Widzisz, Morrigan. Gdybyś była artystką, też nikogo nie obchodziłoby, dlaczego pewne rzeczy cię interesują, bo i tak wszyscy założyliby to samo; że szukasz twórczej inspiracji. Wydaje mi się, że ciebie ciekawią z innych powodów.

– Tak. – Skinęła głową. – Chciałam zrobić żywą lalkę.

Zamrugałem.

– Żywą lalkę? – powtórzyłem cicho.

– Chciałbyś się bawić czymś martwym?

Przez kilka sekund wpatrywałem się w nią ze zgrozą, nie mogąc znaleźć dość dobrej odpowiedzi. Morrigan powoli podniosła palec i wycelowała go w mój podbródek.

– Żartowałam – poinformowała z grobowym wyrazem twarzy. – Ale masz minę.

Pokręciłem głową, głośno wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.

– Kiedyś to twoje poczucie humoru wpędzi cię w kłopoty – zawyrokowałem.

Morrigan skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Obejrzałem się za siebie, słysząc szuranie pantofli – pan Daugherty zmierzał w naszą stronę, targając stare, opasłe tomiszcze. Ostrożnie podał mi książkę.

– Życzyłbym miłej lektury, ale nie znam nikogo, kto dobrze by się bawił przy takiej tematyce. – Bibliotekarz uśmiechnął się, zerkając na okładkę książki.

– Marnotrawstwo – wyszeptała Morrigan, wpatrując się w trzymany przeze mnie egzemplarz z zazdrością.

Popatrzyłem tylko na dziewczynkę, po czym podziękowałem panu Daugherty'emu i wyszedłem z biblioteki.

Morrigan podążyła za mną – przez to, że ciągle zerkała na „Ogród niegodziwości", zgadywałem, że dużo bardziej niż ja interesowała ją książka. W powietrzu wisiało niewypowiedziane pytanie. Zatrzymałem się, a dziewczynka przystanęła w dokładnie tym samym momencie.

– Słyszałaś kiedyś o tej powieści? – zapytałem.

Morrigan pokręciła głową.

– Napisał ją na początku dziewiętnastego wieku anonimowy Irlandczyk, podpisujący się nazwiskiem „Magorian", badacze literatury są jednak zgodni, że to fałszywe nazwisko. Chociaż autor nie przyznaje się wprost, kilka akapitów wskazuje na to, że jest czystej krwi i wychował się z dala od mugolskiej cywilizacji, a w spisach i dokumentach z tego czasu nie figurują żadni „Magorianowie".

Morrigan wpatrywała się w okładkę książki; mimo to wyglądała, jakby słuchała mnie uważnie, więc kontynuowałem monolog.

– Opisuje on swoją przyjaźń z seryjnym mordercą, Tierneyem Corcoranem. W ramach ciekawostki powiem, że to też najprawdopodobniej nie były jego prawdziwe personalia. Kiedy stało się pewne, że zostanie ujęty, Corcoran potwornie okaleczył swoją twarz, by uniknąć rozpoznania, a podane przez niego nazwisko nie pojawiło się w żadnych innych zapiskach. Historycy przypuszczają, że mógł być spokrewniony z jakąś wpływową, czarodziejską rodziną i przybierając fałszywą tożsamość chciał uchronić swój ród przed międzynarodowym skandalem. Ciekawe jest to, że mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy ujmowano Corcorana, zaginął Aldebaran Black. Według oficjalnej wersji najpewniej zginął podczas swojej podróży po Turcji, ówczesna prasa jednak utożsamiała go z Corcoranem. Blackowie pozwali każde pismo, jakie oczerniało Aldebarana, wygrali zresztą każdy taki proces. Dla Blacków zasądzono tak gigantyczne odszkodowania, że zamknięto co najmniej pięć dobrze prosperujących wydawnictw.

– Powiedziałeś, że był mordercą – przypomniała Morrigan.

– A, tak... – Odchrząknąłem. – Tierneyowi Corcoranowi udowodniono zamordowanie siedemnastu osób, ale prawdopodobnie liczba jego ofiar jest dużo większa. Magorian wspomina o co najmniej dwudziestu. W każdym razie, Corcoran znany był ze swojego okrucieństwa. Jedynymi motywami jego zbrodni była ciekawość i chęć wyładowania destruktywnej energii. „Ogród niegodziwości" został odnaleziony i opublikowany dwadzieścia pięć lat po straceniu Corcorana i wywołał burzę wśród opinii publicznej. Widzisz, Morrigan, portret Corcorana, jaki wyłania się z tej powieści, różni się od tego, co powszechnie sobie wyobrażano. Społeczeństwo widziało go jako niekontrolującego się furiata, tymczasem Magorian opisuje mordercę jako człowieka spokojnego, ułożonego, czułego i troskliwego dla przyjaciół. Magorian przyznaje, że wiedział o zbrodniach przyjaciela, jednak nie był w stanie nikomu o nich donieść. Wiele razy widział ofiary Corcorana, kilka razy uświadczył, jak te w męczarniach umierały, a jednak nie potrafił zatrzymać owej „spirali zła", jak sam kiedyś się wyraził. Najbardziej rażącym paradoksem jest scena, gdzie Corcoran upomina Magoriana, że ten „blado wygląda" i powinien jak najszybciej oddać się pod opiekę magomedyków, ponieważ gdyby umarł wskutek zaniedbania swojego zdrowia, byłaby to „zupełnie bezsensowna śmierć". W czasie, kiedy Corcoran mówił o bezsensowności śmierci, za ścianą wykrwawiała się niewinna kobieta!

– Głupek – powiedziała Morrigan. – Trzymał je we własnym mieszkaniu? Nic dziwnego, że go złapali.

Uniosłem brwi ze zdziwieniem, zaraz jednak uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie.

– Fakt, nie był geniuszem zbrodni, ale nie sądzisz, że pointa całej tej historii ci umknęła?

– Nie – odparła krótko dziewczynka.

– To nie jest opowieść o nieuchwytnym mordercy, tylko studium...

– Studium kretynizmu – przerwała mi Morrigan.

– ...psychologiczne... – próbowałem kontynuować mimo drgających kącików warg.

– „Mama mnie zabije, kiedy się dowie, lepiej potnę sobie twarz" – burknęła niskim tonem Morrigan.

Zasłoniłem usta rękawem, nim parsknąłem śmiechem. Dziewczynka zachowała natomiast idealnie poważny wyraz twarzy.

– Okłamałaś mnie, Morrigan – stwierdziłem z uśmiechem, kiedy już uspokoiłem oddech. – Ktoś, kto wszędzie doszukuje się dziury w całym, nie jest wcale krytykiem, tylko krytykantem.

– Lubię fanatyków – przyznała po namyśle. – Mają dziwne linie i niszczą je, zamiast rozplątywać.

Spoważniałem.

– Co ty robisz w Hufflepuffie? – zapytałem, patrząc na nią uważnie.

Spojrzała na swój żółty krawacik i wzruszyła ramionami.

– I tak nigdzie nie pasuję. Mogę nie pasować tam. – Milczała przez chwilę, po czym dodała: – Idę sobie. Możesz mi opowiadać takie historie, jeśli znasz jeszcze jakieś.

Odwróciła się do mnie tyłem i zaczęła iść. Kiedy dotarła do zakrętu, z przeciwległego korytarza przyczłapała leniwie Gęś. Dziewczynka ukucnęła przy niej i szepnęła coś, ledwo poruszając przy tym ustami.

Gęś nagłym ruchem odwróciła łebek w moją stronę i wbiła we mnie świdrujące spojrzenie. Z wrażenia wstrzymałem na moment dech i przycisnąłem książkę do klatki piersiowej.

Morrigan wstała i wkrótce dziewczynka i Gęś ponownie ruszyły w dalszą drogę, z tym, że ptak wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie, dopóki pozostawałem w jej zasięgu wzroku. Odetchnąłem dopiero, kiedy zniknęły z horyzontu.

Odkryłem więc sposób na przykucie uwagi Morrigan Mard. Powinienem odczuć to jako swoje małe zwycięstwo, ale męczyła mnie jedna myśl. Co jeśli popełniłem błąd, próbując zbliżyć się do tej dziewczynki? Przyjdzie w końcu moment, kiedy wycofanie się nie będzie wcale proste ani bezbolesne.

Zabębniłem opuszkami palców w okładkę książki. Tknięty nagłą myślą otworzyłem „Ogród niegodziwości" na pierwszej lepszej stronie i z zamkniętymi oczami wskazałem palcem przypadkowe miejsce na kartce. Uchyliłem powieki i przeczytałem wylosowany fragment.

„Serce moje było pełne przerażenia. Wiedziałem już, że nie uwolnię się nigdy."

Zamknąłem szybko książkę.

xxx

Przed zapukaniem do drzwi gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a zawahałem się na moment. To, że muszę go przeprosić, nie podlegało dyskusji, nie wiedziałem jedynie, czy to dobra chwila na poruszenie innych tematów. Przypomniałem sobie o porannym liście i na samą myśl o nim poczułem nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku. Na co miałem czekać?

W końcu zastukałem dwukrotnie we framugę, a drzwi w tym samym momencie otworzyły się. Profesor uśmiechnął się na mój widok i cofnął o krok, gestem dłoni zaprosił mnie do środka.

– Dzień dobry. Wychodził pan, profesorze? – Stałem w progu, patrząc na nauczyciela niepewnie.

– Dzień dobry, Maurice. Właściwie tak, ale skoro los zagnał pod moje drzwi tak miłego gościa, dlaczego by nie skorzystać? Wchodź śmiało.

Zgodnie z poleceniem wszedłem do środka. Nie czułem się dobrze z tym, że profesor był wobec mnie tak uprzejmy – to tylko sprawiało, że męczyły mnie mocniejsze wyrzuty sumienia. Dumbledore usiadł przy biurku, a ja stanąłem naprzeciw niego; nauczyciel poprosił, bym usiadł i podsunął w moją stronę miseczkę z jakimiś cukierkami, ale pokręciłem głową, nie patrząc nawet na jej zawartość. Ostatnie, na co miałem ochotę, to słodycze.

– Chciałem pana przeprosić, profesorze – powiedziałem, łapiąc się na tym, że mówię zdecydowanie za cicho, zaraz więc dodałem głośniej: – Ucieczka z pana lekcji była głupia i dziecinna.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się wesoło.

– Przykro mi to mówić, ale przede wszystkim ty straciłeś na swojej nieobecności. Pan Avery tak się rozproszył waszą małą sprzeczką, że przypadkowo wyhodował na swojej śwince loki co najmniej dwumetrowej długości. Ustalenie, gdzie rzeczona świnka ma początek, a gdzie koniec, stało się nadrzędnym przedmiotem dyskusji.

Zamrugałem ze zdziwieniem.

– Twoja przyjaciółka, Marianne, była na tyle uprzejma, że zaoferowała się jako fryzjerka. Kiedy po dwudziestu zaplecionych warkoczykach wciąż nie objawił się ryjek zwierzęcia, mogliśmy już z przykrością stwierdzić, że niestety zaczęła od złej strony.

Przysłoniłem dłonią usta, kryjąc rozbawienie, zaraz jednak odchrząknąłem i popatrzyłem na nauczyciela poważniejszym spojrzeniem.

– Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, profesorze – zacząłem ostrożnym głosem.

Zerknął na mnie znad okularów połówek i jeszcze raz zaproponował, bym usiadł. Tym razem nie oponowałem.

– Wyglądasz na podminowanego, Maurice. Co się stało? – zapytał Dumbledore, kiedy już zająłem miejsce na krześle.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jak powinienem ująć to wszystko w słowa. W mojej głowie nic nie brzmiało wystarczająco dobrze, a miałem przecież świadomość, że powiedzenie tego któremukolwiek z nauczycieli byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze niż moim rodzicom.

Nabrałem powietrza w płuca.

– Myślałem, czy nie zrezygnować ze zdawania OWUTEMów z transmutacji i zaklęć. I tak nie wydaje mi się, bym zdołał uzyskać dobre wyniki, a tak mógłbym chociaż lepiej się przygotować do przedmiotów, z których mam jakieś szanse i... – powiedziałem to wszystko na jednym wydechu, po czym zorientowałem się, że zapomniałem, co chciałem powiedzieć po „i". Przez moment patrzyłem milcząco na profesora, po czym westchnąłem ciężko. – Nie ma chyba żadnego powodu, by udawać, że to ma jakikolwiek sens, profesorze. To będzie jedna, wielka kompromitacja. – Wbiłem wzrok w blat biurka.

– Na Godryka, Maurice, skąd u ciebie taki brak wiary we własne możliwości?

Poderwałem głowę, patrząc na profesora z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i niedowierzania. On odpowiedział mi całkowicie spokojnym spojrzeniem.

– O rany – wyszeptałem w końcu. – Pan nie żartuje.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Przecież ja... – zawahałem się. Właściwie nigdy nie musiałem nikomu tłumaczyć, na czym polega moje kompletne, magiczne niedostosowanie; dotychczas wydawało mi się to całkowicie jasne. Dumbledore równie dobrze mógłby próbować dziwić się, dlaczego uważam ogień za gorący. – Widział pan moją świnkę, profesorze. I wie pan doskonale, że za cokolwiek się nie wezmę, nie wychodzi wcale lepiej. – Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, zaraz jednak rozluźniłem uścisk. – Nie dopuściłby mnie pan do klasy owutemowej, gdyby nie moi rodzice. – Postanowiłem wytoczyć najcięższy argument.

Dumbledore zdjął okulary i obejrzał szkła.

– Nie obrażaj mnie, drogi chłopcze – powiedział mimo wszystko dość lekkim tonem. – Na świecie nie ma takiej ilości dropsów, które mogłyby mnie przekonać do przepuszczenia do kolejnej klasy ucznia, który według mnie na to nie zasługuje. A myślę, że znamy się dość długo, Maurice, byś zdołał zorientować się, że mało jest w życiu rzeczy, które cenię nad dropsy. Hm? – Spojrzał na mnie.

Poczułem, jak się czerwienię.

– A-ale w takim razie dlaczego? – bąknąłem.

– Przede wszystkim, Maurice, doceniam twoją wzorową znajomość teorii. Zdaje się, że na teście pisemnym z transmutacji osiągnąłeś najwyższy wynik z całego rocznika?

– Tak, chyba tak...

– Poza tym – dodał już z zadumą w głosie profesor – pewne doświadczenia nauczyły mnie, że trudności z praktycznym podejściem do magii nie zawsze wynikają z miernego talentu. Dużo częściej stoją za nimi złe wspomnienia, zbyt duża presja czy zwyczajny brak wiary w siebie. Uznałem, że warto dać ci szansę, choć pod tym względem chyba cię zawiodłem.

– Pan mnie? – Pokręciłem głową. – Przecież pan zawsze był...

– Nie wnikajmy w to, Maurice. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, znów wkładając na nos okulary. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie uważam za zasadne przekonanie, że skompromitujesz się podczas egzaminów, ale zupełnie inną kwestią jest to, czy chcesz do nich w ogóle podchodzić. Z tego co wiem, ani transmutacja ani zaklęcia nie leżą w obszarze twoich zainteresowań, nie wiążesz też z nimi swojej przyszłości?

Znowu pomyślałem o liście od matki i spochmurniałem. Mój niezbyt szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy najwyraźniej wystarczył nauczycielowi za odpowiedź.

– Tak myślałem. – Pokiwał głową. – Nie namawiam cię do nieposłuszeństwa względem rodziców, ale myślę, że jesteś dość dorosły, by móc podejmować decyzje, zwłaszcza takie, które mają zaważyć na twojej przyszłości.

– Dobrze pan wie, że to nie jest takie proste, profesorze – mruknąłem ponuro. – Ja... – zająknąłem się. – Moi rodzice nie zasłużyli na więcej zmartwień.

– Z pewnością. Dlatego pewnie ucieszyłaby ich wiadomość, że masz zamiar zająć się czymś, do czego masz talent i co lubisz robić.

– Myślę, że woleliby usłyszeć, że przestałem się wygłupiać i postanowiłem znaleźć sobie „poważną pracę".

– Maurice... – Profesor westchnął cicho. – Wiem, że ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia czujesz się szczególnie odpowiedzialny za swoich rodziców. To całkowicie zrozumiałe, chciałbym jednak, żebyś pamiętał, że to wciąż twoje życie. I całkiem egoistycznie wtrącę, że ja sam jako stały fan czułbym się niepocieszony, gdyby taki talent ugrzązł za biurkiem w ministerstwie.

Wysłuchałem nauczyciela, skubiąc mankiet marynarki. Dumbledore przez chwilę obserwował mnie w milczeniu.

– Pewnie zainteresuje cię najnowszy pomysł profesora Beery'ego – odezwał się w końcu. – Sam zadeklarowałem już swoją pomoc, ale cóż, w tego rodzaju przedsięwzięciach to nie zaklęcia są najważniejsze. – Uśmiechnął się. – Widzisz, profesor Beery od dawna myśli o wystawieniu w Hogwarcie sztuki z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale martwi go, że nie zbierze dość chętnych osób.

– Pomyślę o tym – zapewniłem, uznając, że tak najszybciej zakończę temat. Wstałem z myślą, żeby się pożegnać, ale nagle coś jeszcze przyszło mi do głowy. – Profesorze?

– Tak?

Zawahałem się. Chciałem zapytać o Morrigan, ale nagle uznałem, że to jednak bardzo zły pomysł. Nie powinienem chyba zwracać na nią uwagi większej ilości osób.

– Dziękuję – powiedziałem w końcu. Dumbledore tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

xxx

Cała kadra nauczycielska najwidoczniej zmówiła się przeciwko siódmoklasistom – zarzucono nas absurdalną ilością zadań domowych i nawet ci profesorzy, którzy zazwyczaj wykazywali się luźniejszym podejściem, zaczęli wymagać coraz więcej. Wyrobienie się z materiałem bez zarywania nocy wydawało się niemożliwością, więc coraz bardziej martwiło mnie, co czeka mnie przed samymi egzaminami, skoro już na początku września narzucono takie mordercze tempo.

Niektórzy twierdzili, że taki nawał pracy na początek szkoły miał nam wybić resztki wakacji z głowy i szybko przystosować do systematycznej nauki – miałem nadzieję, że tylko o to chodziło.

Przez to zamieszanie przez ponad tydzień prawie nie miałem okazji, by porozmawiać z Morrigan Mard, a ona sama również nie zdawała się szukać kontaktu ze mną.

W piątek po ostatniej lekcji stanąłem pod schodami i z bólem serca pomyślałem o wspinaczce na siódme piętro. Marzyłem już tylko o tym, by paść na łóżko i nie wstawać aż do poniedziałku, ale na drodze do pokoju wspólnego stanęła Morrigan. Na mój widok sięgnęła do kieszeni i wygrzebała stamtąd pożółkłą, wyglądającą na dość starą kartkę.

– Przetłumacz mi to – powiedziała.

Popatrzyłem na trzymaną przez nią kartkę, a następnie bardzo powoli przeniosłem spojrzenie na Morrigan.

– Mogę ci w zamian wytłumaczyć tajemnice życia i śmierci – zaproponowała dziewczynka.

Nie wiedziałem, jak na to zareagować.

– Jestem na to zbyt zmęczony – wymamrotałem w końcu, odbierając jednak od Morrigan zapiski. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że jest to strona wyrwana z jakiejś książki. – To arabski – stwierdziłem, przelotnie zerkając na tekst.

– To wiem. Chcę wiedzieć, co tam jest napisane.

– I założyłaś, że umiem czytać po arabsku, bo moja mama pochodzi z Maroka? – Z lekkim uśmiechem przyjrzałem się kartce. – Skąd wiedziałaś, swoją drogą? Jakaś linia ciągnie się za mną od północnej Afryki?

Morrigan popatrzyła na mnie z dużą dozą politowania.

– Wcale nie rozumiesz, jak to działa. Nie musiałam nawet niczego sprawdzać. Twoja mama ma na imię Safiya. Nie brzmi, jakby była stąd, a ty nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był.

Odruchowo odgarnąłem pukiel ciemnych, kręconych włosów za ucho.

– Masz na drugie imię Hannad – dodała tonem uzupełnienia.

– Skąd wiesz? – zapytałem, nawet nie siląc się, by zamaskować podejrzliwość w moim głosie.

– Miałam poważną rozmowę na twój temat z Tomem Riddlem – wyjaśniła.

Pobladłem.

– Z Tomem? – Rozejrzałem się. – Ale... dlaczego?

– Zapytał mnie, czy się przyjaźnimy. Powiedziałam, że nie, a on opowiedział mi trochę o tobie, chociaż wcale nie prosiłam.

– To on ci powiedział o dwudziestym lipca – bardziej stwierdziłem, niż zapytałem.

Morrigan pokręciła głową.

– To akurat widać i nie trzeba wcale głęboko patrzeć. Przetłumaczysz czy nie?

Nie od razu zrozumiałem, o co jej chodziło – w głowie miałem zbyt duży mętlik. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że wciąż trzymałem tę tajemniczą kartkę.

– Bardzo słabo czytam po arabsku – odparłem sucho, oddając dziewczynce zapiski. – Dlaczego Toma to interesowało?

– Nie wiem. On cię nienawidzi.

Mimowolnie odchyliłem się od Morrigan z zaskoczeniem. Wpatrywała się we mnie jak zwykle spokojnym, poważnym wzrokiem.

– Powiedział ci tak?

– Nie. Nie chce, by ktoś wiedział.

Przez chwilę przyglądałem się dziewczynce, nim prychnąłem w końcu śmiechem, kręcąc głową. Tom miałby... nienawidzić mnie? To przecież jakiś absurd. Nigdy nie było między nami chociażby najmniejszego nieporozumienia, o jakichkolwiek konfliktach nie wspominając. Jakakolwiek osobista uraza zwyczajnie nie mogła mieć miejsca. Zazdrość? Tym bardziej niemożliwe. Tom błyszczał w każdej dziedzinie nauki, uwielbiali go zarówno uczniowie jak i nauczyciele, ba, ośmieliłem się nawet przypuszczać, że pod względem urody również mu nie dorównywałem.

Morrigan albo nie potrafiła dość dobrze zinterpretować zachowania Toma Riddle'a, albo z premedytacją kłamała.

Dziewczynka założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej; wyglądała na urażoną moją reakcją.

– Mówiłam prawdę – odpowiedziała na niewerbalny zarzut. – Tom cię nienawidzi. Myślę, że coś zrobi. Gęś milczy.

Odruchowo rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu Gęsi, nie zauważyłem jednak żadnego śladu obecności ptaka.

– Morrigan – upomniałem ją, miałem nadzieję, łagodnym tonem – znam Toma. To nie jest człowiek zdolny do bezzasadnej nienawiści.

Dziewczynka posłała mi dziwne spojrzenie, stanęła na moment obok mnie, po czym zaczęła iść wzdłuż korytarza, stawiając stopę zaraz przed drugą, jakby była akrobatką balansującą na niewidzialnej linie. Obejrzałem się na nią przez ramię.

– Nie ruszaj się! – ostrzegła, podnosząc dłoń do góry, a po kilku kolejnych odmierzonych krokach zatrzymała się i splotła ręce za plecami. – Widzisz, gdzie stoisz?

Spojrzałem na czubki swoich butów, a następnie na Morrigan.

– Widzę.

– A tam, gdzie ja stoję, jest prawda. Tak się minęliście. – Z tymi słowami przeszła pod ścianę korytarza. – Ale jeśli nie chcesz słuchać, to twoja sprawa – dodała ciszej, a w jej głosie usłyszałem nutę irytacji.

Przeszła kilka kroków dalej i pomyślałem, że powinienem ją zatrzymać.

– Poczekaj...! – Dogoniłem ją i stanąłem naprzeciwko. – Po prostu ciężko mi to wszystko pojąć. Nie rozumiem, czym są linie, ani co w nich widać, znam cię od niecałych dwóch tygodni i mówisz mi, że Tom Riddle mnie nienawidzi. Nie myślisz, że mam prawo być trochę sceptyczny?

Wzruszyła ramionami. Miałem wrażenie, że rozzłościło ją coś innego poza moim niedowierzaniem, ale nie potrafiłem ustalić, co konkretnie. Odmowa w pomocy z tłumaczeniem? W moim domu rodzinnym mówiło się prawie wyłącznie po angielsku, a arabski znałem, albo może raczej kojarzyłem tylko z wakacyjnych pobytów w Maroko.

Mimo wszystko nie chciałem, by Morrigan gniewała się na mnie. Westchnąłem i wyciągnąłem rękę przed siebie.

– Pokaż tę kartkę. Spróbuję coś z tym zrobić, ale nie obiecuję, że mi się uda. – Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy Morrigan wręczyła mi pomiętą już nieco stronę. – Co to właściwie jest?

– Klątwa – wyjaśniła Morrigan. – Na wroga.

– Klą... – Popatrzyłem na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Na... kogo?

– Mam problem z Jeremym McMillanem. Drażni nas. Gęś chce go zjeść, a ja nie umiem jej dłużej trzymać. Jeśli go zabije, ona nie będzie mogła tu zostać.

Poczułem, jak całe zmęczenie ze mnie odpłynęło w jednej chwili. Jakie ja problemy miałem w wieku jedenastu lat? Z pewnością nie musiałem powstrzymywać swojego krwiożerczego ptaka przed pożarciem jakiegokolwiek ucznia!

Pokręciłem głową i złożyłem kartkę na pół, po czym schowałem ją do kieszeni.

– To nie będzie potrzebne. Morrigan, nie myślałaś, by załatwić sprawę dyplomatycznie?

– Moja prababka mówi, że atak może być środkiem dyplomatycznym, jeśli jest przeprowadzony z klasą.

Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc. Nie sądziłem, by Gęś faktycznie była zdolna kogoś... zjeść, ale i tak musiałem zainterweniować, chociażby ze względów pedagogicznych. Domyślałem się, na czym polegał problem Morrigan, potrzebowałem jednak pełnego obrazu sytuacji.

– Jeremy McMillan... on był w tej grupie, która cię dręczyła?

Dziewczynka zmrużyła oczy.

– Tak. Trzymałam Gęś, żeby go nie zjadła. Nie pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam... ale wydawało mi się, że to ty potrzebujesz pomocy – przyznałem cicho.

– Nie. On potrzebował.

– Czym Jeremy różni się od innych dzieci?

– Uszami. Odstają. A poza tym niczym.

Westchnąłem.

– Więc co zrobił Jeremy, że Gęś nie lubi go bardziej?

– Wrzucił mój pierścionek do jeziora. – Morrigan zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

– Gęś chce go zjeść za wyrzucenie twojego pierścionka...?

– Do jeziora – podkreśliła stanowczo dziewczynka.

– To ma znaczenie?

– Tak. Gdyby wrzucił go gdzieś indziej, mogłabym go odzyskać.

Popatrzyłem na nią zdziwiony.

– Nie mogę stać nad wodą – dodała ciszej Morrigan.

Potrząsnąłem głową.

– Później zajmiemy się kwestią pierścionka. Najpierw spróbujemy zmienić nastawienie Jeremy'ego McMillana.

– Umiesz? – Morrigan posłała mi pełne sceptyczności spojrzenie. – Widziałam już, jak próbujesz.

– Cóż – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko – musisz mi uwierzyć na słowo, że kiedy człowiek ma poparcie grupy i tylko jeden głos rozsądku przeciwko sobie, bardzo ciężko mu przyjąć jakiekolwiek argumenty. Zwykle zupełnie inaczej zachowuje się podczas rozmowy w cztery oczy.

Po wyrazie twarzy dziewczynki poznałem, że wciąż była nieprzekonana co do tego pomysłu, jednak nie wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar protestować.

– Możesz zrobić znowu to samo, co podczas spotkania Klubu Ślimaka? – zapytałem, nie wiedzieć czemu, ściszając głos; przecież oprócz nas nikt tu nie przebywał.

Morrigan kiwnęła głową.

– Chodź. – Odwróciłem się w kierunku schodów i z cichym westchnięciem wszedłem na pierwszy stopień.

Jeśli czegoś zazdrościłem Ślizgonom i Puchonom, to tego, że ich dormitoria znajdowały się w lochach. Podczas dni, kiedy ledwie starczało sił na oddychanie, zapierający dech w piersiach widok z wieży niczego nie wynagradzał.

Morrigan szła w milczeniu obok mnie, czasem przeskakując kilka stopni naraz. Zerkałem na nią co chwilę, myśląc, czy to nie odpowiedni czas na zadanie paru pytań, ale obawiałem się, że jeśli zbytnio się pospieszę, zniszczę całą sympatię, jaką to dziecko czuło do mnie. Zakładając, że w ogóle mnie lubiła.

Przeszliśmy obok obrazu z czterema krukami. Na widok Morrigan zaczęły machać skrzydłami i skrzeczeć bojowo. Dziewczynka popatrzyła na nie bez specjalnego zainteresowania; ptaki niemal natychmiast ucichły.

Na szczycie schodów przytrzymałem się ściany i odetchnąłem głęboko. Zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie i pomyślałem, że naprawdę powinienem porządnie się wyspać.

– Jesteś słaby – stwierdziła całkowicie neutralnym tonem Morrigan.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej krzywo w odpowiedzi.

– Dbasz tylko o głowę. Twoje ciało w końcu zacznie zanikać, ale mózg pozostanie świadomy. Straszliwa agonia – dopowiedziała Morrigan.

– Dziękuję – powiedziałem tylko i zrobiłem krok w stronę drzwi. Dziewczynka skinęła uprzejmie głową.

Stanąłem przed kołatką w kształcie kruka, licząc na w miarę prostą zagadkę. W zeszłym roku trafiła się taka, która kosztowała wszystkich Krukonów trzy godziny debat – prawdopodobnie na rozwiązanie wpadlibyśmy wcześniej, gdyby nie ciągłe dygresje od głównego problemu. Cóż poradzić; dom intelektualistów i urodzonych dyskutantów.

Kołatka poruszyła się nieznacznie.

– _Nazwa daru, który wszyscy otrzymaliśmy, ale nikt z własnej woli?_ – zapytała.

Otworzyłem usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Morrigan mnie ubiegła.

– Śmierć – szepnęła.

Spojrzałem na nią przez ramię i uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Życie – odezwałem się do kołatki, a kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, dodałem już do Morrigan: – o śmierć czasem prosimy się sami.

Dziewczynka weszła za mną, a ponieważ nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, założyłem, że jej dziwna zdolność do pozostawania niezauważoną, gdy tego tylko zechce, wciąż działa. Rozglądała się z ciekawością – nigdy nie widziałem pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu, ale podejrzewałem, że różnił się znacząco od naszego. Siedzibę Puchonów wyobrażałem sobie jako relatywnie małe, ale przytulne pomieszczenie, z trzaskającym od ognia kominkiem i starymi fotelami.

Pod względem obszerności nasz pokój wspólny ustępował chyba tylko Wielkiej Sali; kiedy pierwszy raz przekroczyłem jego progi, wydał mi się wręcz ogromny. Mógłby pomieścić trzy czwarte uczniów Hogwartu, a przecież miał służyć za przestrzeń dla ledwie ich ćwierci. Zgadywałem, że bardzo się zmienił od czasów, gdy zaprojektowała go Rowena Ravenclaw – obecnie urządzony był w klasycznym stylu, głównie w kolorach bieli i niebieskości, z brązowymi akcentami.

Słyszałem czasem o spontanicznych spędach towarzyskich w dormitoriach innych domów – w naszym pokoju wspólnym nic takiego nigdy się nie zdarzyło, głównie dlatego, że to pomieszczenie wybitnie nie zostało do tego przystosowane. Stały tu stoliki z krzesłami dla tych Krukonów, którzy chcieli wspólnie się pouczyć lub odrobić lekcje, kilka kanap i foteli ustawionych obok, by można było w grupie porozmawiać. Zwykle siedziało tu co najmniej kilka osób z nosami w podręcznikach, a pod czujnym okiem marmurowej Roweny Ravenclaw przeszkadzanie innym uczniom w zdobywaniu wiedzy zwyczajnie nie uchodziło. Zdawała się wtedy patrzeć z niemym wyrzutem.

Morrigan stanęła przy wnęce, w której znajdował się posąg naszej patronki i zawiesiła wzrok na jej zastygłej w czasie twarzy.

Nie obawiałem się, że stracę dziewczynkę z oczu. Rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu, nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegłem Jeremy'ego. Miałem nadzieję, że spotkam go chociaż w sypialni pierwszoklasistów, inaczej okazałoby się, że wspinaczka na siódme piętro była daremnym trudem.

Obejrzałem się na Morrigan i przeszedłem do korytarza, który prowadził do sypialni – dziewczynka ruszyła za mną niespiesznie dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Poczekałem na nią i dopiero, kiedy zjawiła się obok, zapukałem do odpowiednich drzwi.

W środku znajdowało się trzech chłopców – siedzieli na kołdrze i rozprawiali o czymś z ożywieniem, ale na mój widok zaraz ucichli i spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Zapewne przed chwilą coś przeskrobali i zastanawiali się teraz, czy ich wybryk został już odkryty.

– Jeremy, możesz na chwilę? – zapytałem, a dwóch pozostałych chłopców zerwało się synchronicznie z łóżka.

– My pójdziemy! – zaproponował z podejrzaną gorliwością jeden z nich.

Wybiegli na korytarz; Morrigan cofnęła się o krok, by na nią nie wpadli, po czym weszła do środka. Zamknąłem za nią drzwi i popatrzyłem na Jeremy'ego; wbił wzrok w podłogę.

– Musimy poważnie porozmawiać – stwierdziłem.

– Zgubiliśmy szczura Schloma – wypalił nagle chłopiec.

Uniosłem brwi do góry.

– Co, proszę?

– Zjadł moje ciastka od rodziców, więc schowaliśmy mu szczura, ale nam uciekł i teraz nie wiemy, gdzie jest – wymamrotał nerwowo.

– Coś podobnego... – mruknąłem. – Jeremy, czy przywłaszczanie sobie cudzych własności to dla ciebie sposób na rozwiązywanie konfliktów?

Popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie wiedział, o czym mówię.

– Pierścionek Morrigan – uściśliłem.

– To było niechcący – zaperzył się Jeremy.

– Niechcący?

– Spadł mi do wody – wyjaśnił bez przekonania w głosie.

– Po tym, jak niechcący znalazł się w twojej dłoni?

– Nie ja go jej zabrałem!

– Więc kto?

– Susanna Abbott.

– Dała ci go?

Pokręcił głową.

– Podniosłem go.

– Gdzie leżał?

– Na ziemi. Rzucali się nim.

– I zamiast oddać go Morrigan, niechcący wrzuciłeś go do wody?

Milczał ponuro. Westchnąłem i usiadłem obok niego.

– Morrigan nie jest łatwą w obyciu osobą, ale prosiłbym cię, żebyś się powstrzymywał od takich zachowań. Wiem, że stać cię na to, by rozwiązywać problemy w bardziej wyrafinowany sposób.

– Na przykład? – Podniósł głową i popatrzył na mnie.

– Na przykład rozmową. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– To nigdy nie działa – burknął.

– Właśnie – mruknęła Morrigan.

Zerknąłem tylko na nią przelotnie, po czym uśmiechnąłem się do Jeremy'ego.

– Możesz złamać odwieczną passę i zdecydować się porozmawiać za mną, zamiast zmuszać, bym w odwecie za Morrigan coś ci zabrał i spuścił w toalecie. Żaden z nas nie ma pewnie na to najmniejszej ochoty.

– Chyba nie – zgodził się chłopiec.

– Więc, Jeremy. Dlaczego dokuczasz Morrigan?

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– Jest dziwna.

– To zauważyłem. – Skinąłem głową. – Czasem bywa też dość przerażająca, ale nie zauważyłem, by robiła coś obiektywnie złego. A ty?

– Cały czas wróży złe rzeczy!

– Tak. – Zamyśliłem się na chwilę. – Nie sądzę jednak, by to usprawiedliwiało twoje zachowanie względem niej. Wbrew temu, w co niektórzy wierzą, Morrigan nie powoduje tych wszystkich nieszczęść.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Bo kiedyś przepowiedziała mi, że spadnę ze schodów. Spadłem tylko dlatego, że się zagapiłem. Uwierz, że nikt nie musiał podstawiać mi nogi.

Jeremy milczał, najwyraźniej myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

– Strach to najgorszy doradca, Jeremy. Wykrzywia myślenie, tym bardziej niepotrzebnie, jeśli twoje obawy są całkiem bezzasadne. Morrigan nie jest niebezpieczna. – Poczułem na sobie jej spojrzenie. – A w każdym razie nie dla tych, którzy jej nie obrażają, nie zaczepiają i nie przywłaszczają sobie jej rzeczy. Myślę, że jak większość z nas, chciałaby spędzić ten rok szkolny w spokoju.

– Boisz się czarnej gęsi? – zapytał cicho Jeremy.

Zamrugałem ze zdziwieniem, zaraz jednak rozejrzałem się konspiracyjnie i ściszyłem znacznie głos:

– Bardzo – odpowiedziałem. – A ty?

– Troszeczkę – przyznał.

– Mam na nią sposób.

– Tak?

– Unikam jej wzroku i wymawiam jej imię z szacunkiem. Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie udziobała.

– Z szacunkiem? – powtórzył zaskoczony.

– Wiesz, tak, jak anonsuje się panie z wyższych sfer na oficjalnych przyjęciach. – Wstałem i udałem, że rozwijam niewidzialną listę zaproszonych. – Lady Gęś Mard, pierwsza tego imienia, Drobiowa Dama, pani Czarnopiórek...

Jeremy roześmiał się nieśmiało.

– I to działa?

– A jak – zapewniłem stanowczo, po czym zerknąłem na zegarek. – Zdążymy jeszcze poszukać szczura Schloma.

– Znalazłam go martwego – odezwała się za moimi plecami Morrigan. – Wiem, gdzie leży. Chcę go pochować.

O cholera. Patrzyłem ze rosnącą grozą w sercu na rozjaśnioną nadzieją twarz Jeremy'ego.

– Weź kolegów – poprosiłem w końcu z rezygnacją. – Zwłaszcza Schloma. To jego szczur i zna jego zwyczaje.

– Też znam – powiedziała cicho Morrigan. – Leżenie bez ruchu, tracenie ciepła i wabienie much.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę, odwróciłem się i otworzyłem przed Morrigan i Jeremym drzwi, myśląc gorączkowo o jednym. Na Rowenę, jak ja im wytłumaczę śmierć szczura?

xxx

Szczur leżał za szklarnią, wygięty w łuk i z łapkami podkurczonymi do ciała. Przez otwarty pyszczek dało się dostrzec jego nienaturalnie pociemniałe zęby i język. Na jego widok Schlomo jęknął żałośnie, a ja poczułem nieprzyjemne ukłucie w środku. Mimo wszystko łudziłem się, że Morrigan nie miała racji co do losu, jaki spotkał gryzonia.

Jeremy popatrzył niepewnie na swoich kolegów z rocznika; Stewarta Hopkinsa i pucułowatego blondyna, którego imię zawsze uciekało mi z pamięci.

– Trzeba mu jakoś pomóc... niech ktoś idzie po pielęgniarkę – mamrotał Schlomo, wyciągając rękę do martwego zwierzęcia. Stanąłem obok niego i położyłem dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.

– On nie żyje. Nic z tym już nie zrobicie – powiedziała Morrigan.

Schlomo odwrócił się do niej, wyraźnie zezłoszczony, a ja już wiedziałem, w jakim kierunku zaraz pójdzie ta dyskusja.

– Przykro mi. Widziałeś jego pyszczek? Musiał czymś się zatruć – odezwałem się szybko.

Chłopiec łypnął z niechęcią na Morrigan. Zacząłem się rozglądać; na całe szczęście, nie musiałem szukać daleko. Kilka kroków od szczura leżała nadgryziona bulwa.

– Sadziliśmy je nie tak dawno – mruknąłem, trącając butem korzeń. – To rachłystka czarna. Niektóre jej części są trujące, szczególnie u młodych roślin.

Obejrzałem się na dzieci. Jeremy wodził wzrokiem ode mnie, poprzez Schloma, do Morrigan. Domyślałem się, co chodziło mu po głowie. Nie powiedzieliśmy właścicielowi szczura, kto był odpowiedzialny za jego zniknięcie, zaoferowaliśmy jedynie swoją pomoc w szukaniu zwierzęcia. Uznałem, że dobrze będzie zaangażować w to Morrigan, z nadzieją, że zyska w ten sposób uznanie rówieśników – teraz czułem do siebie żal. Powinienem przewidzieć, że mogą ją obwinić za zatrucie szczura.

Swoją drogą jaką miałem pewność, choć w małej części za to nie odpowiadała? Pokręciłem głową. Paranoja.

Schlomo pociągnął nosem.

– Co teraz? – zapytał przejmująco smutnym głosem.

– Trzeba go pochować – odparła Morrigan. – Chcecie poczekać, aż zbiję trumnę?

– Nie chcę – chlipnął Schlomo – go chować!

Jeremy patrzył na mnie błagalnie, nerwowo wykręcając ręce.

– Schlomo... – odezwałem się łagodnie. – Nie jesteśmy już w stanie mu pomóc. Myślę, że zasłużył na to, żeby się z nim godnie pożegnać.

Chłopiec płakał już rzewnymi łzami. Jeremy wyglądał, jakby sam ledwie się powstrzymywał od płaczu, Stewart i blondyn wymieniali niepewne spojrzenia. Tylko Morrigan zdawała się całkowicie niewzruszona.

– Jeśli ma być godnie, zróbmy pogrzeb wikinga – zasugerowała.

Schlomo przestał na moment płakać i popatrzył na nią zdumiony.

– Wikinga? – powtórzył słabym głosem.

– Będzie miał pogrzeb jak prawdziwy wojownik. Może uda mu się oszukać bogów i zostanie wpuszczony do Walhalli – wyjaśniła Morrigan.

– Uhm... – Przyglądałem się przez chwilę dziewczynce. – O ile się nie mylę, to ma coś wspólnego z ogniem?

– Podpalimy go? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem Stewart. Blondynek szturchnął go karcąco w żebra.

Schlomo widocznie się wahał.

– Nie musimy robić niczego takiego – zaprotestowałem nieśmiało.

– Nie – zdecydował Schlomo. – Zróbmy mu pogrzeb wikinga.

O rany, o rany, o rany. Wiedziałem już, że nie dam rady odwieść ich od tego pomysłu. Westchnąłem tylko i pokiwałem głową

Przygotowania wbrew pozorom trwały krótko. Ktoś poświęcił drewnianą szkatułkę, od której oderwaliśmy wieczko. Szczur spoczął w ciemnogranatowym wnętrzu pudełka. Patrząc na tę imitację wikińskiej łodzi, pomyślałem, że chyba zupełnie oszalałem.

Morrigan zniknęła na moment i wróciła w asyście Gęsi, trzymając pod pachą małą, czarną książeczkę. Zerknąłem tylko na nią kątem oka.

Schlomo stał przy brzegu jeziora. Na jego twarzy błyszczały ślady łez. Poczułem, że powinienem coś powiedzieć.

– Zebraliśmy się tutaj... – zacząłem, urwałem jednak, widząc nadchodzącego w naszą stronę profesora Kettleburne'a. Wyglądał na mocno skonsternowanego.

– Co tutaj się dzieje? – zapytał, nie mogąc się chyba zdecydować między surowym a skrajnie zaskoczonym brzmieniem głosu.

– Schlomowi umarł szczur – wytłumaczył cicho Jeremy.

– Robimy mu pogrzeb wikinga – dodał Stewart.

Profesor spojrzał na mnie, a ja skuliłem się nieco w ramionach. Naprawdę nie musiałem wysłuchiwać, jak szalony był to pomysł – doskonale sobie z tego zdawałem sprawę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Kettleburn pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Tak... to był dobry szczur. Mogę też go pożegnać? – ostatnie słowa skierował do Schloma.

Chłopiec pociągnął nosem i niemal niezauważalnie skinął twierdząco głową.

Odchrząknąłem.

– Zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby uczcić pamięć szczura Patki. Zasłynął ze swojego przyjaznego, pogodnego usposobienia i ogromnej żądzy przygód; nie było dnia, by nie zechciał dokładnie zbadać kolejnego skrawka ziemi. – Zrobiłem krótką przerwę. – Niestety, ciekawość świata okazała się dla niego zgubna. Choć serce Patki nie bije już dla nas, jestem pewien, że duchem wciąż jest wśród tych, których kocha. Patko, byłeś wspaniałym towarzyszem. Za zaszczyt uznaję to, że mogłem cię poznać.

– To był naprawdę dobry szczur – mruknął profesor Kettleburn.

Schlomo próbował coś powiedzieć, ale przez jego łkanie nic nie zdołałem zrozumieć.

Wyciągnąłem różdżkę i ostrożnie odebrałem od chłopca pudełko z martwym szczurem. Morrigan otworzyła swoją książeczkę i zaintonowała modulowanym, niskim głosem:

 _Deyr fé,_

 _deyja frændr._

Obejrzałem się na nią na moment, po czym zbliżyłem się do brzegu jeziora; woda lizała czubki moich butów. Uderzyłem delikatnie różdżką we wnętrze szkatułki, a to momentalnie zaczęło się palić.

Deyr sjálfr et sama.

„To naprawdę dziwne", pomyślałem, wchodząc po kolana w wodę.

 _Ek veit einn,_

 _at aldri deyr:_

Ułożyłem płonące pudełko na powierzchni jeziora i lekko popchnąłem w stronę środka akwenu. Odprowadziłem je wzrokiem.

 _Dómr um dauðan hvern._

Żegnaj, Patko.

* * *

Morrigan czytała kilka wersów Hávamálu - staronordyjskiego poematu.

 _Bydło umiera_

 _Twoi bliscy umierają_

 _Twoja śmierć też nadejdzie_

 _Lecz znam rzecz, która nigdy nie zginie:_

 _Osąd nad umarłym_


	3. Proszę się o kłopoty

W sobotę obudziło mnie burczenie w brzuchu. Potarłem twarz i popatrzyłem tępo na sufit. Słońce świeciło już pełnym blaskiem. Która to była godzina? Dziesiąta? Jedenasta? Wyciągnąłem rękę po leżący na szafce nocnej zegarek i zmrużyłem oczy na widok godziny. Cyferblat nieubłaganie pokazywał drugą po południu, co oznaczało, że przespałem jakieś szesnaście godzin.

Zerwałem się z łóżka, czując nagłe ukłucie paniki. Kładąc się do łóżka, nie czułem się aż tak zmęczony, może dlatego, że wciąż targały mną emocje ze szczurzego pogrzebu. Śmierć Patki chyba nie powinna wywrzeć na mnie aż tak dużego wrażenia, w końcu… to tylko zwierzątko domowe. I to nawet nie moje.

W łazience opłukałem kilkakrotnie twarz zimną wodą i dopiero po spojrzeniu w lustro dotarło do mnie, że wyglądam na wręcz wyczerpanego. Po szesnastu godzinach snu? Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo do swojego odbicia i zakręciłem kurki. Jakaś część mnie gorąco namawiała do powrotu do łóżka, ale poczucie przyzwoitości na to nie pozwalało. Na Rowenę, to w końcu klasa OWUTEMowa. Nie mogłem marnować czasu.

Wychodząc spod prysznica pomyślałem, że mój dzisiejszy plan zajęć przewidywał całe godziny przeznaczone na zajęcia, których nie dało się nazwać produktywnymi. Mógłbym spróbować się pouczyć, ale męczyło mnie poczucie, że niechybnie doprowadzi mnie to do przegrzania mózgu, a to z kolei wywołałoby szereg przykrych konsekwencji. Tylko jeden dzień wolny od obowiązków szkolnych nie byłby chyba jakąś rażącą nieodpowiedzialnością?

Szesnaście godzin. Niech to licho.

Zbiegając z kręconych schodów, omal nie wpadłem na Wilhelminę Grubbly-Plank. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymałem się i uśmiechnąłem lekko na widok jej karcącego spojrzenia.

– Dzień dobry. I przepraszam.

– Ty się lepiej tak nie ciesz – ostrzegła mnie. – Robiliśmy zakłady, czy w ogóle dzisiaj wstaniesz.

– Nie próbowaliście mnie obudzić?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Kazałeś nam iść do wszystkich diabłów.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

– Naprawdę – uparła się Wilhelmina. – Użyłeś też innych słów, ale nie chciałbyś, żebym je teraz przytaczała.

– Rany – jęknąłem.

– Nie, to nie było to słowo – mruknęła zgryźliwie Wilhelmina.

Przez krótką chwilę milczałem, zażenowany.

– Jakim potworem się stałem? – zapytałem w końcu przesadnie dramatycznym głosem.

Wilhelmina pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową, chociaż drgnięcie kącików jej ust zdradziło, że udało mi się ją rozbawić.

– Głodnym i zmęczonym – odpowiedziała. – Lepiej zjedz coś.

Nie miałem na to czasu, ale nie zamierzałem przyznawać się do tego Wilhelminie. Zamiast tego tylko pokiwałem głową, pożegnałem się i zbiegłem po schodach na sam dół wieży.

Podobno najprostsze rozwiązania często okazują się najskuteczniejszymi, choć tym razem wątpiłem w słuszność tej tezy. Nad samym jeziorem było dziś chłodniej niż poprzedniego dnia; wyciągnąłem rękę z różdżką nad taflę wody.

– Accio pierścionek Morrigan – spróbowałem bez większej nadziei. Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami, nic nie zmąciło spokoju jeziora. Nie wiedziałem, jak wyglądała ta błyskotka, więc nie mogłem wystarczająco skupić się na jej przywołaniu. Jeśli Wielka Kałamarnica położyła na nim swoje macki, odzyskanie pierścionka graniczyłoby z cudem.

Westchnąłem i usiadłem na pomoście. Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, jak wyglądał pierścionek i gdzie dokładnie się znajdował, był Jeremy, a nie mogłem oczekiwać, by chłopiec, który dopiero zaczął magiczną edukację, potrafił rzucić zaklęcie przyzywające. Pozostawało mi albo wymyślić alternatywne rozwiązanie, albo pogodzić się z tym, że Morrigan nie odzyska swojej własności. Nie sądziłem, by dziewczynka wierzyła, że dam radę jej pomóc, ale to tylko sprawiało, że bardziej chciałem się wykazać.

Jak ona to ujęła? Chciałem uratować księżniczkę z wieży i zaklinowałem się w oknie.

Popatrzyłem z zadumą na wodę – pod jej powierzchnią rysował się błyszczący grzbiet jakiejś ryby. Cóż, skoro najprostsze rozwiązanie nie sprawdziło się, należało zastosować rozwiązanie niekonwencjonalne.

Wstałem i zawróciłem do zamku. Znałem tylko jedną osobę w całym Hogwarcie, która podjęłaby się tak karkołomnego zadania.

Znalezienie jej nie stanowiło wyzwania – zazwyczaj przemieszczała się tylko między Wielką Salą i dormitorium Gryffindoru. Wyjątkowo dopisało mi szczęście i uniknąłem wspinaczki po schodach połączonego z wartą pod portretem Grubej Damy; uświadczyłem ją czekającą przy stole Gryfonów na obiad, a może w ogóle nie ruszyła się stąd od czasu śniadania?

Siedziała lekko zgarbiona, z gęstą kurtyną włosów zasłaniającą twarz.

– Dzień dobry, Cestodo – przywitałem się. – Co powiesz na co najmniej kilkugodzinne przeczesywanie jeziora z minimalną szansą na powodzenie? Chodzi o pierścionek.

– Wszystko jedno – odparła flegmatycznie.

– To znaczy, że się zgadzasz?

– Jak oceniasz szansę na śmierć na miejscu?

Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę.

– Prawdopodobieństwo śmierci z nudów oceniam na jakieś siedemdziesiąt procent. Dwadzieścia procent szans na zamordowanie przez rozjuszoną Kałamarnicę. Umiesz pływać?

– Niestety.

– Dziesięć na utonięcie. To chyba wszystko. Więc jak?

Milczała przez chwilę, po czym wstała ospale z krzesła.

– Idę po wędkę – wymamrotała, nie patrząc na mnie i wyszła z sali.

Nie wydawało mi się, by wędka była najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale wolałem nie ingerować w metody Cestody.

Miałem jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Gajowego Ogga znalazłem przed jego chatą, pielącego grządki dyni. Na mój widok przerwał pracę i pomachał mi dłonią na przywitanie.

Przez pierwsze dwa lata nauki naprawdę myślałem, że Ogg był niemową. Porozumiewał się głównie gestami i pomrukami, chociaż wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia gbura – ogólne wrażenie łagodziło jego przyjazne spojrzenie i częsty uśmiech goszczący na twarzy. W ciągu kilku lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie słyszałem go może pięć razy. Czasem zastanawiałem się, czy Ogg po prostu nie przepadał za rozwlekłymi wypowiedziami, czy może mówienie sprawiało mu jednak jakąś trudność, ale nigdy nie miałem śmiałości zapytać.

Pewną trudność sprawiało opisanie jego wyglądu – jedyne słowo, które przychodziło mi na myśl, gdy na niego patrzyłem, to „kanciasty". Ogg miał kanciaste nogi, kanciaste dłonie, kanciaste ramiona, kanciastą twarz, nawet kanciasty nos. Cały zdawał się składać z linii prostych i kątów.

– Dzień dobry... och, rekordzistka. – Spojrzałem na jedną z dyń; ważyła chyba więcej niż wszyscy pierwszoroczni Krukoni razem wzięci.

Ogg mruknął z aprobatą.

– Chciałbym pożyczyć do wieczora łódkę. – Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. – I jedną wędkę.

Ogg mruknął, wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc.

– Nie wypłyniemy daleko – zapewniłem.

Ogg poczłapał do swojej chatki; po chwili wyszedł stamtąd, wręczył mi dość toporną wędkę, machnął ręką w stronę pomostu i mruknął z przyzwoleniem.

Podziękowałem i poszedłem w stronę jeziora; nad wodą majaczyła zgarbiona, dziewczęca sylwetka, którą zidentyfikowałem jako Cestodę. Trzymała wędkę i patrzyła smętnie przed siebie.

– Gotowa? – zapytałem, stanąwszy obok niej.

– Bez różnicy – wymamrotała tylko.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i wszedłem ostrożnie do jednej z łódek; zakołysała się lekko. Nagle bardzo wyraźnie usłyszałem w głowie swój głos rozsądku; wygłosił tyradę na temat tego, na jak głupi i nielogiczny pomysł wpadłem. Szanse na wyłowienie pierścionka za pomocą wędki były praktycznie zerowe, ale z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie chciałem rezygnować z poszukiwań.

Może dlatego, że to zawsze wymówka, by trzymać się z dala od obowiązków.

Cestoda usiadła naprzeciwko mnie i odwiązała linę, na której zacumowana była łódka.

– Rozmawiałem z Jeremym, mówił, że wrzucił pierścionek stojąc na pomoście, gdzieś w tamtą stronę. – Zatoczyłem półokrąg ręką, po czym chwyciłem wiosła. – To będzie spektakularna porażka – dodałem ciszej, wprawiając wiosła w ruch.

Cestoda milczała, rozwijając flegmatycznie żyłkę.

Po paru minutach uznałem, że warto się zatrzymać. Cestoda zarzuciła wędkę, a ja po chwili zrobiłem to samo.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu dziewczyna już po kilku sekundach zaczęła kręcić kołowrotkiem; na haczyku jej wędki wisiał pierścionek. Bezbrzeżnie zdumiony chwyciłem pierścionek i obejrzałem go dokładnie.

– Jest za duży – stwierdziłem w końcu. – Wątpię, by należał do Morrigan, chociaż... to wciąż bardzo dziwne. – Odłożyłem błyskotkę na dno łódki.

Cestoda wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie i znów zarzuciła wędkę.

Szarpnąłem swoją. Wydawało mi się, że o coś zahaczyłem. Zwijając żyłkę, w końcu zauważyłem, że moje znalezisko to krótka szyjka od butelki. Wrzuciłem ją z powrotem do wody, po czym odwróciłem głowę, zanotowawszy kątem oka, że Cestoda znowu coś wyławia.

Z wrażenia aż się zapowietrzyłem.

– Ech – mruknęła Cestoda, niedbale rzucając sznur pereł obok pierścionka.

– To jest niepojęte – wyszeptałem. Potrząsnąłem głową i ponownie zarzuciłem wędkę.

Moim kolejnym znaleziskiem okazała się stara, oblepiona glonami sznurówka. Skrzywiłem się, zdejmując ją z haczyka, po czym odrzuciłem ją z obrzydzeniem daleko od nas.

– Ech – powiedziała Cestoda, kładąc na dno łódki diadem.

Popatrzyłem na nią z niedowierzaniem. Uszczypnąłem się dyskretnie w ramię, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że jednak nie śniłem.

Przez chwilę próbowałem wspierać Cestodę w poszukiwaniach, ale później już tylko obserwowałem ją w osłupieniu. Do kolekcji jej znalezisk dołączyły dwa medaliony, kolia, sygnet, złota ozdoba do włosów i jeden kolczyk.

– Coś jest nie tak – stwierdziłem w końcu, patrząc na tę małą górkę złota.

– Wiem – jęknęła Cestoda. – Nic mi nie wychodzi...

– Nie, nie o to chodzi... – Podniosłem dłoń do góry. – Po prostu to... nie mieści mi się w głowie. To...

Macka kałamarnicy wystrzeliła nagle z wody tuż obok nas. Chwilę później szturchnęła ostrzegawczo naszą łódkę. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła.

– Aaach, już oddaję! – zawołałem, wrzucając wyłowione przez Cestodę przedmioty do wody.

Kałamarnica najwidoczniej uspokoiła się, gdy zwróciliśmy jej błyskotki. Moja towarzyszka popatrzyła na mnie z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Popatrzyłem na nią zdumiony, nie rozumiejąc, co konkretnie mi zarzuca.

– To jej skarby! Musieliśmy łowić nad jej legowiskiem.

– To nie jest powód.

– Mogła nas zabić!

– No właśnie!

Westchnąłem ciężko i zacząłem wiosłować w stronę pomostu. Cestoda skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej; wyglądała na urażoną. Przywiązałem łódkę i z pewną ulgą stanąłem na stabilnym gruncie.

Dopiero wówczas dotarło do mnie, że nad jeziorem stała całkiem spora grupa osób, z dala obserwujących nasze poczynania. Niektórzy patrzyli na nas z rozbawieniem, inni z politowaniem czy konsternacją. Wśród gapiów znajdowała się również Morrigan. Podeszła do mnie, gdy zszedłem z pomostu na ziemię.

– Po co wędkowałeś? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem w głosie.

– Chciałem odzyskać twój pierścionek – przyznałem, odrobinę zażenowany.

Morrigan popatrzyła na moją wędkę.

– Accio nie działało – dodałem, czując, jak się czerwienię.

– Nie mogło zadziałać. Coś go zjadło.

Zamrugałem.

– Słucham?

– Jeremy wrzucił pierścionek do jeziora i coś go zjadło, dlatego nie można go przywołać. To nie działa na zwierzęta.

Zasłoniłem twarz dłońmi. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio czułem się tak głupio.

– Jednak jesteś szalony – stwierdziła Morrigan tonem, jakby nie było to nic szczególnie złego. Popatrzyłem na nią między palcami.

– Szalony?

Kiwnęła głową. Odjąłem dłonie od twarzy.

– To chyba niezbyt dobrze – powiedziałem tylko.

– Możesz spróbować znowu, kiedy już wyjdzie – odparła śmiertelnie poważnym głosem Morrigan.

– Wyjdzie...?

– Z ryby.

Zmrużyłem oczy.

– Teraz ze mnie kpisz – stwierdziłem.

– Nie lubię marnować okazji – przytaknęła Morrigan. – Nie szukaj pierścionka. Przeczytałeś „Ogród niegodziwości"?

Obejrzałem się na grupkę gapiów, ale widocznie wszyscy już stracili zainteresowanie moim wybrykiem. Wątpiłem, by ktokolwiek z moich rówieśników wiedział, o czym traktowała ta książka, jednak wolałem uniknąć rozgłaszania, w jakiej literaturze gustowałem.

– Jeszcze nie. Nie miałem kiedy – przyznałem.

Morrigan zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

– Chciałyśmy usłyszeć więcej o Corcoranie.

– Przykro mi, Morrigan. Mam naprawdę dużo na głowie.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na trzymaną przeze mnie wędkę. Odchrząknąłem.

– To był wyjątek od reguły – wyjaśniłem niepewnym tonem.

– Na twoim miejscu bym się spieszyła – powiedziała to dość lekceważącym głosem i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Zabrzmiało raczej groźnie. Niewiele myśląc zagrodziłem jej drogę.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Linia Śmierci. Jeśli nie zdążysz przeczytać, aż napotkasz Linię, umrzesz – wytłumaczyła całkowicie spokojnie.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

– A-ale... jak to? – bąknąłem.

Wzruszyła ramionami, minęła mnie i ruszyła w stronę zamku.

– Morrigan! – zawołałem za nią. – Powiedz, że żartujesz!

Szła dalej, nie odwracając się do mnie.

– Zdejmij ją, słyszysz?!

Uniosła dłoń do góry i wyprostowała trzy palce. Co to znaczyło? Trzy tygodnie? Trzy dni? Trzy godziny? Blefowała, prawda? Musiała blefować!

Mimo wszystko nie mogłem stłamsić ogarniającego mnie niepokoju. Pomknąłem do chatki Ogga; nie było go w środku, a ja nie miałem czasu, by na niego czekać, więc po prostu oparłem wędkę o drzwi i czym prędzej zawróciłem do zamku.

Morrigan prawie na pewno chciała mnie nabrać, ale wolałem nie sprawdzać tego na własnej skórze. W rekordowym tempie wspiąłem się na szczyt wieży i z rozpędu załomotałem kołatką.

– _Nie wpuszczam tych, którzy najgłośniej domagają się wstępu_ – przypomniała kołatka. Natychmiast cofnąłem od niej dłoń.

– Wiem, wiem... – westchnąłem ze skruchą. – Proszę o coś prostego. – Zacząłem nerwowo przebierać nogami.

– _Pewien król miał trzy córki..._ – zaczęła kołatka, a ja w jej metalicznym, pozornie pozbawionym emocji głosie wyczułem coś na wzór mściwej satysfakcji.

– Jak rany – jęknąłem i w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z drugiej strony. – Och, dziękuję! – rzuciłem za wychodzącą dziewczyną i wślizgnąłem się do środka.

Poczułem za sobą zdziwione spojrzenie Marty Warren.

Wpadłem do sypialni i nie zważając na pełne zdumienia twarze moich współlokatorów, zacząłem dość chaotycznie przerzucać rzeczy w swoim kufrze. Znalazłszy „Ogród niegodziwości", odetchnąłem cicho i usiadłem na łóżku z książką w rękach.

– Wiedzieliśmy, że lubisz czytać, Maurice – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia Ethan McDonald – ale to już jest jakiś chory przymus.

xxx

Po dwóch i pół godzinie poczułem się naprawdę głodny, nie wspominając już o tym, że oczy zaczęły mnie lekko szczypać i moje mrugnięcia stawały się coraz dłuższe. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że potrafiłbym przyswoić taką ilość tekstu w tak krótkim czasie, ale musiałem przyznać, że nie czytałem uczciwie. Przeskakiwałem dłuższe opisy, pomijałem nieistotne dialogi, a te fragmenty, które znałem z różnych opracowań, zupełnie ignorowałem. Przymknąłem powieki, próbując w myślach ułożyć chronologicznie wydarzenia z książki, ale poszczególne wątki okropnie mi się mieszały.

W najgorszym wypadku zacznę zmyślać treść „Ogrodu niegodziwości". Morrigan nie czytała tej powieści, więc nie zorientowałaby się, że skłamałem.

Trzymając książkę pod pachą, zszedłem powoli po schodach.

Pozostawało mi tylko znaleźć Mardównę. Najczęściej widywałem ją w bibliotece lub na błoniach; nie wiedziałem, czy miała w zwyczaju długo przesiadywać w pokoju wspólnym Puchonów. Podejrzewałem, że w dormitorium Hufflepuffu była nieczęstym gościem, skoro prawie nigdy nie widywałem jej w towarzystwie rówieśników z jej domu.

Uznałem za bardziej prawdopodobną bibliotekę. Jeśli trzy uniesione w górę palce oznaczały trzy godziny, to znaczy, że zapewne na mnie gdzieś czekała. Z drugiej strony, ostatnio, kiedy potrzebowała mojej pomocy, czatowała przy schodach prowadzących na szczyt wieży. Och, rany, nic się nie zgadzało.

Uchyliłem drzwi do biblioteki i zajrzałem do środka. Pan Daugherty zauważył mnie niemal od razu. Uśmiechnął się na mój widok, bardzo powoli wstał z fotela, po czym zaczął energicznie sunąć pantoflami w moim kierunku. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu.

– Dzień dobry. Szukam Morrigan Mard – odezwałem się, czym chyba wprawiłem bibliotekarza w pewną konsternację.

– Nie przypominam sobie takiej ksią… – powiedział, po czym zamrugał ze zdziwieniem i podrapał się po głowie. – Ach, mówisz o osobie.

To nieporozumienie z jednej strony wprawiło mnie w zakłopotanie, a z drugiej wywołało drobne ukłucie złości. Oczywiście, że o osobie, miałem w końcu znajomych, takich, z którymi spotykałem się też po lekcjach. Czasem. Fakt, że Morrigan potrzebowałem nie dla zabicia samotności, a uchronienia siebie samego przed potencjalną klątwą, niczego nie negował.

– Możesz ją opisać? – dopytał pan Daugherty. – Nie mam dobrej pamięci do twarzy.

– Jedenastoletnia dziewczynka. Mniej więcej takiego wzrostu – Podniosłem wyprostowaną dłoń równolegle do podłogi, na wysokości ostatniego żebra – ciemnobrązowe włosy upięte w ciasne warkoczyki… – mówiłem coraz ciszej, orientując się, że bibliotekarz z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem dziwił się coraz bardziej.

Jeśli Morrigan buszowała po bibliotece będąc niewidoczną dla pana Daugherty'ego, mógł nie zdawać sobie sprawy z jej istnienia. To uzmysłowiło mi, że poszukiwania dziewczynki będą trudniejsze, niż podejrzewałem.

Niech cię, Morrigan. Skoro już musiała nakładać na ludzi dziwne czary, które powodowały ich śmierć w przypadku niewykonania w wyznaczonym terminie zadania, mogłaby chociażby cierpliwie czekać na petentów chcących anulowania klątwy.

– Nikogo takiego sobie nie przypominam – uciął pan Daugherty. – Drogi chłopcze, z chęcią bym porozmawiał, ale mam tu, że tak to ujmę, sytuację kryzysową.

– Kryzysową? – zdziwiłem się.

– Pięć tomików poezji zniszczonych! – Bibliotekarz westchnął z goryczą.

Milczałem przez chwilę, zbyt zaskoczony, by wymyślić jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

– Które? – wyszeptałem w końcu ze zgrozą.

– „Myśli wierzchnie" Colberta… ważny, ważny zbiór… – biadolił pan Daugherty, a ja odczułem, jak napięcie w moich barkach odrobinę zelżało. Colbert? Miłośnik długich, nadętych i mało oryginalnych metafor, jego stratę byłem w stanie przeżyć. – Bellerose, dzieło jego życia… – kontynuował bibliotekarz żałobnym tonem. Ach, tak, dzieło jego życia, które nigdy nie powinno powstać, o upublicznieniu go nie wspominając.

Słysząc kolejne nazwiska, mimowolnie unosiłem brwi coraz wyżej. Endicott? Szkoda, że jeden jego tomik został zniszczony – zdecydowanie wolałbym usłyszeć, że świat został uwolniony od wszystkich dzieł tego „poety". Lamar? Zadebiutował w zeszłym roku, czym bardzo skrzywdził rodzimą scenę literacką. Dopiero przy ostatniej nazwie poruszyłem się niespokojnie. Löwe? To strata!

– Dirk Löwe? – upewniłem się.

Pan Daugherty machnął ręką.

– Eggert – sprostował, mimo wszystko wyglądając na mocno podminowanego.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Eggert Löwe to marna kopia Oppenheimera.

Chciałem dopytać, jaki dokładnie los spotkał uszkodzone pozycje, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzłem się w język i potrząsnąłem głową. Istniała obawa, że sam na wzór tych tomików poezji obrócę się w nicość, a ja wcale nie chciałem mieć z nimi cokolwiek wspólnego.

Wyraziłem (choć niezbyt szczerze) żal za utraconymi książkami i nadzieję (tym razem z pełnym przekonaniem), że na tym koniec, jeśli o ubytki w zbiorach biblioteki chodzi, po czym pożegnałem się i kontynuowałem poszukiwania Morrigan. Nie znalazłem jej przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu, a zapytawszy o to jakąś niską Puchonkę, dowiedziałem się, że nie ma jej w środku. Na błoniach również nie wyłowiłem wzrokiem dziewczynki.

Zawróciłem do zamku, zerkając co chwilę na zegarek. Możliwe, że zostały mi jakieś cztery minuty życia.

Zapachy dochodzące z Wielkiej Sali uzmysłowiły mi, że zapomniałem o najprostszej możliwości. W środku było tłocznie i gwarno, jak zwykle o tej porze, więc wypatrzenie kogoś wśród takiej mnogości ludzi zwykle stanowiło pewne wyzwanie – chyba że poszukiwaną osobą była Morrigan Mard, wokół której zawsze znajdowała się niezajęta przez nikogo przestrzeń.

Podszedłem do niej i z zapewne dość nieszczęśliwą miną oparłem się o puste krzesło obok dziewczynki.

– Morrigan, zdejmij Linię! – jęknąłem.

Spojrzała na mnie znad obiadu.

– Już cię uwiera? – zainteresowała się.

– Uwiera? – Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Nie, po prostu nie chcę umrzeć! Przeczytałem tę powieść.

– Szybko. Miałeś trzy dni.

Westchnąłem.

– Nie wiedziałem, czy nie masz na myśli trzech godzin.

– Nie robię takich krótkich Linii Śmierci. To by było niehumanitarne.

– Niehumanitarne! – powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. – Jak coś, co nazywa się Linią Śmierci może być humanitarne?

– Nie cofam Linii Śmierci – powiedziała, grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu. – Jeśli zdążysz, sama zniknie. To tak działa.

Odsunąłem krzesło i z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadłem obok Morrigan. Myślałem, że od emocji zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale po chwili usłyszałem głośne burknięcie dochodzące z mojego brzucha. Poczerwieniałem i wbiłem wzrok w podłogę.

– Nie jadłeś dzisiaj? – Morrigan zerknęła na mnie z ukosa.

– Jakoś nie było okazji – przyznałem cicho.

Spod stołu usłyszałem gniewne fuczenie. Cofnąłem się wraz z krzesłem, zauważywszy na posadzce Gęś.

– Ona... jej wolno tu przebywać? – bąknąłem.

– Chcesz jej wytłumaczyć, że nie?

– Nie, ani trochę. Jest zła na mnie?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie pochwala niejedzenia. Uważa, że to głupie.

Gęś nastroszyła się wyraźnie. Odchrząknąłem ze zmieszaniem i, wciąż czując na sobie gniewny wzrok ptaka, nałożyłem sobie trochę sałatki. Gęś poruszyła się z zadowoleniem.

– Hej. – Jeden ze starszych Puchonów pomachał ręką, zwracając na siebie moją uwagę. – Krawaty ci się pomyliły, czy stoły? Tak tylko mówię, nie obrażaj się, co nie? Jak ci się tak fajnie z nami siedzi, to po prostu się do nas przepisz czy coś.

Zarumieniłem się i już miałem się odezwać, kiedy nagle Gęś uznała za stosowne zainterweniować. Zasyczała na Puchona, a ten od razu odwrócił wzrok, mamrocząc coś o braku poczuciu humoru.

Morrigan oceniła wzrokiem moją porcję.

– Wcale się nie starasz – skwitowała.

– Przepraszam! – mruknąłem nieco zgryźliwie, w kontekście niedawnej Linii Śmierci nagła troska tych dwóch wydawała mi się co najmniej dziwna. Popatrzyłem na swój talerz i westchnąłem cicho. – Morrigan, ta cała Linia… to żart, prawda? Mam na myśli to, że nie działa?

– Nie żart. Działa – odpowiedziała zwięźle.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Robiłaś to komuś wcześniej?

– Nie. Nie pomyślałam, że można.

– To skąd wiesz, że działa?

Spojrzała na mnie.

– Kiedy potrzebuję coś zrobić, to po prostu robię i potem się okazuje, czy umiem czy nie. Wtedy widziałam, że się udało.

– Widziałaś?

– W liniach.

Nie jadłem, mimo że czułem się koszmarnie głodny. Z nerwów żołądek ścisnął mi się do rozmiarów orzecha włoskiego. Obracałem w dłoniach widelec, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy to, co powiedziała mi dziewczynka, to jakiś rodzaj dziecięcego myślenia życzeniowego, czy może naprawdę… Wzdrygnąłem się lekko. Jeśli Morrigan potrafiła coś takiego w wieku jedenastu lat, to… zresztą, w tym wypadku wiek nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia. Nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej magii! Tysiące przeczytanych woluminów i ani razu nie trafiłem na wzmiankę o kimś, kto byłby choć trochę podobny do Morrigan!

Niemal podskoczyłem na krześle, gdy Gęś skubnęła mnie w nogę.

– Prawo natury – odezwała się Morrigan. – Jesz, albo zostaniesz zjedzony.

Zacząłem szybko przebierać widelcem w sałatce. Gęś przyglądała mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem dzioba.

– Rozbawiłeś ją – poinformowała mnie dziewczynka. – To dobrze.

– Masz dzisiaj czas? – zmieniłem temat. – Opowiem ci więcej o „Ogrodzie niegodziwości".

Morrigan kiwnęła głową.

– Po obiedzie – zgodziła się.

Mieszałem bezwiednie widelcem w sałatce, od czasu do czasu skubiąc kawałek warzywa. Dotarło do mnie, że już byłem zaplątany w linie Morrigan Mard – gdybym teraz zerwał znajomość z nią, mogłoby to jej równie dobrze wcale nie obejść, jak i rozwścieczyć. Nie znałem dziewczynki dość dobrze, by przewidzieć, jak zareaguje.

Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Każde rozwiązanie wiązało się z pewnym ryzykiem.

Przymknąłem powieki. Mógłbym sprawdzić, gdzie sięgały granice zdolności Morrigan, o ile dałoby się taki test przeprowadzić w bezpiecznych warunkach. Przynajmniej wiedziałbym, na ile moje obawy były rozsądne.

Otworzyłem oczy, gdy usłyszałem szelest kartek. Finley położył jakieś zapiski tuż obok mojego talerza.

– Cześć, Maurice – przywitał się, po czym stuknął palcem w kartkę. – Podpisz tutaj, tutaj i jeszcze na drugiej stronie.

Przeczytałem nagłówek dokumentu – dużymi literami napisano „Podanie o przyznanie tytułu Honorowego Puchona". Odwróciłem kartkę i w moje oczy rzucił się napis „REGULAMIN".

– Co to jest? – bąknąłem, skonsternowany.

– Ano podsłuchałem, co powiedział Eddy i uznałem to za dobry pomysł. Wiesz, ile mam więcej pracy przy raportach posiłkowych przez twoje dosiadanie się? Teraz dopisuję, kto należy do jakiego domu.

– Raporty posiłkowe? – wszedłem mu w słowo, choć ewidentnie próbował powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

– No wiesz. – Finley machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Kto gdzie siedział, co kto zjadł. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy coś takiego może się przydać. W każdym razie przydzielenie ci statusu Honorowego Puchona znacznie ułatwiłoby mi pracę, bo technicznie przy stole wciąż siedzieliby tylko Puchoni.

Morrigan zajrzała mi przez ramię i przeleciała wzrokiem po tekście, zatrzymała spojrzenie na jednym punkcie.

– Punkt piąty, co dotyczy Hufflepuffu, zostaje w Hufflepuffie? – przeczytałem z rosnącym zdumieniem.

– Lubimy załatwiać sprawy po swojemu – przytaknął Finley.

Dom Borsuka jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał mi się tak mroczny.

– Szósty… darmowe ciastko co sobotę? – Uniosłem brwi.

– Wpisałem dla formalności. – Finley wzruszył ramionami. – Darmowe ciastko to oczywista oczywistość, ale chodzi o zachowanie porządku.

– Gęś kiedyś dostała ciastko z parówką – powiedziała Morrigan.

– Rany… – wyszeptałem. W Ravenclaw nigdy nie rozdawano nam słodyczy.

– Więc jak…? – nęcił Finley, podsuwając obie kartki w moją stronę.

Zawahałem się.

– Ta propozycja brzmi bardzo kusząco, ale chyba jednak się nie zdecyduję. – Darmowe ciastko to za mało, bym wyrzekł się krukonowatości.

Finley zwinął podanie i regulamin ze stołu.

– Nie chcesz, trudno. Zechcesz, może będzie za późno. – Schował kartki do torby i wyciągnął z niej pękaty notes. – Maurice Dummond, zajmuje siedzenie numer dwadzieścia jeden, Ravenclaw, ledwo napoczęta sałatka ziemniaczana… – mruczał coś, oddalając się od nas, z piórem skrzypiącym po notesie.

Spojrzałem na Morrigan, a ona popatrzyła na mnie.

– Wiesz, że jesteś inaczej traktowany? – zapytała Morrigan.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Inaczej niż ty? To chyba naturalne.

Pokręciła głową.

– Inaczej niż wszyscy. Nie tylko przez Finleya. Przez wielu.

– Nie zauważyłem, żeby ktokolwiek miał do mnie jakieś specjalne nastawienie… może poza Averym i jemu podobnym – mruknąłem.

– Wiem, że nie zauważyłeś. Dlatego ci powiedziałam. – Zerknęła pod stół na Gęś i chwilę jej się przyglądała, nim wyprostowała się i ponownie odwróciła twarz w moją stronę. – My już pójdziemy. Opowiedz nam jutro. Mamy plany.

Zeszła z krzesła i minęła mnie; Gęś poczłapała za dziewczynką.

xxx

Podsumowałem w myślach dzisiejszy dzień. Zaczynając od tego, że sporą jego część przespałem, idąc poprzez upokorzenie się na oczach niemal całej szkoły, na groźbie śmierci ze strony Morrigan kończąc – całkiem sporo porażek. Zaczynałem powoli rozwijać w sobie zrozumienie dla Cestody.

Kiedy wszedłem do biblioteki, pan Daugherty drzemał. Widok ten mnie zaskoczył; nie przypominałem sobie, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej przyłapał bibliotekarza na spaniu w pracy i z pewnym smutkiem pomyślałem, że zdążył się przecież postarzeć o siedem lat od dnia, w którym spotkałem go po raz pierwszy. Być może emerytura zbliżała się do niego wielkimi krokami.

Po krótkiej chwili wahania zdecydowałem się jednak go nie budzić. Przy stolikach siedziało tylko kilka osób – Tom Riddle i trójka młodocianych Gryfonów.

Morrigan mówiła, że Tom mnie nienawidził. Szczerze w to wątpiłem, ale jednak taka możliwość budziła mój niepokój. Być może „nienawiść" to zbyt mocne słowo, jednak niechęci czy antypatii nie mogłem z jego strony wykluczyć. Tom w stosunku do wszystkich zachowywał się nadzwyczaj uprzejmie, a jednak nie wierzyłem w to, że darzył przyjaznymi uczuciami dosłownie każdą osobę w szkole. Gdyby mnie nie lubił, zapewne starałby się to ukryć.

Przez takie myśli poczułem się w jego towarzystwie nieswojo. Z pewnością konfrontacja byłaby lepszym pomysłem, niż snucie ponurych domysłów, ale jak właściwie zacząć taką rozmowę? „Cześć, Tom, czy przypadkiem mnie nie cierpisz?" Westchnąłem cicho i mimo to dosiadłem się do niego.

Na mój widok podniósł głowę znad książki i popatrzył na mnie krótko, zaraz jednak ponownie skupił uwagę na tekście.

– Dobry wieczór, Maurice. Stało się coś? – zapytał całkowicie spokojnym głosem.

– Nie, skąd. – Popatrzyłem na jego prawą dłoń; trzymał w niej pióro i przerysowywał na czysty kawałek pergaminu rycinę z książki. Sądząc po rozkładzie pomieszczeń, był to plan Hogwartu lub zamku wzorowanego na tej budowli. – Zainteresowała cię historia szkoły?

– Zawsze mnie interesowała. Powiedzmy, że ostatnio zawęziłem tę pasję do konkretnej dziedziny.

– Architektury? – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, musiałem przyznać, że to było dość niecodzienne hobby. – Podpis wskazuje, że ten plan został sporządzony w siedemnastym wieku. Od tej pory zamek bardzo się zmienił.

– Wiem. – Tom zamknął książkę i spojrzał na mnie. – Szukam informacji na właśnie ten temat, największych remontów i przebudowań Hogwartu.

Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę.

– Pamiętam, że w późnym średniowieczu doszło do pożaru w wieży północnej. Została niemal doszczętnie zniszczona. – Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi. – To zresztą dosyć tragiczna historia. Żywcem spłonęła dwójka dzieci pochodzących z mugolskiej rodziny, choć w wieży przynajmniej przez kilkanaście minut przebywał jeden z nauczycieli, ratujący kolekcję rzadkich roślin ze swojego gabinetu. Tłumaczył się później, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności uczniów, uwięzionych w sali wyżej, choć według zeznań prefekta ewakuującego kilku młodszych kolegów, rozpaczliwe krzyki dzieci słychać było już dwa piętra niżej. Nauczyciel zielarstwa pochodził z czystokrwistej rodziny, znanej z antymugolskich przekonań. Nie wiem, czy dobrze pamiętam, nazywał się chyba Gorvinius... – urwałem, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć nazwiska.

– Gaunt – odpowiedział za mnie cicho Tom.

– Tak, tak myślę. Słyszałeś o tym wydarzeniu?

– Czytałem. – Tom pogładził okładkę książki palcem. – Po przebudowie wieży północnej nie było już żadnych wielkich zmian?

– W osiemnastym wieku rozbudowano hydraulikę zamku. Rozkład sal lekcyjnych uległ wówczas poważnym zmianom. Kilkadziesiąt pomieszczeń zostało przerobionych na łazienki. – Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami. – Wybacz, Tom, sama budowla nigdy nie ciekawiła mnie na tyle, by wnikać w jej historię. Profesor Binns będzie wiedział więcej na ten temat.

Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że wcale mnie nie słuchał. Patrzył zamyślony przed siebie, z podbródkiem opartym o splecione dłonie. Dopiero po kilku sekundach odwrócił lekko głowę w moją stronę.

– I tak dziękuję. – Ponownie zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt na ścianie. – Myślisz, że istnieją jakieś spisy uczniów z tego okresu?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Pokręciłem głową. – Wiem, że takie rzeczy archiwizuje się od początku tego wieku, jeśli jakieś wcześniejsze się zachowały, to tylko z inicjatywy dyrektora, który może miał sentyment do któregoś z roczników. – Zamyśliłem się na kilka sekund. – Chociaż... słyszałeś o księdze, w której samopiszące pióro notuje imię i nazwisko każdego dziecka urodzonego ze zdolnościami magicznymi? Nie sądzę, by najnowsze strony były do wglądu dla kogokolwiek poza dyrekcją, ale może mógłbyś poprosić o możliwość obejrzenia tych sprzed kilkuset lat?

– Tak zrobię. Pomogłeś, Maurice. – Tom wstał i sięgnął po leżącą na stole książkę.

– Poczekaj. – Zatrzymałem go gestem dłoni. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco i ponownie usiadł obok mnie. – Ja... – zająknąłem się, nie mając wcale pewności, czy powinienem poruszać ten temat. – Słyszałem, że rozmawiałeś o mnie z Morrigan? – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziałem bardzo cicho. Dotarło do mnie, że mogłaby być zła, gdyby się dowiedziała, że zdradziłem ją przed Tomem. Może prosił ją o to, bym nigdy poznał treści ich konwersacji i przeze mnie dowie się, że złamała obietnicę?

Tom uniósł niemal niezauważalnie brwi do góry.

– Tak, choć... jestem zdumiony, że ci o tym powiedziała. – Widząc moją minę uśmiechnął się skąpo. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Ta rozmowa była tak lakoniczna, że nie warto było o niej nawet wspominać.

Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, poczułem się odrobinę rozczarowany. Nie miałem jednak powodu, by podejrzewać, że Tom szczególnie rozwodził się na mój temat.

– Widocznie musiałem ją źle zrozumieć – mruknąłem.

– Zapewne. Więcej niż o tobie, mówiliśmy o twoim dziedzictwie.

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

– Dummondowie od dawna nie zasłynęli niczym poza swoim dziedziczonym z pokolenia na pokolenie majątkiem.

– Miałem na myśli rodzinę ze strony twojej matki. Wywodzisz się od Nur al-Mulka. To powód do dumy.

Abu Ratib Wadi' ibn Salah al-Murrakus, w świecie znany jako Nur al-Mulk – Światło Królestwa – był uważany za jednego z największych czarodziejów znanych w arabskim świecie. Twórca blisko dwustu traktatów alchemicznych, jeden z ojców współczesnej magomedycyny, fundator pierwszej w Maghrebie szkoły dla młodych czarodziejów. Jeśli któryś żyjących w tym tysiącleciu mędrców mu dorównywał, był nim zapewne jego syn, Ratib ibn Wadi' ibn Salah al-Qudamah.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, uważałem, że bliżej mi do Dummondów niż do wielkich przodków z Maghrebu. Wzruszyłem więc tylko ramionami na słowa Toma.

– Urodzenie się w konkretnej rodzinie to kwestia szczęścia – powiedziałem z nadzieją, że Tom nie będzie drążył tematu Nur al-Mulka. – Dużo bardziej liczą się indywidualne osiągnięcia.

Tom uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.

– Oczywiście, że tak, Maurice. Nie da się jednak ukryć, że talent jest dziedziczny... ze sporadycznymi wyjątkami.

Sporadyczny wyjątek. Brzmiało odpowiednio dla kogoś mojego pokroju – marnotrawcy wspaniałych genów Abu Ratiba.

– Jeśli cię to interesuje, przyznałem Morrigan, że poniekąd zazdroszczę ci możliwości – ciągnął dalej Tom. – Ze względu na pochodzenie masz dostęp do elitarnej wiedzy. Zastanawia mnie, że z niej nie korzystasz, chociażby dla osiągnięcia wyższych wyników w nauce.

– Korzystam – zaoponowałem, dodałem po chwili ciszej: – Z tym, że mamy pewnie inną definicję pożytecznej wiedzy. Nasza biblioteka jest ogromna. Uwierz, Tom, że życia nie starczy, by przeczytać cały ten zbiór, a ja w niej goszczę najwyżej trzy razy w roku.

Na usta Toma przybłąkał się jakiś ironiczny uśmiech.

– I przeznaczasz ten ograniczony czas na czytanie poezji? To jest właśnie marnotrawstwo, o którym wspominałem.

– Podchodzisz do życia zbyt pragmatycznie. Wiesz, ostatnio odkryłem tam kolekcję średniowiecznej poezji perskiej. Przepadłem na jakieś sześć godzin.

– Dziura w życiorysie – stwierdził Tom z odrobinę szerszym uśmiechem. – Sam powiedz, ile w tobie zostało po tym czasie spędzonym w bibliotece?

– Słowa, słowa, słowa – odpowiedziałem, również się uśmiechając. – Hafez, mugol. Sam zdziwiłem się, że go tam znalazłem. – Zamknąłem oczy i wyrecytowałem:

 _Moje oko jest po to, aby twe promienie_

 _Miały zwierciadło;_

 _Moje łono jest po to, by twe objawienie_

 _W głąb mą zapadło._

Kiedy znowu na niego spojrzałem, uderzyło mnie jego ponury wyraz twarzy. Pomyślałem, że może zbytnio zapędziłem się w tej rozmowie. Otworzyłem usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Tom mnie uprzedził.

– Nie znam się na poezji. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tej samej myśli nie można przekazać w zwięzły sposób.

– Można, ale jeśli chcesz w kimś wywołać większe emocje, lepiej umiejętnie dobierać słowa.

Tom wciąż wydawał się zamyślony, co wywołało we mnie umiarkowaną nerwowość. Może powiedziałem coś niestosownego, ale jeśli tak, to kiedy i w jaki sposób go tym uraziłem? Zacząłem w głowie odtwarzać przebieg tej rozmowy, ale nie przypomniałem sobie niczego, co mogłoby go do mnie zniechęcić.

Chyba że... może pomyślał sobie... cholera, że z całego zbioru gazel wybrałem akurat tę? Zmroziło mnie w ciągu sekundy, ale zaraz poczułem gorąco na twarzy. Jeśli Tom teraz by na mnie popatrzył, zauważyłby czerwień na moich policzkach. Przeklinałem w myślach tę głupią skłonność do rumienienia się.

Tom pokręcił nagle głową i wstał.

– Pójdę już. I tak zaniedbałem już część dzisiejszych planów dla tej rozmowy – Spojrzał na mnie – choć nie żałuję. Dobranoc, Maurice.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedziałem mechanicznie, odprowadzając go wzrokiem.

Zasępiłem się.

Nie pomyślałem wcześniej o tym, że Tom zazdrościł mi pochodzenia. Z tego co wiedziałem, sam wychowywał się w sierocińcu – mógł być rozżalony z samego powodu, że nie dorastał w pełnej rodzinie. Czy to jednak powód, by kogokolwiek nienawidzić? Przecież wszystkie angielskie, czystokrwiste rody wydały na świat znakomitych przedstawicieli. Tom miałby darzyć nienawiścią każdego Rosiera, Blacka czy Lestrenge'a?

Nie, to wręcz śmieszne. Jeśli Tom naprawdę mnie nienawidził, powód musiał być inny.

* * *

W tekście wykorzystano gazel Szamsuddina Mohammada Hafeza Sziraziego w tłumaczeniu Józefa Szujskiego.


	4. Padam ofiarą żartu

Poderwałem się do pozycji półsiedzącej, słysząc jakieś niepokojące, kakofoniczne dźwięki. Rozejrzałem się, jeszcze niezbyt dobudzony, i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami odkryłem, że źródłem hałasu był półokrąg budzików rozstawionych wokół mojego łóżka. Stopniowo kolejne dołączały się do dzwonienia, potęgując harmider.

Podniosłem wzrok. O ścianę oparci stali Ethan McDonald i Conleth Hogan, uśmiechając się do mnie niemal przyjaźnie.

– Zabawne – mruknąłem tylko, wygrzebując się spod kołdry.

– Wiemy – zgodził się skromnie Ethan, po czym szturchnął łokciem Conletha w bok. – Przy którym się obudził? Piątym?

– Wydaje mi się, że przy czwartym już mu drgały powieki – odparł sceptycznym tonem Conleth. – Nie patrzyłem dokładnie.

– Panicz Dummond słyszał? Średnio potrzeba czterech i pół budzika, żeby panicza dobudzić.

– Słyszał... – burknąłem, zbierając po kolei budziki i uciszając dzwonki. – Co ja bym bez was, chłopcy, zrobił?

Obaj ukłonili się usłużnie. Wywróciłem oczami, choć teraz, kiedy już senność zaczynała powoli ustępować, uważałem ten żart za dosyć pożyteczny. Przynajmniej znów nie wstałem w popołudniowych godzinach.

– A tak swoją drogą, Ślimaki się o ciebie dopytują. Dzisiaj chyba znowu macie jakiś spęd – poinformował lekceważącym tonem Ethan. Starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać, ale fakt niezaproszenia go do Klubu uważał za rażącą niesprawiedliwość; zresztą, ja też nie do końca rozumiałem motywy profesora. McDonald bywał irytujący, ale bystrości umysłu i doskonałych ocen nie sposób było mu odmówić.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i zabrałem się za ustawianie budzików w równym rządku na szafce nocnej.

– Nie wiem, czy przyjdę. Jestem zajęty.

– Z powodu Morrigan Mard? – zapytał Conleth.

Popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony, zaraz jednak zmarszczyłem brwi.

– O co ci chodzi? – Mój głos zabrzmiał chyba zbyt napastliwie, bo Conleth niemal natychmiast uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

– O nic, nie musisz się denerwować. Po prostu wszyscy mówią, że robisz ostatnio za opiekunkę.

Spiąłem się na te słowa, choć na dobrą sprawę nie potrafiłem wyjaśnić, dlaczego.

– Skoro Morrigan nikogo innego nie obchodzi... – stwierdziłem sucho.

Conleth i Ethan spojrzeli po sobie i synchronicznie westchnęli.

– No dobrze, nikt inny chyba nie będzie miał ci odwagi tego powiedzieć... – zaczął McDonald, a ja już wiedziałem, że nie spodoba mi się to, co zamierzał mi oznajmić. – Wszyscy uważamy, że zajmujesz się nią tylko dlatego, że Aspen umarła.

Bezpośredniość tego twierdzenia dosłownie mnie zmroziła. Przyglądałem się Ethanowi i mimo tysiąca odpowiedzi w głowie, nie byłem w stanie wydusić z siebie ani jednej.

– Dla niej może i dobrze, że ktoś się za nią ugania... pewnie i o to jej chodzi, w końcu każde dziecko próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. – Tylko że ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że Morrigan nie zastąpi ci Aspen. I szczerze ci radzę, żebyś dał sobie z nią spokój, bo przez tego dzieciaka wpadniesz tylko w kłopoty.

Przełknąłem ślinę i otworzyłem usta, ale Conleth mnie ubiegł.

– Maurice, my wiemy, że to ciągle świeża sprawa – wtrącił szybko. – Po prostu się martwimy. Wilhelmina już snuje jakieś ponure wizje, że wpadłeś w nerwicę...

– ...nie to, żebyśmy cię wysyłali do psychiatry, jesteś chyba tak normalny, na ile może być artysta – wszedł mu w słowo Ethan, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś nerwowa nuta. – Sam powiedz, no powiedz, czy będzie ci lepiej, jeśli będziesz tylko jadł, spał, uczył się, albo ganiał za Morrigan?

– A ona wcale nie potrzebuje opiekuna – dodał ciszej Conleth. – Może jej schlebia, że ktoś tam nią się zainteresował, ale ani nie jest specjalnie wdzięczna, ani... Nie wiem, Maurice, zrobisz i tak, co uważasz.

Nabrałem powietrza w płuca.

– Nie wierzę, że wmieszaliście w to Aspen. Jak mogliście? – Pokręciłem głową. – Ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– O rany, nie o to chodzi... – zaoponował niepewnie Ethan.

– Jesteście podli.

– A może byś się odniósł do tego, co powiedzieliśmy? – Ethan wydał się umiarkowanie zdenerwowany. – O emocjach też się da rozmawiać na spokojnie, wiesz?

– A dlaczego w ogóle mam wam się z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć?! Chcecie sobie myśleć, że próbuję zastąpić kimkolwiek Aspen... – Głos mimowolnie mi się załamał, więc wziąłem głęboki oddech, z całych sił próbując się nie rozpłakać. – ...to myślcie tak sobie. Wcale mnie nie interesuje wasza opinia, skoro postanowiliście sobie wszyscy obgadać temat za moimi plecami, zamiast mnie zapytać.

Conleth nerwowo pocierał dłonie, Ethan skubał zębami dolną wargę.

– W porządku, przepraszamy – odezwał się w końcu Conleth. – Nie było tematu.

– Ja nie przepraszam – odpowiedział Ethan, unosząc podbródek nieco wyżej. – Zdania nie zmieniłem, a nie powiedziałem ani słowa po to, żeby ci dopiec, Maurice. Nie będę nikogo poklepywać po głowie, kiedy uważam, że źle robi i tyle.

– Uprzejmie proszę, żebyś zachował swoje dobre rady dla siebie – warknąłem.

Ethan przyglądał mi się przez chwilę.

– Jak sobie panicz życzy – sarknął w końcu i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. – Jak grochem o ścianę, taka dyskusja nie ma sensu – wymamrotał jeszcze, nim nacisnął klamkę.

Conleth wodził wzrokiem ode mnie do Ethana; wyciągnął rękę za McDonaldem, jakby chciał go zatrzymać, ostatecznie jednak zmienił zdanie i wyszedł za nim, oglądnąwszy się jeszcze przez ramię.

Poczekałem, aż drzwi się za nimi zamknęły i usiadłem ciężko na swoim łóżku. Przez dłuższy czas siedziałem zgarbiony, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, aż w końcu potarłem okolice oczu i popatrzyłem pusto przed siebie.

Od śmierci Aspen minęły dwa miesiące. Czułem się dziwnie nienaturalnie, tęskniąc za nią, bo przecież niemal zawsze za nią tęskniłem – widziałem się z nią tylko podczas wakacji i dłuższych przerw od szkoły. Brak listów od niej nie był tak mocnym dowodem na jej odejście jak namacalna pustka, jaką zostawia po sobie ktoś, z kim żyje się na co dzień. Miałem wrażenie, jakby fakt jej śmierci znajdował się całkowicie poza moim pojmowaniem. Bo co to u licha znaczy, że Aspen umarła? Łapałem się na myślach, że wyjazd do Maroka będzie znośny tylko dlatego, że ona tam będzie ze mną, ale przecież wiedziałem, że to nieprawda.

Przecież Aspen pojawiała się w niemal każdym liście od rodziców. Wydawało się, jakby wcale nie odeszła na zawsze i tak daleko, chociaż widziałem, jak umarła. Wszyscy byliśmy przy niej i nikt nie potrafił jej pomóc.

Byłem wściekły. Ethan na zbyt wiele sobie pozwolił – użycie Aspen jako argumentu dla własnego uprzedzenia zwyczajnie nie mieściło mi się w głowie. Jak śmiał twierdzić, że próbowałem ją zastąpić? Aspen miała wielkie serce i słodkie usposobienie, a Morrigan...

...Morrigan...

Westchnąłem głośno i zwiesiłem głowę.

Morrigan była małą psychopatką.

Która, jak zauważyła część mojej świadomości, za jakieś dwa dni może spowodować moją śmierć, ale w tym momencie jeszcze mi było wszystko jedno, więc wcale niespiesznie wstałem i przygotowałem się do wyjścia.

Ominięcie śniadania nie wchodziło w grę – na schodach dogoniła mnie Wilhelmina i zapytała, czy zechcę z nią udać się do Wielkiej Sali; lustrowała mnie przy tym tak dziwnym spojrzeniem, że nie śmiałem odmówić. Przez jej nadzwyczaj poważny wyraz twarzy spodziewałem się, że po drodze będzie nas czekała jakaś istotna rozmowa, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Tylko parę razy zostałem zagadnięty na jakieś zupełnie błahe tematy. Odpowiadałem mechanicznie i pewnie nie zawsze zgodnie z prawdą, będąc zbyt zamyślonym, by poprawnie zinterpretować pytanie.

Już przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali usłyszałem ożywiony gwar. W progu dotarło do mnie, że wśród emocji, od których buzowało pomieszczenie, najczęściej przebijał się strach i smutek.

Uczniowie siedzieli przy stołach pomieszani jak nigdy – nawet Finley nie próbował opanowywać tego miszmaszu. Wielokolorowe grupki koncentrowały się wokół trzymających gazety osób; nawet wśród nauczycieli panował pewien chaos. Profesor Kettleburn i profesor Beery wyrywali sobie nawzajem gazetę – przegrany chwilowo uznawał dominację tego drugiego i posłusznie czytał mu przez ramię, by po chwili podjąć na nowo próbę odbicia dziennika. Ta scena nawet wydałaby mi się śmieszna, gdyby nie to, że daleki byłem rozbawienia.

Wyłowiłem spojrzeniem profesora Dumbledore'a – jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w tak ponurym nastroju. Tak przyzwyczaiłem się do jego pogodnego wyrazu twarzy, że teraz to zasępione oblicze zdawało mi się wręcz nienaturalne.

Wilhelmina wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i pobiegła w stronę najbliższej osoby z gazetą.

Przeczuwałem, że stało się coś bardzo złego, ale o dziwo byłem spokojny. Podszedłem do stołu Puchonów – Morrigan siedziała na swoim miejscu, choć tym razem znajdował się przy niej jakiś chłopiec, odwrócony do niej tyłem i zapamiętale dyskutujący ze swoim sąsiadem.

Zająłem wolne miejsce obok dziewczynki. Popatrzyła na mnie, a ja popatrzyłem na nią.

– Jesteś dzisiaj smutny – stwierdziła, po czym dodała ciszej: – Nikt nie będzie ci wypominał, jeśli teraz będziesz płakał. Wielu płacze.

– Nie mam zamiaru płakać – powiedziałem równie cicho.

– Na pewno?

– Nie – odparłem i rozpłakałem się.

To było dość żenujące, ale w tłumie innych emocjonalnych reakcji pozostawało niezauważalne. Łzy właściwie przestały płynąć szybko, ale na uspokojenie oddechu potrzebowałem dłuższej chwili. Morrigan obserwowała mnie kątem oka.

Otarłem wierzchem dłoni powieki i znów spojrzałem na dziewczynkę.

– Nabrałem cię – mruknąłem.

– Wcale. Nie uwierzyłam – odparła spokojnie. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało?

Odetchnąłem głęboko i pokiwałem twierdząco głową.

– Okazało się, że Grindelwald wszystkich oszukał – powiedziała i popatrzyła na gazetę trzymaną przez chłopaka dwa miejsca od niej. Mimowolnie powędrowałem za jej wzrokiem; na stronie tytułowej znajdowało się zdjęcie okropnie wychudzonego mężczyzny o pustych, podkrążonych oczach. Patrzył prosto w obiektyw i niemal się nie poruszał. Jedyne, co świadczyło o tym, że fotografia była magiczna, to nieregularne, nerwowe skurcze, czasem przebiegające przez twarz sportretowanego. – Mówił, że w Numengardzie panują dobre warunki i więźniom nie dzieje się krzywda – kontynuowała Morrigan. – Człowiek ze zdjęcia dał się złapać i zamknąć na cztery miesiące, uciekł, a teraz twierdzi, że wszystko, co powiedział o Numengardzie Grindelwald, to nieprawda.

Wpatrywałem się w oczy mężczyzny z fotografii tak długo, dopóki właściciel gazety nie rozłożył jej na blacie stołu. Powoli przeniosłem spojrzenie na Morrigan.

Kilka lat temu w jednym z wydań Proroka Codziennego zamieszczono informację o nielegalnej hodowli hipogryfów. Zwierzęta trzymano w bestialskich warunkach, głodzono je i bito, a ogrom tego okrucieństwa spadał na nie tylko po to, by uczynić je bardziej agresywnymi. Wpuszczano je następnie na podziemną arenę, gdzie znudzona arystokracja z niemal wszystkich stron świata obserwowała, jak te biedne stworzenia zajadle walczą między sobą o kilka nieświeżych ryb. Jedno ze zdjęć przedstawiało urodzonego w niewoli hipogryfa, patrzącego na reportera przez pręty klatki. Spojrzenie zwierzęcia tylko pozornie było spokojne – przymgliło je zmęczenie głodem i wyczerpanie częstymi walkami, ale czaiła się w nim jakaś dziwna groźba. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że wystarczyłby tylko jeden krok dziennikarza naprzód, a ślepia hipogryfa rozbłysłyby od gorącej nienawiści.

To zdjęcie od razu przyszło mi na myśl, kiedy zobaczyłem oczy człowieka, który dobrowolnie skazał się na niewolę w Numengardzie.

Nie wiedziałem, czy to akt wielkiej odwagi czy szaleństwa – jeśli podejrzewał, że działy się tam złe rzeczy, a podejrzewać musiał, inaczej nie zdecydował się na infiltrowanie więzienia, jak mógł pomyśleć o wtargnięciu do tego miejsca? Można spędzać tam kolejne dni i nie oszaleć, ani razu nie zechcieć umrzeć?

Morrigan pstryknęła palcami przed moją twarzą. Niemal podskoczyłem na krześle.

– Jeśli chcesz, to posłuchaj – powiedziała, kiwając podbródkiem w stronę skraju stołu.

Wstałem i przeszedłem kilka kroków. Jakaś Puchonka, może z czwartego albo piątego roku, drżącym głosem czytała gazetę.

– ...o ile żadna śmierć nie została przede mną z jakiegoś powodu zatajona. Z ofiar, które znam imiennie bądź okoliczności ich zgonu szczególnie zapadły mi w pamięć: Lew Szujski, skazany na śmierć za próbę kradzieży racji żywnościowych przeznaczonych dla strażników, Daniela Kohler, zamordowana przez inną więźniarkę, gdy wyszło na jaw, że kolaboruje ze strażnikami, Barta Nóra, skazana na śmierć za zamordowanie wcześniej wspomnianej, Jiří Kolář, zamordowany przez jednego ze strażników, jak mniemam, bez istotnego powodu, Gabrijel Pranjić, Aatos Simola, Tuula Simola, Maria Klusáková, zmarli z głodu, chorób i wycieńczenia, podobnie jak dwie kobiety i trzech mężczyzn nieznanych mi z imienia, nieznana mi z imienia kobieta, prawdopodobnie Polka, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że jest w ciąży, torturowana przez jedną ze strażniczek cruciatusem, aż poroniła, popełniła samobójstwo dwa dni później... – Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i przymknęła na moment oczy, ktoś zaproponował, że zastąpi ją w roli lektora; pokręciła tylko głową i zaczęła czytać dalej: – Mads, Hafsa i Ronja Gimse, cała rodzina zamordowana w dzień po przybyciu do Numengardu. Należy pamiętać, że mój pobyt w Numengardzie obejmował tylko cztery miesiące i powyższa lista zawiera jedynie osoby, których zgonów jestem całkowicie pewien. Nie miałem dostępu do wszystkich kondygnacji budynku i nie wiem, kto je zamieszkiwał i w jakich warunkach. Mogę tylko zgadywać, ile ludzi zginęło przez pięć lat istnienia Numengardu.

Słuchałem w milczeniu, wpatrując się w dziewczynę z gazetą. Kolejne akapity reportażu traktowały o pomocy medycznej, jaką rzekomo Grindelwald oferował swoim więźniom, choć biorąc pod uwagę, jak traktowani byli chorzy, określenie „pomoc medyczna" nabierało ironicznego brzmienia. Wkrótce zniesmaczenie i przygnębienie wzięło górę nad ciekawością – nie chciałem już dłużej tego słuchać, nie teraz. Odwróciłem się i dopiero wówczas zauważyłem, że Morrigan stała tuż za mną. Nie patrzyła jednak na mnie – uwagę skupiała na czytającej.

– To okropne – powiedziałem, sam nie wiem dlaczego. Wątpiłem, by dziewczynka zrozumiała.

Spojrzała na mnie.

– To wojna – stwierdziła cicho i spokojnie. – A on chce wygrać. Tak będzie.

Poczułem nagłą złość, choć przecież nie powinienem. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, kim była Morrigan Mard, ale z całą pewnością wiedziałem, kim nie była – nie mogłem spodziewać się po niej żadnych szczególnie emocjonalnych czy empatycznych komentarzy.

Zerknęła na moje dłonie; musiała dostrzec, że mimowolnie zacisnąłem je w pięści.

– Dlaczego jesteś zły?

Przez chwilę na nią patrzyłem.

– Mam dosyć wojny – odpowiedziałem w końcu i zacząłem iść wzdłuż stołu. Morrigan zaraz dorównała mi kroku.

– Ktoś ci umarł na wojnie? – zapytała tonem, któremu najbliżej było do uprzejmego zainteresowania. Rozdrażniło mnie to jeszcze bardziej, ale starałem się nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

– Nie – mruknąłem.

– Jesteś przez nią biedniejszy?

– Nie... – Zorientowałem się, że tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem tego. Nigdy nie interesowałem się finansami naszej rodziny; w każdym razie nawet jeśli straciliśmy jakieś pieniądze, nie odczułem ich braku w żaden sposób.

– Obok mojego domu spadł pilot – oznajmiła nagle Morrigan.

– Och... – bąknąłem, otwierając przed nią drzwi. Dziewczynka dygnęła i przeszła na korytarz. – Nic mu się nie stało?

– Stało.

– Gdzie teraz jest? – Przyspieszyłem nieco, Morrigan wciąż jednak dotrzymywała mi kroku.

– Jeśli prababcia go nie zabrała, to ciągle u nas w piwnicy.

– A-aaach... – Ugryzłem się w język przed zadaniem pytania.

Skręciłem trochę na oślep, nie wiedząc, dokąd tak właściwie chciałem trafić. Im dalej od Wielkiej Sali, która przeobraziła się w gniazdo smutku i strachu, tym lepiej.

– Morrigan. – Stanąłem nagle i odwróciłem się do niej. – Nie przeraża cię śmierć innych ludzi?

Również się zatrzymała.

– Dlaczego miałaby? – Zmarszczyła niemal niezauważalnie brwi. – Ty się jej boisz? Myślałam, że nie.

Otworzyłem nieco szerzej oczy.

– Oczywiście, że tak. To, co się dzieje, jest... – Wziąłem głęboki oddech. – Dlaczego tak myślałaś?

– Czytałeś o Corcoranie. On zabijał.

Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć.

– To coś innego – stwierdziłem w końcu ostrożnie. – Wiem, że on już nikomu nie zagraża.

– Grindelwald jest jak wymyślony zabójca. Nie zabija nikogo, kogo znamy. Nie wiedziałbyś nawet, gdybyś nie przeczytał.

– Giną prawdziwi ludzie, Morrigan! – Nie potrafiłem już ukryć wzburzenia. Ta rozmowa była skrajnie niewygodna; jak miałem wytłumaczyć koncepcję współczucia komuś być może niezdolnemu do empatii? Jeśli nie czuła się zagrożona, nie istniał racjonalny powód, by nękał ją niepokój.

– Są za daleko. Nie widzę ich linii.

Przyglądałem jej się ponuro.

– Przyjdź dzisiaj na spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka – zaproponowałem. – A teraz opowiem ci o „Ogrodzie niegodziwości".

Kiwnęła głową, więc ruszyłem razem z nią w stronę schodów. Pomysł, który wpadł mi do głowy, nie miał dużych szans na powodzenie, ale mimo wszystko chciałem spróbować. Szedłem ze spuszczoną głową, układając w myślach słowa.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy dołączyła do nas Gęś. Może dogoniła nas na korytarzu, może trochę później.

Otworzyłem przed nimi drzwi. Sala, do której ją zaprowadziłem, była od lat nieużywana i zwykle stała otworem dla wszystkich – możliwe, że klucz do niej zaginął, choć równie dobrze nikomu nie zależało na tym, czy do pomieszczenia będą zaglądać niechciani goście.

Mimo że nie prowadzono już tutaj lekcji, salę tę regularnie sprzątano. Nie wiem, czy z polecenia dyrekcji, czy skrzaty domowe nie mogły znieść myśli, że któryś skrawek budynku nie był dokładnie wypucowany. Nie dało się tutaj uświadczyć kurzu czy śladu brudu, nie znaczyło to jednak, że sala ta biła po oczach porządkiem w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Niemal wszystkie ławki uginały się od ciężaru najrozmaitszych aparatur i dziwacznych sprzętów, z których większa część wydawała się uszkodzona lub niekompletna.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, istnienie tego pomieszczenia często okazywało się przydatne. Mało kiedy ktokolwiek tu zaglądał, więc mogłem liczyć na to, że nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

Przełożyłem kilka starych map z jednej ławki na inną, robiąc trochę wolnego miejsca. Usiadłem na blacie i popatrzyłem na dziewczynkę.

– Wiesz, dlaczego Magorian nie opuścił Corcorana, chociaż czasem go wręcz przerażał?

Pokręciła głową.

– Kochał go niczym brata. Byli przyjaciółmi. – Milczałem przez chwilę. – Masz przyjaciół, Morrigan?

– Nie.

Przeniosłem wzrok na Gęś.

– To wspólniczka – stwierdziła Morrigan.

– Myślę, że to ważne, by mieć przyjaciół – powiedziałem cicho.

– A ty masz?

Z początku nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony, w końcu uśmiechnąłem się lekko na to pytanie.

– Nie. Potrafię jednak lubić i szanować innych ludzi. Gdybym spotkał kogoś, kto mógłby wiedzieć o mnie prawie wszystko i mimo to mnie akceptować, chciałbym i próbowałbym się z taką osobą zaprzyjaźnić. – Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. – Nie ma nikogo, kogo byś lubiła?

Morrigan schyliła się i pogłaskała Gęś.

– Są tacy – odparła, wyprostowując się. – Obiecałeś, że opowiesz mi więcej o Corcoranie.

Nie odpowiedziałem od razu, w zadumie wpatrując się w jakiś punkt ponad ramieniem Morrigan. Dziewczynka jednak cierpliwie czekała, aż zacznę mówić.

– Z tego co Magorian usłyszał, wynikało, że pierwszą ofiarą Corcorana było mugolskie dziecko – odezwałem się w końcu. – Morderca spotkał zmarzniętą i głodną sierotę. Zaprosił chłopca z intencją, by go nakarmić i pozwolić mu się ogrzać. Kiedy jednak obaj znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Corcorana, ten nagle zmienił zdanie. Ponoć dopadła go obsesyjna myśl, że przecież to dziecko i tak znajdowało się na skraju śmierci; było tak wygłodzone i schorowane, że każda kolejna godzina mogła być dla niego ostatnią. Każdy, kto mijał tę sierotę obojętnie, podpisywał się pod długą listą ludzi, którzy skazywali go na śmierć. Czy uśmiercenie chłopca zaklęciem byłoby bardziej amoralne niż pozwolenie mu na śmierć na ulicy? Tak więc pierwszy człowiek zabity przez Corcorana zginął dla „moralnego eksperymentu", jak określił to zdarzenie Magorian.

Morrigan milczała.

– Podoba mi się ta myśl – dodałem po chwili. – Każdy, kto mijał to dziecko obojętnie, w pewnym sensie je zabijał.

– Ale to nieprawda.

Popatrzyłem na nią. Przyglądała mi się jak zwykle spokojnie.

– Gdybym została całkiem sama, nikt, kto by nie pomógł, nie sprawiałby, że byłabym bardziej sama. Nie szkodziłby. Corcoran myślał, że ten chłopiec jest zabity przez wszystkich dookoła, ale to nieprawda. Mógł ukraść jedzenie. Mógł znaleźć pracę. Mógł odejść i poszukać miejsca, gdzie ktoś go zechce.

– Nie bronię Corcorana. – Podniosłem obie dłonie do góry. – Po prostu... gdyby każdy Londyńczyk kupował codziennie jedną bułkę dla jakiejś głodującej sieroty, umierałoby znacznie mniej dzieci.

– Ile kupiłeś bułek dla głodujących sierot w Londynie? – zaciekawiła się Morrigan.

– Ani jednej, jak myślę – mruknąłem.

Spodziewałem się, że dziewczynka powie coś w stylu „tak też mi się wydawało", ale nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Zamiast tego po prostu usiadła obok mnie; Gęś wskoczyła na ławkę i umościła się wygodnie na przestrzeni pomiędzy nami. Nie było to ani trochę komfortowe – instynkt przetrwania kazał mi jak najszybciej odsunąć się od ptaka, ale rozsądek starał się moje obawy uciszyć.

To tylko gęś, prawda? Owszem, towarzyszyła bardzo, bardzo, bardzo nietypowej dziewczynce, ale to wcale nie czyniło jej jakąś mroczną abominacją.

– Jak go złapano? – przerwała ciszę Morrigan.

– Corcorana? – Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. – To właściwie jedyna zabawna historia w nieprzerwanym ciągu tych tragedii. Wiesz, że nie wpadłby, gdyby nie skórka od pomarańczy?

Opowiadałem jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę – dziewczynka, jak się okazało, wcale nie oczekiwała ode mnie zdania jej chronologicznej, pełnej relacji. Zadawała konkretne pytania, co czyniło to zadanie trochę łatwiejszym; poszczególne wątki pamiętałem znacznie lepiej niż całość historii.

Kiedy ciekawość Morrigan wydawała się już zaspokojona, ośmieliłem się poruszyć jedną z ważniejszych kwestii tego dnia.

– To znaczy, że nie umrę? – upewniłem się.

– Nie. Zdążyłeś przed Linią Śmierci. Znasz inne ciekawe książki?

Pokręciłem głową.

– Oczywiście, że znam, ale nic ci już nie powiem. Znowu mnie zaklątwujesz?

– To nie była klątwa – oburzyła się Morrigan. – Nie robiłam jeszcze nigdy czarnej magii.

– Nie? – Spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– Potrzebuję jeszcze tyle urosnąć. – Podniosła rękę do góry. – Prababcia uważa, że to istotne. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

– To przede wszystkim nielegalne i niemoralne – zauważyłem.

– Przestrzegamy prawa, chyba że już nie możemy – powiedziała Morrigan, patrząc na Gęś.

Milczałem przez chwilę.

– A co z drugą częścią? – zapytałem w końcu. – To wciąż skrajnie nieetyczne.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Wiesz… – zawahałem się. – Gdybyś w wyniku czarnej magii… albo czegokolwiek innego doprowadziła do mojej śmierci i tak już nigdy nie usłyszałabyś ode mnie żadnej historii. Ustalmy, że raz w tygodniu mogę ci coś opowiedzieć, a żebyś nie nudziła się w międzyczasie, podsunę ci książki, które mogą ci się spodobać, a z których wypożyczeniem nie powinnaś mieć problemów.

Gęś poruszyła się raptownie i wlepiła wzrok w Morrigan. Dziewczynka przycisnęła w zamyśleniu palec wskazujący do ust, po czym zerknęła na siedzącego obok niej ptaka.

– Zgadzamy się – orzekła.

– To też oznacza, że koniec z Liniami Śmierci – zaznaczyłem stanowczo.

– Mięczak.

Łypnąłem na nią ciężko i zszedłem z ławki. Morrigan zeskoczyła za mną – na koniec sfrunęła na podłogę Gęś.

Podszedłem do drzwi, nacisnąłem klamkę, oglądając się na dziewczynkę.

– Pamiętaj o spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka. To może cię zainteresować. – Albo, równie dobrze, w ogóle nie zaciekawić, ale tego już nie powiedziałem na głos.

xxx

Tym razem przyszedłem na spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka przed czasem, ale mimo że do zapowiadanej godziny brakowało jeszcze kwadransa, większość członków zdążyła już się zgromadzić w gabinecie profesora Slughorna. Ledwo otworzyłem drzwi, a już po kilku urwanych zdaniach domyśliłem się, co stanowiło temat dyskusji. Niemal wszyscy z ożywieniem rozmawiali o dzisiejszych doniesieniach z gazety.

Przywitałem się z zebranymi i od razu podszedłem do stołu z przekąskami – stał przy nim tylko Ambrozjusz Flume, smętnie rozgrzebując kawałek ciasta widelczykiem. Na mój widok uśmiechnął się niemrawo.

– Ale dysputa – rzucił znad talerzyka. – Czy Grindelwald miał prawo czy nie miał prawa… że też im się chce w ogóle o czymś podobnym rozmawiać.

Zaatakował ciasto ze szczególną agresją – rozgniótł je i całkiem wymieszał z kremem, przy tym ani razu nie kosztując wypieku. Przypomniałem sobie, że Ambrozjusz jako jeden z niewielu członków Klubu Ślimaka nie miał czystej krwi. Odruchowo zerknąłem na Toma; ze szczególną uwagą wymalowaną na twarzy przysłuchiwał się Avery'emu.

– Łatwiej im podejść teoretycznie do tematu, skoro mogą się zdystansować. – Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami. – Choćby Grindelwald podbił Wielką Brytanię, większości z nich nic by nie groziło.

– No tak – mruknął tylko niechętnie Ambrozjusz, po czym odwrócił się do stołu i wskazał półmisek z cukierkami. – Chcesz spróbować? Ulepszona receptura, chyba mi się całkiem udały.

Z grzeczności sięgnąłem po słodycze.

– Tylko że wypalają dziury w języku – dodał Ambrozjusz po chwili, jakby dopiero co sobie o tym przypomniał.

Cofnąłem dłoń.

– Jednak podziękuję – bąknąłem.

– A żałuj.

Nie sądziłem, by kiedyś przyszedł dzień, bym miał żałować, jednak nie zamierzałem się o to sprzeczać. Obróciłem się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi – do środka weszła Morrigan, a za nią powoli dreptała Gęś.

Dziewczynka usiadła na poręczy pustego fotela, a ptak usadowił się tuż obok niej. Nieco stremowany odetchnąłem głęboko; skoro zdecydowała się nas odwiedzić, nie mogłem już wycofać się ze swojego pomysłu.

Podszedłem do nich, a na mój widok Gęś strzepnęła skrzydłami i zeskoczyła z fotela. Prawdę mówiąc, zaskoczyła mnie jej uprzejmość – raczej nie wydawała się typem zwierzęcia, które lubi ustępować. Usiadłem na zwolnionym miejscu i spojrzałem na Morrigan.

Dziewczynka dla odmiany nie zwróciła na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Zapatrzona w podłogę, machała nieznacznie nogami.

– Maurice…? – Usłyszałem nagle głos Almachiusza Notta. Odwróciłem w jego stronę twarz; wydawał się skonsternowany.

Rozejrzałem się po reszcie klubowiczów – niemal wszyscy zerkali na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

– Coś… coś nie tak? – zaniepokoiłem się.

– Ty jej… nie widzisz? – wydukał z pewną trudnością Nott.

Morrigan wydała z siebie dziwny, stłumiony dźwięk. Obejrzałem się na nią, marszcząc brwi, po czym znów popatrzyłem na Almachiusza.

– Oczywiście, że widzę – stwierdziłem mimo wszystko niepewnym głosem.

Myślałem, że Morrigan pojawi się tradycyjnie niewidoczna dla wszystkich poza mną, choć faktycznie nie przypominałem sobie, bym ją o to poprosił. Wydawało mi się to dość oczywiste.

– To… co ona tu robi? – zapytał Almachiusz.

– Cóż… zaprosiłem ją.

– Zaprosiłeś… gęś…?

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Morrigan zasłoniła usta przedramieniem, a owy dziwny dźwięk zaczął w niepokojący sposób przypominać chichot.

Gęś natomiast wskoczyła na moje kolana i dość poufale się na nich rozsiadła. Starając się zachowywać pokerowy wyraz twarzy, pogłaskałem ją sztywno po łebku.

– Owszem – odpowiedziałem.

Gęś wyglądała tak, jakby znajdowała się w najwłaściwszym miejscu pod słońcem.

– Ale… – Almachiusz popatrzył na nią, następnie na mnie, a później znowu na Gęś. – Nieważne – westchnął w końcu z rezygnacją.

Odwrócił się i zajął rozmową z kimś innym. Pozostali członkowie Klubu też niedługo stracili nami zainteresowanie. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z ust i obejrzałem się na Morrigan.

– Ależ jesteś złośliwa – mruknąłem.

– Nic nie zrobiłam – stwierdziła z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

Skrzyżowałem ręce na klatce piersiowej. Morrigan przybrała minę urażonej niewinności. Tylko Gęś wydawała się niezaprzeczalnie zadowolona.

W gwarze, jaki zapanował wśród zebranych, prawie nie zauważyłem wejścia profesora Slughorna. Przemknął przez pomieszczenie, dziwnie poruszony.

– Dobry wieczór, moi mili… – Rozejrzał się i jego wzrok zawiesił się na Gęsi; ostatecznie nauczyciel tylko potrząsnął głową. – Wybaczcie mi, że musieliście chwilę na mnie poczekać. – Zerknął na stół. – Oho, widzę, że Ambrozjusz jednak znalazł dla nas czas. – Przeniósł spojrzenie na mnie. – Mam nadzieję, że też coś dla nas przygotowałeś, Maurice?

– Tak, w pewnym sensie tak – przytaknąłem. Podniosłem się minimalnie do góry, chcąc wstać, ale Gęś spojrzała na mnie ze skrajną dezaprobatą, więc znowu opadłem na swoje miejsce. Położyłem obie dłonie na krawędzi fotela, uderzając opuszkami palców o miękką powierzchnię i zastanawiając się, jak ten konflikt rozwiązać. – Psst – szepnąłem dyskretnie. – Zejdź na chwilę… bardzo proszę?

Gęś wstała, pokręciła się w kółko i rozsiadła wygodniej na moich kolanach. Morrigan zasłoniła usta dłońmi; mogłem się założyć, że uśmiechała się.

– Nie przejmuj się tak tym ptakiem – odezwał się Avery, machnąwszy lekceważąco ręką.

– Nie, w porządku – bąknąłem. – Miałem przygotowane tło muzyczne, ale… może przekaz będzie wyraźniejszy bez niego.

– Przekaz? – zdziwił się profesor Slughorn.

– Napisałem wiersz.

Większość zgromadzonych wymieniła zdumione spojrzenia.

– Cóż. – Profesor odchrząknął cicho. – Zaprezentuj, proszę.

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni marynarki zgiętą na pół kartkę – Gęś wyciągnęła szyję i klapnęła dziobem obok niej.

– Hej! – Uniosłem kartkę trochę wyżej. – Myślisz, że zdążyłem nauczyć się go na pamięć?

– Daj jej zobaczyć – poradziła Morrigan.

Zerknąłem tylko na dziewczynkę, rozłożyłem kartkę i podsunąłem wiersz Gęsi. Ta powąchała pergamin i straciła zainteresowanie.

Po kolejnej scenie z udziałem Gęsi nie miałem śmiałości podnieść wzroku na resztę zgromadzonych. Odchrząknąłem i zacząłem czytać:

 _Stłoczeni ciasno w swej celi stoją_

 _Najgorsi ludzie po tej stronie globu_

 _Niczym dzikie zwierzęta się boją_

 _Samego dźwięku człowieczych kroków_

 _Kulą się gdy tylko wyciągnąć dłoń_

 _W stronę tych odrażających cieni_

 _Kto za równych ich ma popełnia błąd_

 _Wystarczy spojrzeć w pustkę ich źrenic_

 _Zmęczone głodem mają umysły_

 _I gdyby rzucić im pajdę chleba_

 _Między sobą będą się gryźli_

 _By później o lichy kąsek żebrać_

 _Na dawnych zdjęciach zdają się inni_

 _Ładnie ubrani i uśmiechnięci_

 _Niemal jak my - czyści i niewinni_

 _Na kolanach trzymają swe dzieci_

 _Jednak każde z tych dzieci jest chwastem_

 _A to co szkodzi należy zabić_

 _Trzeba postawić na dobro własne_

 _I cały ten brud w końcu wygrabić_

 _My cierpienia znieślibyśmy dumnie_

 _Tak samo nasze dzielne dziecięta_

 _Oni krążą jak bestie wychudłe_

 _Ich dzieci skomlą niczym wilczęta_

Zawahałem się, gdy dotarłem do ostatniej zwrotki – nagle wydała mi się zupełnie nieodpowiednia. Wpatrywałem się w tekst przez chwilę, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie pogrążone w ciszy. Dopiero, gdy usłyszałem ponaglające chrząknięcie, drgnąłem i improwizując pospiesznie, dodałem:

 _Więc w słusznie zagrabionych majątkach_

 _Utrwalamy nasz majestat na zdjęciach_

 _Ładnie ubrani, cali w koronkach_

 _Uśmiechy na dziecięcych twarzach_

Schowałem pospiesznie kartkę do kieszeni. Przez kilka sekund nikt się nie odezwał.

– To z całą pewnością było… interesujące – powiedział profesor niezbyt przekonującym tonem, a ja poczułem, jak się czerwienię. – Ach, Wylfredzie, właśnie sobie przypomniałem! – Zwrócił się do jednego z młodszych chłopców. – Twój wuj powiedział mi ostatnio, że przeżyłeś jakąś szalenie ciekawą przygodę podczas wakacji, a ty, nicponiu, nie pisnąłeś nawet słówkiem. – Mrugnął do niego.

Wcisnąłem się głębiej w fotel. Policzki aż mnie piekły z gorąca i niczego nie pragnąłem w tym momencie mocniej, niż końca spotkania.

– W ostatniej zwrotce masz niepotrzebną sylabę – powiedziała Morrigan. – A zdjęcia i twarze w ogóle się nie rymują.

– Wymyśliłem na poczekaniu – bąknąłem, ledwo poruszając ustami. Miałem wrażenie, że parę osób wciąż wpatrywało się we mnie i nie chciałem pogarszać swojej sytuacji, mówiąc do powietrza.

– Maurice? – odezwała się Morrigan, zmuszając mnie, bym podniósł na nią wzrok. – Ty mówisz jako ludzie Grindelwalda, ale wcale ich nie lubisz.

Patrzyłem na nią przez chwilę, po czym pogłaskałem Gęś. Łypnęła na mnie, najwidoczniej zła, że przeszkadzałem jej w drzemce, więc natychmiast cofnąłem dłoń.

– I mówisz źle o ludziach w Numengardzie, chociaż im współczujesz – dodała, jakby chcąc wymusić na mnie odpowiedź.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Dyskusję nagle przerwał głos Ambrozjusza Flume'a.

– Profesorze? Źle się czuję. Mógłbym wyjść?

Poderwałem głowię i popatrzyłem na niego – nie wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek mu dolegało, wydawał się jednak mocno zdenerwowany.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście. – Slughorn spojrzał na niego z troską. – Jeśli to coś poważnego, może powinieneś…

– Nie, raczej nic poważnego – przerwał Ambrozjusz. – Ale może czułbym się trochę pewniej, gdyby ktoś mnie odprowadził. Może Maurice?

Właściwie taka możliwość bardzo mi odpowiadała; straciłem ochotę na przebywanie tutaj już dawno i nawet nie słuchałem, o czym rozmawiała reszta klubowiczów. Wstałem szybko – Gęś zamachała z oburzeniem skrzydłami, gdy wylądowała na podłodze i syknęła na mnie karcąco. Skuliłem się w ramionach i wyszeptałem przeprosiny, które najwyraźniej nie przyniosły żadnego rezultatu; wciąż fuczała gniewnie.

– Dobrze, niech tak będzie… – zgodził się z pewnym zdumieniem profesor.

Wyszliśmy na korytarz; za mną człapała wciąż urażona Gęś, a pochód zamknęła Morrigan. Poczekałem, aż dziewczynka opuści gabinet i dopiero wtedy zamknąłem drzwi.

Ambrozjusz spojrzał na mnie ze złością.

– Banda kretynów – mruknął i odwrócił się do mnie plecami; zaczął iść bardzo szybko.

Dogoniłem go.

– Co znowu? – zapytałem, nie kryjąc nawet zaskoczenia w głosie.

– Nie słyszałeś? Któryś z tamtych… chyba Avery, powiedział, że nie sądził, że masz tak rozsądne poglądy – prychnął niemal z pogardą.

Przystanąłem na moment, zaraz jednak przyspieszyłem kroku, by za nim nadążyć.

– Na Rowenę, w ogóle nie zrozumiał, co miałem na myśli! – Pokręciłem głową. – Wiem, jakie poglądy uznaje za rozsądne.

– Też wiem. A ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeśli ironizujesz, to trzy czwarte słuchaczy cię nie zrozumie. Zwłaszcza takich tępych jak Avery.

– Rany – jęknąłem. Naszła mnie nagła myśl; Tom był inteligentny, ale nie znał się ani trochę na poezji. Co, jeśli zrozumiał mnie dosłownie? Nie chciałem, by myślał, że nienawidzę mugoli!

– Więcej nawet nie mam zamiaru się tam pojawić. Slughorn udał, że nie słyszy. Mam już go potąd, o. – Machnął dłonią nad czołem. – Najpierw będzie się do mnie przymilał, a potem całuje buty takim, którzy najchętniej wybiliby połowę mojej rodziny.

Milczałem, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Jeśli chce paszteciki dyniowe, ciastka i inne pyszności, to niech sam sobie je piecze, wstrętny hipokryta – złorzeczył dalej Ambrozjusz. – A ja już nie chcę słyszeć, że z nim się wybiję. Wybiję się i tak, a wiesz, dlaczego, Maurice?

– Dlaczego?

– Bo mam talent!

Odgrażał się przez całą drogę do dormitorium Hufflepuffu. Właściwie nie angażowałem się w jego monolog, głównie dlatego, że nie było miejsca na jakąkolwiek moją odpowiedź; Ambrozjusz ledwo kończył jeden wątek, a zaczynał kolejny.

– No. – Flume stanął przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów. – Miło się rozmawiało, ale to by było na tyle, Maurice.

– Chyba tak – zgodziłem się cicho. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

Odwróciłem się i ruszyłem przez korytarz; przed zakrętem obejrzałem się jeszcze za siebie. Morrigan i Gęś stały przed wejściem same. Złapawszy moje spojrzenie, dziewczynka uniosła rękę i pomachała do mnie.

Ten gest zaskoczył mnie na tyle, że na pomysł odmachania wpadłem dopiero po chwili. Pożegnawszy się w ten sposób, skręciłem i z głową pełną myśli poszedłem do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów.


	5. Dodatek: Gęś Mard jest wspaniała

_Tak naprawdę Gęś powinna być główną bohaterką, a rola narratora przypadła Maurice'owi tylko dlatego, że ma bogatsze słownictwo od Gęsi._

* * *

Gęś miała w sobie cierpliwość do ludziaków. Ludziaki były jeszcze bardziej upośledzone niż ludzie, ale większość w końcu rozwijała w sobie odpowiedni Instynkt. Gęś potrafiła to zrozumieć i wybaczała ludziakom Głupie Rzeczy. Chyba że ludziak robił Rzecz Niewyobrażalnie Głupią i Gęś nie mogła się łudzić, że w przyszłości będzie postępował rozsądniej.

Gęś do takich czynów kwalifikowała Zaczepianie Morrigan. Nie dość, że było to nad wyraz irytujące, to jeszcze wyglądało na czyste samobójstwo. Gęś nie rozumiała skłonności suicydalnych i w związku z tym nie miała o nich wyrobionej innej opinii niż takiej, że skoro leżały poza jej pojmowaniem, musiały być bardzo głupie. Głęboką złość budziło w niej to, że ludziak postanowił zakończyć swoje życie w tak męczący dla niej sposób.

„Głupi ludziak", pomyślała Gęś i postanowiła go zjeść, ale Morrigan przytrzymała ją z całych sił.

„Głupia Morrigan", pomyślała Gęś i dziobnęła ją karcąco, jednak Morrigan nie poluzowała uścisku.

– Hej! – zawołał nadchodzący ludź. – Co tutaj się dzieje?

Gęś nie uznała za stosowne odpowiedzieć. Poczekała, aż ktoś inny wytłumaczy.

xxx

Ręka ludzia podsunęła Gęsi ciastko z parówką.

„To jest ciastko z parówką", pomyślała Gęś i zjadła je.

xxx

Gęś wróciła i była z siebie dumna. Zazwyczaj była z siebie dumna, ale w szczególnych momentach życia była dumna bardziej.

Przeszła pod stołem, przy którym siedziała Morrigan, a obok niej ludź. Ludź jak zwykle wydzielał woń strachu, jednak Gęś uważała, że strach to właśnie to, czym powinni pachnąć ludzie na jej widok. Aprobowała poddańczą naturę ludzia i w związku z tym była skłonna go nie jeść.

Gęś usadowiła się wygodnie pod stołem. Morrigan podsunęła Gęsi jedzenie. Nie wzbudziło apetytu, więc Gęś nie zechciała go zjeść.

xxx

Gęś przestała Robić Rzeczy i zechciała znaleźć Morrigan, więc ją znalazła. Morrigan nachyliła się do niej i szepnęła:

– Maurice ma książkę. Chcę znać jej treść.

Gęś wbiła wzrok w ludzia, a ludź się wystraszył. Gęś była zadowolona – to znaczyło, że zrozumiał ostrzeżenie. Na wszelki wypadek jednak śledziła go spojrzeniem, dopóki nie zniknął z pola widzenia.

Jeśli ludź chciał nie zostać zjedzony, a Gęś uważała, że ludź nie chciał, to musiał uznać Hierarchię.

xxx

Szczur przestał Żyć i Gęsi to wcale nie obchodziło. Wszyscy Dużo Mówili, niektórzy płakali i poświęcili dużo energii na coś, co dla Gęsi było bez znaczenia. Ta śmierć udowodniała tylko coś, co Gęś wiedziała od dawna: że nie wszystko powinno się jeść.

Tak naprawdę Gęś chciała zobaczyć, jak szczur się pali, bo tego jeszcze nie widziała.

xxx

Gęś zechciała pójść za Morrigan do Tego Miejsca, więc poszła. Fotel wydawał się miękki i usiadła na nim, ale okazał się twardy i zeskoczyła z niego. Ludź usiadł na wolnym miejscu, ale nie szkodziło to wcale, bo Gęś i tak go nie chciała.

A potem Gęś została Zaproszona, co wywołało w niej zadowolenie, bo było to coś, co powinno się zdarzać. Spodobało jej się też dlatego, że ludź zaczynał coraz lepiej rozumieć Hierarchię i to naprawdę dobrze rokowało. Gęś usiadła na ludziu, ponieważ przypomniało jej się, że na ludziach siedzi się Wygodnie i pomyślała, że skoro ludź zrobił coś raz dla Gęsi, to może robić zawsze.

Ludź pogłaskał Gęś i chociaż nie zasłużył, to pozwoliła mu na to, bo Uszanował Gęś.

Później ludzie zaczęli Dużo Mówić, ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo Gęsi było Wygodnie.

A przynajmniej dopóki nie została zrzucona.

Gęś zjadłaby niemal każdego na miejscu ludzia, ale ludź jeszcze nie wyrosnął z ludziaka i brakowało mu wiele do dużego ludzia, a poza tym wyrażał wolę poddania się Gęsi. Nie miała w sobie chęci zjedzenia ludzia, ale musiała go zdyscyplinować, inaczej wszystko związane z Hierarchią by mu się Pomieszało.

A szkoda, bo początek był dobry.


	6. Zaniedbuję edukację

Tak naprawdę nikt z nas nie był pewien, jak dokładnie wyglądał profesor Kettleburn. Zwykle przynajmniej jeden element jego twarzy zasłaniał jakiś opatrunek, opaska na oko czy ogromny plaster, nie wspominając o stale rosnącej kolekcji blizn, które zniekształcały odsłonięte części głowy. Nawet jego głos uległ pewnym przeobrażeniom od czasów dziwnego wypadku, kiedy to nawdychał się gazów wydzielanych przez przerażoną rozdmuchę krótkonogą – z początku potwornie chrypiał i mimo znacznej poprawy nie udało mu się wrócić do dawnego brzmienia.

Sam pewnie załamałbym się, mając chociażby najmniejszą szramę na twarzy, profesorowi jednak takie nabytki w ogóle nie przeszkadzały. W końcu ani nie zmienił pracy, ani nie zaczął podchodzić do niej bardziej odpowiedzialnie. Lubiłem nauczany przez niego przedmiot, o ile mieliśmy do czynienia ze zwierzętami, które nie pluły jadem, nie wydzielały śluzu ani nie produkowały gazów. Pod tym względem pan Kettleburn posiadał zupełnie odmienne ode mnie gusta. Gdyby szkolny program tego nie wymagał, zapewne nie pokazałby nam ani jednego miłego i ładnego zwierzęcia.

Gdy tylko profesor zaczął nam rozdawać rękawice i google ochronne, wiedziałem już, że dzisiaj nie zobaczymy niczego, co kwalifikowałoby się jako „miłe i ładne".

Oczywiście, Gryfoni zapałali entuzjazmem na sam widok wręczonego nam ekwipunku. Krukoni wykazywali się większą sceptycznością, może z wyjątkiem Wilhelminy, której poważny wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał zupełnie żadnych emocji.

– Myślisz, że to gryzie? – zaniepokoiłem się. – W sumie wolałbym, żeby gryzło, niż wyrzucało z siebie kolce czy wydzielało jakieś… śluzy.

– Dlaczego jesteś tak negatywnie nastawiony? – Wilhelmina naciągnęła rękawice na dłonie. – To wszystko natura, Maurice.

– Nie jestem wielkim zwolennikiem natury – mruknąłem.

Uśmiechnęła się oszczędnie.

– Ponoć od wieków inspiruje artystów. Na ciebie nie działa?

– Nie ma nic inspirującego w wydzielinach – zaprotestowałem, chyba zbyt głośno, bo jedna z Gryfonek popatrzyła na mnie przeciągle. Próbowałem udawać, że nie złapałem jej spojrzenia, ale mimo starań nie miało to szans na powodzenie; i tak zdradziłby mnie rumieniec.

Profesor Kettleburn przytargał z trudem ogromną skrzynię i otrzepał ręce, patrząc na nas z wyzwaniem w oczach. Ci z uczniów, którzy prowadzili jeszcze pogawędki, natychmiast zamilknęli. Ja sam zerkałem w stronę skrzyni z obawą; dochodził z niej dziwny dźwięk i aż bałem się wyobrazić sobie, co go wydobywało.

Nauczyciel usiadł na wieku i uśmiechnął się niepokojąco.

– Czołem, uczniowie! Dzisiaj mam dla was coś specjalnego.

– Specjalnego… – rzuciłem zduszonym tonem do Wilhelminy.

Dziewczyna tylko wywróciła oczami i założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Nie ma w tej szkole nikogo, kto uwielbia rywalizację bardziej od Gryfonów – kontynuował wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach profesor – i nie ma nikogo, kto dorównuje Krukonom w chęci udowadniania innym, że zabierają się za rozwiązanie problemu w zupełnie zły sposób. Więc… – Zeskoczył z wieka i zabębnił niecierpliwie palcami w ścianę skrzyni – ...wymyśliłem zadanie, które powinno spodobać się obu grupom.

Gryfoni podnieśli głowy już na sam dźwięk słowa „rywalizacja". Miałem co do tej lekcji bardzo złe przeczucia i już zaczynałem żałować, że jednak na nią przyszedłem. Kiedy profesor otworzył skrzynię, przekonałem się, że jednak powinienem częściej ufać intuicji. Cofnąłem się natychmiast o krok, zasłaniając usta dłońmi, a znakomita większość pozostałych uczniów zareagowała nie mniej emocjonalnie niż ja.

Po kilku latach edukowania się pod skrzydłami profesora Kettleburna byliśmy odporni na rozmaite paskudztwa, ale czasem i tak udawało mu się nas zaskoczyć. Ogromna skrzynia po brzegi wypełniona została glizdami – o ile coś, co posiadało mnogość malutkich, ruchliwych nóżek zasługiwało na miano glizdy. Stworzenia były na tyle długie, że ustalenie, ile dokładnie znajdowało się ich w środku, wydawało się niemożliwe; kolejne centymetry wijącej się masy równie dobrze mogły należeć do innej bądź tej samej glizdy. W tej koszmarnej plątaninie wyłowiłem wzrokiem tylko kilka główek… bądź końcówek robaków.

– Co za ohyda – stwierdził dosyć spokojnym tonem Ethan McDonald, po czym spojrzał na profesora pytająco. – To co z tym robimy?

– Szukamy najobrzydliwszego przedstawiciela gatunku – wyjaśnił z absolutnie profesjonalnym wyrazem twarzy nauczyciel. – Wygrany otrzymuje dwadzieścia pięć punktów dla domu, więc jest o co walczyć.

Entuzjazm Gryfonów nieco opadł, co odważniejsi uczniowie zaczęli jednak pojedynczo podchodzić do skrzyni.

– Jakie są kryteria obrzydliwości? – zapytała sceptycznym tonem Wilhelmina. – Kształt, zapach, deformacje główki?

– Nie ma mowy – jęknąłem. – Nie dotknę… tego!

Profesor wyglądał na rozbawionego.

– „To", panie Dummond, to niedojrzała bąbleta. Zwróćcie uwagę, że powiedziałem „niedojrzała". Dojrzała pluje sokiem, który może spowodować dotkliwe oparzenia. Niedojrzała pluje sokiem, który jest po prostu trochę obrzydliwy. Niemniej nikt z was nie chciałby mieć go w oku… uwierzcie mi. – Puknął dwa razy palcem w czoło lekko powyżej brwi. – Dlatego też zakładamy gogle i dopiero wtedy bierzemy się do pracy. Maurice, zapraszam.

– Nawet nie zamierzam na nie patrzeć – zbuntowałem się. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle mamy się tym zajmować i… na Rowenę.

Ostatnie słowa wyszeptałem ze zgrozą, gdy wbrew własnej woli zauważyłem, jak Ethan wyciąga ze skrzyni jedną z bąblet. Stworzenie wydawało się dłuższe niż sam McDonald. Poczułem nagły skurcz w żołądku i odwróciłem się pospiesznie, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

– Trzydzieści punktów! – Profesor podniósł stawkę, zorientowawszy się, że coraz więcej uczniów traci chęci do wykonania zadania. – Trzydzieści punktów za najohydniejszą bąbletę!

– To jest jakaś farsa – oburzyła się Wilhelmina, mimo to z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy podeszła do skrzyni.

Żaden inny nauczyciel nie puściłby płazem takiej uwagi, ale z drugiej strony nikt poza profesorem Kettleburnem nie kazałby nam grzebać w skrzyni pełnej robactwa z bliżej niewyjaśnionych powodów. Czasem decydowałem się jednak zerknąć na poczynania moich rówieśników i za każdym razem żałowałem – glizdy faktycznie dzieliły się na mniej i bardziej obrzydliwe. Kiedy już wydawało mi się, że ktoś znalazł najohydniejszą, kolejna zdecydowanie wykraczała poza skalę brzydoty.

Nie miałem pojęcia, na kim spocznie wątpliwy zaszczyt wybrania spośród tego roju najpaskudniejszego stworzenia, ale oddałbym połowę fortuny Dummondów za zapewnienie, że nie będę to ja.

– Żartujesz sobie? – Dobiegł mnie nagle głos Wilhelminy. – Ta jest moja!

Nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, kiedy Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank będzie grać z Gryfonami w przeciąganie liny za pomocą bąblety. To było zdecydowanie zbyt makabryczne jak na moje gusta. Profesor Kettleburn najwyraźniej w porę zorientował się, że zbliżam się do granic wytrzymałości i podszedł do mnie żwawym krokiem.

– Panie Dummond! Skoro i tak nie bierze pan udziału w naszym małym, hm… konkursie, może przysłużyłby się pan w inny sposób?

– Z chęcią – zgodziłem się bez namysłu, zerkając tylko na Wilhelminę, która z wyrazem tryumfu na twarzy odchodziła od pokonanych Gryfonów, trzymając żwawo poruszającą nóżkami bąbletę. – Profesorze? – Przeniosłem z powrotem wzrok na nauczyciela. – Naprawdę nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale… czemu to ma służyć?

– Krukoni! – westchnął przesadnie dramatycznie profesor, po czym uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Naprawdę nie lubicie niespodzianek, co?

– Nie lubimy bezsensownych inicjatyw – sprostowałem. – A ta wydaje się nadzwyczaj… mało sensowna.

– Powiedzmy, że szukam czegoś… jakby to ująć… o. – Profesor wymówił to słowo w tak dziwny sposób, że aż poczułem ciarki na plecach. – I jeśli pozwoli ci to zaufać w sensowność tego przedsięwzięcia, powiem, że nie tylko ja biorę w nim udział.

Nagle cała ta sprawa wydała mi się całkiem jasna, ale postanowiłem rozwiać resztki wątpliwości.

– Profesor Dumbledore i profesor Beery również? – zapytałem.

Kettleburn łypnął na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Tak, ale… skąd wiesz, Dummond?

– Profesor Dumbledore wspominał o sztuce. Te glizdy… to znaczy, bąblety – Poprawiłem się szybko na widok miny nauczyciela – mają robić za… dekorację?

– Jedna bąbleta, tak. Niezłe, co?

– Taaaak… – zgodziłem się bez większego entuzjazmu.

– Nie? – zaniepokoił się profesor. – Nie wymyśliłem niczego lepszego.

– Może nie ma niczego lepszego. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Po prostu nie nazwałbym ich spektakularnymi. Profesorze, zamierzał pan mnie o coś poprosić?

Kettleburn patrzył, zamyślony, na jakiś punkt powyżej mojego ramienia i dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens mojego pytania. Spojrzał na mnie z początku z zaskoczeniem, zaraz jednak machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Ach, tak. Przydałby mi się Hagrid, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś go ściągnął.

– Rubeusa? – Znalezienie go zwykle nie było problemem, głównie dlatego, że chłopiec naprawdę wyróżniał się z tłumu. – Za chwilę wrócę – zapewniłem.

Mijając profesora, mógłbym przysiąc, że mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak „niespektakularne, co?". Właściwie zaczynałem obawiać się, jakiego potwora mogłem nieumyślnie przebudzić. Nie dało się ukryć, że Kettleburn miał zawyżoną tolerancję na ekstremalność.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, sztuka profesora Beery'ego zaczęła mnie coraz bardziej interesować – jakiego rodzaju dramat mógł wymagać oferowania angażu gliździe? Z czystej ciekawości chciałbym wziąć udział w tym przedsięwzięciu i pewnie jeszcze dzis poprosiłbym o to reżysera, gdyby nie to, że moi rodzicom z pewnością nie spodobałby się ten pomysł. Mieli w końcu jasny plan dotyczący tego, jak mam spędzić ten rok szkolny; uczyć się, uczyć się, uczyć się, zaprzyjaźnić się z Priscillą Rosier…

O ile trzy pierwsze punkty nie były aż takie złe, to do ostatniego miałem kilka zastrzeżeń.

Z ponurą miną szedłem korytarzem i chociaż jakaś część mnie wciąż pamiętała, że mam znaleźć Rubeusa Hagrida, przestałem w ogóle się rozglądać i utkwiłem wzrok na czubkach butów. Spodziewałem się, że wraz nadejściem _odpowiedniego wieku_ zaczną pojawiać się pewne naciski, nie sądziłem jednak, że _odpowiedni wiek_ zaatakuje mnie tak nagle i bez możliwości przygotowania z mojej strony. Pomimo skończenia siedemnastu lat w ogóle nie potrafiłem myśleć o sobie jak o dorosłym człowieku. Jeśli rodzice porozumieli się już z Rosierami co do mojego potencjalnego ożenku z Priscillą, zostało mi naprawdę niedużo czasu. Okres narzeczeństwa przecież musi trwać odpowiednio długo, więc zapewne obie rodziny spodziewały się, że w ciągu dwóch, może trzech lub nawet czterech lat, jeśli wykażą się cierpliwością, uklęknę przed Priscillą i poproszę ją o rękę.

Przyspieszyłem nieco kroku. Cóż, mogło być gorzej. Gdybym urodził się, powiedzmy, trzysta lat temu, postawionoby mnie przed faktem dokonanym i któregoś dnia przedstawiono mojej żonie.

Straszne! Samo to słowo brzmiało dziwnie i obco. Żona, żona, żona…

Nagle poczułem, jak tracę grunt pod nogami. Zamachałem jeszcze rękoma, w nadziei, że złapię równowagę, ale mój trud okazał się próżnym.

– Skusiłeś. – Usłyszałem znajomy głos, gdy podnosiłem się z kolan.

Potarłem nowo nabytego siniaka, wyprostowałem się i dopiero wówczas odwróciłem się do Morrigan.

Stała przy ścianie, trzymając skakankę – drugi koniec zabawki spoczywał w ogromnej dłoni nikogo innego jak Rubeusa Hagrida. Na środku korytarza znajdowała się Gęś i promieniowała majestatem.

– Przepraszam – rzucił potulnie Rubeus, obracając w dłoniach końcówkę skakanki.

– Na Rowenę, w ogóle was nie widziałem – westchnąłem.

– Wiedziałam, że tak będzie – powiedziała Morrigan. – Zawsze tak masz, kiedy się zamyślisz. Nie patrzysz. Jeszcze raz. – Tym razem dziewczynka zwróciła się do chłopca.

Skakanka została wprawiona w ruch, czemu z zadowoleniem przyglądała się Gęś. Wędrowałem wzrokiem po twarzach wszystkich zaangażowanych w tę scenę osób.

– Co wy robicie? – zapytałem w końcu.

– Machamy skakanką, a Gęś Nie Skacze – wyjaśniła Morrigan.

– No… tak. Rzeczywiście nie skacze – zgodziłem się niepewnym głosem, zaraz jednak potrząsnąłem głową. – Rubeusie, profesor Kettleburn cię szukał.

Hagrid spojrzał pytająco na Morrigan.

– Mogę? Psor jest w porząsiu, nie chciałbym, żeby musiał czekać.

Morrigan zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

– Jeśli Maurice cię zastąpi.

Tym razem Hagrid popatrzył na mnie. Westchnąłem tylko.

– Leć. – Machnąłem ręką. Rzucił mi skakankę; złapałem ją dość niezdarnie. – Zastąpić w czym tak właściwie? – zainteresowałem się, gdy Rubeus zniknął za zakrętem. – Przecież Gęś Nie Skacze.

– Myślę, że chce Nie Skoczyć odpowiednią ilość razów – odpowiedziała Morrigan.

Spojrzałem na Gęś, która wciąż zdecydowanie Nie Skakała.

– Nie wiedziałem, że kolegujesz się z Rubeusem – odezwałem się, przenosząc spojrzenie na dziewczynkę.

– Gęś się z nim koleguje.

– Ach, tak.

Poza charakterystycznym świstaniem poruszanej w powietrzu skakanki panowała idealna cisza.

– Morrigan? Ile razy Gęś chce jeszcze Nie Skoczyć?

– Nie wiem.

Machałem skakanką coraz mniej entuzjastycznie, dziewczynka bez słowa dostosowała się tempem.

– Powinienem wracać na lekcję…

– Powinieneś. Ale nie powinieneś też przestawać.

Zerknąłem na Gęś.

– Życie składa się z trudnych wyborów – powiedziała Morrigan.

– Ten jest raczej prosty. – Uśmiechnąłem się słabo. – Nie chcę zostać zjedzony.

Gęś poruszyła się z zadowoleniem. Przez chwilę miałem nadzieję, że oznaczało to kres Nieskakania, nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, by ptak faktycznie był już usatysfakcjonowany.

– Raz, dwa – zaśpiewała nagle Morrigan – John wlazł do paszczy lwa.

– Trzy, cztery – podjąłem – John jest dziurawy jak sery.

– Pięć, sześć, ale lew ma co jeść.

– Siedem, osiem, John okazał się łosiem.

– Dziewięć, dziesięć, łoś smakuje lepiej.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Teraz ty zgubiłaś rym, Morrigan.

– Nie ma rymu do dziesięć!

– Jak to nie ma? Dziesięć… zwie...sięć.

– To nawet nie jest słowo.

Gęś przyglądała się nam z nieodgadnionym wyrazem dzioba. Nagle odwróciła się i zaczęła człapać przed siebie.

– W końcu! – zawołałem z ulgą i oddałem koniec skakanki dziewczynce. – Do później, Morrigan.

Nie zdążyłem nawet się obrócić.

– Poczekaj! – Morrigan zrobiła krok w moją stronę, po czym nagle zatrzymała się, wpatrując się we mnie z pewną podejrzliwością.

Nie wiedziałem, o co teraz mogło jej chodzić. Obejrzałem się przez ramię na Gęś, ale ta wciąż parła do przodu, najwyraźniej w ogóle niezainteresowana tym, co działo się za nią. Wróciłem wzrokiem do dziewczynki.

– Tak? – ponagliłem ją.

– Zrobiłeś… coś? – zapytała z wahaniem w głosie.

Uniosłem brwi.

– Coś? – powtórzyłem, zaskoczony.

– Z Jeremym – uściśliła dziewczynka. – Dzisiaj przy śniadaniu mnie przeprosił. Za wyrzucenie pierścionka.

Po krótkiej chwili zdumienia uśmiechnąłem się do niej ciepło.

– Myślę, że to w dużej mierze twoja zasługa, choć mogłem się do tego przyczynić. Jeremy był wdzięczny, że nie powiedziałaś Schlomowi, kto odpowiadał za zniknięcie szczura.

– Nie miałam powodu, by mówić. Dlaczego tego nie chciał?

– Cóż – Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi – z tego co zdążyłem się zorientować, Jeremy przyjaźni się ze Schlomem. Gdyby wyszło na jaw, że to właśnie on przyczynił się do śmierci Patki, mogłoby to zniszczyć zaufanie i sympatię Schloma do Jeremy'ego.

– Gdybym powiedziała, straciłby przyjaciela – powiedziała cicho Morrigan, patrząc na swoją dłoń – tak jak ja straciłam pierścionek.

Przestał mi podobać się kierunek, w którym podążała ta rozmowa.

– Morrigan – odezwałem się poważnym głosem. – Możesz się na nim zemścić, ale doprowadzisz tylko do tego, że zyskasz wroga. Jeremy nie przepuści wtedy kolejnej okazji, by zrobić ci na złość, a poza tym… poza tym, nie uważam, żeby było to chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu sprawiedliwe. Tak długo, dopóki twój pierścionek nie zostanie zniszczony, możesz go odzyskać, a przypadku ludzi… – Zamyśliłem się krótko. – Cóż. W przypadku ludzi to nie jest takie proste.

– Nie? Dopóki się nie zepsują, można z nimi robić rzeczy.

– Nie widzisz różnicy? – Popatrzyłem na nią długo. – Nie widzisz tego w swoich Liniach?

Wydawała się zaskoczona zadanym przeze mnie pytaniem.

– Widać wiele – odpowiedziała w końcu, nie wiedzieć czemu, spuszczając wzrok. – Nie na wszystko patrzę.

Zawahałem się. Z jednej strony chciałem kontynuować tę rozmowę, z drugiej obawiałem się, że nieobecność na lekcji będzie miała poważne konsekwencje. Nabrałem powietrza w płuca i odetchnąłem głęboko. Profesor Kettleburn był na tyle wyrozumiały, by nie robić problemu z powodu pojedynczych wagarów, a ja mogłem nie mieć kolejnej okazji, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Liniach.

Ach, zresztą.

– Wiedziałaś, że dwudziestego lipca umarła Aspen – powiedziałem i złapałem się na tym, że zabrzmiało to jak zarzut.

Podniosła na mnie spojrzenie.

– Nie. Widziałam, że dwudziesty lipca był gorszy. Kto to Aspen?

Milczałem przez chwilę.

– Moja młodsza siostra. Co to znaczy, że widziałaś?

– Niektóre dni zlewają się całkiem, a niektóre widać mocno. Ten był wielki, czarny i gruby. Dlaczego Aspen umarła?

– Była chora. Zlewają się z czym? Gdzie widzisz te Linie, Morrigan?

– Wszędzie. W ludziach i między ludźmi. Chora na co?

– Chyba rozumiem… – Zamyśliłem się. – Linie to jakaś… emocjonalna zależność? Wizualny zapis relacji międzyludzkich i procesów psychologicznych zachodzących w…

– Popsułeś! – zawołała Morrigan, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Popatrzyłem na nią zdumiony.

– Odpowiedź, pytanie – wyjaśniła Morrigan. – Popsułeś.

Uśmiechnąłem się bez cienia wesołości.

– Prawdę mówiąc, nawet magomedycy nie są pewni, na co dokładnie umarła Aspen. Nie mogę odpowiedzieć. – Wbiłem wzrok w podłogę i uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy. – Ona… odkąd pamiętam, chorowała. Czasem ledwo to odczuwaliśmy, a czasem spędzała całe tygodnie przykuta do łóżka. Jeszcze na początku lipca myśleliśmy, że jest na tyle zdrowa, by niedługo zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie, ale… – Urwałem raptownie.

Co mogłem więcej powiedzieć i czy musiałem w ogóle cokolwiek mówić? Aspen miała nadzwyczaj słabą odporność, ale nikt z nas nie spodziewał się, że jej stan kiedykolwiek doprowadzi do tragedii. Nie lekceważyliśmy jej chorowitości, Merlinie broń, przecież zawsze była pod opieką najlepszych specjalistów. Któregoś dnia przyszło załamanie silniejsze niż zwykłe i żadna desperacka próba uratowania naszej małej Aspen nie przyniosła najmniejszego rezultatu.

Skłamałem, mówiąc, że magomedycy nie wiedzieli, na co zmarła Aspen – to ja nie chciałem wiedzieć. Przez tyle lat nikt nie potrafił rozwikłać tej medycznej zagadki, dlaczego pozornie zdrowa dziewczynka czasem padała bez sił, trawiona dziwną, niewytłumaczalną gorączką, dlaczego ataki mijały i pojawiały się bez ostrzeżenia. Dopóki żyła, nie sposób było to wyjaśnić, a kiedy umarła, przestało to już mieć znaczenie. Myślałbym wyłącznie o tym, jakim nieludzkim procedurom poddawano jej ciało po to, by wydrzeć z jej organizmu sekret niszczącej jej od urodzenia choroby.

Nie chciałem, nie potrafiłem zrozumieć – po co? Już nie żyła. Słyszałem argument, że w ten sposób pomożemy komuś, kto w przyszłości cierpiałby na podobne schorzenie, ale wtedy w ogóle mnie to nie interesowało.

– Maurice?

Poderwałem głowę i dopiero po paru sekundach dotarło do mnie, że wciąż znajdowałem się w towarzystwie Morrigan. Spojrzałem na nią i przez chwilę patrzeliśmy na siebie w milczeniu.

– Też miałam kiedyś siostrę – odezwała się w końcu dziewczynka.

Nie spodziewałem się tego.

– Co z nią się stało? – zapytałem cicho.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu.

– Nie była dość dobra – odparła ponuro, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

– Morrigan…?

Wpatrywałem się w nią z przejęciem, przeczuwając, że za tymi słowami kryje się coś dużo bardziej złego, niż mógłbym sobie wyobrazić. Dziewczynka natomiast wydawała się spokojna, choć jednocześnie smutna lub po prostu zamyślona. A ja nie miałem pojęcia, czy powinienem w ogóle dalej pytać.

Morrigan pokręciła głową i zwinęła skakankę.

– Cześć – powiedziała tylko, nim odwróciła się na pięcie. W pierwszej chwili wyciągnąłem dłoń przed siebie, chcąc ją zatrzymać, ale na dobrą sprawę, co mógłbym jej powiedzieć? Nic nie wiedziałem o jej rodzinie, mogłem tylko zgadywać. Nie potrafiłbym jej pocieszyć ani nawet zadać pytań, które w jakiś sposób by jej nie uraziły.

Odprowadziłem więc ją wzrokiem i sam zawróciłem. Straciłem poczucie czasu i nie wiedziałem dokładnie, jak długo mnie nie było na lekcji.

Jeśli Linie były dokładnie tym, o czym myślałem, dlaczego Morrigan nie wydawała się bardziej… wrażliwą osobą? Skoro na pierwszy rzut oka mogła widzieć czyjeś stany emocjonalne, nie powinna znajdować się w ścisłej czołówce najbardziej empatycznych uczniów Hogwartu?

Od ostatniego spotkania Klubu Ślimaka miałem pewność, że dziewczynka potrafiła zinterpretować cudze słowa i uczucia. Zorientowała się przecież, co chciałem przekazać za pomocą wiersza, choć celowo jej tego nie ułatwiałem. Zresztą, pamiętałem przecież, co powiedziała mi wtedy przy śniadaniu. „Jesteś dzisiaj smutny". Dla Morrigan takie emocje nie stanowiły więc zagadki, dlaczego…?

Zatrzymałem się raptownie. Och, przyznała przecież, dlaczego. „Widać wiele. Nie na wszystko patrzę."

Nie umiałem wyjaśnić, dlaczego nagle poczułem dziwną nostalgię, myśląc o tych słowach.

Cóż, jednego mogłem być pewien – nie zbliżyłem się nawet do rozwiązania tajemnicy Morrigan Mard. To z kolei natchnęło mnie do pewnego pytania i sam przed sobą zdumiałem się, że do tej pory jeszcze go nie zadałem; kim byli Mardowie?

Zamiast na błonia, skierowałem się w stronę biblioteki.

xxx

– Nieczynne!

Stanąłem w progu biblioteki, ze zdumieniem wpatrując się w pana Daugherty'ego. Ten szurał swoimi kapciami w kółko – wyglądał na co najmniej wzburzonego. Co tutaj się wydarzyło? Nie przypominałem sobie, by kiedykolwiek wyłączono bibliotekę z użytkowania podczas trwania roku szkolnego.

– Nie słyszałeś, chłopcze? Nieczynne i tyle – powtórzył bibliotekarz, choć tym razem w jego oschłym tonie dało się usłyszeć nutę zrezygnowania.

– Coś się stało? – zapytałem ostrożnie.

Pan Daugherty westchnął cierpiętniczo.

– Kolejne tomiki zostały zjedzone. Nie mam wyboru i zamykam bibliotekę do czasu złapania sprawcy.

– Zjedzone! – powtórzyłem, otwierając szerzej oczy.

– Zjedzone, pożarte, pochłonięte! – Bibliotekarz zamachał dramatycznie rękoma, zaraz jednak uspokoił się i łypnął na mnie podejrzliwie. – Zaraz… wiesz coś o tym?

– Nie… – bąknąłem, chyba jednak nie zabrzmiałem specjalnie przekonywająco. – Panie Daugherty, doskonale pan wie, że nie zezwoliłbym na dewastację szkolnych książek.

– Tak, tak, wiem. Po prostu… to jest jakaś hucpa. Przez wszystkie lata mojej pracy nie zdarzyło się, by… i teraz… niemożliwe, po prostu, niemożliwe!

Z pewnym współczuciem obserwowałem miotającego się po bibliotece pana Daugherty'ego. Przeprosiłem i wycofałem się na korytarz z silnym postanowieniem, by ukrócić niszczenie szkolnych zbiorów, tym bardziej, że teraz wiedziałem, kto mógł być za to odpowiedzialny. Chęć pomocy bibliotekarzowi to tylko jeden z powodów – naprawdę nie wyobrażałem sobie, jak mógłbym funkcjonować bez swobodnego dostępu do książek.

Tylko jak to rozwiązać? Gęś nie mogła tak po prostu dostać szlabanu… a może? Pokręciłem głową na tę kuriozalną myśl i zatrzymałem się raptownie, dostrzegając znajomą sylwetkę. Tom szedł w stronę biblioteki jak zwykle z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Musiałem przyznać, że często zastanawiało mnie, co tak zajmowało głowę Toma Riddle'a.

Poderwał głowę na mój widok i uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc do mnie.

– Dzień dobry, Tom. Biblioteka jest zamknięta. Najwidoczniej coś pożera szkolne zbiory – uprzedziłem.

Tom uniósł brwi do góry.

– Pożera? Zresztą, to mało istotne. I tak planowałem z tobą porozmawiać…

– O tym nieszczęsnym wierszu? – Wszedłem mu w słowo. – Tom, to naprawdę… nie tak. Nie myślałem, że można to odczytać całkiem… dosłownie. Pamiętasz ostatnią zwrotkę? Koniec końców wszyscy okazują się tacy sami, ta sama poza na zdjęciach i wszystko co nas różni jest… – zająknąłem się, szukając odpowiedniego wyrażenia. – Kompletnie… relatywne.

Tom przez chwilę przyglądał mi się w milczeniu.

– Ach, tak – powiedział tylko.

– Nie jest tajemnicą, skąd pochodzisz i nie chciałbym, żebyś pomyślał, że…

– Dosyć. – Głos Toma zabrzmiał dziwnie obco i zimno. Chłopak zaraz jednak odetchnął i spojrzał na mnie już całkowicie spokojnie. – Naprawdę, nie ma o czym mówić, Maurice. Widzisz, to jednak wielka wada poezji. Prowadzi do nieporozumień. Gdybyśmy w porę nie wyjaśnili sobie tego, nasza relacja mogłaby pójść w zupełnie odmiennym kierunku.

Uśmiechnąłem się blado.

– Naprawdę przepraszam.

Tom wydawał się znowu odległy i zamyślony. Uzmysłowiłem sobie, że nigdy nie rozmawiałem z nim o jego rodzinie. Wychowywał się w mugolskim sierocińcu, to wiedzieliśmy niemal wszyscy, nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie nie mógł mieć nikogo bliskiego. Co się działo z jego krewnymi? Wojna była dużo bardziej groźna dla mugoli niż dla czarodziejów.

– Więc myślisz, że pochodzenie czarodzieja nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia? – zapytał nagle Tom.

– Nie wiem, jakie ma znaczenie, Tom. Nie da się ukryć, że niektórzy mugolacy mają większe zdolności niż ja. Z pewnością nie uważam, by był to powód, aby kogokolwiek zabijać.

– Skąd wiesz, że ktokolwiek zginął z tego powodu?

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy, patrząc na Toma w zdumieniu.

– Chociażby ten reportaż…

– Potrafisz udowodnić, że jest to prawda? – Tom utrzymywał całkowicie spokojny ton głosu. – Obawiam się, że nie. Głównym celem przeciwników Grindelwalda jest demonizowanie jego ideologii, żeby ludzie tacy jak ty zbyt bali się podobnych poglądów, by choćby je rozważyć.

– Nie mówisz chyba… – zaniepokoiłem się.

Tom podniósł dłoń do góry.

– Niczego nie sugeruję, Maurice. Po prostu zastanówmy się, czysto teoretycznie. Przyjmijmy na potrzebny dyskusji za dogmat jeden z postulatów Grindelwalda: krew czarodziejska mieszana z mugolską ulega wypaczaniu. Oczywiście, możemy użyć jako kontrargumentu ciebie lub mnie, zgodzisz się chyba, Maurice, że do niemal każdej reguły znajdziemy przynajmniej jeden wyjątek. W każdym razie, załóżmy, że tak jest; że mieszanie się krwi degeneruje czarodziejów i zmniejsza ich moc. Wtedy zachowanie czystości krwi byłoby priorytetem, większym dobrem, czymś, co zapewni odpowiednią potęgę przyszłym pokoleniom. Czy w takim wypadku dobro jednostki naprawdę byłoby istotne? Nie mówię o morderstwie, Maurice, ale chociażby o zezwoleniu na śluby mieszane.

– Odpowiednia potęga? Czy to ważne?

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Tak myślałem, że zwrócisz na to uwagę. Jednostkowo – nie. Nie jest ważne ani nawet wskazane, by każdy poszczególny czarodziej był potężny. Ale potężne społeczeństwo to coś, czego potrzebujemy wszyscy, chociażby po to, by pozwolić sobie na życie w ukryciu przed mugolami. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak silne i złożone zaklęcia zapewniają nam bezpieczeństwo? Do ich utrzymania potrzeba mnóstwa zdolnych czarodziejów, a jeśli teoria o negatywnym wpływie mieszania krwi jest słuszna, zdolnych czarodziejów za kilka pokoleń zabraknie. Można liczyć na to, że powoli wypłukiwani z talentu magicznego czarodzieje zasymilują się, że tak to ujmę, bezboleśnie z mugolami, ale w przypadku, gdy dojdzie do kolejnych prześladowań, nie będzie odwrotu, Maurice.

Nie wiedziałem, jak odpowiedzieć. Nie mogłem odmówić Tomowi racji.

– W takim wypadku walka o czystość krwi to nie tylko przejaw snobizmu najstarszych rodów; to kwestia przetrwania dziedzictwa czarodziejów – kontynuował Riddle. – Oczywiście – Uśmiechnął się dziwnie – wszystko zależy, czy wierzymy, że związki mieszane osłabiają przyszłe pokolenia czarodziejów.

– Oczywiście – zgodziłem się słabym tonem. Poczułem się zmieszany, myśląc o tym, że przed chwilą niemal zaakceptowałem jego teorię, zapomniawszy, że przecież rozmawiamy czysto teoretycznie.

A może…?

– W każdym razie – Tom odezwał się w tym samym momencie, kiedy sam chciałem zabrać głos – żeby wyrobić sobie odpowiednie zdanie w tej kwestii, należy przede wszystkim mieć otwarty umysł. Możemy z góry założyć, że wszystko, co zarzuca się Grindelwaldowi, jest prawdą, albo zastanowić się, komu zależałoby, by wszyscy w to wierzyli.

Prawdę mówiąc, od monologu Toma zaczynała mnie boleć głowa. Oczywiście, w co najmniej dwóch sprawach miał rację – świat nie był czarno-biały, a w ludzkiej naturze leżała skłonność do kłamania w obronie własnych interesów. Wolałem jednak móc wierzyć, że to co robił Grindewald, w żaden sposób nie mogło zostać nazwane moralnym, a teraz musiałem zastanowić się, czy faktycznie nie padłem ofiarą manipulacji.

Ach, niech cię, Tom. Znalazłeś sobie naprawdę kiepski dzień na psucie mi światopoglądu.

– Istotniejsze od tego, czy Grindelwald ma rację czy nie, jest dla mnie to, jakich metod używa – stwierdziłem w końcu, odrobinę bardziej surowym tonem, niż planowałem. – Teoretyczne rozważania możemy zostawić na spokojniejsze czasy.

– Pójdę porozmawiać z dyrektorem o tej bibliotece. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby została zamknięta zgodnie z regulaminem – powiedział spokojnie Tom. – Do zobaczenia, Maurice.

– Weź Finleya – zażartowałem na pożegnanie. Tom tylko uśmiechnął się kącikami warg i odwrócił się do mnie plecami.

Patrząc na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę, nie mogłem uwolnić się od myśli, że w jakiś sposób go uraziłem. Pod koniec rozmowy atmosfera stała się dziwnie ciężka. Może powinienem pozwolić na te teoretyczne dysputy? Tom mógł chcieć w jakiś sposób zdystansować się od wojny w ten sposób. Przecież sam powiedziałem Ambrozjuszowi, że czystokrwistym łatwiej odciąć się od niej emocjonalnie. Skoro Tom próbował, to… chyba dobrze dla niego?

Westchnąłem ciężko i oparłem się plecami o chłodną ścianę.

xxx

Dopiero późnym wieczorem zabrałem się za esej na zaklęcia. Odkładałem to na ostatnią chwilę, do końca mając nadzieję, że Filius mi pomoże, niestety, przepadł i istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że wróci dopiero na chwilę przed ciszą nocną. Cóż, nie mogłem wiecznie na nim polegać.

Zadanie bardziej niż trudne było po prostu koszmarnie pracochłonne i wymagało ciągłego sprawdzania w podręczniku niuansów, które Filius pewnie znał na pamięć. Nieskromnie mogłem przyznać, że nauka teorii przychodziła mi z łatwością, ale w przypadku tematów, które niespecjalnie mnie interesowały, nabyta wiedza uciekała z głowy równie szybko, jak się pojawiała. Po paru dniach od sprawdzianu pamiętałem już tylko ogólniki.

Nieco znużony popatrzyłem w okno. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się już niemal całkiem ciemno; esej zajmował mi trochę więcej czasu, niż myślałem. Westchnąłem i wstałem, zastanawiając się, gdzie los zagnał Filiusa Flitwicka – powinien przecież dawno wrócić do dormitorium. Może przeoczyłem go w tłumie wchodzących i wychodzących uczniów?

Starając się, by nie narobić zbyt wiele hałasu, zajrzałem do naszej sypialni – wszystkie łóżka były zajęte poza moim i Filiusa. Wycofałem się, odrobinę zmartwiony. Spóźnienia zdarzały się wszystkim (a w szczególności członkom Klubu Ślimaka), ale nie mimo to czułem niepokój. Wilhelmina kiedyś mi wytknęła, że zwykle spodziewam się najgorszej możliwości i może miała rację. Nie uważałem się za pesymistę; zwyczajnie nie panowałem nad katastrofalnymi wizjami, które podsuwała mi wyobraźnia.

O tej porze pokój wspólny był całkowicie opustoszały, siedziałem więc sam na kanapie, oczami wyobraźni oglądając, jak Filius Flitwick skręca sobie kostkę. Albo poprzez złośliwość Wielkich Schodów zostaje uwięziony na najwyższej kondygnacji. Albo jak…

Coś zastukało w szybę.

Odwróciłem się przez ramię. Nie miałem wątpliwości, z którego okna dochodził dźwięk – w końcu dobry słuch to jedna z moich niewielu zalet – w niczym to jednak nie pomogło; nie dojrzałem niczego, co mogłoby próbować zwrócić moją uwagę. Sowy często w ten sposób domagały się wpuszczenia do środka, czekającą na parapecie sowę z pewnością jednak bym zauważył, tymczasem od tła niemal absolutnej czerni za szybą nie odcinała się żadna sylwetka.

Mogłem się przesłyszeć. A może zupełnie niepotrzebnie przejąłem się całkiem przypadkowym dźwiękiem.

Przesiadłem się do jednego ze stolików, na którym leżało kilka stronic wymęczonego przeze mnie eseju. Nie zdążyłem nawet chwycić pióra – stukanie ponownie rozbrzmiało, tym razem nawet głośniej i bardziej stanowczo.

Wstałem i podszedłem do okna, mrużąc oczy. Otworzyłem je szerzej, gdy za oknem dostrzegłem jakiś ruch – na tyle niewyraźnie, że równie dobrze mógł być przewidzeniem.

Niezbyt przekonany co do słuszności swoich poczynań, zapukałem dwa razy palcem w szybę.

Stukanie dobiegło wyraźnie z sąsiedniego okna.

– Co do…? – wymamrotałem, jednocześnie zdumiony i trochę zaintrygowany. Przeszedłem do źródła dźwięku. – Hej? – szepnąłem niepewnie. – Irytku, jeśli to ty…

Tego rodzaju żarty nie pasowały jednak w ogóle do naszego poltergeista. Westchnąłem i zapukałem ponownie w szybę; zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami Tajemniczy Ktoś odpowiedział mi pukaniem dochodzącym z innego okna.

Pokręciłem głową i szarpnąłem za klamkę.

– Kto to? – zapytałem, otworzywszy okno. Odpowiedziała mi cisza. – Morrigan? – dodałem bez najmniejszej nadziei na potwierdzenie.

Z lewej strony głowy usłyszałem jakiś nagły dźwięk i dopiero po chwili zidentyfikowałem go jako furkotanie skrzydeł. Odetchnąłem głęboko; dałem się przestraszyć zdecydowanie za łatwo. To tylko jakiś ptak.

Wilhelmina ponoć dostrzegała u mnie nerwicę? Rany, może powinienem jej posłuchać.

Zamknąłem okno i cofnąłem się do środka pomieszczenia.

Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wspólnego wpadł Filius Flitwick. Przez chwilę obaj wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie nawzajem z zaskoczeniem.

– Filius! Gdzie się podziewałeś? – odezwałem się w końcu. Wyglądało na to, że nic sobie nie zwichnął ani nie złamał, niepotwierdzona została teoria o uwięzieniu na najwyższym piętrze.

– O rany – powiedział Filius; był z jakiegoś powodu niesamowicie zmieszany. – Zupełnie nie spodziewałem się, że kogoś tutaj spotkam.

– Ach? Chciałeś się zakraść? – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, ale pogłębiłem tym jego zażenowanie; jego policzki i końcówki uszu zaczerwieniły się raptownie. – W razie czego zeznam, że cię nie widziałem – zaproponowałem.

– Dzięki – bąknął, przemykając obok mnie.

W nozdrza uderzył mi znajomy zapach.

– Perfumy…? – zastanowiłem się na głos, a Filius zatrzymał się nagle, cały najeżony. Nabrałem powietrza w płuca, kiedy dotarło do mnie, co zajęło go na tak długo. – To są perfumy Marianne Bulstrode…!

– Na Rowenę, nie krzycz tak! – przeraził się Filius.

Zasłoniłem usta dłońmi.

Filius wpatrywał się we mnie, jakbym miał zaraz wydać na niego wyrok śmierci.

– Ależ to byłby… mezalians – wyszeptałem w końcu.

– Nic nie mów… – jęknął Flitwick.

Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal.

– Wiedziałem, że z kimś jest, ale w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że z… – Urwałem nagle, orientując się, że o mało nie powiedziałem „z ćwierćgoblinem". – Jesteś… jesteś pewien? Marianne potrafi być sympatyczna, ale jej rodzice… – Wzdrygnąłem się lekko. Poznałem państwa Bulstrode i nie wspominałem ich miło.

– Jestem – stwierdził stanowczo, zaraz jednak westchnął. – Może to wydaje się nieodpowiedzialne i głupie, ale… po prostu chcemy być razem i nic więcej nie ma znaczenia. Nie wydasz nas?

– Nie wydam. – Oczywiście, że nie, choć wciąż nie mieściło mi się to w głowie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Filius, przechodząc w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do sypialni. Chwycił za klamkę.

– Nic więcej? – zapytałem mimo wszystko.

Filius obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Myślę, że nie zrozumiesz, dopóki sam nie poznasz odpowiedniej dziewczyny – stwierdził i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Przez chwilę jeszcze stałem bez ruchu, nim ponownie usiadłem nad esejem.


	7. Popełniam zbrodnię

_Szanowny Panie Huckelberry,_

 _przede wszystkim chciałbym Panu serdecznie podziękować z pomoc i przeprosić, że wcześniej nie znalazłem chwili, by przekazać Panu wyrazów jak najbardziej zasłużonej wdzięczności. Ostatnie kopie listów dotarły w doskonałym stanie i okazały się znacznie bardziej inspirujące, niż przypuszczałem. Pod koniec roku będę miał okazję odwiedzić Marrakesz i z pewnością prześlę Panu kilka ciekawszych znalezisk wraz z tłumaczeniami. Ideę Pańskiego Centrum Epistolarnego wspieram całym sercem i liczę na to, że przysłuży się jeszcze wielu amatorom historii._

 _Piszę nie tylko z podziękowaniem, ale również z prośbą. Byłbym wdzięczny za sprawdzenie, czy w Pańskich archiwach nie istnieje jakakolwiek korespondencja dotycząca rodziny_ „ _Mard". Obecnie przynajmniej część przedstawicieli tej familii zamieszkuje Wielką Brytanię, być może w przeszłości istniał jakiś ich związek ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Wiem, że dostarczam skąpych informacji, które zapewne wcale nie ułatwią Panu poszukiwań, ale niestety nie znajduję się w pozycji, która pozwoliłaby mi dowiedzieć się czegoś u źródła, a z różnych powodów historia Mardów szalenie mnie interesuje._

 _Z góry dziękuję za wszelką pomoc._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Maurice H. Dummond_

 _PS Jeśli będzie Pan tak uprzejmy, by przychylić się do mojej prośby, proszę nie odsyłać sowy od razu. I tak będzie musiała wrócić do domu, myślę więc, że rozsądniej będzie przetrzymać ją u Pana i wysłać od razu z odpowiedzią (i znalezioną korespondencją, jeśli nam obu dopisze szczęście i interesujące mnie listy znajdują się w Pana kolekcji), oszczędzając tym samym długiej podróży Pańskiej sowie. W kopercie znajduje się kwota, która powinna pokryć koszty utrzymania dodatkowego ptaka. Zapewniam, że nie będzie ona sprawiać problemów_ – _jest bardzo grzeczna i przyjacielska._

 _PPS Sowa ma na imię Pietruszka i lubi biszkopty._

Zakleiłem kopertę. W środku brzęczało kilka monet – tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, ile kosztowało utrzymanie sowy. Nie mogło być bardzo dużym wydatkiem, w końcu nawet niemajętne rodziny pozwalały sobie na wyżywienie co najmniej jednej. Miałem nadzieję, że załączyłem dość pieniędzy, w innym wypadku chyba spaliłbym się ze wstydu.

Schodząc po schodach, minąłem się z Filiusem. Na mój widok spuścił wzrok i przyspieszył, jakby chciał jak najszybciej stracić mnie z oczu. Zaskoczyło to mnie i może trochę zirytowało – wydawało mi się, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie sprawę jego niedawnego nocnego zaginięcia. Czy to możliwe, że miał mnie za takiego łajdaka, by spodziewać się złamania obietnicy z mojej strony? Zaraz jednak pomyślałem sobie, że dla niego cały ten… romans to dość krępująca sprawa. Na jego miejscu pewnie nie chciałbym, by ktokolwiek wiedział, obojętnie, jak uczciwa i sympatyczna miałaby to być osoba.

Przy ostatnim stopniu zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy można trafić z obiektem uczuć gorzej niż on i z gorzkim uśmiechem stwierdziłem w duchu, że owszem, można – ale nie chciałem teraz nad tym rozmyślać.

W sowiarni jak zwykle panował lekki zaduch. Niektóre z ptaków wychyliły na mój widok głowy i wydały niski, gruchający, pełen zainteresowania dźwięk; większość nie przerwała nawet drzemki. Tylko Pietruszka wydawała się bardziej podekscytowana moim przybyciem. Ostrożnie stąpając po podłodze, podszedłem do niej i podrapałem pod dziobem.

– Przykro mi, ale czeka cię długa przeprawa.

Popatrzyła na mnie bez wyrzutu w ślepiach. Uznając to za przyzwolenie, przywiązałem list do jej łapki.

Często żałowałem, że nikt podobny panu Huckelberry'emu nie mieszkał w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nawet gdyby ktoś zaczął kolekcjonować listy z całego świata, minęłyby dekady, zanim zebrałby kolekcję dorównującą tej amerykańskiej.

Pożegnałem się jeszcze z Pietruszką, nim ta wyfrunęła przez okno. Przez chwilę obserwowałem jej coraz bardziej oddalającą się sylwetkę, nim westchnąłem cicho i odwróciłem się do wyjścia. Nie zdążyłem jednak zrobić kroku naprzód – wszystkie zgromadzone tu sowy nagle rozwinęły skrzydła i zerwały się w moją stronę.

Dopiero po ułamku sekundy dotarło do mnie, że chodzi im o okno, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że ja znajdowałem się na ich drodze. Wcisnąłem się pod ścianę, pospiesznie ukucnąłem i zasłoniłem rękoma głowę, trwając w tej pozycji, dopóki łopot skrzydeł nie ucichł. Dopiero wtedy poderwałem głowę, zerwałem się i obróciłem twarzą do okna. Całe stado sów w panice rozpierzchło się na wszystkie strony świata.

– Co do…? – zapytałem sam siebie; ale dotarło do mnie, że przecież znam odpowiedź. Odwróciłem się, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Ty – stwierdziłem.

Gęś przechyliła łebek, patrząc na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem dzioba.

– Gdzie jest Morrigan?

Ale Gęś milczała.

Bardzo powoli otworzyłem klapę szkolnej torby i włożyłem do środka dłoń.

Gęś wciąż mi się przyglądała.

Znalazłszy poszukiwany przedmiot, zacisnąłem na nim palce i niespiesznie wyciągnąłem z torby.

Gęś przechyliła łebek w drugą stronę.

Rzuciłem książkę przed siebie, mniej więcej w połowie odległości między mną a Gęsią. Ptak przyczłapał do woluminu, pochylił się nad nim i nagłym ruchem dzioba otworzył tomik, by bezwstydnie oderwać kawałek kartki i wessać niczym nitkę makaronu.

– Tak myślałem – powiedziałem, kładąc ręce na biodrach. – Nie – poprawiłem się – byłem _pewien._

Gęś, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi, konsumowała książkę. Pokręciłem głową, zrobiłem krok naprzód i wyciągnąłem dłoń po tomik; Gęś syknęła ostrzegawczo, więc włożyłem obie dłonie do kieszeni marynarki i popatrzyłem w inną stronę.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jak rozwiązać ten problem.

– Gęsi – odezwałem się w końcu – czas poważnie porozmawiać.

Podniosła łebek.

– Myślisz, że pożeranie zbiorów biblioteki to dobry pomysł?

W spojrzeniu Gęsi pojawiło się politowanie; a może tylko to sobie wyobraziłem.

– Ach tak – mruknąłem. – Skoro coś robisz, to musi to być dobry pomysł, prawda?

Zagęgała.

Uniosłem obie dłonie do góry w defensywnym geście.

– Więc inaczej. Proponuję układ. Jeśli będziesz dość łaskawa, by oszczędzić książki z biblioteki, obiecuję, że będę ci dostarczał coś w zamian. Jeszcze z twojego powodu naprawdę zamkną bibliotekę, a bez dostępu do niej… myślę, że nie przeżyję.

Gęś poruszyła lekko skrzydłami. Pomyślałem, że była wciąż nieprzekonana i potrzebowałem czegoś więcej, by zaakceptowała takie warunki umowy.

– Jesteśmy… jakby… – Poruszyłem ręką w nadgarstku, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – ...częścią jednego stada? Ty zrobisz coś na moją korzyść, ja na twoją. Jak to gęsi… gęsi tak robią, prawda?

Gęś mrugnęła, patrząc na mnie.

– O rany – westchnąłem, dotykając dłonią czoła.

Gęś przyczłapała w moją stronę. Odruchowo przycisnąłem plecami do ściany, ale to wcale jej nie zatrzymało; wciąż niestrudzenie parła do przodu. W końcu stanęła, wyciągnęła szyję do góry i rozłożyła lekko skrzydła.

– N-nie, czekaj, co ty wyprawiasz…? – bąknąłem, cokolwiek zaniepokojony. – Je-jeśli wolisz te biblioteczne, to… ał!

Gęś podskoczyła do góry i chapnęła dziobem mój krawat. Od niespodziewanego dodatkowego ciężaru pochyliłem się gwałtownie do przodu; Gęś wciąż trzymała się mocno, niewzruszona. Pospiesznie rozwiązałem krawat i wyprostowałem się; ptak zamachał skrzydłami i sprawiająca wrażenie bardzo zadowolonego z siebie, odwrócił się i odszedł z moją własnością w dziobie.

Rozmasowałem szyję.

– To bolało – rzuciłem za Gęsią, nie kryjąc urazy w głosie.

Spojrzałem w dół i w słomie zauważyłem krótkie, czarne pióro. Schyliłem się po nie i obejrzałem pod światło; sowie pióra widywałem już wielokrotnie, to jednak trochę się od nich różniło kształtem, a przede wszystkim kolorem. Czerń tego pióra wydawała się absolutna; nawet jego oś i miękki puch znajdujący się pod chorągiewką były całkowicie czarne. Nie dawało przy tym żadnego kolorowego pobłysku.

– Coś zgubiłaś – powiedziałem, podchodząc do wyjścia.

Gęś zagęgała, nie odwracając się nawet.

– Och, to dla mnie? Dziękuje, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony – mruknąłem.

Gęś zadarła łebek wyżej. Mój krawat wciąż zwisał z jej dzioba i prawdę mówiąc, pogodziłem się z jego stratą.

Razem zeszliśmy w dół wieży; Gęś człapała kilka kroków przede mną. Sam szedłem dość wolno, bawiąc się piórem. Wydawało mi się dziwne, choć nie potrafiłem wyjaśnić, na czym jego odmienność polegała. Może chodziło o sam kolor? W naturze rzadko spotyka się coś w barwie nieprzeniknionej czerni.

Zerknąłem na Gęś. Ona sama przecież też nie do końca podporządkowywała się prawom natury. A może miała swoje własne, prywatne.

Otworzyłem przed nią drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz (co sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak weszła do środka, ale przecież nie była to najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiła Gęś).

Ciekawe, czy cokolwiek zrozumiała? Nie wierzyłem, by była normalnym zwierzęciem, nie znaczyło to jednak, że musiała doskonale znać ludzkie języki. Z niektórymi – całkiem przecież inteligentnymi – magicznymi gatunkami nie porozumiałbym się, nawet używając jak najprostszych słów.

– Do zobaczenia – odezwałem się, widząc, że Gęś zaczyna zmierzać w stronę głównego budynku zamku.

Wsadziłem dłonie do kieszeni i popatrzyłem w niebo. Nie sądziłem, by Pietruszka zdołała przebyć tak długą trasę w mniej niż tydzień. Liczyłem się z faktem, że pan Huckelberry nic nie znajdzie, ani nawet nie zechce szukać – wiedziałem, że listy segregował według tematyki, miejsc i dat. Nawet jeśli posiadał w swoich zbiorach korespondencję dotyczącą Mardów, znalezienie jej wymagałoby przeszukania tysięcy listów.

Istniała też możliwość, że nie będzie musiał przeglądać swojej kolekcji. Jeśli pozostali członkowie rodziny byli równie unikalni jak Morrigan, cokolwiek napisanego przez nich, dla nich lub o nich mogło zapadać na tyle w pamięć, że pan Huckelberry od razu skojarzyłby, o kogo chodziło.

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni pióro Gęsi i jeszcze raz mu się przyjrzałem. O czymś mi przypominało, choć nie potrafiłem jasno skonstruować tej myśli. Widziałem coś podobnego? Czytałem lub słyszałem o tym? Zmarszczyłem brwi, czując, że wrażenie to pogłębiło się. Czarne pióro? Czarne ptaki.

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

Wiedziałem, że musiałem się pospieszyć; ledwo zdołałem złapać tę myśl i jeśli odłożyłbym poszukiwania na później, mógłbym nie trafić ponownie na ten trop. Szybkim marszem ruszyłem ścieżką w stronę zamku, powtarzając w głowie niczym mantrę: legendy, Europa, przedmowa.

Część schodów przebiegłem, okazało się to jednak fatalnym pomysłem. Szybciej niż bym przypuszczał złapałem zadyszkę i zaczęły mnie nękać zawroty głowy. Morrigan miała rację, moje ciało nie znajdowało się w szczytowej kondycji. Zwolniłem, chociaż wciąż byłem dość podekscytowany perspektywą pierwszego sukcesu w rozwiązywaniu tajemnicy Mardów i gdybym tylko mógł, najchętniej aportowałbym się w pokoju wspólnym Krukonów.

Niestety, czekała mnie jeszcze rozmowa z kołatką, od której humoru zależało, jak długo będę stał przed wejściem.

– _Znasz imię tej, która sama się pogrzebała, nie zostawiając po sobie ni grobu, ni ciała?_ – zapytała kołatka.

– Och – westchnąłem. – Masz na myśli Palateę Alchemiczkę? W poszukiwaniu kamienia filozoficznego przypadkowo zmieniła się w rzeźbę z brązu.

– _Gratuluję rozumu_. – Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, miałem wrażenie, że kołatka była rozczarowana tym, że zdołałem udzielić odpowiedzi.

Wejście do pokoju wspólnego stanęło przede mną otworem. Wszedłem do środka i od razu skierowałem się w stronę regału z książkami.

Zgodnie ze starą, krukońską tradycją każdy absolwent zostawiał w pokoju wspólnym książkę. Wybór tytułu nie mógł być przypadkowy; nie pozbywano się w ten sposób zbędnych pozycji, tylko dzielono się z przyszłymi uczniami Ravenclawu dziełami możliwie najbardziej dla nich przydatnymi, albo najlepiej przedstawiającymi sylwetki dawnych Krukonów. W związku z tym na wewnętrznych stronach okładek zgromadzonych tu książek można było znaleźć odręcznie spisane aforyzmy, rady, żartobliwe wierszyki, krótkie listy.

Sam niedługo miałem skończyć szkołę. Zastanawiałem się czasem, co powinienem po sobie zostawić.

Zamyśliłem się. Pamiętałem, że poszukiwany fragment znajdował się w przedmowie jakiegoś zbioru legend, dotyczącego europejskiego kraju, z pewnością leżącego poza Wielką Brytanią. Ukucnąłem, przeglądając najniższą półkę. Wiele książek nie posiadało tytułu na grzbiecie, niektóre nawet na przedzie okładki. Poszukiwania mogły zająć trochę czasu.

Jedną z pozycji zatytułowano w sposób, który rodził pewne nadzieje. „Śnieg i mrok – opowieści lapońskie."

Otworzyłem ją na pierwszej stronie i nie zdołałem powstrzymać się przed przeczytaniem wiadomości, którą zostawił jej ostatni właściciel.

 _Znam straszliwą tajemnicę. E.M. oszukiwał na egzaminach._

 _Bądźcie uczciwi i niech Bóg ma was w opiece._

 _S. Boyle_

– Rany – szepnąłem, odkładając książkę na miejsce. Nie przypominałem sobie, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział tę sensacyjną wiadomość, a to oznaczało, że musiałem szukać dalej.

Na wyższych półkach znalazłem zbiory legend z Francji, Austrii i Hiszpanii, ale bez zapoznawania się z ich zawartością wiedziałem, że nie tego potrzebowałem. Tamten tytuł prawie na pewno dotyczył biedniejszego państwa, leżącego… chyba na wschodzie.

Niech to, może jednak chodziło o tę Laponię?

Jednak kolejna pozbawiona widocznego na okładce tytułu książka okazała się kryć w sobie to, czego szukałem. „Legendy i baśnie rumuńskie. Podróż do kraju, w którym magia nigdy nie zaginęła."

Zerknąłem tylko na notę od właściciela. Lakoniczne życzenie miłego czytania.

Przewróciłem stronę.

 _Rumuński folklor wciąż pełen jest nieodkrytych tajemnic. Chyba w żadnym innym kraju nie lekceważono tak mocno Ustawy o Tajności Czarów – przez wieki w świadomości mugoli czarodzieje, smoki, wampiry jak i jednorożce pozostawały jak najbardziej realne. Doprowadziło to do niebezpiecznej, choć również fascynującej sytuacji. Historia mugolska i czarodziejska splotły się nierozerwalnie ze sobą, a współcześni rumuńscy czarodzieje przeżywają katusze, próbując je mimo wszystko rozdzielić i zataić przed niemagicznymi skutki poczynań swoich przodków._

 _Sam uwielbiam rumuńskie legendy z jednego powodu – często stanowią jedyne świadectwo wydarzeń, wokół których dawni czarodzieje zawiązali zmowę milczenia. Informacje o dawnych zbrodniach i eksperymentach przetrwały dzięki mugolom, którzy widzieli tamte zdarzenia i choć niekoniecznie je rozumieli, byli świadomi ich nadnaturalnej natury._

 _Jedną z moich ulubionych legend jest opowieść o Czarnym Droździe. Czarodziejskie źródła niemal w ogóle o nim nie wspominają, pojawia się jednak w co najmniej kilku mugolskich podaniach._

 _Głównym bohaterem tej opowieści jest Scarlat Dabija (postać historyczna, urodzony między 1623 a 1645, zmarły w 1689), który w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach wchodzi w posiadanie rzadkiego ptaka – czarnego drozda. Od momentu, w którym człowiek ten nabywa zwierzę, zaczyna mu się niesamowicie powodzić. Jego polityczni konkurenci giną, zamordowani we własnych sypialniach, bogactwo się mnoży dzięki nagłym spadkom, ciężko chora córka nagle wraca do pełni sił. Człowiek ten, znany ze swojego okrucieństwa, dla mugoli zasłynął głównie jako masowy morderca. Porwał, torturował i więził setki mugolskich chłopów – ocaleni często powtarzali, że okrutnik używał do znęcania się nad więźniami swojego drozda, który żywcem wyżerał kawałki ich ciał. Podobno na dzień przed swoją śmiercią Dabija przepłoszył krzykiem z komnaty swego dotychczasowego ptasiego kompana. Co ciekawsze, Dabija został brutalnie zamordowany, dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co jego wcześniejsze ofiary._

 _Historycy uważają, że Dabija najpewniej został zabity przez płatnych skrytobójców, wcześniej będących na jego usługach, lub padł ofiarą zemsty ze strony rodziny ludzi, którzy zmarli z jego polecenia. Według mnie nie można jednak umniejszać roli drozda – proszę wyobrazić sobie, jak przerażające musiało być to zwierzę, skoro przetrwało w świadomości historycznej mugoli przez tyle lat!_

 _Liczne doniesienia o tym, że Dabija używał swojego drozda do torturowania więźniów, skłoniły mnie w stronę przypuszczeń, że prawdopodobnie było to magiczne stworzenie – historia dowodzi, że czarnoksiężnicy szczególnie upodobali sobie mięsożerne, drapieżne istoty. Nieobyci z czarodziejską fauną mugole mogli początkowo wziąć zwierzę Dabiji za zwykłego ptaka. Potężna moc zaklęta w tak małym ciałku mogła wzbudzać w mugolach dodatkowy strach, który wspomagał budowanie legendy czarnego drozda._

 _Czym w takim razie było to zwierzę? Z pewnością nie pochodziło ono z Europy – nie znamy mieszkającego na tych terenach odpowiadającego opisowi gatunku. Najbliższy stworzeniu z legendy byłby zamieszkujący Półwysep Arabski czerpun pięknoskrzydły – drapieżny ptak o silnie jadowitej ślinie, która, gdy dostanie się do krwi człowieka, powoduje bolesne konwulsje. Czerpuny mają zwykle ciemnogranatową barwę, choć spotyka się też takie z zielonkawym połyskiem piór. Dorosłe osobniki wzrostem bardziej przypominają jastrzębia niż drozda. Być może Dabija sprowadził sobie młodego, jeszcze nie do końca rozwiniętego czerpuna?_

Zamknąłem książkę, nie doczytawszy kolejnej części przedmowy. Gęś nie była czerpunem pięknoskrzydłym, co do tego nie miałem wątpliwości. Jeśli coś łączyło ją z tamtym drozdem… co to oznaczało dla mnie? Dla Morrigan?

Sięgnąłem do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnąłem gęsie pióro. Okręciłem je w zamyśleniu w palcach i po chwili włożyłem między strony zbioru legend. Zamknąłem książkę i odłożyłem ją na miejsce.

xxx

– Na mojej roślinie siedzi ślimak – stwierdził Aldo Hibbert.

– Zachowaj go dla siebie – mruknąłem, skupiając się na starannym obskubywaniu własnej sadzonki z chorych liści.

– Bez skorupy – dodał Aldo, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Śluzowaty. Obrzydliwy, że hej.

Moja masochistyczna część osobowości zmusiła mnie do spojrzenia na wspomniany przez Alda okaz. Wzdrygnąłem się mimowolnie.

Poszukałem wzrokiem Finleya, który właśnie przesadzał swoją roślinę (i Merlin jeden wie, dlaczego wspomagał się również linijką). Jeśli obecność ślimaka na lekcji byłaby niezgodna z regulaminem, Pan Wzorowy Prefekt już zdążyłby zareagować.

Próbowałem ignorować niefortunnie ujawnioną egzystencję bezkręgowca, ale świadomość, że mieliśmy nieproszone towarzystwo, okazała się bardzo niepokojąca. Skoro ślimak znajdował się w szklarni, to mógł się poruszać, a skoro mógł się poruszać, to teoretycznie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zechciał przetransportować się w moją stronę.

Mój rzekomy lęk przed owadami i robactwem wszelkiego rodzaju stanowił czasem temat żartów, ale tak naprawdę nie bałem się ani ślimaka, ani jakiegokolwiek innego małego stworzonka. Nie lubiłem niczego, co było lepkie w dotyku albo zostawiało na skórze uczucie łaskotania przez setki mikroskopijnych odnóży. A to, że większość robaków wyglądała wysoce nieestetycznie, to już zupełnie inna historia.

– Wszyscy skończyli? – Profesor Beery rozejrzał się po uczniach, po czym zerknął na zegarek. – Muszę przyznać, że szybko się uwinęliście. Została nam jeszcze chwila, więc… – Podniósł głowę i przemknął wzrokiem po naszych twarzach. – Pan Hibbert powie nam, czym się różnią korzenie rzeźnicy południowej od jej bliskiej krewnej, rzeźnicy pospolitej.

– Mam przeczucie, że jednak nie powie, panie profesorze – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem Aldo.

– Nie?

Aldo wzruszył ramionami.

– A to szkoda. Odejmuję punkt Hufflepuffowi w nadziei, że to zachęci pana Hibberta do rozmowy.

Aldo otworzył usta.

– Rzeczowej – dodał szybko profesor Beery.

Finley pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale nie miałem pojęcia, czy rozczarowało go zachowanie przyjaciela czy opiekuna domu. Był ogromnym przeciwnikiem odpowiedzialności zbiorowej – petycję w sprawie zniesienia karania uczniów za indywidualne wykroczenia utratą punktów pisał co najmniej pięć razy.

Rozległ się dźwięk szkolnego dzwonu. Profesor popatrzył ze zdumieniem na swój zegarek i zapukał palcem w cyferblat. Uczniowie zaczęli ściągać ochronne rękawice i składować je w wyznaczonym miejscu.

– Przypominam, że następnej pełni spotykamy się na godzinę przed północą, by obserwować wypuszczenie zarodników przez skałogrzyby! Nie wlicza się to do zajęć obowiązkowych, ale kochani, następna taka okazja za pięć lat, będziecie żałować, jeśli nie skorzystacie. Krukoni, pamiętajcie o pisemnej zgodzie od profesor Merrythought! I… Dummond! – Profesor obrócił się do mnie, gdy miałem już opuścić szklarnię. – Pozwolisz na chwilę?

Z pewną rezerwą skinąłem głową, wiedziałem przecież, o czym zamierzał ze mną porozmawiać. Cofnąłem się o krok i poczekałem, aż pozostali uczniowie wyjdą.

Lubiłem profesora Beery'ego, ale mimo to zdawałem sobie sprawę z faktu, że to niebezpieczny człowiek. Nie pamiętałem, by kiedykolwiek _przegrał_ – kiedy naprawdę na czymś mu zależało, potrafił przekonać do swojego pomysłu każdego, nawet dyrektora Dippeta, o którego oślim uporze krążyły przecież legendy. Mimo to było w nim coś budzącego sympatię, co nie pozwalało mieć go za zwykłego manipulatora; zresztą, to słowo kojarzyło mi się głównie z ludźmi próbującymi osiągnąć coś dla własnej, prywatnej korzyści. Profesor Beery natomiast wielokrotnie stawał w obronie uczniów, nie tylko Puchonów, ale każdego, kto według niego został niesprawiedliwie potraktowany.

A tak poza tym, z tego co wiedziałem, większość dziewcząt mniej lub bardziej jawnie marzyła o zostaniu panią Beery. Nie wydawało mi się to ani trochę dziwne – charyzmatyczny, przystojny, utalentowany; na tle większości moich rówieśników musiał prezentować się niczym półbóg.

Profesor domknął drzwi szklarni po ostatnim uczniu i odwrócił się do mnie z ledwie zapowiedzią uśmiechu.

– Ach, Dummond, chyba chcesz mi sprawić wielką przykrość. Od profesora Dumbledore'a wiem, że poinformowano cię o planach wystawienia sztuki, a jednak nie pisnąłeś nawet słówkiem o chęci udziału. Rozumiem, że jesteś całkowicie niezainteresowany?

– To nie do końca tak, profesorze – zaprzeczyłem szybko. – Po prostu nauka scenariusza, próby… to wszystko pewnie zabierze masę czasu, a ja powinienem skupić się na egzaminach.

– Scenariusza? Och, nie zamierzałem obsadzić cię jako aktora. Nie wątpię w twoje zdolności, ale wybrałem już uczniów, którzy spełnią się w swoich rolach wyśmienicie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Uwierz mi, że talent to jedno, ale emocjonalna bliskość z graną postacią… tak, to coś nie do zastąpienia warsztatem.

Zamrugałem, zdziwiony i – chociaż nie potrafiłem tego wyjaśnić – poczułem się również odrobinę rozczarowany. Przecież nie zamierzałem i tak angażować się w to przedstawienie, dlaczego więc miałem przejmować się tym, jakie zajęcie wybrał dla mnie profesor?

– To znaczy… – zająknąłem się. – Planował mnie pan obsadzić w roli suflera?

Profesor Beery roześmiał się krótko, kręcąc głową.

– Skąd, skąd. To byłoby marnotrawstwo twojego potencjału, zgodzisz się chyba ze mną, Dummond?

Poczułem, że się zarumieniłem i zbeształem się za to w myślach.

– Co to za sztuka bez muzyki na żywo? Widzisz, oprócz popełnienia scenariusza jestem też winny napisania tła muzycznego. Na pewno podołasz i bez wielu godzin poświęconych na ćwiczenia.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie nie ćwiczyć w ogóle – zaoponowałem niemrawo.

– Dummond, zagrałbyś to a prima vista, zapewniam.

– Może, ale przecież nie będę występował sam, profesorze!

– Maurice, Maurice. – Profesor uniósł obie dłonie w uspokajającym geście. – O to, by wszystko zgrało się idealnie w czasie, zadbam już ja.

Byłem bliski przegrania tej bitwy.

– Naprawdę powinienem skupić się w tym roku na nauce, profesorze – stwierdziłem z rezygnacją. – Wzięcie na siebie zobowiązań, których nie mógłbym dotrzymać, byłoby z mojej strony bardziej niż nieodpowiedzialne.

Profesor przez chwilę przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy; wreszcie westchnął cicho.

– Tak, rozumiem.

– Naprawdę mi przykro.

– Nie, nie, masz rację, Dummond. Masz całkowitą rację. – Profesor odwrócił się do mnie tyłem i oparł dłonie na stole roboczym. – Wybacz, że aż tak nachalnie cię namawiałem.

– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziałem, odrobinę zażenowany.

Nauczyciel milczał; uznałem, że najwyższy czas się wycofać. Ledwie jednak zrobiłem krok do tyłu, a mój rozmówca ponownie się odezwał:

– Po prostu… – W jego głosie dało się wyczuć melancholię. – To może głupota, ale myślałem, że można w tym świecie pogodzić dwie wielkie pasje, Dummond. Naprawdę tak myślałem.

Zatrzymałem się, wpatrując się w jego sylwetkę niepewnie.

– Kiedy Celestyna zaczęła naukę w Hogwarcie – Mógłbym przysiąc, że uśmiechnął się, wymawiając to imię, choć przecież nie widziałem jego twarzy – poczułem, że w końcu nadeszła moja szansa. Ktoś z takim talentem, z nieograniczonym wręcz potencjałem… doprawdy, Maurice, każdy dzień w pracy zdawał mi się wtedy błogosławieństwem.

Wysłuchiwałem go w milczeniu, czując się coraz mnie pewny siebie.

– Powinienem wiedzieć, że to szansa jedna na milion – westchnął rozpaczliwie. – Już nigdy potem nie trafiłem na uczniów tak oddanych sztuce, tak… tak uduchowionych. Oczywiście, chętni byli. Szkolny chór, Filius, wielki talent… ale co z tego, skoro każde z nich traktuje to tylko jako czterdzieści pięć minut zabawy tygodniowo? Wszyscy mają zupełnie inne ambicje, a ten świat… ten świat potrzebuje prawdziwych artystów.

Pochylił się mocniej nad stołem.

– Może mieli rację. „Skup się na zielarstwie, Herbercie, to przynajmniej jest realne, Herbercie".

– Profesorze…? – zapytałem słabym głosem, widząc, jak jego ramiona zadrżały.

– Nie, nie… – zaprzeczył płaczliwie. – Po prostu… po prostu…

– Proszę się nie załamywać…

Łkał niemal całkiem jawnie.

– Pocieszy pana, jeśli jednak zagram dla pana, profesorze? – Odrobinę się nienawidziłem za tę propozycję.

Pokiwał ledwo zauważalnie głową.

– Profesorze, ma pan przy sobie nuty?

Machnął ręką w stronę swojej torby zostawionej na stole. Westchnąłem i podszedłem do niej; faktycznie wystawał z niej rulon kilku zwiniętych, zapisanych nutami kartek.

– To ja… lepiej już pójdę – bąknąłem, ściskając rulon.

– Dzię-dziękuję – chlipnął.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę i wycofałem się do wyjścia. Otwierając drzwi, zdawało mi się, że usłyszałem ciche parsknięcie; jednak kiedy obróciłem się przez ramię, profesor wciąż stał pochylony nad stołem w dramatycznej pozie.

xxx

– To jest jakaś… zemsta szalonego kompozytora – powiedziałem, nawet nie kryjąc zgrozy w głosie.

Morrigan stanęła na palcach, by dokładnie obejrzeć trzymane przeze mnie nuty; po jej wyrazie twarzy zorientowałem się, że powaga sytuacji w ogóle do niej nie docierała. Nic dziwnego – dla większości ludzi wpatrywanie się w zapisaną pięciolinię nie dostarczało żadnych innych bodźców poza wzrokowym.

Nawet bez zagrania kompozycji profesora Beery'ego potrafiłem ją usłyszeć, czytając nuty. A to, co słyszałem, nie brzmiało dobrze.

– Wiesz, że mogłeś się nie zgodzić? – zapytała Morrigan.

Westchnąłem.

– To trochę bardziej skomplikowane. – Zwinąłem kartki w rulon. – Chcesz posłuchać?

Kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

Poszedłem z nią do gabinetu profesora Slughorna; po zapukaniu w drzwi naszła mnie myśl, że znowu nie wiedziałem, czy dziewczynka będzie widoczna również dla nauczyciela. Zerknąłem na Morrigan. Nie miała najmniejszego powodu, by teraz się ukrywać, ale z drugiej strony wszystko wskazywało na to, że przed cudzym spojrzeniem chowała się głównie dla zabawy.

Profesor otworzył nam po krótkiej chwili.

– No proszę, Maurice i… panna Mard, mam rację? – Zawiesił spojrzenie na Morrigan, jednak uśmiechnął się przy tym przyjaźnie. – Wchodźcie, wchodźcie. Co was tutaj sprowadza?

– Sztuka profesora Beery'ego. – Rozwinąłem rulon z nutami. – Mam na niej zagrać, więc byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby udostępnił mi pan swój instrument do ćwiczeń.

W spojrzeniu profesora pojawił się błysk współczucia, co wywołało we mnie podejrzenie, że nauczyciel zielarstwa zaprezentował już naszemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów swoje arcydzieło.

– Oczywiście, nie ma najmniejszego problemu… Tylko tak się składa, że mam… eehm… coś do zrobienia. Nie obrazicie się, jeśli zostawię was samych?

– Dziękuję, profesorze. Proszę się nie przejmować.

Uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze.

– Zamknijcie za sobą, gdy skończycie. Będę w pracowni. – Odsunęliśmy się, gdy zrobił krok w stronę drzwi. – Ach, i jeszcze jedno. – Popatrzył na mnie. – Nie potraktuj tego jako obrazy, drogi chłopcze, wiem, że intencje masz jak najczystsze, ale zdaję sobie też sprawę z tego, że bywasz dość zapominalski i nieostrożny. Pamiętaj proszę, by odpowiednio wcześnie zaprowadzić pannę Mard do siedziby Hufflepuffu. Młodej damie nie przystoi, by przebywać późną porą w towarzystwie kawalera.

Zamrugałem ze zdziwieniem.

– Tak, na pewno – odpowiedziałem, trochę zmieszany.

– Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć wam miłej pracy. Do zobaczenia. – Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Morrigan popatrzyła na mnie i założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Jestem damą – powiedziała. – I wiem dużo lepiej, co powinna robić dama, niż jakiś stary ślimak.

– Ach, tak?

– Gęś nie jest damą – dodała po zastanowieniu.

– Chyba zdążyłem się zorientować. – Podszedłem do fortepianu i otworzyłem jego klapę. – Ukradła mi wczoraj krawat.

– Nie ukradła, tylko wzięła go sobie.

Zerknąłem na nią, rozkładając nuty.

– Wiesz, co z nim zrobiła?

– Tak. Uwiła.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Uwiła?

– Gniazdo. Z niego i nie tylko niego.

– Rany… – Nie potrafiłem do końca powiedzieć, jaki miałem do tego stosunek.

– Powinieneś się cieszyć. Nie chce cię zjeść. – Zawahała się. – Nie jestem pewna dlaczego, ale nie chce.

Cóż, nie mogłem powiedzieć, że mi trochę nie ulżyło. Usiadłem przy klawiaturze i zawiesiłem dłonie nad klawiszami, zaraz jednak je cofnąłem, gdy tylko popatrzyłem w nuty.

– Na Rowenę, profesor nie ma pojęcia o budowaniu akordów – westchnąłem.

– Ręce ci się buntują przed graniem – zauważyła Morrigan.

– Bo nie chodzi o to, że to po prostu pozbawiona uczuć, amatorska kompozycja. To jest zbrodnia przeciwko muzyce. – Ponownie zmusiłem się do wyciągnięcia dłoni przed siebie, jednak po wstępnym przejrzeniu pracy profesora wiedziałem już, że niezależnie od przyjętej interpretacji nie zdołam tego zagrać dobrze.

– Jest taka choroba. Ręce przestają cię słuchać i zachowują się całkiem wbrew tobie.

– To okropne. – Pokręciłem głową.

– Zawsze można je uciąć.

– Nie można mówić takich rzeczy pianiście!

– Maurice…! – zawołała nagle z przejęciem.

Rozejrzałem się odruchowo.

– Co się stało? – zapytałem, nie dostrzegając niczego niepokojącego.

– Ciągle nie grasz.

Uśmiechnąłem się i przewróciłem kilka stron.

– Spójrz chociażby tutaj, Morrigan. – Wskazałem jeden z fragmentów. – Domyślam się, co chciał zobrazować tymi kilkoma taktami. Spadające krople wody, tak myślę, tylko że… – Zagrałem kilka bardzo krótkich, ostrych, wysokich dźwięków; profesor zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować tym, w jakiej tonacji pisał. – Słyszysz, jak to brzmi?

– Jak myszy w agonii – stwierdziła po krótkim namyśle Morrigan.

– Interesujące porównanie… w każdym razie, to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś próbował za pomocą muzyki oddać dźwięki natury. Claude Belair, chociażby… pamiętasz, grałem tu jego utwór? – Popatrzyłem na nią, a ona skinęła twierdząco głową, więc zacząłem mówić dalej: – Belair w ostatnich latach życia dużo podróżował. W Bułgarii brał udział w czymś, co nazwał „Festiwalem Słońca i Wody", ale nie znalazłem żadnej innej wzmianki o takim święcie, więc możliwe, że coś pomylił. Nie znał w końcu języka. Festiwal zainspirował go do napisania etiudy. – Zamknąłem oczy i zagrałem kilka taktów; nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio widziałem zapis nutowy tego utworu, więc mogłem się pomylić. Nawet odrobinę zmodyfikowana, ta melodia wciąż dużo lepiej oddawała to, co chciał przekazać profesor Beery. Na część basową składały się miękkie dźwięki, powtarzające się co jakiś czas, a jednocześnie płynnie przechodzące w siebie nawzajem; skojarzenie z miarowo płynącymi wodami fontanny nasuwało się niemal samo. Lubiłem sobie wyobrażać, że gdy grałem ten fragment, młoteczki nie uderzały w struny instrumentu, a ledwo je muskały. W ścieżce melodycznej dominowały jasne, ciepłe dźwięki – czasem widziałem je jako refleksy słońca w wodzie, a czasem zbłąkane krople, które wybiły się za daleko od swoich sióstr i spadały pod nogi przechodniów, zamiast do basenu.

Cofnąłem dłonie od klawiatury i spojrzałem na Morrigan.

– Poszukaj więcej takich melodii i wstaw je zamiast tych od profesora – poradziła dziewczynka. – Nie zorientuje się.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Co to za pomysł? Na pewno się zorientuje.

– W takim razie będziesz bardzo cierpieć.

– Będę i tak – mruknąłem ponuro. – Moi rodzice zdenerwują się, gdy się dowiedzą.

Popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona.

– Nie lubią, gdy grasz?

Zamknąłem klapę fortepianu.

– To nie do końca tak. Przecież nie umiałbym wcale grać, gdyby nie zatrudnili dla mnie korepetytora. Po prostu uważają, że traktuję to zbyt poważnie.

– Ale Maurice, poza graniem nie jesteś ani trochę poważny. Powinno się równoważyć.

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

– Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Zawsze wiesz, jak poprawić mi humor.

Dygnęła uprzejmie. Westchnąłem i wstałem.

– A twoi rodzice, Morrigan? Nie mają jakiegoś planu z tobą związanego?

– Moja mama miała.

– Miała? – Uniosłem brwi. – Rozmyśliła się?

– Nie. – Dziewczynka spojrzała na czubki swoich butów. – Umarła.

Zesztywniałem. Przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywałem się w dziewczynkę, nie wiedząc, co powinienem odpowiedzieć.

– Przykro mi – wydusiłem z siebie w końcu ten banał, odwracając od niej wzrok. – Mogłem się domyślić. Wspominałaś tylko o prababci, prawda?

– Tak – potwierdziła, nie unosząc głowy.

– Twój ojciec…?

– Też nie żyje.

Skinąłem nieznacznie głową, dalej nie znajdując odwagi, by spojrzeć na Morrigan. W głowie miałem mętlik. W rodzinie Mardów doszło do co najmniej trzech zgonów na przestrzeni kilkunastu ostatnich lat. Ciężko byłoby mi uwierzyć, że były to śmierci całkowicie ze sobą niepowiązane. Jeśli wszystkie wynikały z przyczyn naturalnych lub nieszczęśliwych wypadków, Mardowie należeli do najbardziej pechowych rodzin Wielkiej Brytanii.

– Maurice? – zapytała z pewnym wahaniem w głosie Morrigan.

Poderwałem głowę i popatrzyłem na nią. Przyglądała mi się podejrzliwie.

– Ty… dobrze się czujesz?

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy, zaskoczony jej słowami. Zwykle takie pytania zadaje się, gdy rozmówca sprawia wrażenie chorego, a w tym momencie nie czułem się szczególnie osłabiony.

– A… coś się stało? – Dotknąłem policzka. – Zbladłem?

Pokręciła głową.

– Wyglądasz normalnie.

– Coś… popsuło mi się w Liniach? – Spróbowałem zgadnąć kolejną możliwość.

– Nie.

– Och. Więc… – Cofnąłem dłoń od twarzy i przyjrzałem się jej – myślę, że zważywszy na okoliczności, czuję się dobrze.

Kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi.

– A ty...?

– Też dobrze.

– Cieszę się.

Możliwe, że Morrigan znowu robiła sobie ze mnie żarty, a może w jej pytaniu znajdował się jakiś ukryty sens. Zresztą, kto wie, czy w jej świecie takie oderwane od tematu rozmowy nie były niczym normalnym?

Spojrzałem na zegar ścienny.

– Wiesz, chyba straciłem ochotę do ćwiczeń – stwierdziłem.

– Ja nie mam ochoty tego słuchać. Wolę, kiedy grasz ładne rzeczy.

– Profesor Slughorn byłby zaskoczony, gdybym skończył tak szybko.

Morrigan pobiegła do okna i opuściła zasłony. Odwróciła się do mnie, splatając ręce z tyłu.

– Profesor Slughorn nie musi wiedzieć, co robimy.

– Wydaje mi się, że ktoś doniesie mu o zasłoniętym oknie i jednak o to zapyta – sprostowałem.

Dziewczynka podniosła palec wskazujący do góry.

– Powiedziałeś, że artystom wolno więcej, a Slughorn cię lubi. Wolno ci podwójnie więcej.

Założyłem ręce na klatce piersiowej, patrząc na dziewczynkę podejrzliwie.

– Zdradzisz, jakie fascynujące rozrywki dzisiaj dla nas przewidujesz?

Morrigan podeszła do kanapy, chwyciła za róg jedną z poduszek, wzięła niewielki zamach i bez specjalnego entuzjazmu trzepnęła mnie nią w ramię. Spojrzałem najpierw na poduszkę, a potem na dziewczynkę i uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Poduszkowa bitwa? Żartujesz, prawda?

– Tak – przyznała, odkładając poduszkę na miejsce. – Chcesz porobić czarną magię? Jesteś dość wysoki.

– Nie, dziękuję. Masz inne propozycje?

– Opowiesz o Claudzie Belairze?

– Na pewno? Wiesz, to nie jest historia w twoim guście. Żył raczej bezkrwawo.

– Tak. Opowiesz?

Usiadłem na kanapie, a Morrigan zajęła miejsce obok.

Z początku mówiłem dość niepewnie, spodziewając się, że dziewczynka w każdej chwili może przerwać, znudzona pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek akcji opowieścią, słuchała jednak z wnikliwą uwagą.

Belair stronił od awantur i unikał skandali; bynajmniej nie ze względu na swoją szczególną moralność. Zarówno jego kariera jak i życie prywatne naznaczone były piętnem choroby. Tajemnicza przypadłość nękająca kompozytora spowodowana została przez bezmyślność jego matki, która, będąc w ciąży, beztrosko spożywała autorskie mieszanki eliksirów, mające przedłużyć jej młodość i poprawić urodę. Rezultat okazał się zadziwiający. Claude nie tylko wyziębiał się nienaturalnie szybko, ale pod wpływem niskiej temperatury jego skóra pokrywała się cieniutką, szklaną taflą. Do tego momentu proces dało się jeszcze odwrócić; jeśli jednak nie zdążył w porę się ogrzać, przemiana utrwalała się i z każdym kolejnym wychłodzeniem choroba atakowała niżej położone tkanki. Najbardziej narażone na zeszklenie były te części ciała, które najszybciej traciły ciepło – w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat Belair miał ponoć całkiem przezroczysty nos, a wieku lat dwudziestu pięciu przypadkowo stłukł sobie połowę stopy. Jako pianista, rzecz jasna, szczególnie dbał o swoje dłonie; ponoć nigdy nie wychodził bez specjalnie zaprojektowanych z myślą o jego dolegliwości, cienkich, ale mocno grzejących rękawiczek. Niestety, z wiekiem muzyk stawał się coraz bardziej wrażliwy na chłód i nawet francuska wiosna mogła spowodować u niego postęp choroby, nie wspominając o zimniejszych porach roku.

W rozpaczliwiej próbie uratowania zdrowia i życia wyjechał na południe Europy. Po niecałych trzech latach nawet klimat śródziemnomorski przestał mu sprzyjać. Belair szukał gorętszych miejsc do zamieszkania, ale jego los wydawał się przypieczętowany. Przyjaciele kompozytora wspominali, że nawet podczas najbardziej upalnych dni jego skóra była całkiem chłodna, zupełnie jakby nie potrafił już czerpać ciepła z promieni słonecznych.

Którejś nocy znaleziono go całkowicie przeobrażonego w szklaną rzeźbę. Wciąż trwały dyskusje na temat przyczyny śmierci – przy łóżku muzyka leżało kilka pustych buteleczek i nigdy nie ustalono, jakie konkretnie substancje się w nich znajdowały. Niektórzy utrzymywali, że Belair otruł się, inni, że w naczyniach znajdowały się medykamenty, które zażył w nadziei na poprawę stanu zdrowia.

Zmarł w wieku zaledwie trzydziestu dwóch lat.

Nie należał do łatwych osób. Ponoć był kapryśny, łatwo wpadał w gniew, potrafił bez wyraźnego powodu nie odzywać się do najbliższych przez kilka tygodni, by potem jak gdyby nigdy nic odnowić kontakt. Jedyna głośna afera z jego udziałem dotyczyła zarzutu ze strony konserwatywnych środowisk, utrzymujących, że Belair ochoczo zadawał się z mugolską bohemą. Kompozytor stanowczo zaprzeczał.

– Wiesz – powiedziałem, zamyślony – przez to, że tak młodo zmarł, wydaje mi się, że trzydzieści dwa to jakaś granica. Jeśli skończę trzydzieści dwa lata i okaże się, że niczego nie osiągnąłem, będę myślał, że Belair zdążył stworzyć moje ukochane utwory i zginął, będąc dla mnie równolatkiem.

– Jeszcze możesz zdążyć – odparła Morrigan. Wydawała się dziwnie zamyślona.

Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie.

– Liczę na to. – Zerknąłem na zegar, wstałem i podszedłem do fortepianu, by zgarnąć z pulpitu nuty od profesora Beery'ego. – Chodźmy już. Do Muzycznej Zbrodni wrócę kiedy indziej.

– Jeśli scenariusz jest tak samo zły jak ta muzyka, będziecie pośmiewiskiem na zawsze – zawyrokowała Morrigan.

Westchnąłem ciężko, otwierając przed nią drzwi.

– Nic nie mów. Mam naprawdę kiepskie przeczucia co do tego wszystkiego.


	8. Tracę suwerenność

Co to za miejsce?

Rozejrzałem się ostrożnie. Długi, pusty, słabo oświetlony korytarz. Nie pamiętałem, jak się tutaj znalazłem, ale przecież w Hogwarcie znajdowało się wiele tajemnych przejść, które otwierały się w dziwnych, kompletnie niespodziewanych momentach. Czasem wystarczyło zamknąć na kilka sekund oczy, by ocknąć się w kompletnie innej części zamku. Musiałem się zamyślić i nawet nie zauważyć, jak wszedłem… w coś. Obejrzałem się za siebie; powinienem zawrócić, ale koniec korytarza tonął w nieprzeniknionej czerni. Pójście w nieznane może było mniej rozsądnym pomysłem, ale wolałem już to, niż cofnąć się w ten mrok.

Po kilku kolejnych krokach coś błysnęło pod moimi stopami. Schyliłem się, by podnieść czarne pióro; zmarszczyłem brwi na jego widok. Teraz wydawało się całkowicie matowe, a jednak sekundę temu wyraźnie zalśniło.

Schowałem je do kieszeni. Kilka metrów dalej znalazłem kolejne, tym razem trochę większe.

– To nie jest zabawne – powiedziałem cicho, ale nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Zaczynałem odczuwać coraz silniejszy niepokój.

Podczas dalszej wędrówki napotykałem się na coraz więcej piór, aż w końcu cała podłoga była pokryta kilkucentymetrową warstwą pierza. Już dawno przestało przypominać to gęsie – większość z nich wyglądała jak lotki dużych, drapieżnych ptaków, inne miały tak fantazyjne kształty, że prawdziwe wyzwanie stanowiło wyobrażenie sobie zwierzęcia noszącego coś podobnego na sobie.

Przystanąłem, dostrzegając w oddali jakiś kształt. Przez chwilę próbowałem go zidentyfikować, ale nie przypominał niczego mi znanego, podszedłem więc do niego i z pewnym zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że to zwykłe, przewrócone krzesło.

– Dziwne – mruknąłem, wyciągając rękę w stronę mebla; zaraz jednak cofnąłem ją i rozejrzałem się dookoła. – Ktoś tu jest? – dodałem głośniej. – Gęś…? Morrigan…? Ktokolwiek…?

Cisza.

Nabrałem powietrza w płuca i wypuściłem je powoli drżącym strumieniem. Nie wiedziałem, co tu się działo i coraz bardziej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że nie chciałem w to brnąć głębiej.

Obejrzałem się przez ramię. Ciemność wydawała się jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż wcześniej i jakby… bliższa. Objąłem się ramionami i zacząłem powoli iść do przodu.

Krzesło okazało się niejedynym meblem w dotychczas pustym korytarzu. Im dalej się zapuszczałem, tym więcej ich spotykałem. Naszła mnie absurdalna myśl, że wkrótce zginę, przygnieciony ciężarem piór, komód, szafek, foteli i stolików, ale nie wydawało mi się to możliwe. Kolejne przedmioty nie pojawiały się magicznie przed moimi oczami, po prostu w każdym kolejnym odcinku korytarza znajdowało się ich więcej.

Było to na swój sposób pocieszające. Coraz bardziej zagracona podłoga oznaczała zapewne, że zbliżałem się do końca pomieszczenia – a przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję.

– Co ty robisz?

Zamrugałem. Na jednej z komód stała Morrigan – ręce założyła na klatce piersiowej, patrząc na mnie z mieszaniną niezrozumienia i złości.

– Nie wolno po nich chodzić! – zawołała. Pomyliłem się, uznając ją za zwyczajnie złą; teraz wydawała mi się wręcz wściekła.

Zrozumiałem, że mówiła o piórach. Szybko wskoczyłem na jedno z krzeseł.

– Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem – usprawiedliwiłem się, sam będąc tylko trochę zdenerwowanym. Obecność Morrigan, choć urażonej, mimo wszystko dodawała mi otuchy. – Nie wiem, jak to się stało, po prostu…

– Już za późno – przerwała mi dziewczynka.

– Za pó… – urwałem, czując dziwne ciepło rozlewające się od kieszeni marynarki. Wyciągnąłem z niej pióro; promieniowało gorącem, a jednocześnie w dotyku zdawało się miękkie, wręcz plastyczne.

Krzyknąłem z bólu i zaskoczenia, gdy zmieniło we wrzącą, czarną maź. W pierwszym odruchu strzepnąłem energicznie dłonią, chcąc pozbyć się substancji, ale ta powoli spływała z mojej skóry gęstymi kroplami, zostawiając bolesne ślady oparzeń.

– Morrigan! – zawołałem, ściskając zdrową ręką nadgarstek.

Dziewczynka patrzyła na mnie z wyrzutem i smutkiem. Odwróciła się i skoczyła zgrabnie na stolik do kawy.

Warstwa piór poruszała się leniwie.

Byłem przerażony.

– Morrigan!

Próbowałem ją doścignąć, ale nie potrafiłem jak ona skakać bez namysłu i lęku na kolejne meble. Z każdym następnym skokiem chwiałem się i miałem wrażenie, że spadnę.

– Morrigan!

Zatrzymała się dopiero, kiedy dystans między nami urósł tak bardzo, że lada chwila straciłbym ją z oczu. Dywan z piór zmienił się już całkowicie w bezkresny ocean czarnej brei.

Bałem się coraz mocniej i chciałem uciec jak najdalej od bijącego gorącem podłoża, spróbowałem więc uczepić się najwyższego mebla, jaki pozostawał w moim zasięgu. Ledwo zdołałem wspiąć się na szczyt wiekowej szafy – mimo starań, by oszczędzić oparzoną dłoń, pod powiekami i tak czułem łzy bólu.

Z góry widziałem już, że nie zdołam uciec. Ta dziwna, pochodząca z piór substancja pochłonęła wszystko wokół – z wyjątkiem stojącej spokojnie na blacie Morrigan.

 _Hej, Maurice._

Wyszeptałem bezgłośnie prośbę na pomoc. Wpatrywała się we mnie milcząco, aż wreszcie odwróciła wzrok.

 _Dlaczego to oglądasz?_

– Nie mogę – powiedziała. Znowu spojrzała na mnie. – Maurice – wypowiedziała moje imię dziwnie miękko – wiesz przecież.

 _Wiesz, że możesz..._

– Wiem – zgodziłem się drżącym głosem.

 _...po prostu..._

– Nie jesteś… dość dobry. – Skrzywiła się lekko, wypowiadając te słowa.

 _...obudzić się?_

Szafa przechyliła się raptownie. Nie zdążyłem w porę niczego się przytrzymać, ale spadając nie czułem już lęku.

...otworzyłem oczy.

Podniosłem się ostrożnie do pozycji półsiedzącej. Odetchnąłem głośno i schowałem twarz za dłońmi. Przez chwilę pocierałem skórę wokół oczu; naprawdę nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio miałem tak paskudny sen. Pomimo jego absurdalnej natury trudno mi było potraktować go jako zwykły, pozbawiony głębszego sensu koszmar.

Kiedy odjąłem ręce od twarzy, zobaczyłem Morrigan.

Cofnąłem się raptownie, uderzając plecami o wezgłowie łóżka. Ze wstrzymanym oddechem i dłonią na sercu, wpatrywałem się w dziewczynkę.

Filius zachrapał głośno, a Conleth wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie przez sen. Odczekałem kilka chwil, a kiedy upewniłem się, że żadnego nie zdołałem obudzić, odetchnąłem cicho.

– Co ty tu robisz? – Podniosłem wzrok na dziewczynkę.

– Miałeś takie Linie, jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć.

– Och. Tak. Tak… – Potarłem nerwowo czoło. – Tak myślę.

– Czasem tak jest przy bardzo złych snach – stwierdziła ponurym tonem. – Nawet one mogą kłamać.

– Nie jesteś chyba zawiedziona? – zażartowałem bez przekonania.

– Nie. Niektórzy są ciekawsi, kiedy są żywi.

Bez słowa wygrzebałem się spod kołdry. Czułem się fatalnie. Dopiero po wyjściu z łóżka zauważyłem stojącą obok Morrigan Gęś. Poruszyła się, szeleszcząc piórami.

– Ciszej… – szepnąłem.

– Nie usłyszą nas. – Morrigan położyła dłonie na biodrach. – Ty bądź ciszej.

Wyszedłem na korytarz; było na nim przyjemnie chłodno. Dziewczynka i Gęś poszły za mną.

– Często masz koszmary? – zapytała Morrigan, zamykając drzwi.

– Czasem.

– Myślę, że mogę zrobić tak, żeby twoje ciało spało, ale głowa nie – stwierdziła po namyśle. – Wtedy nie będziesz mógł śnić.

Milczałem przez chwilę. Wstydziłem się, że w ogóle rozważałem tę propozycję.

– Nie… to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł.

Spokojnym krokiem przeszedłem do pokoju wspólnego. Spojrzałem w górę; w przeciwieństwie do sufitu z Wielkiej Sali, ten nasz nie był dokładną mapą nieba nad szkołą; namalowane na nim gwiazdy, choć lśniły jak prawdziwe, tkwiły nieprzerwanie w tym samym miejscu. Legenda głosiła, że Rowena Ravenclaw zleciła wykonanie gwieździstego fresku w dniu, kiedy „runęło dla niej niebo".

Wyciągnąłem rękę do sufitu, choć przecież nie miałem najmniejszej szansy, by go dosięgnąć. Ciekawe, jaka siła zdołała rozłamać nieboskłon.

– Finley powiedział, że kiedyś wzruszyłeś się do łez na astronomii – odezwała się nagle Morrigan, tonem, jakby właśnie sobie o tym przypomniała.

– Hm? – Drgnąłem, wyrwany z zamyślenia. – Co za bzdura – mruknąłem z zażenowaniem. – Nie z wzruszenia, tylko przypomniałem sobie coś… kolosalnie smutnego.

– My nie lubimy gwiazd. Mi się nie podobają, a dla Gęsi są za daleko, by je zjeść.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Gwiazdy same w sobie nie są aż tak interesujące… ale tyle w nich historii. – Popatrzyłem na chwilę w okno, na prawdziwe niebo, by zaraz znów spojrzeć na dziewczynkę. – Jak tu weszłyście? Rozwiązałaś zagadkę?

– Prawie. Gęś podpowiedziała.

– Gęś? – zdziwiłem się. Ptak uniósł łebek trochę wyżej. – Jak brzmiała ta zagadka?

– _Gdy tylko przybywam, czegoś ubywa. Choć bezsprzeczne me istnienie, sama jestem mniej niż cieniem_ – wyrecytowała Morrigan.

Zamrugałem i pełen złych przeczuć podszedłem do drzwi. Ziała w nich dziura dość spora, by przecisnęły się przez nią obie.

Przechyliłem tylko głowę, patrząc na ten akt dewastacji z pewnym zrezygnowaniem. Jak niby miałem to wytłumaczyć? Nawet gdybym chciał, by Gęś za to odpowiedziała, wskazanie jej jako winnej ośmieszyłoby mnie przed profesor Merrythought. Nasza opiekunka domu z góry odrzucała każdy wniosek czy pomysł nie dość dla niej rozsądny, a oskarżanie o włamanie ptaka gospodarczego mijało się całkowicie z rozsądkiem.

Ukucnąłem przed dziurą i dotknąłem jej krawędzi.

– Nie wiem, jak udało jej się to zrobić, nie budząc nikogo – westchnąłem.

– Gęsi udaje się wiele rzeczy – odpowiedziała Morrigan.

Pokręciłem głową i wstałem, by zawrócić do sypialni. W progu pokoju wspólnego przystanąłem na moment.

– Nie zobaczą was? – zapytałem, odwracając się przez ramię do dziewczynki.

– Nie.

Miałem nadzieję, że tym razem nie żartowała – Morrigan nie była jednak głupia i zapewne domyślała się, że dla wielu nauczycieli niszczenie mienia szkoły stanowiło poważne pogwałcenie regulaminu. Poszedłem więc dalej i, wahając się tylko trochę, stanąłem nad łóżkiem Filiusa.

– Hej, Filiusie… śpisz? – To zapewne zabrzmiało całkiem głupio, zważywszy, że przed chwilą smacznie chrapał.

Nieco skrzywiony uchylił jedną powiekę, po czym potarł oczy.

– Teraz już nie. – Zasłonił dłonią usta, nim ziewnął. – O co chodzi?

– Wybacz, że cię obudziłem, ale zdarzył się pewien… wypadek…

Filius wyglądał na zdziwionego.

– A-ale wypadek jakiej natury? – bąknął.

– Może lepiej sam to zobacz. W każdym razie byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś usunął jego… – Odchrząknąłem – konsekwencje.

Posłał mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie i wyskoczył z łóżka, zgarnąwszy z szafki nocnej różdżkę. Zaprowadziłem go do pokoju wspólnego. Z początku rozglądał się, wciąż trochę zaspany, a nie napotkawszy spojrzeniem niczego, co mogłoby być rezultatem straszliwego wypadku, otworzył usta, by zapewne mnie o to zapytać – ale w tej samej chwili jego wzrok spoczął na dziurze w drzwiach.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka sekund. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio widziałem na jego twarzy wyraz tak czystego zdumienia.

– Na Rowenę, jakżeś to zrobił? – wydusił z siebie w końcu, podchodząc do drzwi.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę i wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Przecież one są zaklęte – kontynuował wyraźnie przejęty Filius. – Nic nie powinno z taką łatwością ich uszkodzić… – Dotknął różdżką krawędzi dziury, marszcząc przy tym brwi. – To… jesteś pewien, że ty to zrobiłeś? – Obejrzał się na mnie przez ramię.

– Testowałem… coś – bąknąłem.

– Coś…?

– Zaklęcie.

– Jakie?

– Hawwāmtī mumtil'ah bi'anqalaysūn – powiedziałem bez zastanowienia.

– No tak… nawet nie próbuję tego powtórzyć – mruknął Filius. – Zaklęcia ochronne niekoniecznie musiały być tak wszechstronne, by działały na arabskie klątwy. – Stuknął różdżką w drzwi, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Brakujący fragment drewna odrósł nagle; Filius odwrócił się, patrząc na mnie ze sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy. – Dziwne. Nie zachowało się jak uszkodzenie natury magicznej. Takie nie dałoby się zreperować tak prostym czarem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, to ty lepiej znasz się na zaklęciach. – Rozłożyłem bezradnie ramiona. – Może źle przepisałem tę formułę – dodałem po namyśle.

– Słowotwórstwo w zaklęciach przynosi czasem zaskakujące skutki – zgodził się Filius, choć bez specjalnego przekonania w głosie. – Jak miało działać to zaklęcie?

– Miało rozprowadzić delikatną woń jaśminu…? – zaproponowałem niepewnie.

– Tak… pewnie. – Filius uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust. – Przyjmijmy taką wersję.

– Przyjmijmy – zgodziłem się natychmiast.

Wydawał się rozbawiony i jakaś część mnie chciała dowiedzieć się, jakie działanie zaklęcia on zakładał, ale z drugiej strony nie byłem pewien, czy to naprawdę dobry pomysł.

– Wracam do łóżka – poinformował mnie. – Dobranoc. – Nucąc coś cichutko pod nosem, wyszedł na korytarz.

Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc i popatrzyłem na Morrigan. Dziewczynka stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu, Gęś natomiast poczłapała w stronę wyjścia. Profilaktycznie ją dogoniłem i otworzyłem drzwi, zanim uznałaby za stosowne znowu zrobić w nich dziurę.

– Dobranoc, Maurice – powiedziała Morrigan.

– Dobranoc.

Odprowadziłem je wzrokiem, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Przymknąłem powieki; byłem zmęczony, ale jednocześnie na tyle rozbudzony, by wiedzieć, że próba zaśnięcia nie miała szans na powodzenie. W końcu usiadłem na fotelu i zawiesiłem wzrok na oknie.

xxx

Obudziło mnie pełne dezaprobaty odchrząknięcie. Uchyliłem powieki, by zauważyć stojącą nad fotelem Wilhelminę.

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak to robiła, ale ze wszystkich Krukonów zawsze była najwcześniej gotowa do zajęć. Obojętnie, o której godzinie bym nie wstał, mogłem być pewien, że ona już zdążyła obudzić się, ubrać i zaczesać włosy w ciasny kok.

– Och – skomentowałem moje niezbyt przystające dżentelmenowi zaśnięcie w fotelu.

– Och – zgodziła się ze mną Wilhelmina, kręcąc głową. – Do łazienki i biegiem na śniadanie, Dummond.

– Przepraszam. – Wstałem pospiesznie, nawet nie kryjąc zażenowania. – To się już nie powtórzy.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Oddaliłem się szybkim krokiem, czując na sobie jej palące spojrzenie.

Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio zdarzyło mi się tak wcześnie być już na nogach. Zapinając guziki koszuli, myślałem o tym, że miałem do spożytkowania naprawdę długi dzień. Mógłbym poćwiczyć transmutację, albo chociaż wczytać się w kompozycję profesora Beery'ego – sam nie wiedziałem, która opcja była bardziej bolesna.

Odrobinę zaskoczyło mnie, że Wilhelmina najwidoczniej czekała na mnie w pokoju wspólnym. Siedziała w fotelu, ze wczorajszym numerem Proroka Codziennego rozłożonym przed twarzą. Na mój widok odłożyła gazetę na stolik i wstała.

Przeszliśmy razem przez przejście i maszerowaliśmy ramię w ramię w dół schodów. Wilhelmina milczała, ale nigdy nie należała do rozmownych dziewcząt. Wręcz przeciwnie; odzywała się tylko wtedy, kiedy uznawała, że ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Czasem mnie to w niej przerażało, choć oczywiście nie uważałem jej za złą osobę. Po prostu nie rozumiałem jej skrajnie pragmatycznego podejścia – potrzeba mówienia i zostania wysłuchanym wydawała mi się naturalna dla każdego człowieka.

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali były otwarte na oścież i pomimo wczesnej pory, dało się dojrzeć kilkunastu uczniów w środku. W drodze do stołu Ravenclawu ktoś zagrodził mi drogę.

Priscilla Rosier.

Zatrzymałem się, zdumiony; Wilhelmina również przystanęła, unosząc lekko brwi.

– Cześć – przywitała się Priscilla, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

– Cześć – odpowiedziałem, również wysiliwszy się na uśmiech, choć podejrzewałem, że wyszedł dość nerwowo.

Na jej widok nie mogłem powstrzymać gonitwy myśli. Mama napisała w liście, że pobyt w Maroku miał być dla mnie niespodzianką, zapewne powiadomiła mnie o nim bez konsultacji z ojcem. Czy przed dziećmi państwa Rosierów również trzymano wyjazd w sekrecie? Jeśli nie, czy Priscilla wiedziała, że rodzice postanowili mi o nim nie mówić? A jeśli tak, czy w jakiś sposób doniesiono jej, że mama nie dotrzymała tajemnicy?

– Piękna dziś pogoda – stwierdziła trochę niezręcznie Priscilla.

Zerknąłem szybko za okno; wyglądało na to, że słońce faktycznie wyjątkowo dziś dopisywało.

– To prawda.

Priscilla splotła ręce z tyłu i przygryzła dolną wargę, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że oczekiwała czegoś ode mnie, ale nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem powiedzieć.

Tak naprawdę nie znałem Priscilli Rosier. Uczęszczaliśmy czasem na zajęcia i czasem zdarzało nam się zamienić kilka słów, jednak nigdy nie nawiązaliśmy głębszej relacji. Skłamałbym mówiąc, że nie lubiłem jej wcale; po prostu do tej pory należeliśmy do zupełnie innych światów i ta niespodziewana kolizja wcale nie była mi na rękę.

Wilhelmina rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na Priscillę, by zawiesić na mnie wzrok. Uniosłem minimalnie ramiona w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy obie znajdowały się tak blisko, uderzył mnie wizualny kontrast między nimi. Surowe lico Wilhelminy i jej ascetyczne uczesanie dziwnie prezentowały się przy Priscilli, której jasne loki i delikatne rysy twarzy kojarzyły się z porcelanową laleczką.

– Profesor Slughorn powiedział, że szykuje dziś dla nas niespodziankę – odezwała się Rosierówna.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– W przypadku profesora Slughorna „niespodzianka" może oznaczać wiele rzeczy. Nie zdradził, co miał na myśli?

– Nie, zrobił z tego wielką tajemnicę. Mam nadzieję, że oszczędzi nam prezentacji albumu ze zdjęciami genialnych absolwentów.

– Tak, to byłoby dość rozczarowujące – zgodziłem się z odrobinę szerszym uśmiechem. Przechwałki na temat sukcesów dawnych uczniów nieodmiennie stanowiły jego główną rozrywkę.

– Zostawię was samych – stwierdziła Wilhelmina, nim minęła Priscillę.

Popatrzyłem za nią zdziwiony.

– Pomyślałam, że jeśli profesor przewidywałby pracę w parach, moglibyśmy działać razem – odezwała się bardzo szybko Priscilla, robiąc mały krok w bok, zasłaniając tym samym sylwetkę Wilhelminy. – Eliksiry to mój konik. To znaczy, nie sugeruję, że ty byś sobie nie poradził. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Po prostu moglibyśmy być dobrą parą.

Ta niespodziewana propozycja wydawała mi się trochę dziwną.

– Nie wiem, czy profesor zezwoliłby na parę złożoną z członków dwóch różnych domów… – powiedziałem ostrożnie, ale dostrzegając rozczarowanie na twarzy Priscilli dodałem szybko: – Jeśli nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, też nie widzę przeciwwskazań.

Skinęła głową.

– Do zobaczenia na lekcji – pożegnała się jeszcze z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, zanim odwróciła się i przeszła do stołu Ślizgonów.

Poczułem niewyjaśnioną ulgę, gdy dziewczyna się oddaliła. Coś podpowiadało mi jednak, że czegokolwiek oczekiwała, nie udało mi się jej usatysfakcjonować. Cóż, skoro zaproponowała współpracę, nie mogła darzyć mnie antypatią.

Spochmurniałem, gdy uzmysłowiłem sobie, że samą Priscillę też zapewne spotkała presja ze strony rodziców, by w ciągu tego roku szkolnego zbliżyła się do mnie. Nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek uważał za swój obowiązek zaprzyjaźnienie się ze mną, ani tym bardziej… wychodzenie za mnie.

Może powinienem być wdzięczny losowi? Z własnej woli nigdy nie ożeniłbym się z Priscillą, ale musiałem przyznać, że wielu młodych mężczyzn trafiało na dużo bardziej męczące czy odpychające narzeczone. Panna Rosier była całkiem przyjemna z wyglądu, a co ważniejsze, wydawała się miła.

Nieco zamyślony, dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że coś skubało nogawkę moich spodni. Odwróciłem się i bez zdziwienia jako sprawczynię zidentyfikowałem Gęś. Obok niej stała Morrigan; na jej zazwyczaj poważnej twarzy widniał grymas niezadowolenia.

– Nie będziecie _dobrą parą_ – orzekła chłodnym głosem.

Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, zaskoczony jej zachowaniem.

– Miała na myśli, że pójdzie nam dobrze, jeśli będziemy pracować razem – sprostowałem.

– Wcale nie to miała na myśli.

– Morrigan – upomniałem ją – _rozmawiałem_ z nią. Zresztą, dlaczego to cię interesuje? – dodałem obronnym tonem.

Skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej, po czym spojrzała na Gęś. Przez chwilę obie patrzyły na siebie w skupieniu.

Odchrząknąłem, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

– Możesz już sobie iść – orzekła lekceważąco dziewczynka.

Nabrałem gwałtownie powietrza w płuca, a Morrigan i Gęś, korzystając z mojego zdumienia, przeszły obojętnie obok. Odwróciłem się za nimi, ale zatrzymywanie ich nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Nie chciałem wzbudzać sensacji sprzeczką toczącą się na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali.

Pokręciłem głową i ruszyłem w stronę stołu Krukonów. Przysiadłem się do Wilhelminy; dziewczyna ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy obierała jabłko.

– Znalazłeś się, że tak to ujmę – odezwała się – między młotem a kowadłem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – mruknąłem, choć doskonale wiedziałem, co miała na myśli.

– Słyszałam plotki, ale ciężko było mi wziąć je na poważnie – kontynuowała Wilhelmina.

– Plotki?

– O tobie i Priscilli.

Uniosłem brwi. Nie miałem pojęcia, kto rozpuszczał jakieś pogłoski na nasz temat i jak dokładnie brzmiały, ani dlaczego krótka pogawędka między mną a Priscillą miałaby cokolwiek potwierdzać. Nim zdążyłem zadać pytanie, usłyszałem łopot skrzydeł i syczenie Gęsi.

Pełen najgorszych obaw wstałem i odwróciłem się do stołu Ślizgonów. Priscilla, widocznie wzburzona, tłumaczyła coś Morrigan, żywo gestykulując.

Dziewczynka nawet nie zamierzała wysłuchać jej do końca; odwróciła się na pięcie, a Gęś podreptała za nią, wciąż jednak oglądając się na Priscillę i sycząc ostrzegawczo. Sama Priscilla stała w bezruchu – wydawała się jednocześnie zdumiona i smutna.

Przez chwilę biłem się z myślami, nie wiedząc, do kogo powinienem podejść. Wielka Sala zaludniała się coraz bardziej, przez co nie mogłem liczyć na spokojną rozmowę z Priscillą. Zdecydowałem się w końcu dogonić Morrigan, która niestrudzenie szła wraz z Gęsią w stronę wyjścia. Wyrównałem z nią krok i razem przeszliśmy na korytarz.

– Coś ty jej powiedziała? – zapytałem, zdenerwowany.

Morrigan popatrzyła na mnie obojętnie.

– To samo, co tobie. Że nie będziecie dobrą parą.

– To wszystko? – Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że taka awantura wynikła z powodu nieporozumienia

– Nie. Powiedziałam, że ma cię zostawić w spokoju, bo należysz. Masz opowiadać.

Zatrzymałem się. Morrigan przeszła beze mnie kilka kroków, nim również stanęła w miejscu; spojrzała na mnie z niewielkim zaskoczeniem, jakby nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej słowa zrobiły na mnie takie wrażenie.

Pomyślałem, że popełniłem błąd, zbliżając się do Morrigan Mard. Drobne przejawy sympatii czy troski z jej strony, które brałem za swoje małe sukcesy, nagle zdały mi się zupełnie nieważne wobec jednego faktu; dziewczynka była przekonana, że w jakiś sposób stałem się jej własnością.

Mimowolnie przypomniałem sobie, że kiedyś porównała stratę pierścionka z utratą przyjaciela i poczułem złość na siebie. Powinienem szybciej się zorientować.

– Maurice? – ponagliła mnie do reakcji Morrigan.

– To zaszło za daleko – stwierdziłem cicho. – Nie należę do ciebie, Gęsi ani do kogokolwiek innego.

Założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej i chociaż nie powiedziała tego głośno, byłem przekonany, że nie zgodziła się ze mną w myślach.

– Pójdę przeprosić Priscillę – poinformowałem chłodnym tonem. – Jeśli zależy ci na naszej znajomości, powinnaś liczyć na to, że nie zdołałaś jej mocno urazić.

– Nie możesz przeprosić za coś, co powiedziałam!

Przez moment przyglądałem jej się w milczeniu.

– Nie – zgodziłem się. – Mogę przeprosić Priscillę za to, że moje decyzje doprowadziły do przykrej dla niej sytuacji.

Odwróciłem się i wróciłem do Wielkiej Sali. Nie wiedziałem, czy zachowałem się we właściwy sposób, prawdę powiedziawszy, miałem co do tego wiele wątpliwości. Byłem pewien jednego; w takiej formie moja znajomość z Morrigan Mard zwyczajnie nie mogła trwać dalej.

xxx

Okazję, by bez osób trzecich porozmawiać z Priscillą, złapałem dopiero przed eliksirami. Dziewczyna stała samotnie kilka metrów obok drzwi do sali lekcyjnej; wydawała się zamyślona. Po krótkiej chwili wahania stanąłem obok niej – podniosła na mnie wzrok i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Chciałbym cię przeprosić za to, co stało się w Wielkiej Sali – odezwałem się, może odrobinę zbyt ponurym głosem. – Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że Morrigan mogłaby… zachować się w ten sposób.

Potrząsnęła głową, a jej uśmiech stał się odrobinę szerszy.

– Nie przejmuj się tym. Teraz nawet myślę, że to całkiem urocze – stwierdziła lekkim tonem.

Zamrugałem.

– U...rocze? – powtórzyłem, nie rozumiejąc, co rozkosznego mogła znaleźć w tej sytuacji.

Popatrzyła na mnie z pewnym politowaniem.

– Nie zauważyłeś? Ona się w tobie ewidentnie zadurzyła.

– Morrigan? – upewniłem się, co najmniej zszokowany taką możliwością. – Myślę, że za mało ją znasz – dodałem po chwili, uśmiechając się słabo.

– Wiesz, możesz być jedynym mężczyzną spoza rodziny, z którym ma bliższy kontakt. Tak czy inaczej, bycie pierwszą miłością młodej dziewczyny to duża odpowiedzialność.

Szczerze wątpiłem, by Priscilla chociażby zbliżyła się do prawdy. Nie byłem ekspertem od zakochanych dziewczynek, ale Morrigan z całą pewnością nie marzyła o tym, że któregoś dnia staniemy razem na ślubnym kobiercu. Perspektywa mojego związku z Priscillą mogła ją zdenerwować z innego powodu; chociażby tego, że zajęty nowym związkiem, całkiem zapomniałbym o niej i Gęsi.

Nie chciałem jednak dyskutować o tym z kimś całkowicie obcym dla Morrigan, skinąłem więc tylko głową na słowa Priscilli.

Tak naprawdę bardziej od tego, dlaczego dziewczynka dała popis zazdrości, zastanawiało mnie, jak rozwiązać ten problem. Z jednej strony czułem, że zrobiłem ogromny postęp w sprawie Morrigan, z drugiej nie mogłem jej pozwolić tkwić w deluzyjnym przekonaniu, że ludźmi może rozporządzać jak własnym majątkiem.

Chwilami miałem przecież wrażenie, że udało mi się zobaczyć jej bardziej ludzką, wrażliwszą stronę. Gdybym ją porzucił, mógłbym uczynić ją gorszą, niż była, gdy trafiła do Hogwartu.

Dopiero po niezręcznie długiej chwili zorientowałem się, że w zamyśleniu wpatrywałem się w punkt ponad ramieniem Priscilli, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Poruszyłem się nerwowo.

– Przepraszam – mruknąłem, speszony.

– Nie, nie szkodzi. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się trochę melancholijnie. – Uznanie mnie za nudną rozmówczynię zdarza mi się całkiem często.

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

– Nie, skąd, ja wcale… – Przerwało mi bicie szkolnego dzwonu.

– Naprawdę nie masz czym się przejmować – oświadczyła i podeszła do drzwi.

Ruszyłem za nią, nie mogąc jednak odgonić wyrzutów sumienia. Chyba ostatnio faktycznie zbyt często zdarzało mi się tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością; co prawda nie robiłem tego umyślnie, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nikt nie lubił czuć się ignorowanym.

Profesor Slughorn otworzył klasę od wewnątrz i gestem zaprosił nas do środka. Lubiłem eliksiry z dwóch powodów; przede wszystkim, do sukcesu wystarczało uważne postępowanie zgodnie z instrukcją, czego nie można było powiedzieć o zaklęciach czy transmutacji, które potrafiły przynosić różne rezultaty w zależności od stanu umysłu czy wrodzonych zdolności magicznych. Po drugie, na moim roczniku eliksiry kontynuowała ledwie garstka uczniów – profesor czasem żartował, że w tym toku cierpi przez nas na nadmiar wolnego czasu. Miało to dużą zaletę; na zajęciach panowała luźniejsza atmosfera i każdy uczestnik lekcji mógł liczyć na pomoc ze strony nauczyciela.

Brak Avery'ego w zasięgu wzroku to też miła odmiana. Nigdy nie przyznałbym się głośno, ale odczułem pewną satysfakcję, gdy okazało się, że niski wynik z SUMów nie pozwolił mu na kontynuowanie nauki eliksirów.

Priscilla bez słowa usiadła obok mnie; Conleth, który zwykle zajmował to miejsce, po krótkiej chwili konsternacji, wycofał się.

Dziwne zainteresowanie, jakie nagle zaczęła żywić względem mnie Priscilla Rosier, stawało się dla mnie coraz bardziej krępujące. Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, jak i czy powinienem odwzajemnić jej uwagę; zaczynałem myśleć, że może zwyczajnie zapomniano mi donieść o drobnostce w stylu oficjalnego ogłoszenia naszych zaręczyn, ale przecież taki scenariusz byłby zupełnie absurdalny.

Coś jednak najwyraźniej wydarzyło się za moimi plecami.

Profesor stanął przed katedrą, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

– Moi drodzy, nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie będzie wyjątkowe z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze; spróbujemy rozbudzić w sobie ducha rywalizacji i przeprowadzimy zajęcia w formie konkursu. Za zwycięzcę uznajemy tego ucznia, który do końca lekcji najbardziej zbliży się do oczekiwanego rezultatu.

– A drugi powód? – zapytał Conleth, gdy profesor umilknął, obserwując tylko nasze reakcje.

– Ach, tak. – Pan Slughorn, wyraźnie zadowolony, że to nie on poruszył ten temat, obszedł katedrę i z szufladki biurka wyjął niewielki flakonik wypełniony cieczą o złotym połysku. – To. Czy ktoś z was potrafi mi powiedzieć, jak brzmi nazwa tego eliksiru?

– Felix Felicis – powiedziała bez wahania Priscilla.

Zerknąłem na nią z zaciekawieniem; czytałem kiedyś o człowieku uzależnionym od płynnego szczęścia – zginął, skacząc z wysokości, przekonany, że potrafi latać bez pomocy żadnych zaklęć. Nigdy jednak nie wiedziałem tego eliksiru i nie potrafiłbym go rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka.

– Zgadza się, panno Rosier. Znasz zapewne jego ciekawe właściwości?

– Przynosi szczęście każdemu, kto go wypije. – Priscilla zerknęła na niewielki kawałek pergaminu, schowany za okładką podręcznika.

– Tak, doskonale, panno Rosier. – Profesor odłożył buteleczkę na biurko. – To jeden z najtrudniejszych do uwarzenia, najrzadszych i najdroższych eliksirów. Sam sprawiłem sobie przyjemność wypicia go tylko raz, choć, rzecz jasna, jestem w stanie sprawić sobie dożywotni zapas.

Ponownie umilknął tajemniczo, najwyraźniej znów oczekując naszej reakcji.

– Skoro mógłby go pan pić codziennie, profesorze, dlaczego pan tego nie robi? – zapytałem, choć przecież doskonale wiedziałem, dlaczego. Znałem jednak nauczyciela eliksirów na tyle długo, by przewidzieć, że sam nie pociągnie tematu, dopóki nie uświadczy minimalnego zainteresowania z naszej strony.

– Cieszę się, że zapytałeś, drogi chłopcze. Widzicie, Felix Felicis ma silne działanie uzależniające, a co więcej, często zażywany, zupełnie zaburza postrzeganie rzeczywistości. Kilka dawek zażytych w zbyt rzadkich odstępach sprawia, że granica między możliwym a niemożliwym zupełnie zanika; biedacy, którzy znaleźli się w takim stanie, niestety kończyli w bardzo smutny sposób. Pamiętajcie również, że istnieje bezwzględny zakaz stosowania tego specyfiku podczas egzaminów i zawodów sportowych. – Zrobił krótką przerwę. – Niemniej pomimo wszelkich związanych z nim niebezpieczeństw, myślę, że każda dość odpowiedzialna i rozsądna osoba powinna móc przeżyć jeden niezwykły dzień. Dlatego ta porcja eliksiru będzie nagrodą za wasze dzisiejsze starania.

Większość uczniów wychyliła się z ławek, jakby to w jakiś sposób mogło przybliżyć ich do zdobycia płynnego szczęścia. Profesor zaczął objaśniać szczegóły przyrządzenia mikstury, nad którą mieliśmy dzisiaj pracować, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, na tym etapie straciłem już zainteresowanie. Czy chciałbym zdobyć Felix Felicis? Oczywiście, zapewne jak każdy w klasie. Szczerze wątpiłem, że to właśnie mi się uda wykazać talentem i wiedzą. Radziłem sobie w eliksirach, ale nie należałem do ścisłej czołówki najlepszych uczniów profesora Slughorna; niemal zawsze komuś udawało się uwarzyć dany wywar lepiej i szybciej ode mnie, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że tym razem cała klasa była zmotywowana, by wypaść jak najlepiej, szanse na zwycięstwo oceniałem na wyjątkowo marne.

Dyskretnie popatrzyłem na Priscillę – zdawała się w ogóle nie słuchać profesora. Notowała tylko coś na kawałku pergaminu, by po chwili zrobić krótką przerwę i po paru sekundach wpatrywania się w zapiski, ponownie przystąpiła do pisania.

Widząc, że część uczniów zabrała się już za warzenie eliksiru, sam otworzyłem podręcznik na odpowiedniej stronie. Profesor zlecił nam wykonanie Wywaru Czuwania; u osoby, która go zażyje, usuwa wszelkie uczucie zmęczenia. Nie eliminuje jednak zupełnie potrzeby snu, tylko odczuwalne symptomy znużenia. Opisano kilka przypadków, kiedy ludzie pod długotrwałym wpływem tego eliksiru umierali nagle z wyczerpania, mimo że pozornie tryskali energią i wydawali się w doskonałej kondycji.

Przejrzałem wzrokiem listę ingrediencji – szczęśliwie nie zawierała niczego, co uważałem za szczególnie obrzydliwe. Wywar składał się głównie z ziół.

Wkrótce pracownię wypełnił charakterystyczny zapach mięty, stanowiącej jeden ze składników bazy mikstury. Chętnie przedłużyłbym ten etap warzenia, niestety, z każdym kolejnym pękiem liści czy korzeniem wrzucanym do kociołka, wydobywająca się z niego woń stawała się coraz cięższa i mniej przyjemna. Po wsypaniu do wywaru szczypty sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca i zamieszaniu w nim chochlą wiedziałem już, że zapewne gdzieś popełniłem błąd; według instrukcji zapach mięty nie powinien być już wyraźny, wciąż jednak wyczuwałem ją w swoim eliksirze. Cóż, przynajmniej kolor i gęstość cieczy zgadzały się z tymi opisanymi w podręczniku.

Zerknąłem na Priscillę – ani razu jeszcze nie zajrzała do instrukcji, za to niemal bez przerwy notowała coś na kawałku pergaminu, by po chwili przyglądać się kartce w namyśleniu. Zaczynało mnie zastanawiać, jakim cudem nie zapełniła jeszcze tak niewielkiej powierzchni, odpowiedź przyszła jednak szybciej, niż się spodziewałem.

Napisane przez Priscillę zdanie zniknęło, by po kilku sekundach na pergaminie pojawiło się nowe, napisane zupełnie innym pismem.

Uniosłem brwi ze zdziwienia, dalej obserwując dziewczynę. Ta przeczytała wiadomość i przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad czymś, po czym w otwartym kufrze z ingrediencjami wyszukała płócienny woreczek. Bez wahania wysypała z niego kilka nasion na dłoń, by wrzucić je do swojego kociołka.

Żadne nasiona z pewnością nie znajdowały się na liście; jakaś część mnie chciała powstrzymać Priscillę przed potencjalnie niebezpiecznym mieszaniu w przepisie, ale przeważyła ciekawość tego, co się stanie. Niezbyt zgodna z podręcznikowym opisem maź gotująca się w kociołku dziewczyny zabulgotała żywo, rozrzedziła się i zmieniła kolor na beżowy. Zerknąłem na własny eliksir; teraz wydawał się gęściejszy i ciemniejszy niż ten Priscilli.

Znałem tylko jedną osobę dość utalentowaną i pewną siebie, by wypróbowywać własne receptury zamiast tych podręcznikowych. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, gdy kolejna wiadomość od rozmówcy Priscilli upewniła mnie co do jego tożsamości. Znałem przecież pismo Toma Riddle'a.

Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego pomagał właśnie pannie Rosier, tym bardziej, że było to co najmniej niesprawiedliwe wobec reszty jego szkolnych znajomych. Pokręciłem tylko głową i zająłem się krojeniem korzenia rachłystki czarnej. Skupiwszy swoją uwagę na poczynaniach Priscilli, zaniedbałem trochę swój eliksir – większość klasy znajdowała się już na dalszym etapie niż ja.

Pod koniec wywar wydzielał nieprzyjemną, ostrą woń. Powinien nabrać korzennego aromatu, w tym dziwnym zapachu nie wyczuwałem jednak żadnego dominującego składnika.

– No, kochani – Profesor Slughorn wyciągnął zegarek z kieszonki kamizelki – wygląda na to, że czas właśnie minął. – Jakby na zawołanie rozległ się dźwięk szkolnego dzwonu.

Zwykle na sygnał końca lekcji uczniowie jak najszybciej pakowali się i wychodzili na korytarz – w końcu pracownia pełna dusznych zapachów niekoniecznie była miejscem, w którym chciałoby się długo przebywać. Tym razem jednak wszyscy cierpliwie poczekali, aż profesor dokładnie zrecenzuje zawartość ich kociołków.

– Panno Grubbly-Plank, podręcznikowa konsystencja, ale w aromacie wyraźnie brakuje mocy, panie Hogan, zdaje się, że, hm, szczęście panu wyjątkowo dziś nie dopisało. Panie Dummond, nieźle, ale wygląda na to, że pozwolił pan na odparowanie zbyt dużej ilości wody w późnej fazie warzenia, prawda? I… panno Rosier, niebywałe. – Zatrzymał się przy naszej ławce, widocznie zdumiony. – Kochani, spójrzcie, jak wygląda doskonale uwarzony Wywar Czuwania.

Część uczniów zgromadziła się przy kociołku Priscilli, zaglądając do środka. Nauczyciel natomiast podszedł do swojego biurka i uroczyście uniósł fiolkę z płynnym szczęściem.

– Nie mamy chyba wątpliwości, kto zasłużył na nagrodę dnia? Proszę, moja droga. Mam nadzieję, że zrobisz z niej dobry użytek.

– Na pewno. – Rozpromieniona Priscilla odebrała od profesora fiolkę.

Poczułem się odrobinę zniesmaczony jej niezasłużonym zwycięstwem, ale brak wyraźnego poszkodowanego nie pozwolił mi większe oburzenie – po pobieżnym zapoznaniu się z efektem pracy pozostałych uczniów nie potrafiłem rozstrzygnąć, komu należałby się eliksir, gdyby Priscilla nie oszukiwała.

Wyraźnie podekscytowana zwyciężczyni niemal wyfrunęła z klasy; obejrzałem się tylko na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym sam niespiesznie zacząłem się pakować.

Tknęła mnie nagła myśl i z jakiegoś powodu bardzo mnie zdenerwowała, jednak nie potrafiłem z niej zrezygnować. Staranniej niż zwykle posegregowałem niezużyte składniki, czekając aż reszta uczniów wyjdzie – Conleth, który najwyraźniej miał kilka pytań do profesora, zajął go rozmową, co również było mi na rękę. Lekko drżącą dłonią ostrożnie nabrałem trochę wywaru Priscilli do pustej fiolki i dyskretnie schowałem ją do szkolnej torby.

Popatrzyłem na profesora i Conletha, wyglądało jednak na to, że żaden niczego nie zauważył. Odetchnąłem cicho i wyszedłem na korytarz.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu czekała tam na mnie dziwnie radosna Priscilla.

– Zamknij oczy – poprosiła. – I wyciągnij rękę przed siebie.

Zamrugałem, cokolwiek zdziwiony, zaraz uśmiechnąłem się wymuszenie.

– Niespodzianka? Dobrze. – Przymknąłem powieki i zaraz poczułem w dłoni chłód szkła.

Domyśliłem się, czym jest tajemniczy prezent, nim go zobaczyłem.

Fiolka z płynnym szczęściem.

Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w nią, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego wręczyła mi tak drogi prezent.

– Nie mogę tego przyjąć – stwierdziłem w końcu.

Priscilla pokręciła z przejęciem głową.

– Musisz, Maurice. Przecież wygrałam go dla ciebie.

Spiąłem się mimowolnie na te słowa. Może powinienem uznać jej zachowanie za miłe, ale nie potrafiłem spojrzeć na nie inaczej, niż na coś dziwnego i podejrzanego.

– Dla mnie? – powtórzyłem cicho.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Pomyślałam, że możesz potrzebować trochę szczęścia, skoro… – zmieszała się wyraźnie.

Domyśliłem się, że miała na myśli Aspen. Zacisnąłem palce na fiolce.

– Dziękuję – rzuciłem tylko sucho i schowałem buteleczkę do kieszeni.

Priscilla patrzyła na mnie zdumiona; najwyraźniej nie przewidziała takiej reakcji z mojej strony.

– Do zobaczenia – dodałem ciszej, odwracając się od niej i szybkim krokiem odszedłem w głąb korytarza.

xxx

Poprosiłem jakiegoś pierwszorocznego Ślizgona o wywołanie Riddle'a z Pokoju Wspólnego. Chłopiec z niezwykle poważną miną oznajmił, że muszę oddalić się o kilka metrów od wejścia, bym przypadkiem nie usłyszał tajnego hasła; czekałem więc na Toma w wyznaczonym przez malca miejscu, oparty plecami o ścianę.

Gdy tylko wyszedł, sięgnąłem do kieszeni marynarki.

– Mam coś dla ciebie – oznajmiłem, wyciągając fiolkę.

Na jej widok źrenice Toma rozszerzyły się lekko. Wydawał się zaskoczony.

– Wygrałeś? – zapytał cicho.

Uśmiechnąłem się ponuro.

– Skąd. Ty wygrałeś. Priscilla z bliżej nieznanego powodu oddała mi eliksir.

Na milisekundę znieruchomiał, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. A może tylko mi się wydawało? Po całej godzinie wdychania oparów z eliksirów dość często zdarzały się drobne przywidzenia.

– Oddała ci go – powtórzył spokojnym tonem Tom. – Cóż – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się samymi kącikami ust – tego nie przewidziałem.

Wręczyłem mu fiolkę z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Dlaczego jej pomagałeś? Wiesz, że gdyby Slughorn ją przyłapał, też miałbyś problemy.

– Obiecała podzielić się nagrodą, gdybym zapewnił jej sukces – przyznał Tom. – Widzisz, Maurice, profesor wyznał mi kiedyś, że swoim ulubionym rocznikom urządza taką rywalizację. W szóstej lub siódmej klasie, w zależności od poziomu. Nigdy wcześniej. W zależności od tego, jak radziłaby sobie reszta mojego rocznika, pierwszą porcję Felix Felicis zdobyłbym za rok lub dopiero za dwa.

– Zależało ci tak bardzo, by ryzykować?

– Może to głupie, ale tak. – Przyjrzał się fiolce zamyślony.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem, czy zrozumiesz. – Podniósł na mnie wzrok. – Moja matka umarła przy porodzie. Ojciec prawdopodobnie żyje, nie wiem nawet, czy zdaje sobie sprawę z mojego istnienia. Chciałbym go odnaleźć, a nie mam żadnego punktu zaczepienia… ale z tym eliksirem… moje szanse znacznie wzrosły.

Milczałem przez chwilę.

– Rozumiem – powiedziałem w końcu.

– Mogę liczyć na twoją dyskrecję, Maurice?

– Masz moje słowo.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i schował fiolkę do kieszeni.

– Dziękuję. – Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, widocznie nad czymś się zastanawiając. – Priscilla okazała się niesłowna, ale… przynajmniej dzięki tej całej sytuacji wiem, kto jest bardziej _pewny._

Zaskoczyło mnie użyte przez niego słowo. Tom tylko uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej.

– Do zobaczenia, Maurice. Zapamiętam to. – Dotknął wybrzuszenia w kieszeni i zawrócił w stronę wejścia do dormitorium Slytherinu.

Dziwne. Byłem całkowicie pewien, że naprawdę tego nie zapomni.


	9. Zawieram pakt

Przez kilka następnych dni nie widziałem Morrigan – nie spotykałem jej przypadkowo na korytarzu, nie widywałem jej na błoniach, nie mogłem jej nawet wypatrzeć podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, a jednak nikt nie wspominał, by z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu opuściła ona mury szkoły. Wręcz przeciwnie, jej imię przewinęło się parę razy w rozmowach i wszystko wskazywało na to, że uczęszcza na zajęcia, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Mogłoby to wydawać się dziwne, gdybym nie znał jej zdolności. Wiele razy chowała się przed niechcianym wzrokiem, jednak pierwszy raz postanowiła ukryć się przede mną. Wydawało mi się to co najmniej przygnębiające. Nie byłem do końca pewien, jaki miała do mnie stosunek; czy widziała mnie jako starszego brata, potencjalnego przyjaciela czy tymczasową zabawkę, ale wierzyłem, że uważała mnie za ważną osobę w swoim życiu. Nie zauważyłem w końcu, by ktokolwiek poświęcał jej więcej czasu i uwagi niż ja – wyglądało jednak na to, że Morrigan tak naprawdę nie potrzebowała mojego towarzystwa.

Dotarło do mnie, że znalazłem się w dość dziwnym położeniu. Wrzesień upłynął już tydzień temu, a tak naprawdę nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, jak spożytkowałem pierwszy miesiąc szkoły.

Ze wzrokiem wbitym w jajecznicę odpowiedziałem w duchu sam sobie: nie spożytkowałem go w ogóle. Zmarnowałem go na Morrigan, tę samą Morrigan, która teraz widocznie nie chciała mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

Szturchnąłem widelcem zawartość talerza. Tak naprawdę nie miałem powodu do narzekań – cała ta farsa mogła się skończyć dużo gorzej. Nie zostałem przez nikogo pożarty, a Schlomo i Jeremy dalej się przyjaźnili. Coś straciłem? Może co najwyżej okazję do wpakowania się w poważne kłopoty; z tą dziewczynką byłaby to tylko kwestia czasu.

Dlaczego więc czułem się aż tak pusty? Nie tęskniłem za Morrigan, nie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że nic dla mnie nie znaczyła, ale na Rowenę, miesiąc temu nie wiedziałem nawet o jej istnieniu. Dni wydawały się strasznie długie, a jednocześnie nim zdążałem się zorientować, nadchodził ich koniec i zostawałem z długą listą zaniedbanych obowiązków.

Mimowolnie przypomniałem sobie rozmowę z Conlethem i Ethanem; zamarłem na chwilę, uświadamiając sobie, że mogli mieć rację. Naprawdę chciałem zrobić to sobie i zrobić to Aspen? Próbować ją zastąpić? Oddalić myśl o własnej rodzinnej tragedii, zajmując się obcą?

Nie chciałem nie pamiętać o Aspen. Nie chciałem też snuć się, czując się chorym, kiedy nic mi nie dolegało.

Drgnąłem nagle, kątem oka łapiąc czyjeś spojrzenie. W momencie, kiedy na nią popatrzyłem, Priscilla Rosier spuściła wzrok, udając, że całkowicie zajmował ją posiłek.

Straciłem resztki ochoty na jedzenie; wstałem i pospiesznie wyszedłem z Wielkiej Sali. Obecność Priscilli w moim życiu wywoływała we mnie ogromne wyrzuty sumienia; widziałem przecież, jak starała się, by zawiązać ze mną bliższy kontakt, a nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie nic więcej niż nic nieznaczące odpowiedzi. Czułem się potwornie, a jednocześnie nie umiałem tego zmienić – patrząc na nią, nie mogłem uwolnić się od myśli, że nie miałem jej przecież nic do powiedzenia. Grzecznościowe pogawędki o nieważnych sprawach nigdy mi nie sprawiały problemu, ale w tym wypadku wydawały się nienaturalnie sztuczne i wymuszone.

Zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem nie ponosiła mnie wyobraźnia w sprawie naszego rzekomego narzeczeństwa. Wydawało mi się, że dość dobrze odczytałem intencje mamy – nie sądziłem, by jakikolwiek inny powód uznała za wystarczająco istotny, by odrywać mnie od nauki w celach towarzyskich. Gdyby poleciła mi zaprzyjaźnić się z Arwelem Rosierem, pomyślałbym, że może nasi rodzice planują jakiś wspólny interes i mieli nadzieję, że przymierze między naszymi familiami odziedziczymy wraz ze spadkiem.

Zatrzymałem się w połowie korytarza.

Gdybym po prostu spróbował przekonać rodziców?

Najbliższa okazja nadarzyłaby się dopiero w Marrakeszu.

Znalazłbym ich pewnie w zazwyczaj wyłączonym z codziennego użytkowania pomieszczeniu; na przykład tym, który Aspen nazywała słonecznym pudełkiem. Mama stałaby naprzeciw okna; światło wpadające przez witraż zostawiałoby na jej sylwetce barwne refleksy, ale przez kontrast czyniłoby to ją jeszcze bardziej smutną – jak gdyby wszystko, co kolorowe, na zawsze miało już zostać poza nią. Ojciec próbowałby opowiedzieć jej jakąś anegdotą, ale wymuszony entuzjazm w jego głosie nie rozbawiłby nikogo.

Stanąłbym obok nich, a oni zapytaliby "co się stało?", bo nie potrafiłbym ukryć swojego zdenerwowania.

Nie sądziłem, że byłbym dość odważny; ale gdybym był, mógłbym powiedzieć wprost:

– Nie chcę żenić się z Priscillą Rosier.

Popatrzyliby na siebie; twarz mamy wyrażałaby zmartwienie, ojciec uśmiechnąłby się bez przekonania.

– Na Rowenę, Maurice, a co jest nie tak z panną Rosier? – zapytałby, a ja nie wiedziałbym, jak odpowiedzieć.

– Nie chodzi o to, że mam coś przeciwko niej samej – odezwałbym się, gdybym wpadł na podobny argument: – Sami pobraliście się z miłości, prawda?

– Co mogę ci na to powiedzieć, synu? Idź i zakochuj się, a jeśli trafisz na dobrą dziewczynę, możesz się żenić choćby jutro – stwierdził ojciec w mojej głowie, ale wiedziałem, że _na pewno_ nie użyłby takich słów.

– Gdybym nie miał zamiaru żenić się w ogóle…? – Mógłbym zasugerować, gdyby nie to, że pewnie zdenerwowałoby to mamę, a ojciec roześmiałby się i skomentował to jednym słowem:

– Nonsens.

– Nonsens – zgodziłbym się i wycofał, nawet jeśli w swojej głowie znajdowałem dość siły i argumentów, by dalej dyskutować.

Uznałem, że poważną rozmowę z rodzicami miałem zaliczoną.

Na Merlina, byłem królem tchórzy.

Pomyślałem, że mógłbym spróbować stać się chociaż trochę bardziej odważnym. Nie zdołam rozwiązać wszystkich swoich problemów, ale być może udałoby mi się rozwiązać kwestię konfliktu z Morrigan.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Pomysł, który przyszedł mi do głowy, wydawał się absolutnie szalony, więc jak pokazywało doświadczenia ostatniego miesiąca, miał sporą szansę na pomyślną realizację.

xxx

– Co robisz? – zapytała sceptycznym głosem Marta Warren, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Nie umiem precyzyjnie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Wyrwałem z tomiku kolejną stronę, zwinąłem ją w kulkę i rzuciłem na podłogę. – Może popełniam życiowy błąd, a może naprawiam to, co sam wcześniej zniszczyłem. Jak myślisz, Marto?

Patrzyłem na nią, zgniatając jeszcze jedną kartkę. Dziewczyna przyglądała mi się podejrzliwie.

– Nabijasz się ze mnie? – mruknęła w końcu.

– Nie, naprawdę nie – zaprzeczyłem; książka wypadła mi z rąk, więc podniosłem ją szybko. – Po prostu znalazłem się w nietypowej sytuacji. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co próbuję zrobić, to proszę: mam zamiar zwabić Gęś Mard.

W oczach Marty zabłyszczały łzy.

– Kretyn – powiedziała, nim odwróciła się na pięcie i odmaszerowała szybkim krokiem wgłąb korytarza.

W pierwszym odruchu wyciągnąłem za nią rękę, chcąc ją zatrzymać, zrezygnowałem jednak z tego pomysłu. Gdyby chodziło o każdą inną osobę, pewnie uznałbym jej reakcję za przesadzoną, ale wiedziałem przecież, że Marta była dręczona. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że chociaż wśród Krukonów mogła czuć się bezpieczna, ale minąłbym się z prawdą; nawet uczniowie z własnego domu nie darzyli jej sympatią. Trudno dziwić się jej przewrażliwieniu, skoro z każdej strony osaczali ją nieprzychylni ludzie.

Teraz uznała, że i ja postanowiłem sobie z niej zakpić. Westchnąłem cicho, rzucając kolejną kulkę z papieru kilka metrów od poprzedniej. Brzmiałem na tyle niedorzecznie, że sam sobie bym nie uwierzył.

Uderzyła mnie myśl, że do tej pory nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, by porozmawiać z Martą. Może jej problemy były poważniejsze niż moje.

Przeszedłem w stronę schodów i umieściłem papierowe kulki na paru stopniach, by na najwyższym zostawić otwartą książkę. Na Gęś czekałem oparty o parapet okna.

Po kilku minutach bezczynnego wpatrywania się w tomik poezji zaczynałem dostrzegać minusy mojego planu. Gęś mogła znajdować się gdziekolwiek; skąd miałaby wiedzieć, że gdzieś czeka na nią ulubiony przysmak? Czy zdołałaby wywęszyć książkę?

Chciałem już zrezygnować z dalszej warty, kiedy ujrzałem czubek czarnego łebka, wynurzający się znad najwyższego stopnia. Przechyliłem głowę, patrząc na Gęś, a ona wykonała identyczny gest, wbijając we mnie spojrzenie.

Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniem, w końcu westchnąłem i podszedłem do Gęsi; ta uniosła dziób nieco wyżej, wyglądając na podejrzanie zadowoloną.

– Pomożesz mi znaleźć Morrigan? – zapytałem.

Gęś pochyliła się nad tomikiem poezji; skubnęła jedną z jego stronic, po czym szturchnęła okładkę dziobem, zamykając z impetem książkę.

– Wiem, gdzie może być – dodałem, nie wiedzieć dlaczego czując, że Gęsi należały się dalsze wyjaśnienia. – Problem w tym, że nie umiem jej zobaczyć. Ukrywa się przede mną.

Gęś zagęgała.

Założyłem ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Nie podobało mi się, jak potraktowała Priscillę, ale może… – Zamyśliłem się. – Może zareagowałem zbyt ostro? – westchnąłem. – Morrigan jest jeszcze dzieckiem, gdybym jej to spokojnie wyjaśnił… myślisz, że mocno się na mnie zezłościła?

Gęś położyła łapkę na okładce książki i popatrzyła na mnie przenikliwie.

– Ach…? – bąknąłem. Nie miałem pojęcia, co chciała przez to powiedzieć.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła schodzić ze schodów. Chciałem ją dogonić, ale kiedy podszedłem zbyt blisko, zasyczała ostrzegawczo. Trzymałem się więc z tyłu; dwumetrowy dystans zdawał się już nie przeszkadzać Gęsi.

Wieczorem szkolne korytarze były już niemal całkiem opustoszałe, ale jednak kilka osób mogło zaobserwować, jak maszerowałem posłusznie za Gęsią ze spuszczoną głową. Kątem oka zauważyłem znajomą sylwetkę i usłyszałem ciche parsknięcie; zesztywniałem na myśl, że Avery mógł stać się świadkiem tak niecodziennej sceny.

Nie miałem wątpliwości, że nie zapomniałby o tym wspomnieć swoim rodzicom, a oni zapewne poczuliby się zobowiązani, by o sprawie donieść moim.

Gęś stanęła naprzeciw drzwi i popatrzyła na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Zaskoczył mnie fakt, że zaprowadziła mnie do tego samego pomieszczenia, w którym niegdyś opowiadałem Morrigan o Corcoranie.

Nacisnąłem klamkę.

– Nie podglądać! – To z całą pewnością był głos Morrigan Mard.

Cofnąłem natychmiast dłoń i rozejrzałem się, by po chwili zapukać we framugę.

– Morrigan? – szepnąłem. – To ja. Mogę wejść?

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Westchnąłem i cofnąłem się o krok.

– Możesz. – Usłyszałem ciche burknięcie.

Obejrzałem się na Gęś, która właśnie czyściła sobie piórka, i wszedłem do środka.

W rogu sali stał Rubeus Hagrid, przybierając pozę wskazującą na to, że starał się rzucać jak najmniej w oczy – ale nawet przygarbiony sięgał głową niemal do sufitu i musiałbym chyba stracić wzrok, by nie dostrzec jego wielkiej sylwetki.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że obok niego klęczała Morrigan, trzymając dłonie na wieku skrzyni.

– Cześć – powiedział wyraźnie speszony Rubeus.

– Cześć – zawtórowała mu ponuro Morrigan.

– Cześć – odparłem trochę niepewnie.

– Czy Priscilla jest nadętą krową i obraziła się na zawsze? – zapytała rzeczowo Morrigan.

– Słucham? – Otworzyłem szerzej oczy. – Nie, skąd – odpowiedziałem, kiedy dotarł już do mnie sens jej pytania. – Nie trzyma urazy ani do mnie ani do ciebie.

– Dobrze – mruknęła dziewczynka.

Gęś przeszła obok mnie i zagęgała. Zamknąłem za nią pospiesznie drzwi; nie wiedziałem, co tutaj właśnie się działo, ale miałem przeczucie, że lepiej, by nikt nas w tym momencie nie nakrył.

– Co jest w skrzyni?

– Nic – odpowiedział natychmiast Rubeus.

– Nic? – Uniosłem brwi.

– Puściuteńko – zapewnił z przekonaniem Rubeus. – Nie ma nawet po co otwierać.

Morrigan zgromiła go wzrokiem.

– Naprawdę – bąknął jeszcze chłopiec.

Przeniosłem spojrzenie na Morrigan.

– To jest tajemnica – wyjaśniła.

– I co chcecie zrobić z tą tajemnicą?

– Dać wyprostować nogi – powiedział Rubeus. – Ma aż osiem.

Morrigan wstała raptownie.

– Wygadałeś – stwierdziła z wyrzutem. Rubeus zarumienił się lekko na te słowa.

Zrobiłem krok w stronę skrzyni, ale dziewczynka zagrodziła mi drogę. Oparła dłonie na biodrach i popatrzyła na mnie poważnie.

– Musisz obiecać, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz.

– Obiecuję. – Miałem wrażenie, że jeszcze będę tego żałował.

Morrigan zastanowiła się przez chwilę, nim spojrzała na Rubeusa.

– On na pewno chciałby mieć nowego przyjaciela – stwierdził cicho chłopiec.

– Możesz otworzyć kufer i zobaczyć, co jest w środku – zawyrokowała Morrigan. – Ale myślę, że wcale nie chcesz.

Przełknąłem ślinę i mimo ostrzeżenia podszedłem do skrzyni. Nie zdążyłem nawet wyciągnąć ręki w jej stronę – coś uderzyło z mocą w wieko od środka, obnażając zawartość kufra.

– Na Merlina – szepnąłem, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie nic więcej.

– To jest Aragog. – Głos Rubeusa usłyszałem, jakby dochodził zza zasłony.

Wielki, czarny odwłok opadł na ziemię.

– Przywitaj się z Mauricem, Aragog… hej, Maurice?

Cofnąłem się na miękkich nogach; uderzyłem plecami o brzeg zagraconej ławki.

– Mówiłam, że nie chcesz – stwierdziła Morrigan.

– _Witaj_ – powiedział pająk i było to ostatnie, co usłyszałem.

xxx

Otworzyłem oczy.

Coś ciążyło mi na klatce piersiowej; pomimo że obraz nieco mazał mi się przed oczami, zidentyfikowałem bez problemu ten niespodziewany ciężar jako nadzwyczaj zadowoloną z siebie Gęś. Podniosłem wzrok wyżej i zobaczyłem stojącą nade mną Morrigan. Miała skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej ręce i przyglądała mi się z dezaprobatą.

– Gęś na mnie siedzi – powiedziałem niezbyt elokwentnie.

– Wcale jej się nie dziwię.

Zza pleców Morrigan wyłaniała się sylwetka Rubeusa i uprzytomniła mi ona, co wydarzyło się kilka chwil temu.

Poderwałem się natychmiast do pionu, nie zważając na to, że rozgniewałem tym Gęś; poczułem, że chwyciła mnie za dłoń, ale ledwo zarejestrowałem ten fakt. Podbiegłem do skrzyni; była pusta.

– Gdzie on jest? – Rozejrzałem się nerwowo.

Rubeus próbował coś powiedzieć uspokajającym tonem, ale nawet nie zamierzałem go słuchać; te dzieci najwyraźniej wcale nie wiedziały, co im groziło!

Dostrzegłem jakiś ruch wśród rozłożonych na jednej z ławek rupieci i wyciągnąłem pospiesznie różdżkę.

Sekundę później znalazłem się metr nad podłogą. Rubeus chwycił mnie za ramiona i podniósł bez najmniejszego wysiłku.

– On nie jest groźny, muchy by nie skrzywdził – tłumaczył dalej poddenerwowany chłopiec.

– Na Rowenę, to jest akromantula! – zawołałem.

– To jest mój kolega! – zaprotestowała Morrigan.

Z wrażenia wypuściłem różdżkę z dłoni.

– Kolega… – powtórzyłem.

Rubeus najwyraźniej uznał, że kryzys został zażegnany; odstawił mnie ostrożnie na ziemię, mamrocząc cicho coś, co brzmiało jak mało składne przeprosiny.

– Wy chyba… – westchnąłem, pocierając nerwowo skroń. – Nie wiecie, z czym macie do czynienia. To jest naprawdę niebezpieczne stworzenie. Może kogoś zabić.

– I co z tego? – zaperzyła się Morrigan. – Ty też możesz.

– Nie mam zamiaru!

– Aragog też nie!

Roześmiałem się nerwowo.

– Morrigan, twój _kolega_ to mięsożerny, jadowity pająk, który w ciągu kilku miesięcy stanie się dwa razy większy od Hagrida! Nie możesz zakolegować się z kimś bardziej… normalnym?

– Ty też nie jesteś normalny! Aragog przynajmniej nie zechce całować się z głupią Priscillą Rosier!

Nabrałem powietrza w płuca.

– Nawet tak nie mów, to ohydne!

Morrigan machnęła rękoma z frustracją.

– Wiem! Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć, gdy o tym pomyślę!

– Nie, chwila! – Uniosłem obie dłonie do góry. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałem, że na jednej z nich widniało głębokie rozcięcie. – T-to akromantula…? – bąknąłem słabym głosem, oglądając ranę.

– Nie – burknęła Morrigan. – Gęś. Zrzuciłeś ją drugi raz.

Gęś zagęgała.

Rubeus przyglądał się scenie ze zmieszaniem.

Schyliłem się po swoją różdżkę. Hagrid wyraźnie zaniepokoił się, ale uspokoiłem go gestem dłoni.

– _Nie będę jeść… ludzkiego mięsa._

Zesztywniałem. Nie byłem pewien, czy dobrze usłyszałem słowa pająka; klekotanie szczękoszczółek, następujące po niemal każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego wyrazie, utrudniało zrozumienie wypowiedzi.

Wyprostowałem się i odszukałem wzrokiem akromantulę. Aragog wyjrzał zza jakiejś przestarzałej aparatury alchemicznej.

– _Masz rację… to jest w naszej naturze… ale Hagrid… karmi mnie… dba o mnie… z szacunku do niego… nie będę jeść… ludzkiego mięsa._

Pająk zbliżył się w moją stronę. W jego oczach widziałem własne odbicie.

– Mówiłem? – powiedział ewidentnie wzruszony Rubeus. – To porządny gość.

Patrzyłem na Aragoga z mieszaniną lęku i rezygnacji. W końcu tylko westchnąłem ciężko i pokręciłem głową.

– Kapiesz – upomniała mnie Morrigan.

– Hm? – Znów popatrzyłem na swoją dłoń; dotarło do mnie, że rana bolała, a krew faktycznie swobodnie skapywała z moich palców.

Aragog zachłannie wpatrywał się w zranioną rękę; co chwilę wydawał z siebie niepokojący klekot.

Hagrid sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął stamtąd czerwoną chustkę w zielone grochy.

– Trzymaj.

– Nie trzeba-aaał! – Nie powstrzymałem okrzyku bólu, gdy Rubeus nie zważając na moje protesty przycisnął chustkę do rany. – Dziękuję – dodałem mimo to po chwili słabym tonem.

Chłopiec, speszony, cofnął się o krok.

– Nie powiesz nikomu? – zapytała podejrzliwie Morrigan.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Jak raczyłaś zauważyć, nie jestem w końcu normalny – westchnąłem, z pewnym trudem zawiązując na dłoni prowizoryczny opatrunek z chustki Hagrida.

– _Dziękuję_ – powiedział Aragog.

– Och… – Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – Do usług – mruknąłem w końcu.

Rubeus podszedł nagle do drzwi, niechcący strącając jakąś szklaną fiolkę z brzegu ławki, i wyjrzał nerwowo na korytarz.

– Powinieneś hopnąć do pudła, Aragog – stwierdził. – Trochę narobiliśmy hałasu.

Odsunąłem się od skrzyni, gdy pająk posłusznie wszedł do środka. Hagrid zamknął wieko i zakrył je poszarzałą płachtą materiału.

– On był tu przez cały czas? – zapytałem z niepokojem.

– Tak, ale długo jako jajko – odparła Morrigan.

– Wczoraj miał pirszą wylinkę – dodał z dumą Rubeus. – Chcesz zobaczyć?

– Nie, nie, dziękuję. – Pokręciłem głową. – Morrigan… Zechciałabyś poświęcić mi chwilę na osobności?

Dziewczynka przyjrzała mi się podejrzliwie.

– Chodzi o Priscillę?

– Nie, nie o nią.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę i ostatecznie kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

– To ja chyba pójdę – zaproponował Rubeus.

– My też. – Nie miałem zamiaru rozmawiać przy jadowitym pająku!

Wyszedłem jako ostatni, rzucając jeszcze długie spojrzenie na skrzynię, w której krył się Aragog. Rozum podpowiadał, by poinformować kogoś o akromantuli, ale z drugiej strony ta istota wydawała się myśląca– mogłem zaufać jej dobrej woli? Nawet jeśli obecnie nie chciała nikogo skrzywdzić, nie miałem przecie gwarancji, że w przyszłości to się nie zmieni. Zresztą, gdzie Hagrid zamierza ją trzymać, gdy ta urośnie? Wtedy jej obecność na pewno zostanie zauważona.

Pokręciłem głową, próbując sobie wmówić, że to nie był mój problem, ale wiedziałem przecież, że jeśli kiedykolwiek z winy Aragoga dojdzie do tragedii, odpowiedzialność będzie spoczywała głównie na mnie. Rubeus miał zaledwie trzynaście lat; od kogoś w tym wieku nie można wymagać zdolności przewidywania konsekwencji wszystkich swoich działań.

Przypomniałem sobie o Marcie i spochmurniałem jeszcze bardziej. Poczułem się nawet odrobinę żałośnie; przez tyle lat zdarzało mi się użalać nad swoim losem, podczas gdy nigdy nie spotkało mnie nawet w połowie tak ostre traktowanie, jak w przypadku młodego półolbrzyma czy mugolaczki. Docinki Avery'ego bywały bolesne, ale musiałbym być całkiem ślepy by stwierdzić, że mnie prześladował.

Jedyny przyjaciel Hagrida miał osiem odnóży, włochaty odwłok i znikomą zdolność do okazywania wsparcia emocjonalnego.

Szkolni przyjaciele Marty, jeśli istnieli, to zapewne tylko w jej wyobraźni.

Zatrzymałem się raptownie, czując nagłe ukłucie złości. Dlaczego _teraz_ o tym myślałem? _Po co_ o tym myślałem? Nie umiałem przecież usunąć całej tej niechęci żywionej przez uczniów do Marty i Rubeusa.

Morrigan również przystanęła, przyglądając mi się badawczo.

Hagrid chyba nie zauważył, że ubyło mu towarzyszy wędrówki; przygarbiony i ewidentnie zmartwiony, zniknął za zakrętem.

– Chcesz tutaj rozmawiać? – zapytała sceptycznym tonem Morrigan.

– Niekoniecznie. – Sprawdziłem sąsiednie drzwi, ale okazały się zamknięte. Trochę żałowałem, że opuściliśmy tamtą salę, obawiałem się jednak, że nasze (cóż, głównie moje) krzyki mogły kogoś ściągnąć.

Morrigan szarpnęła mnie za mankiet koszuli.

– Trzeba coś zrobić z twoją ręką.

Popatrzyłem na zranioną dłoń.

– Mogłaś nie przypominać – mruknąłem. Na widok niemal całkiem przesiąkniętej krwią chustki zrobiło mi się trochę niedobrze.

Zerknąłem na Gęś, ale ta nie wydawała się skruszona.

– Chodź – powiedziała Morrigan, ciągnąc mnie za mankiet.

Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi – w skrzydle szpitalnym o każdej porze ktoś czuwał, a znalezienie wymówki, jak skaleczyłem się w dłoń, nie powinno być trudne. Kwestię zranienia mogłoby załatwić jedno proste zaklęcie rzucone przez kompetentną osobę.

Trudno powiedzieć, jakie remedium szykowała dla mnie Morrigan Mard.

– Pójdę, ale… – Ruszyłem za dziewczynką. – ...przez "zrobienie czegoś" nie rozumiesz amputacji, prawda?

– Nie. Nie proponuje się takich rzeczy pianiście!

Uśmiechnąłem się słabo, nic jednak nie odpowiedziałem. Po kilku chwilach ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że Morrigan prowadziła mnie w stronę pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu.

Zatrzymałem się. Dziewczynka popatrzyła na mnie pytająco.

– Dobrze to przemyślałaś? – upewniłem się. – Wiesz, reszta Puchonów byłaby niezadowolona, gdybyś mnie przyprowadziła.

– Nie bój się. – Morrigan podeszła do beczek z octem, stojącymi przy wnęce, za którymi znajdowało się przejście; nagle odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie surowo. – Odwróć się i zasłoń uszy.

– Słucham? – Otworzyłem szerzej oczy ze zdumienia.

– Już!

Westchnąłem i spełniłem jej polecenie.

– Zaśpiewaj coś – dodała po chwili.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – mruknąłem z pewną irytacją.

– Nie! To ważne.

Westchnąłem trochę głośniej.

– Co mam zaśpiewać?

– Cokolwiek. Może być "lalala".

Obejrzałem się na nią przez ramię, ale spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem, więc ponownie odwróciłem się tyłem do dziewczynki.

– La, la, la – zaintonowałem bez specjalnego przekonania.

Morrigan szturchnęła mnie w ramię.

– Już. Chodź. – Złapała mnie za zdrową dłoń i pociągnęła w stronę wejścia. Było otwarte.

– Hej. – Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Potrafisz sprawić, by ktoś cię nie słyszał i nie widział. Jeśli nie chciałaś, żebym usłyszał wasze hasło…

– Ale tak jest zabawniej. No chodź!

Z pewną obawą poszedłem za nią. Wydawała się pewna siebie; oczywiście, istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że znowu robiła sobie ze mnie żarty, ale gdyby przyprowadziła intruza, byłaby bardziej winna niż jakikolwiek uczeń, który z ciekawości zajrzał na cudze terytorium.

Może jakimś sposobem potrafiła sprawić, że ja również stałem się niewidzialny? To tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego nie przejmowała się, jak moje przyjście zostanie odebrane.

Strop przejścia był niski, musiałem więc mocno pochylić się, by nie zahaczyć o niego głową. Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się w pokoju wspólnym, rozejrzałem się z pewnym zainteresowaniem – pomieszczenie wydawało się małe, niemniej nie w klaustrofobiczny, ciasny sposób. Wręcz przeciwnie, dzięki ciepłym barwom, w jakich zostało urządzone, sprawiało naprawdę miłe i przytulne wrażenie.

Kontrast między siedzibą Puchonów a Krukonów był jednak uderzający. Wnętrze naszego pokoju wspólnego wyglądało jak żywcem przeniesione z pałacu jakiegoś arystokraty, to miejsce wydawało się znacznie bardziej… mniej wysublimowane. Drewniane meble wyglądałyby wręcz surowo, gdyby nie ozdabiające je obrusy i pokrowce w odcieniach żółcieni.

Dziwne. Poza szklarniami nie widziałem, by w jakimkolwiek pomieszczeniu w Hogwarcie znajdowało się tyle roślin.

Zesztywniałem, gdy zorientowałem się, że wszyscy zgromadzeni patrzą na mnie.

– Cześć, Morrigan. Cześć, Gęś. Cześć, Maurice – przywitał się znad gazety Finley.

Reszta Puchonów pozdrowiła mnie tak spokojnie i naturalnie, jakbym mieszkał z nimi od siedmiu lat.

Stałem bez ruchu, nie rozumiejąc ani trochę, co się właśnie działo.

– Gęś udziobała Maurice'a. Chcę mu naprawić rękę – wyjaśniła Morrigan.

Finley wstał i podszedł do nas; przyjrzał się mojej dłoni w zadumie.

– Ładnie, Morrigan, dostajesz za to Hufflepunkt. Helga byłaby dumna. – Pokiwał głową z przekonaniem. – Czym chcesz ją naprawić?

– Esencją dyptamu. Mam od prababci.

– To leć.

Morrigan pobiegła do okrągłych drzwi, które, jak sądziłem, prowadziły do dormitoriów. Popatrzyłem w osłupieniu na Finleya.

– Hufflepunkt? – powtórzyłem niepewnie.

Finley otoczył mnie ramieniem i poprowadził pod ścianę. Znajdował się tam ogromny, szklany, prostokątny zbiornik, wypełniony mniej więcej do połowy malutkimi bryłkami bursztynu.

– Widzisz, naszej założycielce nie podobała się za bardzo idea rywalizacji między domami. Nie chciała jednak z niej jawnie rezygnować, bo obawiała się, że spowoduje wykluczenie Puchonów ze społeczności szkolnej. Filozofia Hufflepuffu jest więc taka. – Finley postukał palcem w szybę zbiornika. – Puchar Domu Pucharem Domu, a dla nas tak naprawdę liczy się to. Hufflepunkty.

– Dalej nie rozumiem – bąknąłem skonsternowany.

Morrigan cicho podeszła do nas, trzymając w dłoniach małą buteleczkę.

– Nie przyznajemy ich za wyniki w nauce czy w sporcie – tłumaczył cierpliwie Finley. – Talent do tego się ma albo nie. Hufflepunkty można zdobyć za przyjazną, koleżeńską, pomocną postawę. Co więcej! – Uniósł palec wskazujący do góry. – Nie znikają one z końcem roku szkolnego. Gromadzimy je od początku istnienia Hogwartu. Popatrz uważnie, Maurice; każdy z tych małych kamyczków symbolizuje dobry uczynek, może całkiem drobny, a może taki, który diametralnie zmienił czyjeś życie. Miliony prób zmienienia świata na lepsze. – Popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. – Niezłe, nie?

Wpatrywałem się w tę górę bursztynu i musiałem przyznać; byłem pod wrażeniem.

Finley klepnął mnie mocniej w ramię i cofnął rękę, wciąż się uśmiechając.

– Żałujesz teraz tego rzutu monetą, co?

– Daj spokój – mruknąłem tylko.

– Rzutu monetą? – zapytała podejrzliwie Morrigan.

– Nie ma o czym mówić – wymamrotałem. – To naprawdę esencja dyptamu?

– Tak. Wyciągnij rękę.

Rozwiązałem chustkę od Hagrida i podałem dłoń dziewczynce. Ta w skupieniu wylała kilka kropel wywaru na ranę.

Skrzywiłem się mimowolnie, czując pieczenie, ale sekundę później rozcięcie zasklepiło się.

– I jak? Działa? – zainteresował się Finley.

Kilkakrotnie na przemian zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść i rozprostowałem ją.

– Bez zarzutu.

– No dobrze, Maurice. To jak, kawki, herbatki? – Finley klasnął w dłonie i skinął głową w kierunku fotelów. – Źle, że trafiłeś akurat przed wycieczką do Hogsmeade, zostały nam tylko jakieś herbatniki.

Musiałem patrzeć na niego w bardzo głupi sposób, bo nagle parsknął śmiechem; pozostali Puchoni przyglądający się scenie wydawali się również rozbawieni.

– Wy tak… na poważnie? – zapytałem w końcu cicho.

Finley wzruszył ramionami.

– A co, mamy cię z widłami pogonić, to by było poważne? Na dobrą sprawę, nie ma podstawy prawnej. Regulamin szkoły nie zabrania ci tu być, co innego, gdybyś chciał tu przenocować. A nie chcesz?

– Nie, nie planuję.

– Daj sam sobie Hufflepunkty – poradziła Morrigan. – Niegonienie go widłami jest koleżeńskie.

– A właśnie, a właśnie… – Finley podszedł do stolika i sięgnął po swój legendarny notes; popatrzył w skupieniu na ostatnią stronę. – Kochani, brakuje nam sześćdziesięciu dziewięciu tysięcy sześciuset dwudziestu jeden Hufflepunktów do pełnych, okrągłych dwustu milionów. Wybaczcie mi brak dokładnych wyliczeń, ale rachuję w pamięci, otóż: jeśli każdy z nas zdobędzie mniej więcej dwanaście Hufflepunktów dziennie, damy radę dobić do tej liczby jeszcze w tym roku. – Rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych. – To jak, próbujemy?

Odpowiedziały mu pomruki aprobaty.

– Świetnie, świetnie. – Finley zanotował coś na marginesie. – Wyjdzie czy nie wyjdzie, postarać się warto.

– Chciałeś rozmawiać na osobności – przypomniała mi Morrigan.

– Tak? – Finley popatrzył na mnie. – Pilne? Jak tak, to da się coś na szybko zorganizować.

– Właściwie to nie. – Trochę peszyła mnie jego gościnność. – To może poczekać do jutra.

– Tamten róg można oddzielić kotarą, musisz mi zaufać, że magiczną. Nic nie słychać. – Finley machnął ręką w kierunku dwóch fotelów i niewielkiego stolika. – Nie pytaj mnie, do czego używamy go zazwyczaj, bo i tak nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Co dotyczy Hufflepuffu, zostaje w Hufflepuffie?

– Właśnie tak. Dzielimy się wszystkim co mamy, tylko nie tajemnicami.

Po chwili wahania podszedłem do wskazanego przez Finleya kąta. Morrigan ruszyła za mną; pewnym ruchem zasłoniła kotarę i rozsiadła się na fotelu.

– Możesz mówić – powiedziała uroczyście.

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

– Na pewno nas nie słychać?

– Finley to najgorszy prefekt w historii Hogwartu! – zawołała nagle Morrigan.

Obejrzałem się za siebie, czekając, aż ktoś przyjdzie wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za tę zniewagę, ale najwyraźniej zasłona naprawdę czyniła nas niesłyszalnymi.

Usiadłem w wolnym fotelu, patrząc na dziewczynkę w zamyśleniu.

– Morrigan – odezwałem się w końcu, starannie ważąc słowa – naprawdę uważasz, że człowiek może do ciebie należeć?

– Tak.

W jej głosie nie wyczułem ani nuty skrępowania, jakby nie dostrzegała w tym nic złego.

– Wiesz… – zawahałem się – uważam, że każdy rodzaj relacji między ludźmi jest dozwolony, o ile obie strony się na niego świadomie zgadzają. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mi przynależność do kogokolwiek odpowiadała.

– Dlaczego?

Popatrzyłem na nią zdumiony, ale nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, Morrigan zaczęła mówić dalej:

– Beery udał, że jest mu smutno i zrobiłeś, co chciał. Gdyby twoi rodzice zabronili ci grać, zrobiłbyś, co każą. Nie chciałeś rozmawiać z Priscillą, a rozmawiałeś, bo ona tego chciała! I tak zawsze jesteś na dole. My przynajmniej nie zmuszamy cię do niczego, czego nie chcesz. Lubisz opowiadać. Naprawiłam ci rękę.

Spojrzałem na swoją dłoń.

– Wydaje ci się, że może być tak, że nikt nie jest na górze ani na dole. Ale dla ciebie też jestem na dole! My uważamy, że jesteśmy takie, jakie powinnyśmy być, a ty chcesz, żebym była inna. Tylko dlatego zacząłeś ze mną rozmawiać.

Podniosłem wzrok na dziewczynkę. Była spokojna i poważna; w przeciwieństwie do mnie.

– Nie sądziłem, że… – zająknąłem się; odetchnąłem głębiej i podjąłem na nowo: – Wygląda na to, że nie doceniłem cię, Morrigan. Tak, to jeden z powodów, dla których zacząłem z tobą rozmawiać, ale dlaczego mówisz o tym tak, jakby to było coś złego?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Myślę, że powinnaś umieć nawiązywać prawdziwe przyjaźnie, oparte na czymś głębszym niż poczuciu, że ktoś do ciebie należy. Albo inaczej; myślę, że każdy powinien to umieć. Jeśli uznasz, że przyjaźń nie jest ci potrzebna albo że nikt na twoją przyjaźń nie zasługuje … cóż, to trochę inna sytuacja. Jeśli próbę nauczenia cię czegoś uważasz za chęć zmienienia cię, to jestem jak najbardziej winny.

– Dlaczego każdy powinien?

– Dlaczego? – powtórzyłem zamyślonym tonem. – Może trafisz na taką osobę, która będzie chciała do ciebie należeć. Inni będą się oszukiwać, że czujesz do nich coś innego, jeszcze inni będą próbowali odejść, a ci, którym się to nie uda, zaczną cię nienawidzić. Wydaje mi się to smutne. Wiem, że ja nie chciałbym żyć w ten sposób.

– Posiadać kogoś znaczy móc się bawić. – Wyprostowała się i popatrzyła mi w oczy. – Pamiętaj, Maurice. Ja bardzo lubię się bawić.

Wpatrywałem się w nią długo.

– To… schlebiające. Świadomość, że jestem źródłem rozrywki – mruknąłem, zaraz jednak westchnąłem i spojrzałem na nią spokojnie. – Nie chcę znajdować się… na dole. Wolałbym być twoim przyjacielem.

Milczała przez chwilę.

– Nie lubimy takich słów. Przyjaźń, miłość, rodzina.

– A pakt? – zaproponowałem, a widząc jej zdziwioną minę, uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Zawrzyjmy pakt, Morrigan.

Przyglądała mi się zaintrygowana.

– Spróbujmy zrobić tak, żeby nikt nie był, jak to określiłaś… na górze i na dole. Możliwie najbardziej równo.

– Chcesz zrobić Grubą Kreskę?

– Grubą Kreskę? – Uniosłem brwi.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i przycisnęła jej koniec do ust, chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiając. W końcu w powietrzu nakreśliła dwie ludzkie sylwetki; zawisły w pewnej odległości od siebie i nie poruszały się, ale ich kontury drżały wyraźnie.

– Nigdy nie jest całkiem równo – powiedziała Morrigan; wodziła różdżką od jednej postaci do drugiej, zostawiając między nimi cienkie, srebrne niteczki. Niektóre z nich znajdowały się niemal równolegle do podłogi, większość łączyła jednak sylwetki pod ukosem, przecinając się w wielu miejscach. – Popatrz. Tak to najczęściej wygląda. Czasem myślę, że chociaż jedna linia jest całkiem równa, ale nawet jeśli równo leży, to okazuje się, że z jednej strony jest trochę grubsza.

Przyjrzałem się schematowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Nigdy nie widziałam takiej prawdziwej Skoczni ani Grubej Kreski – kontynuowała Morrigan; machnęła różdżką, a nitki między sylwetkami zniknęły. Dziewczynka zaczęła snuć nowe; tym razem wszystkie zaczynały się od głowy jednego ludzika, by połączyć się z drugim na wysokości jego stóp. – Widzisz? Skocznia. Nikt nie chce być aż tak mocno na dole. Nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Nikt nie potrafi tak bardzo być, nawet jeśli chce. – Ponownie nagłym ruchem wymazała linie. Tym razem połączyła postacie blisko ułożonymi pod sobą nitkami; ich końce znajdowały się na tej samej wysokości. Bez świadomości, że składa się ona z cieniutkich, pojedynczych linii, można by odnieść wrażenie, że między sylwetkami znajduje się jedna, grubsza. – Żeby to była prawdziwa Gruba Kreska, wszystkie muszą być równo i nie mogą wyglądać grubiej z którejś strony – wyjaśniła cicho. – Nie da się tak zrobić naprawdę. Ludzie zawsze stawiają się trochę wyżej lub niżej i nawet o tym nie wiedzą. I zawsze ktoś czuje trochę mocniej.

– Gruba Kreska brzmi przyjemniej niż Skocznia – stwierdziłem niepewnie.

Morrigan nie odpowiedziała; wpatrywała się w stworzony przez siebie schemat.

– Chcesz zrobić Grubą Kreskę? – powtórzyła nagle, patrząc mi w oczy.

Nie byłem pewien, czy zrozumiałem ten koncept, czy tylko mi się wydawało – jeśli dobrze zinterpretowałem słowa dziewczynki, rozważała moją propozycję zawiązania możliwie najbardziej równej relacji.

– Tak.

– Ale… – zawahała się – nie powiesz nikomu?

– Obiecuję.

Podniosła się z fotela i dmuchnęła w wiszący w powietrzu rysunek. Rozpłynął się niczym dym.

Również wstałem, odwróciłem się i wyciągnąłem dłoń w kierunku kotary.

– Maurice?

Obejrzałem się na Morrigan przez ramię. Przyglądała mi się dziwnie.

– Tak?

– Ty… na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak… tak myślę – odpowiedziałem ze zdziwieniem. – Morrigan, dlaczego ciągle zadajesz to pytanie?

– Nie ciągle. Dwa razy.

– Brzmisz tak, jakbym był śmiertelnie chory.

Pokręciła stanowczo głową.

– Nie jesteś.

Patrzyłem jeszcze na nią przez chwilę, po czym westchnąłem i uchyliłem kotarę.

W czasie mojej rozmowy z Morrigan pokój wspólny Puchonów znacznie się wyludnił. Poza Finleyem znajdowało się tu tylko kilka osób z młodszych roczników. Grali w gargulki.

– O, wysłali szpiega – odezwała się jedna ze zgromadzonych; niejasno kojarzyłem, że miała na imię Bonnie albo Minnie. – Podpatrzy mi taktykę.

– E tam, Krukoni to nie problem. – Finley machnął lekceważąco ręką, po chwili się zreflektował i odchrząknął. – Bez urazy, Maurice. Pamiętaj, Millie, pełna koncentracja na Ślizgonach, mają najlepszych zawodników. Zwłaszcza ta mała Prince potrafi dać w kość. Zbierasz się już, Maurice?

– Tak, chyba tak.

– Poczekaj. – Wstał i podszedł do mnie w dwóch krokach. – Odprowadzę cię.

Zaskoczyła mnie jego propozycja, ale nie protestowałem. Wyszliśmy razem na korytarz; Finley poczekał, aż wejście się zamknie, po czym uśmiechnął się do mnie.

– Dzięki – powiedział lekko.

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

– Za co? To ja byłem waszym gościem. Wam należą się podziękowania.

– Nie, nie. Za Morrigan. Nie umiemy za bardzo z nią złapać kontaktu, ale tobie poszło lepiej. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że zasłużyłeś na masę Hufflepunktów.

Wpatrywałem się w niego, nie znajdując słów odpowiedzi.

– Mów co chcesz, ja uważam, że z tą monetą to było jakieś szachrajstwo – dodał po chwili. – Jeśli coś, to termin przyjmowania podań jeszcze nie minął.

– Będę to miał na uwadze. – Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.

– Dobranoc, Maurice.

– Dobranoc.

W połowie drogi do dormitorium Krukonów pomyślałem, że może pomysł z monetą nie był trafiony.


	10. Zostaję ostrzeżony

_Kochany, bracie_

 _Skończyłam, 6 lat i na pszyjęciu był, tort czekoladowy. Lacertę, obleciały motyle i strasznie kszyczała. Pan, Yaxley myślał że od tego Lacercie, będzie romantycznie ale, nie wiedział że ona boi się motyli! Puźniej, mi powiedział że każdy motyl miał,_ _skżydła w kształcie, serduszka ale Lacerta tak się bała że aż, niewidzieliśmy. Pan Yaxley, był załamany ale i tak dostałam, od niego prezęt. Niemoge się, doczekać aż Ci pokaże, co mam od mamy i taty. Jest takie, słowo jak_ „ _patalentolog"? Pan Yaxley uwarza, że tak chyba mnie, nabiera. Maurice czy moge Cie prosić żebyś pisał, krutsze listy? Bardzo długo, się je czyta. Marudziłeś że w ostatnim, liście wogule nie było pszecinków więc teraz zrobiłam ich, dużo._

 _Zwyrazami szacunku_

 _Aspen_

Odwróciłem kartkę z nadzieją, że na drugiej stronie znajdę coś jeszcze, ale ta pozostawała uparcie pusta.

Dlaczego nie zachowałem wszystkich listów od Aspen? Przecież musiały być ich dziesiątki, a jednak nie wyrzuciłem tylko siedemnastu. Wydawały mi się dość zabawne, dość urocze, by zatrzymać je na pamiątkę. Niektóre z nich chciałem pokazać siostrze, gdy podrośnie, wiedząc, że bez dowodu nigdy nie uwierzyłaby mi, na jakie absurdalne pomysły wpadała jako dziecko.

Teraz ta kolekcja siedemnastu listów wydawała mi się uboga. Żałowałem każdej wyrzuconej lub zagubionej korespondencji i gdybym tylko mógł ją odzyskać, czytałbym w kółko wszystkie listy, nawet te, w których nie pojawia się nic poza opisem zjedzonej przez Aspen kolacji. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek powiedziała i napisała, wydawało się tysiąckrotnie cenniejsze, niż kiedy jeszcze żyła.

Odłożyłem zapisany pergamin do pudełka. Nie wiedziałem, czy dobrze zrobiłem, zabierając pamiątki po Aspen ze sobą; oglądając je, nie czułem nic poza przygnębieniem, nawet jeśli kiedyś wywoływały na mojej twarzy uśmiech.

To dziwne; nie potrafiłem o niej myśleć inaczej niż o wcieleniu wszystkich cnót, mimo że niektóre z jej listów były dowodami różnych złośliwostek czy psikusów. Och, potrafiła postawić cały dom na nogi, a jednocześnie tak trudno się na nią gniewało, nawet kiedy nikt już nie miał wątpliwości, że to ona sprowadziła na nas ten chaos. W jedną ze zbrodni próbowała zaangażować Wiercipiętkę i wówczas po raz pierwszy Aspen na demaskację zareagowała szczerą skruchą, a nie łobuziarskim uśmiechem.

Dzieci z bogatych rodzin, które stać na taką służbę, są zwykle uczone, w jaki sposób traktować skrzaty domowe. W rzadkich przypadkach lekcje kończą się na wpojeniu potomkom wyższości nad skrzatami, zwykle jednak tłumaczy się im niuanse skrzaciej psychologii. Niezależnie od wyznawanych wartości, dla każdego dziecka traumą jest uświadczenie ulubionego skrzata przypalającego sobie dłonie albo wbijającego szpilki pod paznokcie. Ojciec tłumaczył mi bardzo dokładnie, jak ważne jest wydawanie precyzyjnych poleceń, by skrzat przypadkiem nie pomyślał, że do jego obowiązków należy coś niemożliwego do wykonania, inaczej frustracja i poczucie winy zmuszą go do ukarania samego siebie. Aspen była zbyt mała, by to wiedzieć i uznawała Wiercipiętkę za prywatna przyjaciółkę, nie służkę rodziny Dummondów. Biedna skrzatka, przeżyła ciężkie chwilę, gdy poproszono ją o pomoc w spłataniu niewinnego przecież figla – w swojej głowie została jednak postawiona przed wyborem: zdradzenie całej familii lub zignorowanie bezpośredniego polecenia od jednej z członków rodu. Na cokolwiek by się nie zdecydowała, czuła się zobligowana do wymierzenia sobie kary.

Żałowałem Wiercipiętki, która zapalczywie tłukąc twarzą w ścianę, omal nie złamała sobie nosa, ale mimo wszystko bardziej szkoda mi było Aspen, wpatrującej się w tę scenę szeroko otwartymi oczyma, świadomej, że choć nieumyślnie, doprowadziła do takiej sytuacji.

Ciekawe, czy Aspen polubiłaby Priscillę?

Przypomniała mi się rozmowa między moim ojcem a jego przyjacielem, którą przypadkiem podsłuchałem. Przyznał, że martwiło go, czy zdoła wydać Aspen dobrze za mąż ze względu na jej egzotyczną urodę. Wydawało mi się to dziwne; do mojej matki zwracał się zazwyczaj słowami „moja piękna", więc dlaczego to, co podobało mu się w jego własnej żonie, miałoby odpychać od Aspen jej potencjalnych kandydatów na męża?

Zabębniłem palcami w wieko pudełka, zastanawiając się, po co nad tym rozmyślałem. Teraz było to bez znaczenia.

Profesor Beery zapowiedział na dziś pierwszą próbę. Nie wiedziałem, z kim przyjdzie mi pracować, ale nawet gdyby w roli aktorki obsadzono Morrigan z tą jej nieruchomą, poważną twarzą, przedstawienie nie mogłoby wypaść gorzej. Sam nie ćwiczyłem prawie w ogóle; przy każdym kolejnym podejściu do zagrania całości utworu czułem się coraz bardziej zrezygnowany i w końcu zacząłem poważnie rozważać własną improwizację zamiast wykonania kompozycji profesora.

Mimo to schowałem nuty do szkolnej torby, nim wyszedłem z sypialni. Podczas wędrówki po schodach dopadły mnie złe przeczucia – nabrałem pewności, że ten kakofoniczny utwór to nie wszystko, czym Beery postanowił torturować mnie i widzów.

Może każe nam wystąpić w jakichś dziwnych strojach? Cóż, gdyby chodziło o naprawdę, naprawdę _specyficzne_ kostiumy, to mogłoby być okrutne, ale coś podpowiadało mi, że nie tutaj leżało źródło problemu.

Przystanąłem, gdy przy drzwiach zauważyłem Morrigan.

Dyrektor Dippet zgodził się, by dwa razy w tygodniu przez dwie godziny Wielka Sala była wyłączona z użytkowania dla reszty uczniów – profesor Beery uparł się, by tutaj przeprowadzić wszystkie próby, skoro finalny pokaz miał również odbyć się w tym miejscu. Przypominano o tym parę razy, więc szczerze wątpiłem, by Morrigan o tym nie wiedziała.

– Przyszłaś szpiegować? – zagadnąłem, podchodząc do niej.

– Już wyszpiegowałam. – Zerknęła na drzwi. – Będziesz zaskoczony.

Nie lubiłem, gdy złe przeczucia się sprawdzały.

– Pozytywnie? – zapytałem bez nadziei w głosie.

– Nie wiem.

To nie wróżyło dobrze. Westchnąłem cicho, nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka.

Z wrażenia znieruchomiałem na sekundę.

– Co to jest? – wydusiłem z siebie.

Profesor Beery obrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął czarująco.

– Ach, Dummond. Piękny, prawda? Miałem trochę trudności, by znaleźć w pełni sprawny egzemplarz, że tak to ujmę, na szybko.

– Profesorze, pan chyba…

– Miałem wizję…! – Beery przerwał mi, wyciągając rękę przed siebie i zataczając nią w powietrzu półokrąg. – Spróbuj za mną nadążyć, Dummond. Baśniowy i tajemniczy klimat opowieści można, nawet należy, oddać obrazem i dźwiękiem. Aktorzy będą wyglądać jak z innej epoki, a ty sprawisz, że echo minionych wieków dosłownie tutaj rozbrzmi! Co myślisz, Dummond? – Położył ręce na biodrach i popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem.

– Mam jedno zastrzeżenie, profesorze.

Uniósł brwi i gestem zachęcił do mówienia dalej.

– Chodzi o to, że nie potrafię grać na klawesynie – wymamrotałem. – I wolałbym… jednak wrócić do poprzedniego planu.

Beery przez chwilę przyglądał mi się ze zdumieniem, po czym roześmiał się i stanął przy instrumencie.

– Co za nonsens, Dummond. Nic, prostszego, o. – Nacisnął kilkakrotnie ten sam klawisz, po czym podniósł na mnie wzrok. – Widzisz? Klawiatura tam, klawiatura tu, co może pójść nie tak?

– A co z transkry… – urwałem, gdy dotarło do mnie, że profesor prawdopodobnie nie słyszał o podobnym procederze. Zresztą, wyglądało na to, że już stracił mną zainteresowanie; podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego i wbił wzrok w gruby arkusz leżący na blacie.

Westchnąłem i przyłożyłem palce do czoła. Łudziłem się, że wystarczająco dobrze opanowałem grę na fortepianie i dzięki improwizacji zachowałbym twarz mimo wysiłków profesora, by zaprezentować mnie jako najgorszego muzyka na świecie. Jak miałem jednak zagrać dobrze na instrumencie, którego w ogóle nie znałem?

Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie drzwi, a zaraz potem głos profesora:

– Nott, świetnie, wchodź! Zaraz zaczynamy. Nie widziałeś gdzieś panny Bulstrode? No, nieważne.

Obróciłem głowę, zdumiony udziałem Notta w tej farsie – wydawał mi się zbyt _poważny_ na podobne przedsięwzięcia.

Kiedy znowu spojrzałem w stronę klawesynu, zauważyłem stojącą obok niego Morrigan. Wpatrywała się we mnie karcąco.

– Spodziewałem się… podejrzewałem… – mruknąłem, łypiąc kątem oka na profesora. – Jak mógł mi to zrobić?

– Tylko nie klawesyn! – zawołała Morrigan.

– Nie żartuj, to poważna sprawa.

– Wolę umrzeć, niż grać na klawesynie, proszę, nie!

– Nie błagałem! – sprostowałem, podnosząc dłoń do góry.

Morrigan skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej i zmrużyła oczy.

– A mogłeś. Mogłeś zrobić cokolwiek, a ty po prostu się zgodziłeś… znowu!

Chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale odpowiednie słowa nie przyszły mi do głowy, więc tylko westchnąłem i podszedłem bliżej instrumentu. Wyglądał na stary, by nie rzec, że wręcz zabytkowy. Pomalowano go na jasnożółty kolor, przy czym obudowę i nogi klawesynu zdobiły pełne szczegółów ornamenty roślinne. Wewnętrzna strona nakrywy zrobiła jednak na mnie większe wrażenie; całą jej powierzchnię pokrywał misterny obraz przedstawiający wiosenny ogród – artysta musiał być czarodziejem, namalowane liście poruszały się, a czasem przez pejzaż przelatywał zbłąkany motyl.

Musiałem przyznać profesorowi, że jego… wizja miała naprawdę duże walory dekoracyjne. Obawiałem się, że ze mną jako muzykiem na tym skończą się jej zalety.

– Dwie klawiatury – powiedziałem cicho. – Morrigan, tu są dwie klawiatury.

– Ignoruj jedną – poradziła.

– Tak chyba zrobię… – Usiadłem przy instrumencie. Położyłem palce na klawiszach, nie wywierając jednak na nich żadnego nacisku. – Są węższe niż fortepianowe – stwierdziłem w końcu.

– Musisz przyciąć palce. – Jej głos zabrzmiał całkowicie poważnie.

Popatrzyłem na nią ciężko, zdołała zachować grobowy wyraz twarzy.

– Nie podoba mi się to. Wcale. Nawet ich faktura jest… nie taka – marudziłem dalej, niestrudzony brakiem zrozumienia ze strony Morrigan.

– Na to już nie umiem ci poradzić, Maurice.

Westchnąłem i nacisnąłem wybrane przeze mnie klawisze, ciekawy, jak zabrzmią w akordzie. Dźwięk, jaki wydał instrument, nie przypominał niczego, co wcześniej słyszałem. Cofnąłem dłonie z zaskoczeniem i dopiero po sekundzie dotarło do mnie, co się wydarzyło.

– Ach. Tak. W ten sposób się nie da – mruknąłem ponuro, po czym ponownie zawiesiłem ręce nad dolną klawiaturą i kompletnie intuicyjnie zacząłem wystukiwać pojedynczo kolejne dźwięki. – Nie, żeby to sprawiało jakiś problem.

– Nonsens, Dummond – odezwała się Morrigan, zaskakująco sprawnie naśladując ton profesora Beery'ego.

– Bardzo widać, że nie mam pojęcia, co robię?

– Bardzo, ale mniej słychać. Może zagraj w masce.

– Nonsens, Mard.

– Nonsens, Dummond!

Przerwałem grę i wstałem. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, by barwa klawesynu zupełnie mi nie odpowiadała; zapewne chętnie wybrałbym się na recital muzyczny, gdyby na instrumencie grał ktoś inny. Problem polegał nad tym, że nie miałem już żadnej kontroli nad muzyką. Dźwięk był krótki, nie panowałem nad jego dynamiką. Z jednej strony czułem żal do siebie, że nie potrafiłem odmówić Beery'emu, z drugiej – złościłem się na samego profesora. Wyczuwając moje wahanie, naciskał tak długo, aż w końcu się zgadzałem. Dlaczego po prostu nie mógł mi odpuścić?

Morrigan przyglądała mi się milcząco, więc uśmiechnąłem się do niej wymuszenie. Nie chciałem, by ta sytuacja zaczęła ją niepokoić.

Dziewczynka otworzyła usta, najwyraźniej chcąc to jakoś skomentować, ale przeszkodziło jej skrzypnięcie drzwi. Odwróciłem się i znieruchomiałem z zaskoczenia. Do środka weszła całkowicie zamaskowana osoba: jej twarz była owinięta bandażem, na którym namalowano oczy i kobiece usta. Gruba, zdecydowanie zbyt duża, biała szata zniekształcała sylwetkę przybysza do tego stopnia, że nawet zidentyfikowanie jego płci stanowiło pewne wyzwanie. Z początku uznałem tę ciekawostkę za kolejny genialny pomysł profesora Beery'ego, ale gdy zerknąłem w jego stronę, zauważyłem, że wydawał się równie zdumiony co ja.

– No dzień dobry – powiedziała tajemnicza postać głosem Marianne Bulstrode. Namalowane na bandażu usta poruszyły się dziwacznie, gdy dziewczyna się odezwała.

Nott, który przed chwilą rozmawiałem o czymś z profesorem Beerym, wpatrywał się w nowoprzybyłą bez zrozumienia.

– Panno Bulstrode… co to ma znaczyć? – bąknął w końcu Beery.

Musiałem przyznać, że na widok jego bezbrzeżnie skonsternowanej miny poczułem małą satysfakcję.

– Hm? – Marianne przechyliła głowę, a jej namalowane na bandażu oczy powiększyły się nieco. – Ach, chodzi o to. – Machnęła ręką w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku. – Nie umiałam wczuć się jakoś w tę rolę, kiedy myślałam, że Asza ma moją twarz. Jak mogę być Aszą, skoro wyglądam jak Marianne? Więc wymyśliłam, że będę nosić twarz Aszy. Niezłe, co?

– Marianne… to… – wtrąciłem, chcąc jej wybić ten pomysł z głowy.

Profesor przerwał mi jednak, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu i klaskając z zachwytem w dłonie.

– Wspaniałe! – dokończył za mnie, nie do końca odgadując moją myśl, po czym odwrócił się do mnie z uśmiechem. – Widzisz, Maurice, o tym właśnie mówiłem. Talent talentem, ale to jest właśnie prawdziwa sztuka! Kreatywność, niekonwencjonalne podejście do roli, poświęcenie…

– Tak… pewnie tak – zgodziłem się. – Tylko że w pewnym momencie Asza ma wybuchnąć płaczem. Twój… kostium nie będzie przeszkadzał?

– Skąd! Popatrz tylko. – Marianne zasłoniła usta dłońmi, skuliła się w ramionach i zakwiliła cicho. Po jej owiniętych bandażem policzkach potoczyły się wielkie, namalowane łzy.

– Nie mam więcej pytań – westchnąłem z rezygnacją.

Nott wciąż przyglądał się dziwnie dziewczynie. Postanowiłem skorzystać z tego, że profesor chwilowo zajął się Marianne, i zamienić z Almachiuszem kilka słów.

– Cześć – zagadnąłem, stanąwszy obok niego. – Tobie przypadła rola Barona Pechowca?

Nie odpowiedział od razu; przez parę sekund wpatrywał się bez słowa w Marianne, wreszcie potrząsnął głową i popatrzył na mnie.

– Tak… profesor uznał, że mam pewne predyspozycje do tej roli, ale teraz zaczynam myśleć, że nie powinienem tego traktować jako komplementu.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Prawdę mówiąc, zaskoczyłeś mnie, angażując się w tę sztukę. Wydawałeś mi się zawsze… pragmatyczny.

– Nie mówmy o tym – mruknął tylko.

Może tylko mi się przewidziało, jednak byłem prawie pewien, że zarumienił się.

– Mam nadzieję, że wypadniemy dobrze – dodał szybko, jakby bardzo mu zależało na zmianie tematu. – Avery ze słabego występu nabijałby się do końca życia.

Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę. Zerknąłem na klawesyn z pewną obawą.

Morrigan stała przy instrumencie, w zamyśleniu wodząc palcem po klawiaturze.

– Czytałeś scenariusz? – zapytałem.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Niby tak. Parę zdań wydaje mi się… – zawahał się. – Nie brzmią za dobrze, w każdym razie. Nie znam się na tym, może tak to powinno wyglądać?

W jego głosie pobrzmiewała rezygnacja. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że może i on dostał angaż wbrew własnej woli i wzdrygnąłem się. Klątwa Profesora Beery'ego. Dlaczego tak ciężko mu odmówić?

– Coś nie tak? – Nott zmarszczył brwi.

– Hm? Nie, w porządku.

– Wiesz, że ostatnio… – Jego zmieszanie widocznie się zwiększyło. – Często mówisz do siebie?

Nie mogłem mieć wątpliwości, że tym razem to ja się zarumieniłem; policzki zapiekły mnie nagle od gorąca.

– Może tak to wygląda... – bąknąłem. – Powtarzam sobie czasem różne formułki na głos, w ten sposób… łatwiej zapamiętać.

Przyglądał mi się bez przekonania.

– Skoro to działa, to dlaczego nie – odezwał się w końcu, ale po tonie poznałem, że w ogóle mi nie uwierzył.

Morrigan nacisnęła klawisz klawesynu. Ostry dźwięk przeszył powietrze – profesor i Marianne nie zwrócili na to uwagi, ale Almachiusz popatrzył na instrument ze zdziwieniem.

– Słyszałeś?

– Uhm… – Nie wiedziałem, co Morrigan próbowała osiągnąć. – Nie. Co miałem słyszeć? – zaryzykowałem w końcu odpowiedź.

Morrigan zaczęła wygrywać kolejne dźwięki; całość brzmiała zdecydowanie źle, ale też bardzo ponuro. Nott wpatrywał się w instrument zszokowany, profesor Beery odwrócił się w stronę klawesynu z niezadowoloną miną, ale najwyraźniej niedostrzegłszy przy nim żadnego muzyka, zamarł zdumiony.

Odchrząknąłem.

– Myślę, że jest rozstrojony – stwierdziłem możliwie najbardziej spokojnym głosem.

Morrigan przerwała grę i zasłoniła uśmiech przedramieniem.

– Aaach… – Profesor Beery zerknął na mnie niepewnie. – I co teraz?

– Ktoś go musi nastroić. Specjalista – podkreśliłem ostatnie słowo. – Nie wiem, ile jest osób w Wielkiej Brytanii, które potrafiłyby nastroić siedemnastowieczny klawesyn.

Beery przyłożył dłoń do ust i przygryzł lekko paznokieć palca wskazującego.

– Może jednak… – odezwał się, ale w tym momencie Morrigan uderzyła pięściami w klawiaturę. – No dobrze, no dobrze – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Spróbuję kogoś znaleźć, a jeśli nie… wrócimy do planu B. – Rozmasował mostek nosa palcami. – Dlaczego zawsze coś idzie nie tak…? Gdzie są Altheda i Amata? – Poderwał nagle głowę i rozejrzał się.

Chciałem zapytać, czy z racji braku sprawnego instrumentu mógłbym ominąć dzisiejszą próbę, ale profesor niespodziewanie wybiegł jak oparzony z Wielkiej Sali. Wymieniłem z Almachiuszem zdziwione spojrzenia, a Marianne zaczęła symulować płacz; brzmiałoby przekonywająco, gdyby nie zachichotała przy tym kilka razy.

– Chyba mamy wolny dzień – stwierdził ostrożnie Nott.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Chyba tak.

– Wydaje mi się, że jest nawiedzony – stwierdziła nagle Marianne.

– Klawesyn? – zapytał zdumiony Nott.

– Nie! – Parsknęła krótkim śmiechem. – Profesor.

Odchrząknąłem, próbując zamaskować uśmiech, Almachiusz natomiast przyglądał się dziewczynie ze zmieszaniem. Morrigan podeszła do mnie i chwyciła mankiet mojej koszuli.

– Maurice. Nie mam już co czytać – odezwała się ponuro.

Przyglądałem się jej bez zrozumienia i dopiero po sekundzie dotarło do mnie, co miała na myśli.

– Gdybym był jednak potrzebny, dajcie mi znać. Do zobaczenia – powiedziałem do aktorów.

Wyszedłem na korytarz, Morrigan zamknęła za nami drzwi.

– Almachiusz Nott robi dziwne Linie do Marianne Bulstrode – zagadnęła.

Uniosłem brwi.

– Jakie linie?

Ruszyliśmy w stronę biblioteki.

– Grube. Nie wiem, co znaczą. Łatwiej jest wiedzieć, jeśli znam takie. Ty robisz dużo złoszczących.

– Naprawdę? – Nie myślałem nigdy o sobie jako o kimś agresywnym; wręcz przeciwnie, uważałem się za łagodną osobę. – Do kogo najwięcej?

– Do siebie.

Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, zaraz jednak podjąłem marsz na nowo.

– Morrigan… – zawahałem się. – Potrafiłabyś odróżnić prawdziwe Linie od takich, które są… wytworem choroby czy czymś… co sobie z różnych powodów wmawiamy?

Popatrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Wszystkie są prawdziwe.

– Ach. Tak. – Milczałem przez moment. – Jak to robisz, Morrigan? To, że nikt poza mną cię nie widzi?

– Linie można też zmieniać.

– Zmieniać…?

– Przesuwać, plątać, niszczyć. Mogę schować do środka niektóre moje i wtedy nikt nie wie, że jestem. Jeśli zmienię trochę twoich, możesz widzieć.

Stanąłem, nie wiedząc kompletnie, co powiedzieć. Jej słowa wywołały we mnie natłok emocji i żadnej nie potrafiłem ubrać w słowa.

Morrigan również się zatrzymała. Patrzyła na mnie pytająco.

– Zmieniałaś moje Linie? – upewniłem się.

– Wystarczyło tylko trzy.

– Ach. Tylko trzy. Co za ulga!

– Dlaczego jesteś zły?

– Dlaczego jestem zły? – powtórzyłem, po czym odetchnąłem głęboko. Nie rozumiała, byłem pewien, że naprawdę nie rozumiała, więc nie powinienem teraz na nią krzyczeć. – Morrigan, jeśli dobrze rozumuję, Linie obrazują to, co się czuje, tak?

– Tak, ale nie tylko.

– To wystarczy. Nie powinnaś zmieniać niczego, co drugi człowiek czuje, tym bardziej nie bez jego wiedzy i zgody.

Skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało – zarzuciła.

– Wcześniej nie wiedziałem. Nie chcę, byś grzebała w moich Liniach.

– Ale Maurice, jeśli ktoś cię złości, smuci, rozśmiesza, zmienia albo robi dla ciebie nowe Linie.

– Pewnie… pewnie tak – zgodziłem się ostrożnie. Nie cierpiałem rozmawiać z nią w ten sposób; temat Linii był dla mnie zbyt obcy, bym czuł się pewnie. – Nie uważasz jednak, że to bardziej… naturalne niż… – Chwilę szukałem odpowiedniego słowa. – Bezpośrednia ingerencja?

– Dlaczego?

Przyglądała mi się twardo.

– W porządku – westchnąłem. – To moje subiektywne uczucie. Obiektywnie sprawa wygląda tak, że nikt poza tobą nie potrafi patrzeć i wpływać na Linie w ten sposób. To nie jest sprawiedliwe, jeśli mimo to stosujesz swoje zdolności.

– Tom Riddle robi Linie inne niż wszyscy i nikt mu nie mówi, że nie powinien, bo to nie jest sprawiedliwe. Kiedy grasz, też robisz wszystkim nowe Linie i nikt nie każe ci przestać, bo inni tak nie potrafią.

– Wiesz, Morrigan… muzyka ma pewne granice – mruknąłem. – Czasem uda mi się wywołać w kimś jakieś emocje, ale tylko dlatego, że jest na nie podatny. Jeśli kogoś wzruszę, to dlatego, że ten ktoś potrafi dostrzec w muzyce piękno, albo dlatego, że ta melodia przypomni mu coś smutnego… te uczucia nie biorą się znikąd, Morrigan. Są już w ludziach, a ja je budzę. – Zamyśliłem się na chwilę. – I wydaje mi się… że bardzo podobnie jest ze wszystkim innym. Nie ma słów, które ranią, rozśmieszają czy pocieszają dokładnie tak samo wszystkich. Muszą trafić na podatny grunt, na coś, co już zostało ukształtowane w tobie.

Pokręciła głową.

– Myślisz, że mogę zrobić, że nagle znielubisz muzykę albo zaczniesz kochać kogoś, kogo nawet nie znasz. Nie ma jednej Linii na nielubienie ani jednej Linii na kochanie. Nie widziałam jeszcze nigdy takiej. Mogę pozrywać wszystkie Linie między tobą a twoimi rodzicami, ale w środku i tak masz ich już dużo. Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, też zostawia Linie! Będziesz pamiętał o swoich rodzicach, a potem zaczniesz za nimi tęsknić, a potem zechcesz ich spotkać. Nie wiem, czy się zakochasz w nich znowu. Może będziesz myślał, że już nie warto. Ważnych Linii nie da się zniszczyć tak, by chociaż trochę nie odrosły.

– To coś innego, Morrigan. Nie ma niczego, co mogłabyś zrobić albo powiedzieć, bym przestał kochać swoich rodziców. Jeśli kiedyś… pozrywasz Linie, świadomość, że _może_ kiedyś się odnowią, niczego nie poprawia. Nie możesz zmuszać kogoś do czucia czegoś, czego sam z siebie nie mógłby poczuć.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Wyglądała na niezadowoloną i może trochę zirytowaną.

– Po prostu daję ci widzieć – burknęła w końcu niewyraźnie.

– One… to znaczy Linie, wpływają też na to, jak postrzega się świat? Na zmysły?

– Tak.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę.

– Mogłabyś pokazać mi, jak wyglądają Linie? Nie jak na rysunku, tak, jak ty je widzisz.

– Przed chwilą nie chciałeś, żebym ci coś zmieniała!

– Wiem, wiem! – Uniosłem obie dłonie do góry. – Przepraszam. To po prostu… przerażające i fascynujące jednocześnie.

Zastanawiała się przez kilka sekund.

– Nie wiem, które Linie robią, że tak widzę i umiem – powiedziała cicho. – Myślę, że one powinny być blisko tych, które mam od mamy.

– Od mamy? Dlaczego?

– Mogę spróbować ich poszukać – dodała w zamyśleniu, ignorując moje pytanie. – Mogłabym ci zrobić podobne, ale nie wiem, czy to zadziała.

– Może lepiej to zostawmy… – westchnąłem. – Morrigan, Linie to bardzo szerokie pojęcie, prawda?

– Tak. Tak jak „rzeczy".

– I wszystkie możesz zmieniać?

– Niektóre trudno się przesuwa. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – A czasem po prostu nie wiem jak. Jeszcze.

Jeżeli jedyne, co ją ograniczało, to brak doświadczenia i wiedzy, to… do czego będzie zdolna, gdy już ukończy Hogwart? Poczułem, że zrobiło mi się trochę słabo, więc oparłem się o ścianę i wbiłem wzrok w podłogę. Jak ktoś o tak potężnych zdolnościach mógł istnieć? Nigdy nie słyszałem o podobnym do Morrigan czarodzieju, a jeśli jej talent był wrodzony, wcześniej musieli się zamanifestować ludzie o takich samych umiejętnościach. To możliwe, by taki… dar można było nabyć? Będąc dzieckiem?

Potarłem czoło. Powoli wzbierał się we mnie lęk – świadomość, że stałem naprzeciwko dziewczynki, która w każdej chwili mogła odebrać mi wzrok, miłość do rodziny czy nawet życie wydawała się zbyt przytłaczająca.

– Maurice – powiedziała Morrigan.

Poderwałem głowę na dźwięk jej głosu.

– Nie musisz się bać. Mamy przecież pakt.

Uśmiechnąłem się bez cienia wesołości.

– Chodź. – Oderwałem się od ściany i ruszyłem dalej korytarzem. – Myślisz, że biblioteka jest już otwarta?

– Nie wiem tego. Gęś już tam nie chodzi. Może już zjadła wszystkie.

– Wszystkie książki?

– Wszystkie złe – poprawiła mnie stanowczo. – Banalne zdania są lekkostrawne.

– Ach.

Dalej szliśmy w milczeniu. Nie przeszkadzało mi to; miałem dużo do przemyślenia. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie nadeszła pora, by poprosić kogoś o pomoc w sprawie Morrigan Mard. Nie wiedziałem niemal nic na temat jej rodziny, a jeszcze skąpszą wiedzą dysponowałem w przypadku dziwnego talentu, który posiadała dziewczynka. Na początku naszej znajomości myślałem, że potrzebowała mentora, który pokaże jej, że nikt nie musi żyć w cieniu i samotności; teraz zaczynałem myśleć, że kwestia jej charakteru i wyborów wcale nie była najważniejsza. Nikt, kto sam nie widział rzeczywistości jak ona, nie nauczy jej życia w świecie pełnym Linii.

Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto umiałby ją zrozumieć i być samemu zrozumiałym dla niej. Obawiałem się, że taka osoba nie istniała.

Zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami do biblioteki. Wisiało na nich obwieszczenie.

– Biblioteka zostanie otwarta, gdy winny przyzna się do dewastacji szkolnych książek – przeczytałem. W rogu kartki znajdowała się niewyraźna plama. – To odcisk łapki Gęsi? – zapytałem zdziwiony.

– Chyba tak. Przyznała się, ale nikt nie wziął jej na poważnie.

– I co teraz?

– Nie wiem. Może zwolnią pana Daugherty'ego. – Morrigan wzruszyła ramionami.

Popatrzyłem na nią z zaskoczeniem.

– Finley mówił, że zamknięcie biblioteki jest niezgodne z regulaminem – wyjaśniła. – Jeśli bibliotekarz jej nie otworzy, znajdą nowego.

Z jednej strony potrafiłbym zrozumieć taką decyzję, z drugiej wydawała mi się niesprawiedliwa. I nierealna. Pan Daugherty i biblioteka wydawali się ze sobą nierozerwanie złączeni.

– Trzeba coś z tym zrobić – stwierdziłem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Morrigan położyła dłonie na biodrach.

– Powiesz dyrektorowi, żeby go nie zwalniał, a on powie: „a właśnie, że zwolnię", na co ty: „no dobrze". Równie dobrze możesz poddać się teraz.

– Wcale tak nie będzie! – Odwróciłem się do niej. – Nie jestem _aż tak_ uległy.

Popatrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Załatwię to – zadeklarowałem spokojnie. – Biblioteka zostanie otwarta, a pan Daugherty nie straci pracy.

– Chcę zobaczyć, jak ponosisz porażkę i płaczesz. To źle?

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

– Myślę, że od tego właśnie ma się przyjaciół. Zobaczę, jakie książki mam u siebie i coś przyniosę ci wieczorem. Może być?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Dobrze. To do zobaczenia.

– Będziemy z Aragogiem i Hagridem – poinformowała.

Nie mogłem powiedzieć, by to mnie ucieszyło. Westchnąłem tylko i odwróciłem się, by ruszyć korytarzem w stronę wieży Ravenclawu.

Może podchodziłem do kwestii talentu Morrigan w zły sposób? Jeśli mówiła prawdę, prawdopodobnie potrafiła osiągnąć to, do czego zwykli czarodzieje nie są zdolni. W przyszłości mogłaby pogrzebać naszą cywilizację albo ocalić ją od najbardziej palących problemów.

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy dotarło do mnie, że światopogląd i moralność Morrigan nie będzie problemem tylko jej najbliższego otoczenia. Czy w ogóle próbowałbym zbliżyć się do niej, gdybym od początku wiedział, jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje? Wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni i zwolniłem nieco kroku.

Czułem się dziwnie. Jednocześnie męczyła mnie potrzeba zrobienia _czegoś_ i głębokie zniechęcenie. W co ja się u licha wpakowałem? Moim jedynym zmartwieniem powinny być egzaminy.

Szczęśliwie wejście do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów było już otwarte – nie sądziłem, że umiałbym skupić się na tyle, by rozwiązać zagadkę.

Na jednym ze stołów siedziała Pietruszka. Poderwała łebek na mój widok i rozłożyła lekko skrzydła.

Niemal zapomniałem, że czekałem na odpowiedź od pana Huckelberry'ego, a co za tym idzie, na powrót Pietruszki do domu.

– Dzień dobry, moja dzielna. – Wystawiłem dłoń, by pogłaskać sowę; ta nastawiła się do pieszczoty.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że za Pietruszką ukrywała się inna, dużo mniejsza sówka. Miała szarobure ubarwienie, wydawała się dość puchata i patrzyła na mnie z nieskrywaną irytacją. Przez chwilę przyglądałem jej się ze zdumieniem; ptaszyna podskoczyła niecierpliwie w miejscu.

– Wróciła z tobą? – zapytałem Pietruszkę, jednocześnie wyciągając rękę do obcej sówki; Pietruszka tylko odsunęła się od mniejszego ptaszka, jakby próbując dać mi do zrozumienia, że nie miała z nim nic wspólnego.

Do nóżki tajemniczej przybyszki przywiązano niewielką notatkę. Odwiązałem ją, a sówka niemal natychmiast wyfrunęła przez okno.

– Dziwne – mruknąłem i rozwinąłem rulonik.

 _Drogi chłopcze,_

 _potraktuj ten list jako wyraz mojej sympatii; skoro piszę do ciebie, zaufaj, że twój los przynajmniej trochę mnie obchodzi. Jeśli nie masz tendencji samobójczych, zalecam zerwanie kontaktów z Morrigan Mard. Jednocześnie zapewniam, że dziewczynka nie chce twojej krzywdy, niestety, pewne rzeczy pozostają poza jej kontrolą. Jeśli to ostrzeżenie za słabo przemawia do twojej wyobraźni, pozwól, że ujmę to dosadniej: umrzesz._

 _M.M._

Przeczytałem ten list jeszcze kilkakrotnie, z głupią nadzieją, że za którymś razem dostrzegę jakąś nową informację, schowaną między tymi kilkoma zdaniami. Treść wiadomości pozostawała uparcie niemieniona.

Odsunąłem krzesło i usiadłem ciężko przy stole, przyciskając ściskany w pięści list do skroni. W głowie huczało mi od pytań. Kim był M.M.? Inicjały kojarzyły mi się wyłącznie z Morrigan, ale przecież nie mogła być ona autorką listu. Nawet gdyby miała jakiś cel w tym, by mnie do siebie zniechęcić, nie potrafiłaby przecież tak bardzo zmienić sposobu formułowania myśli. Ta osoba zdecydowanie nie brzmiała jak Morrigan.

Zresztą, tożsamość nadawy listu pozostawała kwestią drugorzędną. Naprawdę miałem powody, by bać się Morrigan? Cofnąłem dłoń od skroni i rozprostowałem list przed sobą, raz jeszcze studiując jego treść.

Istniała możliwość, że ktoś bezzasadnie próbował odsunąć mnie od Morrigan. Może po to, by łatwiej manipulować osamotnioną dziewczynką? Dlaczego miałbym umrzeć? Czym były te rzeczy, pozostające poza kontrolą Morrigan?

Pietruszka dziobnęła mnie w przedramię. Drgnąłem zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnąłem się do niej słabo.

– Wybacz. Kompletnie zapomniałem. – Odwiązałem list, gdy wystawiła w moją stronę łapkę.

W kopercie pobrzękiwało kilka monet. Wysypałem je na blat stołu, po czym wydobyłem ze środka odpowiedź od pana Huckelberry'ego.

 _Szanowny Panie Dummond,_

 _doprawdy, postawił Pan przede mną niemal niewykonalne zadanie. W tej chwili moja kolekcja liczy blisko milion listów pochodzących z różnych epok historycznych i niemal z każdego zakątka świata. Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie przypominam sobie żadnego listu traktującego o rodzinie Mardów, a przejrzenie całej zgromadzonej przeze mnie korespondencji pod tym kątem wymagałoby tytanicznego wysiłku._

 _Muszę jednak przyznać, że Pana prośba wywołała we mnie pewien niepokój. Dręczyło mnie przeczucie, że słyszałem już niegdyś o osobie noszącej nazwisko Mard, nie potrafiłem tylko przypomnieć sobie, w jakim kontekście. Ze względu na naszą długą współpracę nie chciałem Pana zawodzić, niestety, mętne skojarzenie wywołane przez wspomnienie tej familii nie stanowiło żadnej ciekawej informacji. Z pomocą przyszła moja nieoceniona małżonka (która ostatnimi czasy nie tylko jest drugą połówką mojego serca, ale i drugą połówką umysłu, dzielnie pamiętając o wszystkim, co mnie samemu uparcie wylatuje z głowy)._

 _Nakierowała ona moje myśli na pewne wydarzenia rozgrywające się za naszych szkolnych lat. Otóż starszy brat mojego dobrego przyjaciela świeżo po zakończeniu szkoły postanowił zwiedzić Europę. Jego wyprawa zaczęła i zakończyła się w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie poznał pewną damę o nazwisku Mard. Dla rodziny mojego przyjaciela okazało się to wysoce kłopotliwe; pierworodny syn ani myślał wracać do ojczystego kraju. Uparł się pozostać u boku nowej przyjaciółki, jednocześnie nie wyjaśniając krewnym natury tego związku. Zapewne wyobraża Pan sobie, że tajemniczość odnośnie tej znajomości zaniepokoiła całą jego familię._

 _Niestety, historia ta nie skończyła się szczęśliwie. Wspomniany mężczyzna zmarł młodo, spędziwszy w Wielkiej Brytanii dwa lata. Skandalicznym okazało się zachowanie owej panny Mard: poinformowała o śmierci familię swojego ukochanego dwa tygodnie po pogrzebie, podając lokalizację grobu i nie wyjaśniając w żaden sposób okoliczności jego zgonu._

 _Jeśli zaciekawiła Pana ta opowieść, muszę też od razu ostudzić Pana zapał. Wśród żywych najpewniej nie pozostał nikt więcej, kto mógłby powiedzieć Panu coś więcej o tamtych wydarzeniach. Nie jestem tylko pewien losu panny Mard i innych Brytyjczyków zaangażowanych w tę sprawę, zakładając, że bohaterów tego dramatu było więcej, niż początkowo przypuszczaliśmy._

 _Gdyby jednak chciałby Pan poszukiwać informacji na własną rękę, podaję nazwisko owego nieszczęśnika: Worden Folsom. Pozwolę też sobie poprosić Pana o podzielenie się z wynikami Pańskiego śledztwa, gdyby przyniosło jakiś rezultat. Nie ukrywam, że los biednego Wordena wciąż bardzo mnie interesuje._

 _Co do dalszej części Pańskiego listu, Pietruszka rzeczywiście okazała się uroczą sówką. Niepotrzebnie kłopotał się Pan o utrzymanie Pańskiej podopiecznej; jest na tyle zdolną łowczynią, że jej diety nie trzeba w żaden sposób uzupełniać. Nabyłem tylko dwie paczki biszkoptów. Nie przesadzał Pan, wspominając o miłości Pietruszki do tych przysmaków._

 _Z niecierpliwością oczekuję obiecanej przez Pana korespondencji z Maroka, życzę udanego pobytu w Marrakeszu i liczę na dalszą, owocną współpracę._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Qiodus Huckelberry_

– Powiedz mi, Pietruszko – powiedziałem, podnosząc wzrok znad listu na sowę – czy sama Śmierć jest członkinią rodziny Mard?

Ale Pietruszka nie miała dla mnie żadnej odpowiedzi.


	11. Przeżywam kryzys egzystencjalny

– Jestem przekonany, że nie dojdzie do zamieszek – powiedział Tom Riddle, gładząc okładkę trzymanej na kolanach książki.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Avery podniósł podbródek wyżej; niemal zawsze zadzierał głowę, gdy zabierał głos. – To marna próba wywarcia nacisku na Ministerstwo. Myślą, że groźba otworzenia drugiego frontu wystarczy, byśmy zgodzili się na ustępstwa.

Tom uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.

– Tak sądzisz?

– A ty nie? Zaczynają grozić rebelią właśnie teraz, kiedy część naszył sił przebywa za granicą, ekonomia jest nadszarpnięta przez wojnę, nie wspominając o morale społeczeństwa – Avery mówił pozbawionym zainteresowania głosem, jakby opowiadał treść wyjątkowo nużącej książki. – Szanse na powodzenie mają znikome, ale te głupie stworzenia od wieków udowadniają, że nie uczą się na błędach.

– Muszę ci podziękować, przyjacielu – stwierdził z szerszym uśmiechem Tom. – Mnie samemu ta prowokacja wydawała się aż nazbyt widoczna… ale skoro ty złapałeś się na przynętę, możliwe, że większe ryby też połkną haczyk. Przynajmniej wiem już, że nie powinienem lekceważyć tej sytuacji. Ujmijmy więc to tak: nie wierzę, że dojdzie do zamieszek z inicjatywy goblinów.

Uniosłem wzrok znad gazety i popatrzyłem na Toma uważnie.

Podczas spotkań Klubu Ślimaka rzadko zdarzały się dyskusje angażujące wszystkich zgromadzonych – zwykle towarzystwo w końcu dzieliło się na mniejsze grupy, skupiające klubowiczów o podobnych zainteresowaniach i poglądach. Jeszcze rzadziej zdarzało się, by rozmowa między dwójką osób stawała się tak pasjonująca, że cała reszta wolała występować w roli słuchaczy niż dyskutantów.

Niemniej kiedy takie sytuacje się zdarzały, jedną ze stron dyskusji zawsze był Tom Riddle.

– Prowokacja? – powtórzył Avery; w jego głosie pojawiła się nuta zainteresowania. – Kolejna teoria spiskowa, Tom? Oświecisz nas, czy zachowasz tę wiedzę tajemną dla siebie?

– Jak już wspomniałeś, nie mają szansy na powodzenie. Wbrew temu, co uważasz, gobliny wykazują raczej tendencję do chłodnego oszacowywania bilansu zysków i strat, nie działania pod wpływem wielkich emocji. Dlaczego więc miałyby zdecydować się na tak ryzykowny krok? – Tom położył obie dłonie na okładce książki i wyprostował się. – Konsekwencje mogą być dla nich tylko negatywne. Społeczeństwo obawia się rebelii, ale zamiast zmuszać ministra do przyznania goblinom przywilejów, będzie domagać się dla nich kolejnych form represji. Preferencyjne aresztowania, kolejne wywłaszczenia… kto na tym skorzysta? – Przemknął wzrokiem po zgromadzonych.

Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, poczułem się jak uczeń złapany przez nauczyciela na nieznajomości niedawno omawianego materiału.

Avery pstryknął palcami.

– Afera Pontyferry – odpowiedział.

– Cieszę się, że tak dobrze się rozumiemy. – Tom rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu. – Jak mówiłem; to staje się oczywiste, kiedy wpadnie się na ten trop.

W Pontyferry znajdowała się wiekowa rezydencja, służąca – przynajmniej według oficjalnej wersji – za muzeum goblińskiej kultury. Społeczności czarodziejów nie uważała spuścizny kulturowej goblinów za zajmującą, więc Pontyferry znajdowało się poza zainteresowaniem opinii publicznej. Wszystko zmieniło się w maju tego roku, kiedy reporter Proroka Codziennego dostał się do zamkniętych dla zwiedzających podziemi budynku. Odkrył setki zaginionych magicznych artefaktów, w tym wiele takich, do których prawa mogli rościć sobie wciąż żyjący czarodzieje. Dowodem prawdziwości słów dziennikarza były fotografie zgromadzonych przez gobliny skarbów; zdołał też wykraść czarkę pamiętającą czasy Założycieli, do połowy zeszłego stulecia znajdującą się w posiadaniu rodziny Malfoyów.

Zdarzenie to wywołało burzliwe reakcje. Ministerstwo zalały pisma dokumentujące prawa własności do rozpoznanych przez magiczne rodziny przedmiotów, wraz z żądaniem o odebranie artefaktów goblinom i zwrócenie ich prawowitym właścicielom. Bogatsze rody zobligowały się wspierać mniej zamożne familie w dochodzeniu swoich praw, pod warunkiem, że po zakończeniu całej procedury zostanie im przyznany procent od wartości zyskanych skarbów, wypłacony w galeonach. Inni, bardziej bezduszni, skupowali niemal za bezcen prawa do goblińskiej fortuny od tych dziedziców, których nie stać było na pokrycie kosztów sądowych, a pilnie potrzebowali podreperowania finansów.

Gorączka Pontyferry ogarnęła cały kraj. Niemal każdy czarodziej dokonywał inwentaryzacji rodzinnych skarbów, przeglądał stare fotografie rezydencji i przepytywał nestorów rodu z nadzieją na zyskanie choć cienia przesłanki, że wśród tych skarbów znajdowało też się jego własne dziedzictwo.

Kolejny wybuch emocji spowodował fakt, że muzeum w Pontyferry zniknęło. Najprawdopodobniej zabezpieczono je zaklęciem Fideliusa – nikt jednak nie wiedział, kto został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Społeczeństwo obwiniało Ministerstwo za niezabezpieczenie w porę odkrytych artefaktów i domagało się ukarania kustosza muzeum.

Gobliny zaprzeczyły, by kiedykolwiek doszło do kradzieży, co nie zdziwiło nikogo obeznanego z ich prawodawstwem. Dla goblinów jedynym prawdziwym posiadaczem przedmiotu pozostawał jego wytwórca – za opłatą mógł zdecydować się wypożyczyć swoje dzieła, jednak po śmierci dzierżawcy powinny wrócić do rzemieślnika. Gdy umierał i sam twórca, wykonane przez niego przedmioty stawały się zbiorową własnością goblinów, dysponowaną według ich wewnętrznych ustaleń.

Z pewnym zażenowaniem zorientowałem się, że afera Pontyferry została niemal całkiem wypchnięta poza moją świadomość, mimo że z początku ta sytuacja bardzo mnie ciekawiła. W lipcu zmarła Aspen i fortuna warta miliony galeonów stała się dla mnie równie interesująca co chwasty w ogrodzie.

Pomyślałem, że to naprawdę dziwne. W naszym domu świat się zawalił, ale poza rezydencją Dummondów życie toczyło się dawnym tempem, jak gdyby ta jedna tragedia w ogóle nie wpłynęła na rzeczywistość.

– To niezgorsze posunięcie – stwierdził Avery. – Prosty sposób, by odzyskać skarby z Pontyferry. Przecież wszyscy są zgodni, że gobliny poprzenosiły je do Gringotta.

Tom roześmiał się krótko.

– Nie było żadnego _Pontyferry._ Albo inaczej, jego istnienie kończyło się na goblińskim muzeum. Wszystko, co działo się później, to prolog tej coraz bardziej żenującej opowieści.

Wargi Avery'ego drgnęły w ironicznym uśmiechu.

– Słowo daję, Tom, słuchając cię, można odnieść wrażenie, że nawet istnienie Hogwartu to jakiś rządowy spisek.

– Pomyśl o tym. Niemal wszystkie zaginione artefakty cudownie odnajdują się w jednym miejscu. Dlaczego nie były trzymane w Banku Gringotta od samego początku? Ministerstwo nie ma uprawnień, by wydać nakaz przeszukania skrytek, dopóki nie zajdzie podejrzenie dokonania przestępstwa.

– Antygoblińska prowokacja kosztem reputacji Ministerstwa? Jeśli od początku do końca było to zaplanowane działanie, to jednak słabo przemyślane, nie uważasz? Ministerstwo wiele straciło na tej aferze.

– Wprost przeciwnie. Nie zwróciłeś uwagi na to, o czym mówiłem. Ministerstwo nie ma uprawnień, by przeglądać zawartości skrytek, chyba że zajdzie podejrzenie dokonania przestępstwa. W tym momencie gobliny są oskarżane o kradzież. Teraz zostają postawione przed wyborem: albo pozwolą na przeszukanie prywatnych skrytek, albo jawnie zbuntują się przeciwko poleceniom Ministerstwa, co jest już poważnym powodem, by użyć względem nich przemocy. Innymi słowy, gobliny muszą się zdecydować między zagrabieniem ich majątku a zostaniem skazanymi na rzeź bez możliwości poproszenia o pomoc Konfederacji Czarodziejów, bo według oficjalnego przebiegu wydarzeń odpowiedzialność za ten konflikt będzie spoczywała na nich.

– Potworne – mruknąłem.

Poczułem na sobie spojrzenia zgromadzonych i dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że powiedziałem to na głos.

– Czyżby? – Tom uśmiechnął się niewesoło. – Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o Grindelwaldzie? Wydawało mi się, że zadeklarowałeś się jako przeciwnik jego metod. Jak myślisz, do czego Ministerstwo potrzebuje goblińskich skarbów? Wojna kosztuje, nawet jeśli nie uczestniczymy w niej tak aktywnie jak pozostaje kraje Europy.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, by takie metody też mi odpowiadały.

– Więc wolisz, by Wielka Brytania przestała wspierać przeciwników Grindelwalda z braku środków?

– Wolę, gdy ukrócenie czyjejś opresji nie odbywa się kosztem innej grupy…

– Cóż, Maurice, jeśli faktycznie tak jest, to muszę cię rozczarować. Bez względu na przyjęte metody walki z Grindelwaldem, pokonanie go oznaczałoby opresję wobec samego Grindelwalda i wszystkich jego sojuszników.

Poczułem, jak zaczerwieniły mi się policzki, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna nie z poczucia zażenowania, tylko złości. Oparłem zaciśnięte dłonie o kolana.

– Możemy w nieskończoność przepychać się słownie i definiować na nowo podstawowe zasady moralne, oczywiste dla każdego, kto wykazuje się chociaż szczątkową empatią i zdrowym rozsądkiem. I ponieważ są _oczywiste_ , każda rewolucyjna próba udowodnienia, że czarne jest białe, albo przynajmniej szare, nie będzie niczym więcej niż snuciem fałszywych teorii dla rozrywki, bo nikt z was w głębi duszy w to nie wierzy. Nie wierzycie, że zabicie drugiego człowieka jest czymś więcej niż zwykłym zabójstwem, nie wierzycie, że szczęśliwe społeczeństwo można zbudować na tysiącach mogił… a to, jak spokojnie o tym rozmawiacie udowadnia tylko, że _nie dociera_ do was to, co się dzieje. – Mówiłem bardzo szybko i obawiałem się, dość niewyraźnie. – I nie dotrze do was, dopóki naprawdę nie zrozumiecie, co to znaczy, gdy człowiek umiera. Dopóki nie zrozumiecie, że to znaczy, że nigdy więcej niczego nie powie, niczego nie pomyśli, że nikt nigdy go już nie pokocha, ani on nie pokocha nikogo… że jest bezpowrotnie _stracony_. To wydaje się proste i pewnie nikt z was nie przyzna się, ale… nie rozumiecie tego. Wiem, że nie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Odważyłem się podnieść wzrok na Toma; przyglądał mi się zimnymi, kompletnie pozbawionymi zainteresowania oczyma i na ten widok poczułem bolesny skurcz w żołądku.

– Myślę, Dummond, że masz problem z rozróżnieniem logicznych argumentów od prywatnych doświadczeń – powiedział Avery po krótkim namyśle.

– Zamknij się.

Drgnąłem, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że to ja wypowiedziałem te słowa.

Nie sądziłem, że cisza może wydawać się tak ciężka.

– Co powiedziałeś, Dummond? – zapytał chłodno Avery.

– Po prostu zrób mi tę przyjemność i zamknij się – powtórzyłem. Czułem, jakbym znajdował się na granicy ekstazy i paniki. W tej chwili mogłem powiedzieć wszystko, ale jednocześnie dręczyły mnie myśli o przyszłych konsekwencjach.

– Nikt cię nie zmusza do wysłuchiwania naszych wysoce nieetycznych dyskusji. – Avery wywrócił oczami. – Dummond, może gdzieś znajduje się klub, w którym czołowy temat wszystkich dywagacji to wyższość wierszyków o fiołkach nad tymi o żonkilach, ale my mamy jasno sprecyzowane cele. Jeśli to ci przeszkadza, z miłą chęcią odprowadzę cię do drzwi, bo prawda jest taka, że to ty tu nie pasujesz.

Milczałem przez kilka sekund.

– Wiesz, Avery? Masz rację. – Wstałem i rzuciłem zwiniętą w rulon gazetę na stół. – Masz absolutną rację.

Wyszedłem zdenerwowany. Na korytarzu omal nie wpadłem na zdumionego profesora Slughorna – minąłem go i dopiero po paru chwilach dotarło do mnie, że najpewniej mówił coś do mnie. Było mi głupio, że go zignorowałem, ale gdybym zaraz zawrócił i wyjaśnił powody swojego zachowania, chyba spaliłbym się ze wstydu.

Westchnąłem i poluzowałem krawat. O tej porze roku na korytarzach zwykle panował nieprzyjemny chłód, czułem jednak buzujące we mnie gorąco.

Już zaczynałem żałować swojego zachowania. Tak naprawdę ta rozmowa nie różniła się niczym od setek przeprowadzonych wcześniej podczas spotkań Klubu Ślimaka – dyskutowanie o sprawach życia i śmierci w tak teoretyczny, pozbawiony emocji sposób zawsze mnie irytowało, jednak nie na tyle, by urządzać scenę. Miałem wrażenie, że ostatnio ledwo panowałem nad sobą i coraz ciężej było mi usprawiedliwić własne działania.

Nie odważyłem się podnieść wzroku znad podłogi – wydawało mi się, że wszystkie portrety wbiły we mnie karcące spojrzenie, choć przecież wiedziałem, że rzadko kiedy interesowały je sprawy ludzi mieszkających poza płótnem.

Stanąłem przy oknie; pogoda dopisywała i większość rezydentów Hogwartu udała się na błonia, chcąc skorzystać z ostatnich ciepłych dni w tym roku. Oparłem się o parapet, z ponurą miną obserwując bawiące się przy jeziorze dzieci.

Byłem już dorosły. Dlaczego nie potrafiłem zachowywać się _poważnie_?

Czy naprawdę potrzebowałem towarzystwa z Klubu Ślimaka?

Należałem do niego, bo wszyscy, którzy mogli coś w przyszłości znaczyć, do niego należeli. Mój ojciec bardzo popierał ideę Klubu, twierdząc, że dzięki niemu można z łatwością nawiązać przydatne w przyszłości kontakty. Czy kontakty z nimi naprawdę mogły przynieść mi kiedyś jakiegoś korzyści? Nie chciałem nawet sobie wyobrażać sytuacji, w której potrzebowałbym pomocy Avery'ego.

Potarłem nerwowo ramiona. Teoretycznie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, bym zrezygnował z członkostwa, w praktyce – rodzice zapewne nie wybaczyliby mi tego łatwo. Naprawdę nie chciałem być dla nich takim rozczarowaniem, to po prostu…

...samo wychodziło.

– Maurice…? Dzień dobry.

Drgnąłem, gdy znajomy głos wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń; obróciłem się do Priscilli i posłałem jej wymuszony uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry.

– Wszystko dobrze? – Przypatrywała mi się z niepokojem. – Wydajesz się zmartwiony.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziałem, co jej odpowiedzieć. Mógłbym po prostu zaprzeczyć, że cokolwiek mnie trapiło, ale najpewniej nie zabrzmiałbym przekonująco.

– Właściwie, to… – Zawahałem się. Nie znałem Priscilli; poza kilkoma pogawędkami dotyczącymi głównie pogody i lekcji, na które zdarzyło nam się uczęszczać razem, nie mieliśmy okazji dłużej porozmawiać.

Albo, co dotarło do mnie, patrząc na dziewczynę, robiłem wszystko, by jak najszybciej uciąć wszelkie jej próby zbliżenia się do mnie.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Jakim prawem zachowywałem się tak podle względem niej? Nie skrzywdziła mnie w żaden sposób.

– Mam za sobą dość ciężki tydzień – odpowiedziałem w końcu; nie było to kłamstwo, chociaż nie wyjaśniało wcale tego, co naprawdę mnie dręczyło. – Priscillo, możesz mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie? – wyrzuciłem z siebie nagle, nim zdążyłem w ogóle przemyśleć, czy to rozsądne; popatrzyła na mnie pytająco. – Czy ja jestem… dziwny? – ostatnie słowo wypowiedziałem bardzo cicho.

Przez moment wyglądała na zaskoczoną; później roześmiała się.

– Maurice, co to za pomysł? Nie jesteś dziwny, nie w złym sensie.

– Nie w złym sensie? – powtórzyłem niepewnie.

– To znaczy… – zająknęła się; sprawiała wrażenie odrobinę zmieszanej. – Mam na myśli to, że można być dziwnym i przez to bardzo antypatycznym, prawda? Można też być dziwnym w znaczeniu „niezwykłym".

– Och – powiedziałem po chwili milczenia.

Zarumieniła się lekko.

– Przepraszam, to mogło zabrzmieć niezręcznie. Po prostu zawsze wydawałeś mi się miłym i dobrym człowiekiem.

– Och. Dziękuję. – Musiałem przyznać, że zaskoczyły mnie jej słowa.

– W Slytherinie ciężko o podobne towarzystwo – dodała Priscilla, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Większość Ślizgonów skupia się na tym, co im się opłaca, nie na tym, by po prostu zachowywać się w porządku wobec innych. Wiesz. – W jej głosie pojawiła się nuta zadumy. – Kiedy myślisz w zupełnie inny sposób niż reszta, trudno nie czuć się…

– Samotnie? – dokończyłem za nią.

Spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona, zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

– Tak, to dobre słowo.

Zbliżyła się do okna i zapatrzyła w krajobraz za szybą, więc sam też się odwróciłem. Oboje milczeliśmy.

Pomyślałem, że była miła. Ostatnio ta cecha wydawała mi się rzadka, jakby połowa nią obdarzonych osób nagle wymarła.

xxx

– Spóźniłeś się – oznajmiła Morrigan, łypiąc na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Racz przyjąć moje przeprosiny, madame. – Pochyliłem przed nią głowę, a usłyszawszy głośny syk, wyszukałem wzrokiem Gęś i przed nią również się ukłoniłem. – I madame.

Gęś weszła pod zagracony stół, choć wciąż wyglądała na niezadowoloną.

– Gdzie twój strój wizytowy? – zapytała Morrigan z wyrzutem w głosie.

Popatrzyłem na nią z niezrozumieniem.

– Wczoraj powiedziałam, że robimy herbaciane przyjęcie – wyjaśniła.

Zerknąłem na siedzącego w kącie Rubeusa. Miał na sobie zdecydowanie za mały, stary i okropnie zmechacony cylinder.

– Musiało wypaść mi z głowy. A gdzie twój strój wizytowy, Morrigan?

Wskazała przypiętą do mundurka broszkę – musiałem przyznać, że nigdy nie widziałem podobnej. Jak na kobiecą biżuterię wydawała się zbyt toporna: przedstawiała kruka z rozłożonymi szeroko skrzydłami, owiniętego ciernistym pnączem. Przyglądałem się ozdobie przez chwilę, nim podniosłem wzrok na dziewczynkę.

– W takim razie ja i Aragog wystąpimy w nieprzystających do rangi uroczystości strojach – stwierdziłem.

– Aragog dostał ode mnie rękawiczkę, ale ją zjadł.

– Nie całkiem – wtrącił Rubeus usprawiedliwiająco. – Pociachał tylko trochę i wypluł.

– Ach… – Przez kilka sekund intensywnie szukałem innego tematu; dużo łatwiej było mi zaakceptować Aragoga, gdy nie pamiętałem o jego mięsożernej naturze. – Morrigan, jak podoba ci się książka?

– Wcale. Jestem w połowie i jeszcze nikt nie umarł.

Uśmiechnąłem się słabo i podszedłem do jednej z ławek.

Rubeus i Morrigan zdążyli już wygospodarować kawałek niezagraconego blatu; przykryto go czerwonym ręcznikiem w szkocką kratę, a na jego środku postawiono pusty wazon. Jedyny element zastawy, który faktycznie nadawał się na podwieczorek, stanowił zestaw filiżanek i talerzyków deserowych. Wyglądał na wykonany z porcelany dobrej jakości; wszystkie jego elementy zostały ozdobione ręcznymi malunkami przedstawiającymi suszone kwiaty. Podniosłem jedną z filiżanek i obejrzałem jej spód. Wygrawerowano tam literę „M".

– Przyniosłaś je z domu? – zapytałem, oglądając się na Morrigan.

Kiwnęła głową.

– To chyba rodzinna pamiątka?

– Tak. Są bardzo stare.

Zacisnąłem mocniej palce na uchwycie filiżanki.

Czytałem kiedyś o praktyce – co prawda, niezbyt popularnej – dzięki której można odzyskać fragmenty wspomnień. Czarodziej, który opracował tę metodę, założył, że ludzie obdarzeni magiczną mocą nigdy do końca nie wyzbywają się dziecięcej skłonności do przypadkowego rzucania zaklęć; co najwyżej udaje się zepchnąć ten instynkt do podświadomości. Według niego zawsze operujemy nieświadomie magią, gdy przeżywamy silne emocje. Pragniemy zatrzymać w czasie najpiękniejsze momenty życia tak samo mocno, jak chcemy, by zaznane przez nas krzywdy zostały zapamiętane i pomszczone. Fragmenty wspomnień niczym ranna rosa osadzają się na przedmiotach codziennego użytku, zapieczętowane na wieki rzucanymi przez nas mimowolnie czarami. Zdolny czarodziej, obeznany w sztuce manipulowania wspomnieniami, potrafiłby ściągnąć delikatną siatkę wspomnień i przemienić ją w coś zdatnego do odtworzenia.

Nie spotkałem nigdy człowieka, który zajmowałby się tym w praktyce – zresztą, nie miałem pewności, czy to naprawdę możliwe.

Obróciłem filiżankę w dłoniach. Gdybym tylko mógł zobaczyć wszystko, czego była świadkiem…

Odłożyłem ją z powrotem na blat ławki.

– Morrigan – odezwałem się. – Kojarzysz takie nazwisko: Worden Folsom?

Zastanawiała się tylko chwilę.

– Tak.

Drgnąłem, zaskoczony, i odwróciłem się do niej.

– Naprawdę? Skąd?

– Widziałam to imię na nagrobku.

– Wiesz coś więcej o tym człowieku?

– Urodził się w tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątym roku i zmarł w tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątym czwartym. „Niech to licho, warto nie było".

– Słucham? – Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

– Tak ma napisane na nagrobku.

– Gdzie został pochowany?

– U nas w ogrodzie.

Roześmiałem się nerwowo.

Większość rodzin czarodziejskich wydzielała część posiadłości na przydomowy cmentarz, na którym chowano bliskich, w przypadku Mardów jednak wydało mi się to dość przerażające. Poza tym, wiedziałem już, że nie zaistniała żadna pomyłka i owa panna Mard, o której pisał pan Huckelberry, była spokrewniona z Morrigan.

– Cholibka – odezwał się nagle Hagrid. – To naprawdę najkiepściejsza rzecz, jaką można sobie napisać na grobie.

– Co chciałbyś mieć na swoim? – zapytała bez żadnego skrępowania Morrigan.

Rubeus zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Coś jak „był w porząsiu i wszyscyśmy go lubili", ale mogliby to napisać ładniej. A ty?

– Żeby nie deptali, bo będę straszyć.

– Serio? – Popatrzył na nią z powątpiewaniem. – Nie lepiej coś takiego, żeby wszystkim było przykro, że się przekręciłaś?

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie o mnie pomyślą. Nie chcę, by po mnie deptali.

Za mną rozległo się ciche klekotanie. W dwóch krokach znalazłem się przy ścianie i przylgnąłem do niej plecami.

– Aragog, a ty co chcesz mieć na grobie? – zainteresował się Hagrid.

– _Po co… grzebać zmarłych…? Można ich przecież… zjeść_.

Nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Aragog zawsze obserwował mnie co najmniej jednym okiem.

– No a gdyby ktoś cię pochował, jak chciałbyś być zapisany?

– _Miał dużo… silnych dzieci… to ma znaczenie._

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, ale najwyraźniej nikt tego nie zauważył.

– Możemy już szamać? – zaproponował Hagrid.

– Tak. Czekaliśmy na Maurice'a. – Morrigan podbiegła do katedry nauczycielskiej i poderwała z niej tacę, by przenieść ją na wydzielony fragment ławki. Znajdował się na niej czajnik, cukiernica i talerzyk z czekoladkami i ciastkami.

Hagrid wyjął z kieszeni garść żywych dżdżownic, wrzucił ją do jednej z filiżanek, po czym podsunął ją Aragogowi.

Zasłoniłem usta rękawem i odwróciłem pospiesznie.

– Chodź już – ponagliła mnie Morrigan. – Nie wiesz, że nie wolno jeść, dopóki wszyscy nie usiądą przy stole?

Westchnąłem i podszedłem do ławki.

– Nie mamy nawet na czym siedzieć – zauważyłem.

– Wyobraź sobie, że mamy. Jesteś poetą. Umiesz. – Morrigan nalała herbatę do pozostałych filiżanek. Nie zdążyłem zaoponować, nim przechyliła cukiernicę nad moją filiżanką, wsypując do niej kilkanaście kostek cukru. Równie szczodrze posłodziła pozostałe napoje.

Hagrid do swojej herbaty wrzucił kilka kostek czekolady.

– Smakują lepiej, jeśli najpierw je namoczysz – poinformowała Morrigan, zanurzając ciastko w zawartości filiżanki.

– _Smakują lepiej… jeśli nie odgryziesz im głowy… od razu_ – wyklekotał po chwili Aragog, jakby po namyśle uznał, że powinien również podzielić się jakąś refleksją.

Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w filiżance. Avery miał rację, mówiąc, że nie pasowałem do Klubu Ślimaka, ale czy tutaj pasowałem?

A jeśli nie… to gdzie?

Wziąłem łyk herbaty – Morrigan zapomniała o łyżeczkach i podczas gdy napój na dnie filiżanki zgęstniał od cukru, na powierzchni miał gorzki, cierpki smak.

– Nie zapytałaś o nagrobek mój i Gęsi – zauważyłem.

Morrigan podniosła na mnie wzrok.

– To dlatego, że Gęś nie zamierza umierać – stwierdziła.

Otworzyłem usta, by się odezwać, ale wtedy Aragog strącił naczynie z dżdżownicami.

– To było niegrzeczne – upomniał go Rubeus, nim wyłowił ze swojej filiżanki rozmoczony herbatnik.

Akromantula trwała przez chwilę w bezruchu; włoski na jej ciele wydawały się bardziej nastroszone niż zwykle. W końcu z cichym sykiem zeskoczyła z ławki i schowała się w kufrze.

Popatrzyłem pytająco na Rubeusa.

– Czasem tak ma – wyjaśnił chłopiec. – Boi się.

– Czego?

– Nie wiemy. Aragog też nie. Po prostu się boi.

Odłożyłem filiżankę na miejsce. Szkocki klimat diametralnie różnił się od naturalnego środowiska Aragoga; podejrzewałem, że to mogło być źródłem jego niepokoju.

– Zagrasz coś na następnym spotkaniu Ślimaków? – zapytała nagle Morrigan.

Spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym odchrząknąłem, odrobinę zażenowany.

– Nie wiem. Chyba nie. Myślę, że już nie będę na nie przychodził.

Wbiła we mnie wzrok.

– Aha – powiedziała w końcu tonem, z którego nie zdołałem wywnioskować, jaki miała do tego stosunek.

– To dobrze czy źle?

– Dlaczego mnie pytasz, Maurice? Ty powinieneś wiedzieć.

Milczałem przez kilka chwil.

– Sam zrezygnowałem – uściśliłem.

– Aha. – Morrigan zajrzała do swojej filiżanki. – Na czym będziesz teraz grał?

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie na krześle, zorientowawszy się, że do tej pory nie rozważyłem tej kwestii.

– Najwyraźniej nie będę – mruknąłem.

– Aha… – Dziewczynka wydawała się zamyślona.

Rubeus, dotąd zajęty podjadaniem ciastek, dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się w ciężkiej atmosferze spotkania. Odłożył nadgryziony herbatnik na spodek i zerkał na nas niepewnie.

– Wymyśliłeś już, co zrobić, by nie wyrzucono bibliotekarza? – Morrigan przerwała ciszę.

Popatrzyłem na nią i westchnąłem.

– Zastanawiam się… nie chcę pogorszyć jego sytuacji. Nie wiem, czy najpierw powinienem porozmawiać z nim czy z dyrektorem.

– Czasem długo czekać to tak, jakby w ogóle nie chcieć nic zrobić – powiedziała. Przełamała herbatnik na pół i część ciastka podsunęła schowanej pod stołem Gęsi; ta skubnęła podarek dziobem, ale nie wyraziła nim dalszego zainteresowania. – Jeśli się boisz, weź ze sobą Gęś – dodała Morrigan. – Ona nigdy się nie boi.

Mimowolnie przypomniałem sobie dziurę, jaką zrobił ptak w drzwiach prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów i historię o Scarlacie Dabiji.

Z ponurą miną zbliżyłem filiżankę do ust i wziąłem łyk herbaty.

– Jestem skłonny w to uwierzyć – stwierdziłem, a szelest piór dochodzący spod blatu wskazywał na to, że Gęś poruszyła się raptownie.

xxx

 _Szanowny Panie Huckelberry,_

 _dziękuję za odpowiedź i proszę o przekazanie pozdrowień i wyrazów wdzięczności Pańskiej małżonce. Daleki jestem od składania obietnic, ale myślę, że podążam słusznym tropem i niedługo będę mógł przekazać Panu więcej informacji o tragicznej śmierci Wordena Folsoma. Sprawa jest wielowymiarowa i być może jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza, niż Pan podejrzewa, więc dalsze śledztwo może mi zająć trochę czasu._

 _Liczę na Pańską uprzejmość w jeszcze jednej kwestii – wiem, że może to wydawać się nieprawdopodobne, ale proszę uwierzyć, że najpewniej jest ona powiązana z tym, co spotkało brata Pańskiego przyjaciela. Będę wdzięczny za każdy materiał dotyczący „czarnych ptaków"._

 _Hasło to jest szerokie, dlatego pozwolę sobie przesłać Panu fragment przedmowy rumuńskiego zbioru legend, który powinien nakierować Pana na to, jakie zjawisko mnie interesuje. W skrócie: poszukuję jakichkolwiek wzmianek o ptakach, które posiadają nienaturalnie czarny kolor pierza i wyróżniają się dziwnym zachowaniem, odmiennym od reprezentowanego gatunku._

 _Zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, że znowu stawiam przed Panem trudne zadanie. Proszę o wyrozumiałość; nie znam innej osoby lub instytucji, którą mógłbym poprosić o pomoc._

Przerwałem pisanie i ze sceptyczną miną przejrzałem treść listu.

Nie mogłem obiektywnie stwierdzić, czy brzmiałem na tylko umiarkowanie czy może już bardzo szalonego. Westchnąłem ciężko i odchyliłem się wraz z krzesłem do tyłu, splatając ręce za karkiem. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, kto jeszcze mógłby natknąć się na informacje o istotach podobnych Gęsi lub drozdowi, który (być może) zamieszany był w śmierć Scarlata Dabiji.

Mógłbym próbować wtajemniczyć pana Huckelberry'ego w to, co dotychczas dowiedziałem się o Morrigan Mard, ale obawiałem się, że przez to cała opowieść wydawałaby się mniej prawdopodobna, a ja – bardziej niepoczytalny.

Potrzebowałem pana Huckelberry'ego. To dziwne, serce rozdzierała mi sama myśl o tym, że przeświadczony o moim szaleństwie, zerwałby kontakt.

Uświadomiłem sobie, że coś musiało być ze mną nie tak, skoro najbliżej uzyskania niesamowicie prestiżowego tytułu mojego przyjaciela znajdował się Amerykanin, którego nawet nie widziałem na oczy.

– Straszne, straszne, fatalne – powiedziałem na głos.

Siedzący nieopodal chłopiec z trzeciego roku zachrapał przeciągle i mamrocząc nieskładnie, machnął ręką na bok, jakby się od czegoś odganiał. Z tego co widziałem, zasnął nad podręcznikiem do numerologii.

– Wiesz? – odezwałem się do niego, wstając. – To nie jest zły pomysł.

Podszedłem do regału z książkami. Na półkach znajdowały się przynajmniej trzy egzemplarze _Fantastycznych Zwierząt i jak je znaleźć._

Wyszukałem adres wydawnictwa, po czym odłożyłem pozycję na dawne miejsce. Liczyłem się z tym, że na odpowiedź będę musiał długo poczekać, ale wydawało mi się to bezpieczniejszą opcją, niż zaprezentowanie się panu Huckelberry'emu jako człowiek, który wierzy, że Worden Folsom został zamordowany przez Gęś.

Usiadłem przy stole i zgniotłem wcześniej zapisany list, by zacząć pisać nowy.

 _Szanowni Państwo,_

 _nim przejdę do zasadniczej części listu, pozwolę sobie pochwalić znakomitą jakość publikacji wydanych spod znaku Obscurus Books. Jako pasjonat literatury wszelakiej, zawsze z dużą dozą podekscytowania przyjmuję informacje o kolejnych Państwa przedsięwzięciach._

 _Ostatnio natknąłem się na pewną zagwozdkę i żywię nadzieję, że jeden z Państwa autorów pozwoli mi ją rozwiązać. W paru tekstach natknąłem się na wzmiankę o „czarnych ptakach", opisywanych jako tajemnicze, nietypowo zachowujące się zwierzęta, ubarwione na czarno, nawet jeśli nie jest to charakterystyczne dla reprezentowanego gatunku umaszczenie. Ciekaw jestem, czy pan Scamander podczas swoich podróży spotkał się z doniesieniami o tych istotach (lub może zobaczył je na własne oczy?). Będę bardzo wdzięczny, jeśli przekażą Państwo Panu Scamanderowi to zapytanie._

 _Z góry dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku_

 _Maurice H. Dummond_

Póki co tylko to rozwiązanie leżało w moim zasięgu.

Przechyliłem głowę, patrząc ponuro na zapisany pergamin. Może niepotrzebnie utrudniałem sobie zadanie? Do tej pory Morrigan dość chętnie i szczerze odpowiadała na zadawane pytania. Gdybym poprosił ją o wytłumaczenie natury Gęsi, zrobiłaby to?

Westchnąłem, uświadamiając sobie, że sama dziewczynka może nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy lub tkwić w błędzie. Wiedza z innego źródła będzie niezbędna.

Zaadresowałem kopertę i włożyłem do niej przygotowany list. Było już późno, ale powinienem zdążyć zajść do sowiarni i wrócić do dormitorium przed ciszą nocną. Przed wyjściem z pokoju wspólnego rzuciłem _lumos._

Gdy schodziłem w dół wieży, tknęło mnie nagłe przeczucie. Zatrzymałem się i obejrzałem przez ramię – na szczycie schodów stała Morrigan. Obrócona bokiem do mnie, skryta w półmroku, z dłońmi splecionymi z przodu ciała. Stałem przez chwilę w bezruchu, obserwując ją milcząco, nim odwróciłem się do niej. Żarzący się na końcu mojej różdżki punkt rzucił więcej światła na jej sylwetkę.

– Nie mogłam zasnąć – powiedziała.

– Widzę. – Zrobiłem krok w jej stronę. – Szybko tu trafiłaś.

– Muszę ci zadać pytanie.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Patrzyła na mnie poważnie.

– Słucham.

– Maurice, czy ty wiesz, co to jest poświęcenie?

Opuściłem dłoń z różdżką.

– Wiesz? – powtórzyła dziwnie natarczywym głosem.

– Myślę, że tak.

– Wierzysz, że rzeczy mają swoją cenę?

Jej twarz nienawykła do wyrażania emocji przedstawiała niezrozumiałe dla mnie poruszenie. Przymknąłem powieki.

– Och, tak. Wszystko ma.

– Wszystko? – powtórzyła.

– Wszystko.

Wyglądało na to, że napięcie z niej ustąpiło. Zeskoczyła z najwyższego stopnia schodów.

– To dobrze – powiedziała, schodząc w dół. – To znaczy, że wszystko jest uczciwie.

Nie wiedziałem, czy przekonywała mnie czy siebie. Poczekałem, aż zrównała się ze mną krokiem, po czym razem podjęliśmy wędrówkę na niższe piętro.

– Morrigan, „uczciwie" i „tajemnice" chyba się wykluczają – stwierdziłem spokojnie.

Popatrzyła na mnie krótko.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Jeśli chcesz coś wiedzieć, zapytaj.

– Od jak dawna znasz Gęś?

– Od zawsze.

– Ach. Dlaczego przyjechała z tobą do Hogwartu?

– Jesteśmy wspólniczkami – oznajmiła nagle suchym tonem. – Maurice, mamy razem pakt, ale nie będę dla niego łamać innego.

Nie byłem nawet zaskoczony.

– Dokąd idziesz? – zapytała Morrigan.

– Do sowiarni. Mam list do wysłania. A ty?

– Też i też.

– Do prababci?

– Tajemnica!

Pokręciłem głową z westchnieniem.

– Nie miałaś chyba przyjemności poznać Pietruszki? – zagadnąłem ją.

– Pietruszki?

– Mojej sowy.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mi się z niedowierzaniem.

– Nazwałeś sowę Pietruszka?

Nie sądziłem, że będzie to dla niej aż tak dziwne. Wzruszyłem niedbale ramionami.

– Miałem jedenaście lat – stwierdziłem tonem wyjaśnienia.

– Ja teraz mam jedenaście lat – przypomniała bezlitośnie. – A nie nazywam zwierząt jak coś, co wrzuca się do zupy!

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko na te słowa. Jej początkowo oburzona twarz wkrótce również się rozpogodziła.


End file.
